État Sauvage
by TheXavior
Summary: Judy Hopps, policière de renom, et Nick Wilde, ex-arnaqueur nouvellement sorti de l'académie de police, enquêtent dans le but de retrouver le créateur du sérum. Un jeune loup au sombre passé, génie de l'informatique, tentera un pari risqué. Les Traqueurs et le FLP surgissent. Zootopia était au bord de la crise auparavant... mais cette affaire n'était que... le commencement.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde, ou alors, que je ne suis plus en état de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Si vous avez trouvé cette cache, c'est aussi parce que vous cherchez des réponses.

À force de fouiner sur la Toile comme je l'ai toujours fait, de brasser les eaux troubles et de m'y noyer, j'ai fini par découvrir de sombre et lourd secret. Je suis jeune, et pourtant, le poids de tout ceci me donne l'impression d'être un vieillard.

Toutes ces informations séparées ne donnent rien, mais récupérées et assemblées ensemble, elles forment un schéma des plus terrifiant. Vous vous souvenez, il y a six/sept mois de l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes ? L'ex-maire Bellwether, le sérum, les manifestations et tout… Ce n'était que le déclencheur. Que le début. Lorsqu'une pierre dégringole d'une falaise, elle en entraîne d'autres avec elle et finit par créer un éboulement.

Attaque, meurtre, sérum, sauvagerie… Mon imagination entraine une peur qui me liquéfie les entrailles et m'empêche de révéler les implications de tout ça. Le monde devient fou ! Les Traqueurs et le FLP sont encore dans l'ombre, mais ils préparent chacun un coup d'éclat. C'est pour cette raison que je mets tout ceci par écrit… Au cas où il devait m'arriver quelque chose qui m'empêcherait de révéler le peu que je sais.

Ce qui se trouve ici est donc mon témoignage, les preuves et indices que j'ai accumulés ces six derniers mois. Quelques pages contiennent aussi ma vie, pour ne pas que ma mémoire ne se perde, car il n'y a pire destin que celui de l'oublie.

La majorité des documents que vous trouverez sont identifiés. Qui que vous soyez, vous devez remettre ces documents aux personnes concernées le plus rapidement possible. La survie de Zootopia telle qu'on la connaît en dépend.

En espérant que personne ne trouvera jamais ce texte, car je n'ose imaginer ce que cela voudrait dire me concernant et concernant le destin de cette ville si prometteuse.

N'oubliez jamais qui j'étais !

"N'oublie jamais qui tu es".

D.P.H. alias Lup1nF0xtr0t


	2. Chapitre 1 - Sous surveillance

**Chapitre 1 - Sous surveillance**

Près de six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la conclusion inattendue de l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes. Sur un petit écran, la rediffusion de la cérémonie de remise des plaques de l'école de police, couverte par ZNN, montrait les images de l'événement et en diffusait les sons.

Une petite lapine, debout sur l'estrade, parlait à la foule ainsi qu'au petit groupe de mammifères vêtu de bleu qui lui faisait face. Sa voix était forte, emplie de sincérité et de bonheur et elle dégageait une aura de confiance que le filtre de l'écran ne réussissait pas à refouler ni à atténuer.

« _Quand j'étais petite, je croyais dur comme fer que Zootopia était un vrai paradis où tout le monde vivait en harmonie et où chacun pouvait devenir ce qui voulait._

 _En réalité, la vraie vie, c'est un petit peu plus compliqué qu'un slogan sur un autocollant de voiture. La vraie vie, c'est complexe. On a tous des limites. On fait tous des erreurs, ce qui est merveilleux, parce que ça veut dire que nous avons beaucoup en commun. Et plus on essayera de se comprendre les uns les autres, plus chacun de nous sera exceptionnel._

 _Mais il faut essayer. Alors peu importe quelle sorte d'animal vous êtes, depuis le plus grand des éléphants, jusqu'à notre tout premier renard, je vous demande, chers amis, d'essayer. Essayons tous ensemble de rendre le monde meilleur. Regardez en vous et reconnaissez que le changement commence par vous. Il commence par moi. Il commence, par nous tous._ »

L'image se figea sur le visage souriant de la lapine qui accrochait une plaque sur le torse d'un renard aux yeux émeraude, indiquant ensuite que la vidéo datait de quelques jours seulement. Cette lapine que tout le monde à Zootopia avait entendu parler. Cette lapine qui avait montré à toute la ville que l'adage de cette dernière n'était pas qu'un leurre, que tout le monde pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait... Et bien plus encore. Une lapine, qui avait changé bien des vies.

Une simple pression sur le pad tactile, et la vidéo repartait du début, déblatérant son discours par les petits haut-parleurs placé de façon stratégique de chaque côté de l'écran.

Il se réinstalla dans sa chaise de bureau et la canta en position couchée en posant ses pattes blanches aux reflets roux derrière sa tête au pelage noir. Le museau pointant le plafond, il se mit à réfléchir à ces deux êtres exceptionnels. Chacun représentait une force peu commune. Une détermination sans faille pour la lapine et la force du changement pour le renard. Ils étaient tous deux de vrais modèles. Mais si tout le monde connaissait l'implication de la lapine dans l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes, beaucoup se demandaient d'où venait ce renard et le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'affaire.

Voyant que ses pensées s'éparpillaient, le mammifère se secoua la tête et ramena ses pensées sur des considérations plus urgentes. Il pensa avec appréhension à ses prochaines actions en dardant son regard bleu glacier sur une carte de la ville scotcher au plafond. En valait-il vraiment la peine ? Pouvait-il se permettre de prendre ces risques ? Quasiment toutes les pièces étaient en place. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant de se lancer, mais celle-ci le répugnait particulièrement. Il avait passé toute sa jeune vie à éviter ce genre d'action… mais aujourd'hui, il y était obligé.

La salle où il se trouvait était petite et encombrée. Sur les bureaux, seul ameublement des lieux si l'on oubliait une petite bibliothèque dans un coin de la pièce, reposaient plusieurs appareils électroniques tels que des portables, un iPaw, deux ordinateurs de bureau, plusieurs écrans et quelques autres machines électroniques au fonctionnement obscur. Il régnait dans la pièce un bourdonnement continu, dû aux machines qui fonctionnaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Mais ce fond sonore n'empêchait nullement le mammifère de réfléchir sur ses possibles actions. Il avait beaucoup à perdre s'il s'aventurait sur ce chemin pour le moins tortueux, mais il avait aussi beaucoup à y gagner.

 _Reconnaissez que le changement commence par vous_.

Les mots de la lapine lui revinrent en mémoire, alors que la vidéo se figeait pour la cinquième fois. Devait-il écouter ce conseil ? Devait-il tenter le tout pour le tout ? Pouvait-il faire la différence ? Pouvait-il… changer ? Il savait que beaucoup de choses pouvaient aller de travers et le conduire tout droit dans une cellule, voire à la morgue, ou pire encore... Mais s'il réussissait ?

À la lumière de cette dernière pensée porteuse d'espoir, il prit son trench-coat noir, son iPaw ainsi que la pelle qui lui semblait l'attendre sur le mur. Il sortit de la salle qui représentait son univers, en sachant qu'il aurait une vie à enterrer dans les heures à venir.

* * *

Ils marchaient côte à côte, dardant leur regard inquisiteur et bienveillant sur les quelques mammifères qu'ils croisaient en chemin. Ils avançaient chacun à leur rythme, l'une du pas rapide propre à son espèce, l'autre, du pas nonchalant de ceux qui ne s'inquiètent de rien, ou qui aiment à le faire penser. Une lapine et un renard. Une proie et un prédateur. Deux ennemis naturels. Tout semblait opposer ce duo hétéroclite. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, ensemble, envers et contre tous.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Nick Wilde avait rejoint les rangs du ZPD. Bien entendu, il faisait équipe avec Judy Hopps, la première (et la seule) lapine à avoir réussi à intégrer, contre vent et marée, le dur milieu de la police, milieu généralement perçu par beaucoup comme étant un milieu principalement masculin et limité aux espèces les moins fragiles. Espèces dont les lapins ne faisaient pas partie selon l'opinion générale.

Mais l'ex-arnaqueur était plus qu'heureux de faire équipe avec la lagomorphe. Elle fut la seule personne, en dehors de son fidèle ami Finnick, à voir une confiance aveugle et sincère en lui. La seule personne, si on oubliait le peu de famille qui lui restait, à se soucier de lui, de son bien-être. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que cette lapine représentait bien plus à ses yeux qu'une simple coéquipière de patrouille. Elle était son amie, sa confidente, sa béquille, sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer sans craindre qu'elle ne se dérobe sous son poids.

Il ne savait pas où il en serait aujourd'hui s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré dans ce magasin de glace. Elle lui avait permis de porter un regard nouveau sur le monde. _Non…_ Pensa-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui avait permis de récupérer ce regard qu'il avait perdu lors de son enfance, car il avait déjà vu le monde comme elle, à une époque. Comme s'il l'avait vu au travers des yeux de sa coéquipière.

Nick se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le temps de rêvasser. Il ne voulait pas que l'agent peluche, comme il aimait l'appeler, ne lui pose des questions sur ce qui pouvait le distraire ainsi pendant une patrouille.

Son regard se reporta donc vers sa coéquipière qui, pour le coup, le fixait d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Apparemment, son moment d'inattention n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Et il avait raison, car au moment où il s'en fit la réflexion, Judy lui lança un « Tu m'écoutes ? » d'un air légèrement mécontent. « Je t'ai posé une question. »

« Désolé Carotte. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. » répondit-il d'un air contrit. « Tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais ce à quoi tu pensais. Tu avais l'air dans la lune… Faut croire que j'avais raison. » explicita-t-elle, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Nick, qui ne pouvait raisonnablement lui dire ce à quoi il pensait dans les derniers instants sans s'ouvrir complètement, fit comme à son habitude: il soupira avant de laisser le soin à Judy de détourner le sujet. « Tu te rappelles des événements d'il y a six mois ? »

Le visage de la lapine s'assombrit. « Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'était Bellwether la coupable. Tout ça pour… ça ? Pour ce dénouement tout simple ? Et puis, je sais que l'on a résolu l'enquête, mais le fait que ce Doug soit toujours en liberté me donne l'impression de n'avoir fait que la moitié du travail. » Judy prit une pose, ses oreilles se rabattent dans son dos, avant de reprendre dans un faible murmure.

« Et puis… Il y a aussi les événements du Musée d'Histoire Naturelle... »

Judy semblait vraiment troublée par cet état de fait. Nick n'avait pas vraiment eu d'occasions d'y songé à l'académie de police, même si parfois, il se réveillait en pleine nuit, une patte sur la gueule pour ne pas laisser filer le hurlement qui lui montait dans la gorge et ainsi réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il fallait croire que Judy aussi en avait été affectée. Le renard n'avait pas remarqué ce trouble lors des quelques occasions qu'ils avaient eues pour se voir tous les deux au cours de ces six mois. Ils avaient étés bien trop occupés à se raconter leurs quotidiens respectifs pour songer à des détails aussi sombres.

Pourtant, le renard avait su que sa coéquipière bossait sur une nouvelle enquête liée à l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes seulement une semaine avant sa sortie de l'académie. Lors de son deuxième jour de travail en tant que policier, la lapine l'avait mis au parfum et Nick s'était sentie tout aussi impliqué qu'elle dans l'affaire, bien que pour des raisons divergentes. Si la lapine s'impliquait autant dans ses affaires par devoir et par amour pour son travail, son coéquipier le faisait plutôt par curiosité et parce qu'il avait été personnellement impliqué dans la première affaire. Non pas parce qu'il voulait se venger, il avait déjà goûté à ce plat et le trouvait plutôt indigeste, mais parce qu'il voulait éviter que ce qui s'était produit auparavant ne se reproduise… que ce soit avec eux deux ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il ne savait pas à ce moment que le crépuscule de la paix de la cité était aussi proche.

Mais il y avait un problème avec l'enquête. Le but de celle-ci était de retrouver et de mettre sous les verrous le créateur du sérum. Seulement, l'enquête était ouverte depuis plus de quatre mois et aucun fait nouveau, aucun indice, n'avait permis de retrouver la trace de Ramses. Celui-ci avait purement et simplement disparu de la circulation. Le ZPD manquait d'information et de preuve, la seule qu'il ait trouvée étant le pistolet à air comprimé utilisé par Doug que Nick et Judy avaient réussi à ramener, tous les autres preuves et indices ayant disparu dans l'explosion du laboratoire improvisé du bélier. L'enquête était donc au point mort.

Nick comprit au ton qu'avait employé sa coéquipière et grâce à sa gestuelle que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à donner dans le négatif ou à se laisser abattre par les événements. En fait, elle faisait toujours tout le contraire. Toujours positive, toujours entrainante, toujours bourré d'énergie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose la travaillait, c'était clair, sûr et certain. Il crut à tort qu'elle ressassait encore les événements de sa première enquête sans savoir que c'était une tout autre préoccupation qui la rendait ainsi et tenta donc de lui remonter le moral.

« On finira bien par le trouver, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je n'ai pas fait six mois d'école de police pour laisser filer mon premier gros criminel. » répondit Nick d'un air enjoué, « Toi, tu as eu Bellwether, moi, se sera Ramses... Avec toi à mes côtés. »

Ces dernières paroles eurent pour effet de refaire pointer les oreilles de Judy vers le ciel. Celle-ci était visiblement touchée par ces quelques mots, même si elle trouvait, en son for intérieur, qu'il prenait tout ça un peu à la légère. Ce bélier avait tout de même tiré sur des prédateurs de façon préméditée dans le seul but de les rendre sauvages, et ce, sans raison apparente et surtout, sans remords.

« Mais, au fait… » continua le renard, « Pourquoi tu me demandais ça ? »

« Pour savoir simplement si tu avais la même impression que moi, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas. » répondit de façon évasive la lapine en prenant un air sérieux et suspicieux en regardant aux alentours.

Nick fixa sa coéquipière sans comprendre. Avoir la même impression qu'elle ? C'était un peu trop vague à son goût comme explication. Il l'encouragea donc d'un signe de la patte à développer ses paroles.

« J'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe depuis un moment déjà. J'ai même le sentiment que l'on nous observe en ce moment même. » expliqua la lapine dans un souffle.

Nick regarda autour de lui d'un air dubitatif. Il n'y avait que quelques mammifères en vue. Un vieux hérisson aux épines noires qui marchait tranquillement en direction d'un commerce se vantant d'offrir _les meilleurs prix couplés à la meilleure qualité_ , un wombat en costard qui semblait plutôt pressé de se rendre au boulot, une loutre qui accompagnait ses petits. Il y avait aussi, de l'autre côté de la rue, adossé au mur d'un commerce d'informatique, un loup au pelage noir et aux pattes d'apparences blanches qui pianotait sur un ordinateur portable. Un autre loup, plus grand, blanc de pied en cap pour sa part, se tenait à ses côtés et semblait porter une attention particulière à ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Étrangement, ce loup à la fourrure immaculée lui rappelait quelqu'un… Mais il ne se souvenait pas de qui. Nick porta alors son regard devant lui et vit, un peu plus loin, une vieille connaissance qui, comme à son habitude, vendait des films pirates sur un bord de rue.

« Ça doit être Weaselton, regarde, il est là-bas. » dénota Nick, « Il ne semble pas vraiment content de nous voir cela dit. Il nous regarde d'un mauvais œil. »

« Tu parles, vu le piège que nous lui avons tendu. » s'exclama la policière, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « D'un autre côté, il ne devrait pas faire cette tête, vu l'accord que la police a passé avec lui. »

Eh oui, Weaselton avait passé un accord avec la police. Il se doutait bien que le ZPD ouvrirait une enquête pour retrouver et mettre aux arrêts son ancien employeur, celui qui avait créé le sérum pour le compte de Bellwether. Du coup, ce fut la première personne que Judy approcha dans le cadre de son enquête puisque Weaselton était le seul mammifère connu, en dehors de l'ex-mairesse Dawn Bellwether, à avoir eu un contact régulier avec lui. Ils avaient donc passé un marché: Duke devait jouer les informateurs et rapporter tout ce qu'il entendait au sujet de Doug Ramses, et en contrepartie, le ZPD devait fermer les yeux sur son petit trafic de DVD pirates. Seulement voilà, Ramses avait complètement disparu de la circulation. Le contrebandier avait bien cherché dans les bas-fonds de la ville, mais les quelques personnes qui auraient pu savoir quoi que ce soit se cachaient plutôt bien, ou alors, étaient tellement effrayées que Duke ne pouvait rien en tirer.

« On va le voir ? Pour l'instant, c'est le seul qui me donne l'impression de m'observer. »

« Ouais. On pourra toujours lui demander s'il a appris quelque chose sur Ramses en même temps. » répondit la lapine avec un air peu convaincue, puisque Duke n'avait encore rien trouvé de son côté depuis le début de leur collaboration.

Notre duo s'approcha donc du stand de la belette. Celle-ci semblait de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Judy lança un regard à Nick dans lequel celui-ci put lire toute la méfiance que lui inspirait le comportement de Weaselton. Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche. Le renard regarda autour de lui, mais rien de particulier ne semblait avoir changé. Du moins, rien d'apparent. Le hérisson venait tout juste de pénétrer dans le magasin et les loutres continuaient leur chemin sur le trottoir. Le wombat avait disparu depuis longtemps déjà alors que le loup noir avait toujours le museau pointé sur son écran. Le loup blanc qui lui tenait compagnie, par contre, était hors de vue.

Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de son stand, le renard lui lança une remarque bien sentie signée à la Nick Wilde. « Toujours en train de vendre des DVD pirates Weselton ? Tu sais que ça te vaudrait de te retrouver au milieu d'un beignet ? »

Duke tenta de se recomposer un visage avenant, mais ses yeux rouges continuaient à luire d'une nervosité craintive refoulée.

« C.. C'est Weaselton ! Vous… qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Duck en bégayant, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui normalement avait une langue aussi acérée que les griffes d'un grand tigre.

« Hey, ho ! Calme-toi ! On ne va pas te bouffer. » répondit le renard, pince-sans-rire.

« On vient te demander si tu n'avais pas entendu des rumeurs ou trouver des pistes concernant notre enquête. » intervient Judy, en lançant un regard empli de reproche à son coéquipier.

« Non. » répondit sèchement Weaselton, semblant avoir récupéré une certaine contenance. « En fait, je crois que je vais fermer mon stand et me tirer d'ici ! Vous faites fuir ma clientèle avec vos costumes de clown bleu. »

« Non, tu ne vas nulle part ! » s'exclama Judy, à qui l'insulte n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. « Cette réponse ne me convient pas. C'est quoi qu'il te faut pour nous donner les infos ? De l'argent ? Parait qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai pour toi. »

« T'a pas pigé Lapinou la Matraque. J'ai rien vu, rien entendu. »

« Alors pourquoi vouloir nous fuir ainsi, hein ? » lui demande un Nick méfiant. « Tu as l'air pressé de foutre le camp. »

En effet, alors qu'ils discutaient, la belette avait entrepris de regrouper ses boites de DVD ainsi que son affiche proclamant des _Films officiels chez Duke_. Il plia sa table et la posa sur le mur avant de mettre ses copies de films piratées ainsi que son affiche dans un grand sac de toile qu'il se jeta en travers du dos lui conférant par la même occasion, grâce à cette gestuelle bien particulière, l'apparence d'un authentique voleur de banque.

« C'est pas vous que je "fuis", comme tu dis. » finis par répondre Duke après un léger moment de flottement. « Mais bien votre poursuivant. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il entende ce que j'ai a dire, non ? »

Judy regarda son collègue et ami du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier lui renvoya son regard, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, mais ayant toujours en mémoire l'étrange sentiment qu'avait éprouvé la lapine quelques instants auparavant. Voilà que son impression se confirmait. Quelqu'un les suivait bel et bien. Restait à savoir qui et surtout, pourquoi. Et apparemment, Weaselton semblait être au courant. Du coup, Judy se décida à pousser un peu plus loin son interrogatoire.

« Et comment tu saurais ça Weaselton ? Tu nous épierais ? »

La belette se plaqua une patte sur le front avant de maugréer. « Les flics sont tellement aveugles ! C'en est désolant. Quoi de plus normal à se goinfrer dans les beignets. »

Commençant à perdre patience, Judy se leva sur la pointe des pattes et tendit un doigt vers le malfrat. « Dis-moi qui nous observe ! »

« Carotte ! »

La lapine se retourna vers son ami roux. Celui-ci semblait observer de façon insistante quelque chose de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle s'approcha de lui, car il était resté un peu en retrait lorsque Judy discutait (se fâchait plutôt) avec la belette. Nick balança son museau de façon à attirer l'attention de sa camarade vers l'autre côté de la rue. Ses yeux semblaient fixés sur quelque chose en particulier.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait quelques marcheurs, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le centre de l'attention du renard. En suivant le regard de son coéquipier, Judy remarqua pour la première fois le loup que Nick avait noté plus tôt. Celui-ci était toujours dans la même position. Seulement, en lieu et place d'un ordinateur, il avait maintenant entre les pattes un iPaw version tablette.

Judy étudia ce mammifère qui semblait attirer l'attention de son ami. Il était plutôt petit pour un loup. Le pelage de son visage et des parties visibles de ses bras était d'un noir de jais, alors que la fourrure qui lui couvrait le dessous de la gueule ainsi que le devant de la gorge était d'un blanc immaculé où l'on pouvait apercevoir des reflets roux. La fourrure de ses pattes avait les mêmes caractéristiques. Ses oreilles triangulaires à la large base et à la pointe arrondie étaient levées bien hautes, comme s'il s'efforçait d'écouter une conversation éloignée. Son oreille gauche était percée de deux bagues, l'une d'or, l'autre d'argent, ce qui lui donnait un certain style. Il portait aussi un grand trench-coat noir qui lui descendait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Un sac qu'il avait passé en bandoulière semblait contenir l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait entre les pattes quelques instants auparavant.

En général, ce loup semblait plutôt jeune et, après analyse, Judy ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt-six ans tout au plus. Elle s'en allait tourner son regard vers Nick dans le but de lui demander qu'est-ce qui le rendait si suspicieux à l'égard de ce loup lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du canidé. Deux yeux d'un bleu glacier, aussi bleu que la glace qui recouvrait les nombreux lacs et rivières gelés de Tundraville. Un bleu qui rappelait le froid, qui cachait une certaine forme de solitude, déplacée chez un loup, mammifère considéré comme l'un des plus sociables. Un bleu, qui la fixait intensément. Doucement, une certaine chaleur vint se faufiler dans ce regard glacial et un sourire charmeur vint étirer les lèvres du canidé. Il se savait découvert, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

S'arrachant au regard glacé de l'observateur, Judy se retourna vers Weaselton dans le but de lui demander si c'était bien de ce loup qu'il parlait lorsqu'il leur expliquait qu'ils étaient suivis, elle et son coéquipier à la fourrure rousse. Seulement, elle eut beau promener son regard partout autour d'elle, elle ne put le localiser. Il s'était volatilisé. La belette couarde avait promptement profité du fait qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de lui pour prendre la fuite et se tailler en vitesse. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? La lapine n'aurait su le dire, mais au moment où elle se maudissait de son inattention, elle sentit un courant d'air et un bruit de course à ses côtés.

Judy refit volte-face pour s'apercevoir que le loup noir s'était mis à courir en remontant la rue, son sac en bandoulière battant son côté au rythme rapide de sa course, les pattes libres de tout objet électronique. Nick, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, s'était lancé à sa poursuite, créant le courant d'air ressenti par la lapine.

Sans plus réfléchir, la policière se lança aux trousses de son coéquipier alors que l'adrénaline emplissait ses veines. Les courses poursuites, c'étaient son dada, depuis sa dernière enquête. Les proies s'étaient transformées en chasseurs, mais la chasse s'annonçait ardue.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Poursuite

**Chapitre 2 - Poursuite**

Ses pattes frappaient le sol dans un rythme soutenu, tels les battements d'un cœur gigantesque. Le bitume filait sous lui à une vitesse impressionnante, le vent fouettant son visage et ébouriffant le pelage de ses pattes. Son sac heurtait sa cuisse à chaque pas, au rythme de sa course folle.

Tout en courant, il évitait avec une agilité surprenante les badauds et autres obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Il n'avait jamais été très fort en termes de force physique, mais il avait toujours été très agile, ce qui lui avait permis de s'extirper de situations aussi complexes que dangereuses dans le passé. Mais jamais il n'avait cru qu'il devrait un jour fuir l'une des personnes qu'il estimait le plus.

Il tourna la tête de façon à voir derrière lui. Il fut surpris de voir, comme à chaque fois qu'une telle situation se présentait, qu'il distançait ses poursuivants avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ralentit donc l'allure pour permettre à ses poursuivants de le garder en vue.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il les filait au moment où il avait été repéré. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'inquiétant, que ce soit chez ses deux cibles ou dans leur entourage. Pourtant, d'après les informations qu'il avait déterrées, c'était pour aujourd'hui. Il se devait d'être là. Hélas! vu la situation, il ne pourra pas être présent… Sauf s'il trouvait un moyen de les garder à l'oeil.

Il n'était pas prévu qu'il se fasse repérer aussi facilement, mais puisqu'il s'était fait remarquer, aussi bien rendre la manoeuvre utile. Il regarda autour de lui et sembla chercher quelque chose en particulier tout en poursuivant sa course. Et finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, au détour d'une rue peu passante portant le nom de rue des Sables, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

* * *

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'elle lui courait après. Judy avait doublé Nick depuis un bon moment déjà et celui-ci, déjà à bout de souffle, tentait de ne pas trop se faire distancer tout en crachant ses poumons.

Déterminée à ne pas laisser filer sa proie du jour, la lapine mit toutes ses connaissances et son expérience en oeuvre pour garder le loup noir en vue. Seulement, sa cible était aussi agile que rapide et sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus petite. Elle perdait du terrain!

Soudain, la policière vit sa cible passée au côté d'un autre loup à la fourrure grise. Elle fut frappée par la différence de taille des deux canidés. En effet, le loup qu'elle poursuivait était vraiment plus petit que son homologue. _En fait, il est juste un peu plus grand que Nick._ Songea-t-elle tout en continuant à poursuivre sa cible.

Tout en courant, elle se mit à imaginer des hypothèses sur le pourquoi de cette poursuite. Pourquoi ce loup, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, la filait-il comme ça? Avait-il un rapport avec Ramses? Ou bien il était juste curieux? Depuis l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes, elle était devenue le centre de l'attention de bien des mammifères, bien que cette curiosité est faiblit depuis quelques mois. Mais Judy rejeta cette hypothèse au moment même où elle émergea. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que les gens ne s'intéressaient plus vraiment à elle. De plus, un mammifère curieux serait venu lui parler, il n'aurait pas pris la fuite ainsi.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait tout en courant, elle perdit de vu le canidé, qui avait tourné au coin d'une rue. Lorsqu'elle tourna à son tour le coin, elle vit sa proie, immobile, les pattes le long du corps, qui semblait l'attendre devant l'entrée d'une ruelle.

La lapine aiguisa sa vue et se concentra sur le visage du loup. Celui-ci souriait d'un sourire tout en croc, comme s'il voulait qu'elle le voie. Ensuite, il disparut dans la ruelle sans demander son reste et elle le perdit encore une fois.

Ni une ni deux, Judy se relança à sa poursuite et s'arrêta sur le coin de l'allée quelques instants plus tard, prudente. Maintenant, il fallait jouer de prudence. Le canidé pouvait très bien se trouver juste derrière le mur, prêt à lui sauté à la gorge, comme il pouvait s'être caché ou avoir continué sa course folle. Rassemblant son courage, la lapine passa la tête de l'autre côté du mur de façon à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la ruelle sans trop s'exposer.

Cette dernière n'était pas très profonde. Elle courait entre deux bâtiments de briques rouges sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter en cul-de-sac sur une barrière de bois d'une hauteur de deux mètres. Autant dire une barrière infranchissable vu la taille du canidé. La ruelle en elle-même ne contenait que quelques bennes à ordure de couleur verte alignée le long du mur de droite, une chaise de plastique éventré sortant de l'une d'entre elles. Une porte coupe-feu de couleur rouge était visible au bout de la ruelle, encastrée dans le mur de gauche.

Judy se plaqua sur le mur. Il y avait plusieurs scénarios envisageables. Sa proie pouvait très bien se cacher au côté de l'une des bennes, voir même à l'intérieur. Il pouvait aussi très bien être passé par la porte coupe-feu, mais normalement, ce genre de porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur et une alarme puissante y était associé. Or, elle n'entendait absolument rien. Pour finir, il pouvait, entre autres, être passé par la clôture d'une manière ou d'une autre, auquel cas elle l'aurait définitivement perdu, vu sa taille et l'absence d'objet pouvant servir de tremplin.

Résolue à débusquer cet étrange loup, elle entra dans la ruelle en prenant soin de sortir son iPaw pour s'en servir comme d'une lampe torche. Elle activa l'enregistrement vidéo, peut-être pourra-t-elle identifier le loup si elle parvenait à capturer son visage en vidéo.

Se tenant au milieu de l'entrée de la ruelle, Judy balaya la zone avec la lumière de son iPaw. Ne voyant rien de suspect, elle amorça un mouvement pour entrer plus profondément dans la venelle. Seulement, elle ne fit même pas trois pas qu'elle fut aveuglée par deux flashs de lumière aussitôt suivie par le bruit tonitruant de deux détonations.

Par instinct, la policière se jeta au sol, fit un roulé-boulé et se réfugia à son point de départ, au coin du mur de la ruelle.

Sous le choc, elle se leva lentement et s'examina sommairement pour aussitôt se faire bousculer par Nick, qui était complètement épuisé après cette course-poursuite inattendue. Elle crut entendre un bruit de course provenir de la ruelle, mais elle n'en était pas sûre, puisque son coéquipier crachait ses poumons tout en tentant de lui parler.

« Il... Il faut vr... Vraiment que je me... Me remette à l'exercice moi. » se désola Nick en tentant de retrouver son souffle. « Il… Il est planqué où? J'ai cru entendre des coups de feu. »

«Dans la ruell... » tenta de lui expliquer la lapine avant d'être interrompue par deux autres détonations, similaires aux deux autres, qui firent sursauter Nick.

« Parce qu'il nous tire dessus maintenant? » demanda Nick d'un air ironique. « C'est quoi ce délire? »

« Chut, tais-toi et écoute. » s'impatienta Judy, qui tendait ses oreilles en direction de la ruelle. Après un petit moment, deux autres coups de feu, identique aux deux précédents retentirent encore, accompagné de leur flash lumineux. Judy regarda alors Nick d'un air déçu.

« On l'a perdu. Il nous a eus en beauté. »

« Comment ça "il nous a bien eu" ? » la question son partenaire, qui ne comprenait pas son raisonnement. « C'est pas parce qu'il a un flingue que l'on doit le laisser filer! »

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'arme à feu dans cette ruelle. Si tu écoutes bien les tires, tu n'entendras absolument pas le sifflement des balles ni le bruit des impacts des balles. » explicita Judy en entrant d'un pas assuré dans la ruelle sous le regard paniqué de son ami qui s'empressa de la tirer en arrière pour la ramener dans la relative sécurité qui régnait à l'extérieur de la ruelle.

« Non mais t'es malade ? Et si tu te trompais ? » s'écria le nouveau policier, ses yeux pétillant d'une anxiété qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser transparaître.

Tout de même touchée par cette marque d'inquiétude, Judy continua son raisonnement sur un ton plus doux. « Écoute, pendant que nous attendions ici à nous faire tirer dessus avec des balles présente seulement dans nos esprits, lui en profitait pour prendre la fuite. » Elle prit une pose avant de frapper le gilet de kevlar qui faisait partie de sa tenue réglementaire. « Et puis, même s'il y a vraiment des balles, les chances pour que je sois blessé sont assez minces. »

Deux autres coups de feu assourdissants firent sursauter nos deux policiers. Une preuve supplémentaire, aux yeux de la lapine, qu'il n'y avait pas d'arme dans la ruelle: un vrai tireur, voyant que personne ne se présentait dans l'embrasure de la ruelle, aurait pris la fuite depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait pas continué à tirer dans le vide au risque de manquer de munitions. Judy en fit donc la réflexion à son coéquipier, qui ne put qu'adhérer à son point de vue sur la chose.

Nick prit donc son courage à deux pattes et suivit Judy, qui s'était enfoncée dans la ruelle. La policière avait ressortie son iPaw et s'en servait pour éclairer les zones d'ombres de la ruelle. Comme elle l'avait craint, le loup n'était plus là. Alors que Judy passait le faisceau de lumière de son téléphone portable sur le sol et les murs à la recherche de quelque indice que ce soit, Nick, pour sa part, s'approcha de la porte coupe-feu et tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Elle était bien verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il en conclut donc que le fugitif n'était pas passé par là. Alors qu'il approchait des planches qui composaient la barrière du fond de l'impasse, Judy lança une exclamation de victoire.

Curieux de savoir ce qui la rendait si enthousiaste, le renard bifurqua vers elle. La lapine pointait son faisceau lumineux vers une petite boîte noire qui avait été apposée sur le mur, juste au-dessus de l'une des bennes à ordures. Cet objet n'avait rien de particulier au premier coup d'oeil, mais il n'avait tout de même rien à faire là. Judy, très pragmatique, prit une photo de l'objet avant de sortir de ses poches une paire de gants de latex qu'elle enfila. Elle tendit son iPaw à son coéquipier pour que celui-ci continue d'illuminer la petite boîte. Alors qu'elle posait la patte sur l'objet en question, ils furent assourdis par le bruit, encore plus puissant que l'instant d'avant, d'un double coup de feu avant de recevoir deux flashs lumineux en plein dans les rétines.

Nick, dont les yeux nyctalopes étaient plutôt sensibles aux variations de lumière, se couvrit les yeux des deux pattes en gémissant avant de reculer de quelques pas. Judy, qui avait été aveuglée pendant quelques secondes comprit, en recouvrant la vue, que c'était la petite boîte, et rien d'autre, qui produisait les coups de feu ainsi que les flashs qui les accompagnaient.

Elle s'empara de l'objet et le décolla du mur. La lapine retourna dans tous les sens le petit objet pas plus gros que sa patte fermée avant de trouver un petit couvercle qu'elle enleva pour révéler une petite batterie qu'elle retira aussitôt, rendant par le fait même l'objet inopérant. Judy se tourna vers son coéquipier pour le découvrir sur son séant, les pattes sur les yeux.

« Hey, Nick ! J'ai désamorcé l'objet de ton malheur. » s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant la batterie.

« Lapin malin. » répondit le renard en enlevant ses pattes de devant ses yeux.

« Renard stupide. » contra la lapine, le sourire aux lèvres. « Quand les autres vont apprendre ça, tu vas en entendre parler pendant des semaines. »

« Tu veux que l'on parle de ta témérité un peu déplacée ? » s'enquit le renard, qui comptait remporter ce concours improvisé de vacherie.

« Et toi de ton cardio déplorable ? »

Éludant cette dernière provocation, Nick, qui avait récupéré une vue acceptable, bien que ses yeux ne se soient pas encore réhabitués à la clarté ambiante, désigna l'objet que son amie tenait toujours entre les pattes.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Judy porta l'objet à la hauteur de ses yeux. De forme rectangulaire, l'objet, fabriqué dans un plastique noir profond, était équipé d'un puissant flash d'appareil photo professionnel conçu pour des mammifères pas plus grand que des souris. Le tout semblait avoir été fabriqué à partir de plusieurs composantes, mais la jeune policière ne pouvait en être sûre à cent pour cent. Le reste de la surface de l'objet ne comportait pas d'aspérité. Elle retourna l'objet pour jeter un oeil dans le compartiment de la batterie. Elle fut surprise d'y retrouver une petite touffe de poils ainsi qu'un minuscule bout de papier.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment m'avancer sur ce que c'est, mais je crois que cet objet a été fabriqué de toutes pièces et que sa seule fonction était de produire de la lumière et du son. Mais l'équipe technique pourra surement nous éclairer plus sur le sujet. » répondit Judy en tirant une pince bleue de sa poche ainsi qu'un sac plastique refermable. « Dans tous les cas, il nous a bien arnaqués. »

« Mais enfin, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi utiliser ça alors qu'il pouvait très bien nous tirer réellement dessus, avec un vrai flingue ? C'est une vraie arnaque ma parole. » s'exclama le renard.

« Suffira de lui demander lorsqu'on le trouvera. » rétorqua la policière en brandissant les poils blancs qu'elle venait de récupérer dans le compartiment de la batterie avec ses pinces.

« Je ne crois pas que cela sera facile Carotte. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et, de plus, il est capable de faire preuve d'ingéniosité, vu la manière dont il s'est échappé. On n'a pas à faire à une simple racaille de rue comme Weaselton… » la contra Nick, avant de continuer avec humour. « D'ailleurs, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un renard noir, futé comme il est ? »

« Mouais… » répondit la lapine, un sourire aux lèvres. « Mais quelque chose me dit que l'on va le revoir assez tôt, regarde. » déclara Judy en lui montrant le petit bout de papier trouver en compagnie des poils. L'écriture, taper au clavier, était petite et difficile à déchiffrer.

 _« Regardez où vous mettez les pattes. On risque de se revoir sur ce chemin tortueux._ » lut à haute voix Nick. « Et bien, il a l'air sûr de son affaire ce type. On retourne au poste pour déposer tout ça ? » questionna le policier roux.

Judy hocha la tête avant de mettre l'objet noir dans le sac plastique en compagnie des autres preuves. Elle se dirigea ensuite, en compagnie du renard, vers la rue pour rassurer les quelques mammifères qui avaient dû être alertés par les coups de feu avant de retourner au poste pour faire un rapport complet.

* * *

Les deux coéquipiers étaient en route pour le poste principal du ZPD lorsque le communicateur de Judy émit un petit bip discret. La lapine saisit l'appareil de communication pour le porter à hauteur de sa bouche.

« Hopps, j'écoute. »

« Hopps? C'est Clawhauser. » résonna la voix du guépard jovial. « On nous a rapporté un échange de coup de feu dans votre secteur. Vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil? »

« On en revient. Il n'y a plus de danger. On rentre au poste pour faire un rapport. » répondit d'une voix assurée la lapine.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Nick avant d'ajouter. « Peux-tu prévenir le chef que l'on va devoir lui parler à ce propos. »

La voix qui lui répondit se fit plus inquiète. « Quelque chose de grave est arrivé? »

« Non. Enfin, pas pour l'instant. On voudrait en parler au chef Bogo avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. »

« D'accord. Vous êtes là dans combien de temps? »

« Dix minutes à peu près. »

« C'est bon. Je vous vois dans dix minutes alors. »

Le communicateur émit un son signifiant la fin de la communication. La policière remit l'appareil à sa ceinture et se remit en marche, Nick à ses côtés.

Cependant, le renard semblait pensif. En effet, les derniers événements le mettaient mal à l'aise. Pendant le trajet, Nick se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi un mammifère les suivrait-il? Pour quelle raison? Dans quel but? Il lui était facile, maintenant qu'il avait du recul sur la situation, de voir les diverses implications de cette filature. Selon sa propre expérience personnelle, on ne filait pas quelqu'un sans raison. Lui-même avait déjà dû se livrer à ce genre d'activité pour certaines arnaques plus poussé que d'autres, son but étant, à cette époque, de collecter un maximum d'information sur une personne donnée. Seulement, le loup semblait avoir tout préparé, de la filature jusqu'à la fuite, comme s'il savait exactement comment ils allaient réagir s'il était découvert.

Lorsqu'ils furent en vue du poste, Nick se décida à poser l'une des questions qui lui démangeait le crâne depuis l'appel de Clawhauser.

« Carotte? » demanda-t-il, arrivant ainsi à attirer l'attention de celle-ci. « Pourquoi avertir le chef tout de suite? Je veux dire, des rapports papiers, c'est pas suffisant ? »

« Le chef a élevé cette enquête au niveau prioritaire. On se doit de faire des rapports écrits, mais il veut entendre de vive voix toute avancée de l'enquête. » explicita la lapine.

« En gros, il nous chapeaute quoi… » répondit Nick sur un ton cynique.

« Mais non, c'est une façon comme une autre de garder le contrôle sur l'enquête. Ainsi, s'il voit une piste dans nos explications que nous n'aurions pas relevées, il pourra nous mener dans cette voie. » le contredit Judy d'un air professoral. « Mais assez bavardé, on à un rapport à rendre! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de continuer sa route vers le QG principal du ZPD.

Pour Nick, qui suivait la lapine à quelque pas derrière elle, c'était une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. En tant qu'arnaqueur, il avait toujours aimé garder un contrôle non négligeable sur toute situation. Préparer, prévoir, arnaquer. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Voir que quelqu'un venait mettre son museau dans ses affaires et tenter de lui dire quoi faire, c'était comme si l'on tentait de le mettre en laisse à ses yeux.

Mais maintenant, il se devait de changer sa façon de penser. Il se devait d'avoir le contrôle, c'était certain, mais seulement sur ce qu'il pouvait contrôler. Au moment où Judy poussait le tourniquet de l'entrée du poste, un détail non négligeable lui revient en mémoire.

« Carotte! Au fait, concernant l'en… » commença Nick, alors qu'ils foulaient le sol de l'accueil du poste.

Une voix forte, à la fois crainte et respectée se fit entendre dans tout le commissariat, interrompant l'officier vulpin dans son commentaire.

« HOPPS! WILDE! »

Levant la tête vers les hauteurs du commissariat, ils virent, pencher au-dessus de la balustrade du deuxième étage, le chef Bogo, un buffle peu commode. Celui-ci leur fit signe du sabot de le rejoindre dans son bureau, ce que les deux officiers s'empressèrent de faire.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du chef, ils retrouvèrent ce dernier assis derrière son bureau. La salle était sobrement décorée, à l'image de son occupant. Une carte de la ville était accrochée au mur de gauche alors que sur celui du fond, une plaque géante de la police proclamait les trois valeurs de la police: Confiance, Intégrité, Bravoure. Une liasse de rapports et autres documents administratifs reposaient sur le coin gauche du bureau, alors que devant le buffle se trouvaient deux dossiers ouverts, l'un détaillant probablement les avancées quasi inexistantes de l'enquête Ramses, et l'autre d'un autre sujet surement lié au premier.

Le chef resta stoïque et froid, les yeux rivés sur les deux documents qui lui faisaient face alors que ses deux agents prenaient placent devant son bureau. Après quelques minutes d'un silence embarrassant, le chef du ZPD leva les yeux de ses dossiers tout en retirant ses lunettes de lecture avant d'ordonner à ses subordonnés de se tirer une chaise pour eux deux. Lorsque ceci fut fait, il les fixa tous les deux, comme s'il les analysait sous tous les angles. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son examen, il soupira avant de s'adresser à eux deux.

« Je veux savoir _précisément_ ce qui s'est passé sur la rue des Sables. » tonna le buffle. « Clawhauser m'a parlé d'échange de coup de feu et d'une course poursuite. C'est à croire que de tous mes agents, vous êtes celle qui attire toujours les ennuis, Hopps. »

« Et moi? Je compte pour du beurre? » s'indigna faussement le renard, un sourire discret au coin de la bouche.

« Fermez votre clapet Wilde! » lança d'une voix forte le chef Bogo alors que ses yeux se rétrécissaient.

Judy, qui connaissait le caractère récalcitrant de son coéquipier et ami se contenta de s'efforcer à ne pas laisser apparaître le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Les paroles du chef sonnaient à ses oreilles comme un compliment, mais elle s'abstint d'en laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit, bien que ses oreilles la trahissent en se dressant dans les airs.

« Alors, ce rapport? On ne va pas y passer la journée. »

Étant la plus gradée et la plus ancienne, il revenait à Judy la responsabilité de faire le rapport.

« Je tiens à préciser que ces événements ne sont pas nécessairement liés à notre présente enquête, chef. » commença la lapine lorsque le chef l'interrompit.

« Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger agent Hopps… Mais je prends vos commentaires en note. Continuez maintenant. »

Judy se lança donc dans l'explication et la description de leur patrouille. La marche, son intuition soudaine, la conversation avec Weaselston qui s'était avéré décevante, la découverte du loup, la course poursuite pour finir avec les faux coups de feu et la fuite du suspect. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Nick ajoutait parfois, de-ci de-là, quelques informations et observations.

« Donc, si je récapitule, il n'y a eu aucun échange de coup de feu… Mais seulement les bruits de ceux-ci, comme si l'on avait tiré des balles à blanc? » demanda le buffle en désignant l'appareil que Judy avait posé sur le bureau pendant ses explications.

« Oui. En gros, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants » répondit honteusement Judy.

« Mais n'importe quoi Carotte! » s'exclama son partenaire roux. « Tout le monde aurait eu la même réaction. Et je suis sûre que le chef préfère ça plutôt que de retrouver un de ses agents avec une balle coincée dans un membre. »

« Clairement. » confirma sobrement Bogo. « Reste qu'il nous faut retrouver ce loup. S'il vous suivait, c'était pour une raison particulière. Ça nous fait donc un suspects. »

« Deux pour être précis. » le contra Nick en levant un doigt. « J'ai remarqué que celui que nous avons poursuivi était accompagné d'un loup plus grand à la fourrure entièrement blanche peu de temps auparavant. D'ailleurs, il m'a semblé le reconnaître, mais je ne me rappelle plus qui. »

« C'est drôle, mais je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu connaissais tout le monde. » rétorqua son amie.

« Mais je _connais_ tout le monde. » s'indigna le renard en se tournant vers elle. « Seulement, je ne me _rappelle_ pas de tout le monde. »

« C'est du pareil au même à mes yeux. » contra la lapine.

Le renard allait répondre lorsque le chef Bogo se dit qui était tant de les ramener à l'ordre, parce que c'était bien beau de voir que ses agents s'entendaient si bien, surtout si l'on considérait le fait qui ne soit pas de la même espèce, mais ils avaient encore quelques points à éclaircir.

« On s'en cogne! » les interrompit donc Bogo. « Bon, on peut revenir à notre enquête maintenant ? »

Les deux lurons interrompirent leur duel et se tournèrent vers leur chef, un air goguenard sur leurs deux bettes.

« Nous avons donc deux suspects. Je compte sur vous pour les retrouver rapidement. Ils pourraient possiblement avoir des infos sur Ramses, mais les chances sont faibles, puisqu'ils sont tous deux des prédateurs.

Hopps, avant de faire votre rapport écrit, vous irez porter vos preuves à Clawhauser. Vous lui direz que les analyses de ses preuves passent en priorité. Je veux vos rapports écrits sur mon bureau demain matin. D'ici là, retournez chez vous et reposez vous, de nouveaux éléments vous seront communiqués demain. » dit-il en montrant le deuxième dossier qui trônait devant lui.

Cette dernière information piqua la curiosité du renard autant que celle de la lapine. Seulement, là où elle se ferait toute petite, lui se faisait toujours remarquer. Du coup, comme tout savoir était comme une seconde nature chez lui, c'est d'une façon toute naturelle qu'il prit la parole.

« Et… On ne peut pas savoir ce que contient ce document genre maintenant? » demanda le renard de façon franche.

Le chef fixa son regard sur le renard. Lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci, pour une fois, semblait avoir posé la question de façon sérieuse, il se décida à lui répondre autrement que par _Fermer votre clapet Wilde!_

Il prit donc une bonne inspiration avant de répondre au renard. « Non. Je ne préfère pas. Ces informations n'ont pas été vérifiées, mais si elles s'avèrent véridiques, nous allons avoir un autre problème sur les bras. »

Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il continua. « Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous souciiez de ça pour l'instant. Donc, vous n'en saurez rien avant demain. Maintenant, débarrasser moi le plancher avant que je ne vous envoie au stationnement. »

« C'est une blague, comme pour mon premier jour? » s'enquit Nick, pince-sans-rire.

Se souvenant soudain à qui il parlait, Bogo se mit à hurler. « Sortez de ce bureau avant que je ne vous scotche ces tenues orange sur la fourrure! »

Judy s'empressa de faire sortir un Nick hilare, car, quelques pas après, elle ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire à son tour et de gratifier son ami de sa réplique habituel.

« Renard crétin. »

« Tu sais que tu m'adores. » répliqua du tac au tac le renard entre deux rires.

« Est-ce que je le sais? » répondit la lapine d'un air faussement incertain. « Oui… Oui je le sais. »

Au moment où elle lâchait ces mots, un cri de joie se fit entendre à leur côté. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un Clawhauser aux anges. Le guépard quelque peu enrobé avait les deux pattes sur les joues, des étoiles dans les yeux alors que ces derniers fixaient les deux amis.

« Awwwww! Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux! » s'exclama Benjamin. « Quand vous fai… »

« Benji! » s'exclama Judy d'un air courroucée. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit par rapport au mot en "M" ? »

« Oups… Désolé Judy. » s'excusa le guépard, une mimique désolée sur le visage avant de revenir à la charge. « Seulement, je ne peux m'en empêcher quand je vous vois vous piquer l'un l'autre comme ça. On dirait tellement un vieux couple ! »

« Mais non, n'importe quoi. » s'exclama la lapine dont la fourrure grise peinait à dissimuler la coloration rouge que prenait ses joues. « Nous sommes de bons amis… Mais ça s'arrête là. »

 _Mais est-ce vrai ?_ se demanda la lapine. Elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de son ami, mais de là à former un couple? Elle regarda celui-ci du coin de l'oeil. Mais elle ne pouvait rien en tirer bien entendu: le masque charmeur de Nick Wilde restait figé sur le visage de ce dernier. Impossible donc de déterminer son opinion sur le sujet.

Pour changer de sujet, car mine de rien, cela avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise, Judy brandit les éléments à faire analyser.

« Benji, le chef voudrait que l'on fasse analyser ses éléments. Ce sont des analyses de niveau prioritaire. »

« Passe les-moi. » répondit le guépard jovial. « Je vais les envoyer aux équipes compétentes. J'imagine que je vais recevoir vos rapports quelques parts demain matin? »

« C'est en plein ça ! » s'exclama Nick. « Mais je crois que je vais faire ça demain. J'ai un lit qui m'attend à la maison. »

« Ouais. Bon, moi je vous laisse, mon service finit dans une heure. On se voit demain alors ? »

« Oui. » répondirent simultanément les deux amis, ce qui eu pour effet de faire trépigné de contentement leur ami tacheté.

Ils prirent alors la direction de la sortie du poste. Ils se rendirent à la gare Centrale de Zootopia, se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux en prenant chacun une rame de train différente puisqu'ils habitaient deux zones opposées de Savannah Central.

Sur le quai de la gare Centrale, un loup blanc de pied en cap, adossé sur l'un des murs et habillé d'un manteau noir, composa un numéro sur son iPaw avant de porter celui-ci à son oreille.

« Boss? C'est WhiteWolf. Ils viennent d'entrer dans le train. Ils rentrent chez eux apparemment. »

Le loup sembla écouter attentivement la réponse de son interlocuteur avant de ranger son appareil dans sa poche et de sortir de la gare d'un pas tranquille: son job était fini pour ce soir.

Le soleil se couchait derrière les buildings du centre-ville. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans la grande ville, mais cette apparente tranquillité ne faisait que précéder un événement que cette tranquillité ne fera que rendre plus horrible encore aux yeux de tous.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Course à la sauvage

**Chapitre 3 - Course à la sauvage**

Les dernières couleurs du soleil étaient encore visibles au-dessus des bâtiments lorsque Judy arriva enfin chez elle, si l'on peut considérer les appartements du Grand Pangolin comme étant un chez-soi.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle habitait ce clapier. Enfin, habité était un bien grand mot, puisqu'elle n'y passait que pour dormir, manger un peu et s'habiller. Le reste du temps, elle préférait être au-dehors, et ce, pour mille et une raisons... au minimum.

Elle vivait dans un appartement tenant plus du réduit bancal que de la chambre. Le lit était dur comme la pierre, ses voisins, le duo Oryx-Antlerson, était probablement les voisins les plus bruyants de Zootopia. Pour ne rien arranger, les murs n'étaient pas isolés et l'humidité comme le son passaient sans problème au travers de ceux-ci, qui tenait plus de la simple cloison brinquebalante que du mur solide. Les toilettes et douches étaient communes et n'étaient pas adaptées à sa taille. Pour finir, la majorité des autres résidents étaient des mammifères sur le bien-être social sans emploi et porté sur la bouteille. Ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de faire des partys sur le toit de l'établissement, ce qui faisait le mécontentement du voisinage. En bref, les appartements de luxe du Grand Pangolin n'avaient de luxueux que le nom.

Mais ce soir-là, les résidents devaient tous être ivres morts puisque Judy n'entendit aucun tapage lorsqu'elle arriva devant la façade du vieux bâtiment. Se préparant mentalement, elle sortit ses clés d'appartement avant de pousser la porte (non verrouillé, bien entendu) qui donnait sur le palier d'accueil du Grand Pangolin.

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre, qui se trouvait au premier étage, déverrouilla sa porte, entra puis referma derrière elle tout en s'assurant de reverrouiller la porte. Sa chambre n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'elle en avait pris possession. Un lit occupait la majeure partie de l'appartement et un bureau orné d'une lanterne hors d'âge occupait le reste de l'espace du fond du logement. Une penderie où étaient suspendus quelques vêtements, un miroir posé à même le sol et un four à micro-onde trônant sur un petit comptoir finissait de remplir l'espace déjà exigu du logis.

Pourtant, le manque de luxe et de confort n'était pas un problème pour Judy Hopps, l'éternelle optimiste. L'un des avantages d'avoir vécu dans une famille composée de deux-cent-soixante-quinze lapereaux qui rendaient la construction de chambres individuelles impossible probablement. Mais au moins, lorsqu'elle était sur les terres de la famille Hopps, elle était chez elle et Judy avait quelques endroits où elle pouvait être seule si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas au Grand Pangolin. Mais de toute façon, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, puisqu'elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps dans son logement.

N'ayant pas de frigo, Judy avait été obligée, comme à chaque jour depuis son arrivée dans la grande ville, de passé à la supérette du coin pour s'acheter un repas surgelé qui finissait de lui frigorifier les pattes malgré la couche de fourrure qui les recouvraient. Elle s'empressa de percer un trou dans le couvercle de carton (elle avait déjà réussi à faire exploser un repas lorsqu'elle avait oublié de percer un trou) avant de mettre le contenant dans le micro-ondes. Elle régla ensuite le minuteur à trois minutes. Mais lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton _Start_ , le micro-ondes s'éteignit, tout comme toutes les lumières de l'appartement, et probablement toutes celles de l'immeuble.

« Génial. » grommela la lapine, écoeurée.

« Tu l'as dit la lapine ! » lui répondit une voix au travers du mur.

« Non mais lâche-là un peu veux-tu ! » résonna une voix plus grave.

« Mais la ferme, là ! » hurla le premier.

« Non, toi la ferme ! » lui répliqua son compère de la même façon.

« Ne manquait plus que ça… » se désespéra Judy, les oreilles sur les yeux.

« Attend un peu, ça peut devenir encore pire ! »

Son voisin n'avait alors aucune idée de la véracité de ses propos.

* * *

Quelques portes plus loin, dans un logement aveugle et sans locataire, un loup noir aux pattes blanches tournait frénétiquement en rond. Son sac, contenant son ordinateur, battait le rythme endiablé de ses pas en cognant sur sa cuisse.

Pendant toute la journée, il ne s'était rien passé. Du moins… il ne s'était pas passé ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il se creusait les méninges, tentant de trouver l'information qu'il lui avait échappée, ou celle qu'il avait mal interprétée. Mais rien n'y fit. Soit il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, soit c'était pour ce soir ou pour cette nuit, forcément.

Au comble de l'anxiété, il sortit son iPaw d'une patte peu assurée et regarda l'écran verrouillé. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait le voir lui, un ou deux ans plus tôt, accompagné d'une lapine au pelage grisâtre et aux longues oreilles du même âge et d'un lapereau de petite taille avec une fourrure plus sombre, de plusieurs années son cadet. L'on pouvait voir en arrière-plan un champ de vigne que réchauffait un soleil hors objectif. La photo semblait avoir été prise sur le coup, à l'insu des trois mammifères, alors qu'ils riaient tous trois aux éclats.

Cette simple photo suffit à calmer son anxiété. Elle lui rappelait ce par quoi il était passé, que ce soit les moments les plus sombres de sa jeune vie, ou les retournements qui lui avaient permis de passer au travers. Cette image lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était et enfin, ce qu'il voulait être. Mais le plus important, elle l'empêchait d'oublier _qui_ il était.

Soudainement, les lumières de l'appartement s'éteignirent d'un coup, le ramenant à la dure réalité en même temps de le plonger dans une noirceur inutile. Le loup se raidit, se rapprocha de la porte, qu'il voyait comme en plein jour, et tandis l'oreille. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer. Entre ses pattes, son téléphone ne tremblait plus.

* * *

Judy venait d'enfiler un pull et des jeans propres, seulement éclairée par la lumière d'un soleil déjà disparu, en vue de passer la soirée à l'extérieur (il fallait bien qu'elle mange) lorsque son iPaw, qui était posé sur le bureau, se mit à vibrer tout en jouant les premières notes de _Try Everything_ , la chanson iconique de Gazelle, son idole.

Judy s'approcha donc du bureau et prit son appareil. Peut-être était-ce Nick qui voulait faire une énième sortie ? En ouvrant l'écran de l'appareil, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau texto provenant d'un mammifère dont le numéro était masqué.

Numéro masqué:

 _Mme. Hopps ?_

Intriguer, Judy commença à taper un message très bref à son mystérieux interlocuteur.

Judy:

… _Oui ? Vous êtes ?_

Aussitôt, un nouveau message lui parvint, faisant vibrer, encore une fois, son iPaw.

Numéro masqué:

 _Ils sont là ! Vous devez partir MAINTENANT !_

Partir ? Ils sont là ? Ce devait être une mauvaise blague d'un jeune mammifère en manque d'activité. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais il y a un début à tout comme on dit.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à envoyer promener son interlocuteur, son cellulaire vibra de nouveau.

Numéro masqué:

 _Ce n'est ni une blague, ni un jeu !_

Immédiatement après, son iPaw recommença à shaker, mais de façon continue. Sur l'écran, l'image de profil de Nick, une carotte géante engoncée dans une chemise à imprimer pawaïen, s'afficha. Heureuse de se sauver de cet étrange numéro, elle répondit sur-le-champ.

« Nick, tu ne deviner… »

Judy ne réussit jamais à compléter sa phrase, car son interlocuteur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« _Madame Hopps ! Fuyez tout de suite._ » s'écria une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

« Mais qui êtes-vous, nom d'une salade de carottes cuites ! Et comment vous avez… » s'indigna Judy.

« _Pas le temps. Sortez de suite, sinon c'est le bélier qui va vous tirez de la par les oreilles ! »_ la coupa encore la voix.

Le bélier ? Le bélier !

« Le bélier ? Genre Ramses ? » questionna Judy.

Si c'était bien Ramses, sa première pensée fut qu'elle se devait de le mettre aux arrêts. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme et que Ramses, lui, en avait probablement une. Et il savait s'en servir, vu les tirs parfaits qu'il avait enchaînés il y a plus de six mois.

D'après l'intonation de la voix de son interlocuteur, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

« _Ils sont en train de monter du sous-sol ! Sortez MAINTENANT !_ »

La panique et la peur, qui était devenue très présente dans ce dernier mot lui donna un coup de fouet et elle se précipita vers la sortie de son appartement. Si elle ne pouvait pas arrêter Ramses maintenant, elle pourrait au moins récolter des informations sur celui-ci auprès de son mystérieux informateur… si jamais elle réussissait à le trouver.

Elle sortit en trombe et se tourna vers la droite, vers la sortie la plus proche.

« _NON ! Vous allez vous jeter entre leurs sabots ! À gauche ! À gauche ! »_ s'époumonna la voix depuis son téléphone.

 _Mais comment il fait pour savoir vers où je me dirige ?_ se demanda la lapine en faisant volte-face. _Il n'y a personne dans le couloir._

Devant elle, le couloir courait sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter sur une cage d'escalier. Les portes des appartements étaient fermées pour la plupart, bien que certaines soient ouvertes à tout va. Elle se mit donc à courir vers l'extrémité du couloir lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone chuchoté.

« _Ça va être serré._ »

L'instant d'après, elle entendit derrière elle, grâce à son ouïe de lapine très développer, des bruits de pas, ou plutôt de sabots, qui se voulaient discrets.

À l'instant où la lumière d'une lampe-torche électrique écarta les ténèbres du couloir, Judy se vit élever dans les airs alors qu'une patte blanche venait se poser sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de pousser le cri de surprise qui lui montait dans la gorge.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le torse d'un mammifère inconnu qui lui enserrait les bras et le torse. L'animal s'était jeté au sol, dans l'un des coins de la pièce de maintenance dans laquelle il les avait fait entrer.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait guère qu'un seau, une mop, une étagère contenant des produits de nettoyage bon marché et une grosse malle.

La lapine ne pouvait voir son adversaire, puisqu'elle était dos à lui bien qu'elle puisse voir ses pattes blanches et sa queue aux reflets roux. _Aux reflets roux ? Serait-ce... ?_ Mais Judy n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses pensées pour l'instant. Elle tenta de se libérer en donnant des coups de patte dans le vide… sans grand succès. Les doigts de son agresseur se resserrèrent sur sa bouche alors qu'il penchait son museau de canidé à la fourrure blanche vers elle.

« Taisez-vous. » lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix peu assurée alors que son regard se reportait vers la porte restée entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés par une peur sourde.

Une voix grave que Judy reconnut pour l'avoir entendu parler de café latté, il y a plus de six mois, retentit dans le couloir.

« Doug ! J'ai cru entendre un truc bouger par là. »

« C'est pas la peine. Son appartement est là. Si elle est partie de ce côté, elle n'a pu que monter. » lui répondit une autre voix au moment où l'on entendit deux chocs sourds.

« Vous avez oublié que c'est une lapine ou quoi ? Fermez votre clapet et avancez. »

Un vaisseau de lumière passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir, puis des exclamations de mécontentement. Ceux qui étaient venus pour Judy ne la trouvaient pas dans son appartement.

« On l'a vu entrer tout à l'heure. Elle est probablement en haut. Jesse, tu restes dans l'escalier, au cas où. Nous, on continue. » s'exprima dans un souffle glacial, compréhensible autant par Judy que par son agresseur (ou son sauveur, au vu des événements), celui que la policière soupçonnait d'être Ramses, bien qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas sa voix.

S'ensuivit alors un silence seulement dérangé par trois rayons de lumières qui traversèrent l'entrebâillement de la porte et par le son, quelques instants plus tard, des pas de trois personnes qui empruntaient l'escalier.

Judy sentit le regard de son sauveur se poser sur le sommet de son crâne avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole.

« Je peux vous démuseler sans risquer de me ramasser un coup de dent ? » demanda l'animal d'une voix encore tremblante, avant de se corriger lui-même. « Mais j'suis con. Vous pouvez pas parler… vous risquez pas de me répondre. »

Sur ses paroles d'une justesse indiscutable, celui qui l'avait soulevé de terre la laissa glisser au sol.

Judy, qui n'attendait que ça, roula sur elle-même de façon à se retrouver face à face avec son bienfaiteur. C'est à ce moment que ses doutes, qu'elle avait émis dès le moment où elle avait remarqué que les pattes de celui qui se trouvait devant elle étaient blafardes, reçu confirmation. Face à elle se trouvait le loup noir aux pattes blanches qui lui avait échappé le matin même.

« Vous ? ! » s'exclama Judy en chuchotant.

Le loup, plutôt gêné, se releva lentement en jouant avec les deux bagues accrochées à son oreille gauche. La mimique de son visage exprimait clairement le malaise que lui inspirait cette situation. Après quelques instants de flottement, le loup se décida à briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Bha… ouais… c'est moi. » marmonna-t-il tout bas, ce qui n'empêcha pas la lapine d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

Dans la tête de celle-ci, les questions tournaient à une vitesse folle. N'y tenant plus, elle se lança dans une tirade de questions auxquels le pauvre loup ne put répondre dû à la rapidité du débit de la lapine.

« Mais vous êtes qui à la fin pourquoi vous me suiviez mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici et pourquoi vous êtes là et pourquoi vous enfuir et… et pourqu… » débita-t-elle tout d'un trait, ce qui eu pour effet de remettre d'aplomb le loup, qui la coupa sans ménagement.

« STOP ! » chuchota-t-il fermement. « Je répondrais à toutes vos questions… mais pas ici. J'vous rappelle qu'on a un groupe de mammifères aux fesses et qu'ils sont pas là pour prendre une tasse de thé. »

Tout en parlant, le loup se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte à pas feutrer. Il y passa le museau et regarda vers la cage d'escalier. Ne voyant aucun signe des trois malfrats, il fit signe à la lapine de le rejoindre.

« Et comment je fais pour vous faire confiance ? » demanda Judy en attirant son attention.

Le loup lui jeta un coup d'oeil éteint avant de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleu glacier dans son regard d'améthyste. Les yeux du loup exprimaient très bien ce qu'il ne pouvait mettre en mot. Le contact visuel ne dura pourtant que le temps de l'échange. « Vous pouvez pas… du moins, pas pour l'instant. »

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, il ouvrit la porte et se lança vers les escaliers d'où avait surgi quelques instants plus tôt le groupe ennemi.

Judy hésita quelques instants lorsque les paroles de Nick, prononcé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Et je suis sûr que le chef préfère ça plutôt que de retrouver un de ses agents avec une balle coincée dans un membre._

La lapine voulait coincer le bélier, si c'était bien lui, mais elle n'osait imaginer l'inquiétude de Nick et de ses collègues si elle devait se prendre une balle ou être blessée tout simplement. Elle pouvait accepter le fait de mettre sa vie en danger, mais pas de façon si délibérée. Ce serait vraiment égoïste et stupide de sa part.

Sur ces pensées, elle s'élança sur les talons du loup. Elle avait déjà plus confiance en lui qu'en trois mammifères venant défoncer sa porte en pleine soirée.

Ils descendirent les marches calmement, car il aurait été malvenu de se casser une patte, puis s'élancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, ils traversèrent la rue avant d'entendre un cri de mécontentement.

« Elle se fait la malle ! » hurla une silhouette cotonneuse au travers de l'une des fenêtres du Grand Pangolin.

« Génial. » ironisa le loup en bifurquant dans une ruelle. « Deux poursuites dans la même journée. Je commence à battre des records. »

Ils coururent pendant quelques minutes en jetant de furtif coup d'oeil par dessus leurs épaules avant de se planquer dans un abri de bus.

« Vous vous souvenez de mon petit tour de ce matin ? » demanda aussitôt le loup en gardant un oeil au-dehors.

« Comment l'oublier ? » fut la seule réponse de Judy, qui s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin.

Le loup sortit alors une boite identique à celle laisser dans la ruelle de la rue des Sables et la donna à Judy qui, surprise, lui demanda combien de ces appareils il avait en stock.

« Trois quatre Mimiques à peu près. » répondit évasivement le canidé. « On y retourne ? »

« Attends… heu... Monsieur ? »

Voyant où la lapine voulait en venir, le canidé lui répondit d'une voix assurée ne laissant aucunement place au doute qu'en à la véracité de ses propos.

« Dalféus. »

« OK. Oui, on y retourne… Dalféus. »

Sur ses mots hésitants, ils s'élancèrent tous deux sur la chaussée, alors que les dernières lueurs du crépuscule s'évanouissaient doucement. Judy remarqua à ce moment que Dalféus ne semblait pas forcé sur sa course… comme s'il pouvait aller bien plus vite, mais qu'il n'en faisait rien pour rester à sa hauteur.. Peu de temps après, ils virent leur poursuivant tourner le coin de la rue. Les trois béliers les avaient pris en chasse.

Mais lorsque deux allées se présentèrent, ils se séparèrent, laissant le troisième poursuivre les fuyards.

« C'est pas bon ça. » gémis Dalféus en continuant sa course.

« Arrête de parler et coure bon sang ! » lui cria Judy.

La lapine se demandait encore dans quoi elle venait de se faire embarquer. Elle ne savait rien de son allié, sinon son nom, et pour ce qui est de ses poursuivants… elle connaissait leur espèce, mais sans plus. Et toujours cet océan d'incertitude et de questions sans réponses concernant son compagnon de cavale. Elle aimerait tellement avoir toutes les réponses maintenant pour ne plus se triturer les méninges ainsi. Au moins, elle pouvait se compter chanceuse que ce Dalféus soit là pour elle.

Dalféus avait lui aussi les méninges qui tournaient à une vitesse folle. Il était content de savoir qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne… même s'il aurait préféré que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, que ce qu'il allait suivre n'arrive jamais. Il se demandait encore comment il avait eu le courage de faire tout ça… lui qui détestait ce genre de cavales, ce genre d'action, ce genre d'acte physique si dangereux. Il était bien plus confortable dans sa chaise de bureau devant un appareil électronique et loin des peurs et douleur des armes, que dans une situation de poursuite. Mais de toute façon, il était dedans jusqu'au cou maintenant. Plus question de reculer.

Finalement, notre duo se faufila dans un passage étroit qui formait un T un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'intersection, ils virent la silhouette cotonneuse de l'un des moutons leur barrer le passage au bout de l'allée.

« Et merde ! » lâcha Dalféus en freinant sa course. Il se retourna pour voir leur poursuivant direct faire la même chose pour l'entrée d'où ils venaient. Celui-ci fut rejoint par le dernier des béliers.

Judy se mit dos à dos avec Dalféus et porta son regard vers la dernière branche de la ruelle. Malheureusement, cette voix était un cul-de-sac. Un haut mur de brique couvert de tags multicolore interdisait toute progression peu après vingt mètres.

Dalféus se frappa la tête du poing. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il détestait l'improvisation. Maintenant, lui et Judy étaient pris en sandwich entre trois béliers. En regardant la troisième allée de la ruelle, il se dit que seul, il aurait probablement pu s'échapper facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Judy en plan comme ça. Mais il ne trouvait aucune solution viable dans laquelle il s'en sortait tout les deux. Vraiment, il détestait les imprévus.

« Tu as fait comment ce matin ? » demanda Judy, dont l'esprit tournait à cent à l'heure en voyant les béliers immobiles à chaque bout du passage.

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? » questionna le loup, qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir la lapine.

« Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de la ruelle de la rue des Sables ? » précisa la lapine.

« Ben… J'ai sauté par-dessus la barrière… » répondit le loup, comme si cette réponse était parfaitement normale.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais faire la même chose avec ce mur de brique ? »

Dalféus regarda vers le mur et sembla réfléchir à la proposition. La maçonnerie était un peu plus haute que la simple barrière de la rue des Sables. Avec une bonne pointe de vitesse, il se pensait capable de passer cet obstacle. Seulement, à ce moment-là, les béliers se mirent à avancer pas à pas vers eux, réduisant la distance qu'ils avaient entre eux.

« Alors ? »

Les pensées de Dalféus se mêlaient et s'entrechoquaient. Son cerveau se confondait en calcul et conjecture. Et de toutes ces pensées en ressortit une: ils pouvaient s'échapper, mais Judy risquait d'être malmenée… et même blessée. Mais comme le disait l'adage: qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Tu m'fait confiance ? » demanda alors Dalféus, ayant pris une décision et tournant un peu son museau vers Judy, qui était toujours dans son dos.

Judy, qui tournait le dos au canidé, lui répondit alors dans un mélange de peur et d'excitation dû à l'adrénaline, tout en retournant le boîtier noir du Mimique entre ses pattes fébriles. « Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ce genre de question ? »

« Alors prépare-toé a lancer le Mimique ! » s'exclama le loup en se tournant vers l'entrée du cul-de-sac.

Dalféus voyait déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Il se devait de courir. Courir vite. Courir loin. Courir plus vite que ce qu'il pouvait courir normalement. Et ce, en portant Judy, puisque celle-ci ne pouvait sauter, ou même grimper, un obstacle aussi haut sans se faire rattrapé par leur poursuivant.. C'était assez ironique quand on y pensait, les lapins étant souvent dépeints comme des mammifères qui sautaient haut.

Le loup se devait de trouver un moyen d'amener rapidement Judy avec lui sans laisser le temps au trio de bélier de leur sauter dessus, ou pire, de les abattres, s'ils étaient équipés d'arme.

Ces derniers avançaient toujours, conscients du fait que leur proie ne pouvait s'échapper. Mais ils avançaient lentement, car ils avaient prévu d'attaquer une petite proie sans défense, pas un prédateur en pleine possession de ses moyens. N'importe quelle proie y penserait à deux fois avant de faire un tel acte, et c'était encore plus véridique dans ce cas-ci, où les béliers et les loups étaient des ennemies naturelles.

Judy fixait toujours le bélier d'en face. Elle tentait de voir son visage, de reconnaître ses traits ou une marque significative, mais la disparition de la lumière crépusculaire au profit d'une lune blafarde ne lui permettait pas de voir aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle porta donc son attention sur Dalféus. Elle pouvait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau de son allié sous l'intense réflexion que celui-ci lui infligeait. Soudain, elle vit le bélier reculer d'un pas avant de se figer, comme s'il avait peur, avant de porter la patte sous l'un des pans de son chandail.

C'est à ce moment que Judy sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans la peau de sa nuque avant de la soulever de terre.

Dalféus, conscient que sa vitesse d'exécution serait un facteur déterminant, avait tourné la tête vers Judy avant de lui mordre la peau du cou et de la soulever à la manière des félins d'antan. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi lourde et son cou criait déjà de douleur. Aussitôt, il se laissa tomber au sol, à quatre pattes avant de décoller comme une flèche, une brusque chaleur dans ses yeux normalement glacés. Il savait qu'il avait une bonne pointe de vitesse en tant que bipède, mais il avait aussi conscience, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté par le passé, que la course à quatre pattes était encore plus rapide. Maintenant, il voyait approcher le mur à vive allure, la tête haute pour empêcher que les jambes de son fardeau ne se fracassent sur le bitume. Il sera bientôt temps de sauter.

La lapine voyait le bitume filer à vive allure sous ses pattes repliées pour empêcher celles-ci de trainer sur le sol. Les crocs plantés dans son épiderme lui faisaient mal, mais rien d'insupportable, si elle comparait avec des blessures plus sérieuses qu'elle s'était déjà faites. Elle était ballotée dans tous les sens par la course frénétique du loup qui gagnait de la vitesse à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du mur de brique. Se rappelant les dernières paroles du canidé, elle lança le Mimique sur sa gauche sans savoir où celui-ci était tombé. Elle espérait seulement qu'il pourrait retardé leur poursuivant un minimum.

Lorsque Dalféus fut à la bonne distance, il banda les muscles puissants de ses jambes et bondit vers le sommet du mur. Seulement, il avait mal calculé le poids de Judy et la hauteur du mur. Les pattes de la lapine vinrent heurter le haut du mur de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur bien vite oublier sous l'influence du flot d'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines alors que la peau de sa nuque était au supplice. Le loup n'avait pas sauté assez haut. Par chance, Dalféus avait tout de même réussi à la faire passer de l'autre côté, bien qu'il ne la lâcha pas, de peur qu'elle ne se blesse davantage en atterrissant sur le sol, quelques mètres plus bas. Ses propres pattes avant s'accrochaient au haut du mur alors que ses pattes arrière grattaient désespérément la brique où il finit par trouver une prise qui lui permit de se propulser de l'autre côté.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, les pattes de Dalféus se dérobant sous leur poids conjugué. Les jambes de Judy, déjà meurtrie par leur rencontre avec le mur, se reçurent un nouveau choc qui réveilla la douleur que l'adrénaline avait réussi à atténuer. À ce moment, deux coups de feu familier aux oreilles de Judy se firent entendre auxquels répondirent les canons de trois pistolets de petit calibre.

L'allée où ils avaient atterri continuait sur quelques mètres avant de déboucher sur une autre rue déserte.

Dalféus, essoufflé par la course dans laquelle il avait tout donné, se remit péniblement sur ses quatre pattes. Judy, qui s'était déjà relevée en gémissant porta la main à sa nuque pour la rapporter devant ses yeux, poisseuse et rougie. Leur cavalcade ne s'était pas faite en douceur. Elle avait des écorchures sur les pattes et les jambes, mais rien de vraiment grave à première vue.

Elle porta ensuite son regard vers le loup puis réprima un mouvement de recul conditionné par la peur. Celui-ci était exténué, mais il semblait être capable de continuer la course. Sa position à quatre pattes lui donnait un air sauvage, dangereux, bien que ses yeux glacés démentissent toute sauvagerie.

« Ils vont pas tarder à se rendre compte de la supercherie. » fit remarquer le loup aux pattes blanches et aux reflets roux, alors qu'un concert de coups de feu se faisait entendre. « Accroche-toi à moi, je vais tenter de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et ces pelotes de laine sur patte. »

Sur ces mots, Dalféus se coucha au sol pour permettre à la lapine de s'accrocher à son manteau noir. Cette dernière hésita quelque peu… monté sur le dos d'un animal à quatre pattes ? C'était digne d'un mauvais film d'action, mais comme elle avait pu le remarquer, son compagnon d'infortune avait une vitesse hallucinante. Alors qu'elle, elle ne courait pas vite, mais elle le faisait longtemps. Mais avec les jambes dans cet état, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

Des sifflements d'effort ainsi que des coups de feu la décidère à monter à califourchon sur le dos du loup. Jamais elle ne s'était dit qu'elle " _monterait"_ un autre mammifère de cette façon un jour, puisque _"monter"_ avait un tout autre sens chez les mammifères, ce qui lui arracha un sourire, malgré les circonstances, que Dalféus ne fut pas en mesure d'observer.

Alors que la lapine s'agrippait fermement au manteau du canidé, une balle vint frôler l'épaule de ce dernier avant de finir sa course sur le sol. Judy se retourna par réflexe et vit la tête plongée dans l'ombre de l'un des béliers dépasser du mur. Ceux-ci s'étaient probablement fait la courte-échelle pour faire cela. Judy ayant porté toute son attention derrière elle, fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsque sa monture improvisée se mit en branle pour échapper à la morsure glacée des balles.

Étant parti comme une balle, le loup sentit la lapine perdre patte, mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'elle vint agripper fermement son manteau ainsi que la couche de fourrure que celui-ci dissimulait. Le sac d'ordinateurs que Dalféus portait en bandoulière gênait quelque peu ses mouvements, mais rien de bien grave.

Pendant près d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils cavalèrent ainsi, de rue en avenue, d'avenue en ruelle, de ruelle en allée, Judy tentant de se maintenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ses pattes lui faisant de plus en plus mal au regard de la force qu'elle leur imprimait. Elle fut vite complètement perdue, mais le loup, lui, semblait savoir exactement où il allait. Parfois, bizarrement, celui-ci faisait un brusque écart en plein milieu d'une rue ou alors frôlait les murs dans un parcours que lui seul semblait voir.

Et finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, complètement rompus de fatigue. Ils étaient dans l'arrière-cour d'un bloc appartement à la façade aveugle. Dalféus s'écrasa complètement au sol en respirant de façon erratique. Judy se laissa glisser au sol et perdit pied avant de rejoindre son compagnon par terre. Ils soufflèrent tous les deux pendant près de cinq bonnes minutes avant que le canidé ne se mette à rire de façon incontrôlée: le contrecoup du mélange explosif de la peur, de l'adrénaline, de l'excitation et du stress faisait son effet.

Après quelques instants, les gloussements de Dalféus se calmèrent enfin. Il se releva en se maintenant au mur de l'immeuble et s'approcha de la lapine, les jambes flageolantes.

« Ça… ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les jambes de Judy, qui étaient dans un piteux état après leur brève rencontre avec le mur.

« Ça devrait aller. » lui répondit-elle en constatant par elle-même l'étendue des dégâts.

« On ferait mieux de soigner ça… ainsi que votre cou. » dit-il avant de retirer un bout de fourrure grise coincé entre ses crocs. « Beurk… Rappelez-moi de ne jamais croquer un mammifère à poil. »

« Si tu pouvais ne croquer aucun mammifère tout court, ce serait bien aussi. » répliqua la lapine avec humeur.

« Bien entendu. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux mammifères suite à cet échange peu commun. Dalféus sembla à l'aise dans ce lourd silence, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Judy, qui préférait la communication à toute forme de malaise ou de silence. Elle reprit donc la parole sur un ton incertain d'où pointait une certaine inquiétude.

« Et maintenant ? »

Le loup aux pattes blanches garda le silence, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Il finit par répondre, un rictus décidé peint sur le visage.

« On va aller chez moi pour soigner ces blessures puisque les hôpitaux seront les premiers endroits où ils vont nous chercher. Ensuite, on va s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil bien à l'abri. Je suis debout depuis près de quatre heures du mat' et je suis complètement claqué. »

Dormir chez lui ? À son domicile ? Mais elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Et il lui offrait l'hospitalité, comme ça. Mais c'était qui ce loup à la fin ? Il la filait, ensuite il la sauvait et maintenant, il voulait l'emmener chez lui ?

Voyant le visage de la lapine se fermer sous cette réflexion, Dalféus crut, à mal, que Judy était gênée par cette offre. Il entreprit donc de la rassurer.

« Écoutez madame Hopps. Je… »

« Non ! Stop ! Je ne veux plus entendre ça. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je n'ai rien d'une "Madame". Alors vous allez faire comme tout le monde et m'appeler Judy ! C'est clair ? » le coupa la lapine qui se leva sur la pointe des pattes, malgré la douleur occasionnée par ce mouvement, un doigt pointant le loup.

« Très clair. » répondit-il en amorçant un mouvement de recul face à la petite boule de colère devant lui. « Donc… Écoute Judy. Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, c'est évident et on peut oublier les hôpitaux pour cette nuit. Du coup, tu n'as nulle part où aller… » Dalféus prit une pose pour choisir ses mots avant de continuer. « Et puis… Je crois que je te dois des explications sur bon nombre de choses. Mais je ne le ferai pas ici, en ayant le ventre vide. J'habite à deux pas d'ici et tes blessures ont besoins d'être soigné. »

Les dernières paroles électrisèrent la lapine. Il lui promettait des réponses en bonne et due forme. Son âme de policière refit immédiatement surface et balaya toute considération pour seulement se focaliser sur ce fait. Les informations.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux me recevoir chez toi ? » questionna tout de même la lapine d'une voix incertaine en baissant les yeux, car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'imposer chez les gens. « Je veux dire… je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

« Déranger ? » gronda le loup aux yeux bleus en ramenant ses oreilles en arrière. « Si tu me dérangeais, de un, je ne serais pas là à te parler en ce moment et de deux, je ne te ferai pas cette proposition. De plus, tu as les jambes qui pissent le sang et la nuque ouverte par ma faute. J'te dois bien ça tout de même. » conclut-il.

Judy hocha alors la tête, ses oreilles se penchant vers l'avant, signe évident de sa fatigue.

« Très bien. Je te suis reconnaissante en fait. Je crois que je n'aurai pas pu aller bien loin de toute façon. » ironisa la lapine, bien qu'ils sachent tous les deux que ces paroles étaient toutes sauf fausse.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en mouvement, prenant la direction de l'appartement de Dalféus, Judy songea que cette fin de soirée se concluait plutôt bien. Elle avait retrouvé, bien malgré elle, l'un des deux suspects de la poursuite, elle allait recevoir des informations de celui-ci et surtout, elle était en vie.

Au-dessus de leur tête, l'astre lunaire, blafard, projetait sa lumière glaciale sur le duo fourbu alors qu'un autre drame, bien plus définitif que cette simple course-poursuite, se jouait, quelque part dans la grande ville.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Tanière

**Chapitre 4 - Tanière**

Il était inquiet.

Il faisait nuit. Les rayons lunaires traversaient la fenêtre de son petit salon rustique, situé en plein coeur de Savannah Central. La lune, parfaitement ronde et blanche comme la neige, ne faisait que commencer son apparition dans la voûte céleste.

Il tentait de le contacter depuis près de vingt-quatre heures, sans succès. D'ordinaire, il répondait à la deuxième sonnerie. Mais là… cela faisait près de trois fois qu'il avait tenté de l'appeler.

Son client, un guépard d'une soixantaine d'années, l'avait mandaté pour une petite enquête de routine. Chercher dans son entourage, savoir si certains parlaient dans son dos, s'il était suivi, etc. Seulement, il venait de découvrir un truc énorme, mais c'est pile à ce moment-là que son client avait arrêté de répondre à ses appels journaliers.

Et ça, il le sentait mal. Mais alors très mal. C'était mauvais pour le business et sa réputation. Et il avait rarement eu tort lorsqu'il avait cette impression.

Décidé à découvrir ce qui ne tournait pas rond, il décida de se rendre chez son client. Étant d'un certain âge, celui-ci n'était pas à l'abri d'un accident, auquel cas il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Ses grandes oreilles striées de noir oscillant de droit à gauche, il commença à s'équiper. Il prit son vieux téléphone portable à clapet, son portefeuille, une petite veste chaude ainsi que son iPaw dernière génération, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient être attiré par des trucs aussi fragiles. Il n'oublia pas, aussi, de prendre son appareil photo. On ne savait jamais.

Pour finir, il appliqua une petite couche de matière grisâtre, semblable à de la cendre, sur ses joues de façon à camoufler ses trois traits noirs très distinctifs. Lorsque l'on faisait son job, il valait mieux savoir cacher ce genre de détail qui vous démarquait dans les grandes masses.

Ensuite, il sortit de chez lui et prit la direction du domicile de son client, sans se douter une seule seconde de la suite des événements.

* * *

Ce loup était tout sauf normal. Telle était la conclusion de Judy lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'un bâtiment banale. Judy fut obligée, lors du chemin menant chez le canidé, de longer les façades des bâtiments ou de sprinter sur quelques mètres plusieurs fois durant le trajet, lorsque Dalféus le lui obligeait. C'était à croire qu'il tentait d'éviter quelque chose.

Judy leva la tête. La lune, ronde et blanche, éclairait leurs pas, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un immeuble que rien ne différenciait des autres. Son regard dériva d'une étoile à l'autre alors qu'elles apparaissaient à tour de rôle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Dalféus aussi pointait son museau vers le firmament.

« Le ciel est beau ce soir non ? »

La lapine garda le silence. Elle en avait assez de longer les murs et même de courir à certains moments. Ces pattes n'en pouvaient plus et c'est avec humeur qu'elle finit par lui répondre.

« Mouais… Surtout quand l'on doit faire les pitres pour rien dans la rue. »

Dalféus détourna le regard des étoiles pour le reporter sur la lapine.

« Je m'efforçais seulement d'éviter les caméras de circulation et de rester dans leur angle mort. Rien de bien méchant. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton où perçait une pointe de compassion, car il imaginait les efforts que la lapine déployait pour ignorer la douleur de ses membres. « Vu la vitesse à laquelle nos poursuivants nous avaient cernés, je préférais ne rien laisser au hasard et faire comme s'ils avaient accès au système de caméras. »

La lapine hocha la tête, semblant apprécier le raisonnement du loup. Celui-ci ne semblait pensé qu'à sa sécurité, alors même qu'ils étaient hors de danger.

Judy désigna le bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. « C'est chez toi ? »

Le loup acquiesça sans rien ajouter de plus. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, qui était aussi banal à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et montèrent trois volées de marches pour atteindre le troisième étage.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des marches en nage. Ils n'avaient pas encore récupéré de leur course ni de leur blessure. Dalféus dut même soutenir la lapine lors des dernières marches, ses jambes la faisant souffrir de plus en plus. Cet étage ne comportait que deux appartements. Judy remarqua aussitôt que l'une des portes n'était pas comme l'autre. Là où on se serait attendu à trouver une serrure, il y avait un lecteur de carte. Impossible donc d'entrer en crochetant la serrure, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Plutôt malin en fait.

Dalféus sortit une carte blanche, sans trait distinctif, de l'une des poches de son manteau noir. Il vint pour passer la carte devant le lecteur pour finalement suspendre son geste, comme s'il hésitait.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de son intimité à une parfaite inconnue, lui qui d'ordinaire, préférait ne rien montrer de lui. Enfin, parfaite inconnue… pas vraiment, puisqu'il connaissait une bonne partie de la vie de Judy… ce qui n'était pourtant pas réciproque. C'était assez paradoxal lorsqu'il y songeait.

Il avait beau avoir du sang lupin dans les veines… jamais il n'avait partagé la sociabilité des loups. Il voyait la Meute comme une prison là où d'autres voyaient un signe d'unité. Il était ce que les Meutes appelaient un solitaire. Il rêvait de pouvoir fonder son propre groupe, avec ses propres règles… mais ce n'était, hélas, qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autres.

Il avait dit à Judy qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas faux… mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai non plus. Cela dit, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas que tenter de lui tirer les vers du museau. Mais il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment… malgré toutes les informations qu'il avait pu recueillir sur elle.

Il avait mené une vie quasi solitaire depuis qu'il vivait à Zootopia, et c'est possiblement ce qui le poussa à continuer son geste et à passer la carte devant le lecteur.

Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'entrebâilla. Dalféus poussa le battant et cria en pénétrant dans le petit vestibule.

« Larry ! T'es là ? »

Pas de réponse. Judy le suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Celle-ci produisit un nouveau déclic, signifiant que la porte était maintenant verrouillée. Le battant était ici équipé d'une poignée, permettant une sortie rapide si nécessaire.

Judy n'y voyait rien, et le loup ne semblait pas pressé de presser l'interrupteur pour allumer les lumières. Après quelques instants, Judy, n'y tenant plus, prit la parole d'un air renfrogné.

« Tu comptes me laisser dans le noir bien longtemps ? »

« Hein ? » lança stupidement Dalféus, avant de comprendre la demande de la lapine. Il se mit à rire de sa propre stupidité en pressant l'interrupteur.

« Désoler. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir, et comme je suis nyctalope et ben… j'allume presque jamais les lumières en fait. » se reprit le loup noir d'une voix amusée.

Lorsque la lumière jaillit, Judy put enfin voir son environnement. Le vestibule de l'appartement donnait sur un couloir ouvert à gauche et percé de portes à droite. Sur la gauche, un salon peu encombré semblait monter la garde. Une causeuse et une table basse au dessus de verre faisaient front devant un écran HD-3D cinquante-quatre pouces. Sous celle-ci, une console rétro ZCube côtoyait une machine dernière génération PreyStation 4. Deux tapis gonflables et deux sacs de couchage étaient posés à même le sol.

Dans la continuité du salon, Judy pouvait voir une salle qui servait autant de cuisine que de salle à manger. Composé d'une table ronde encerclée par quatre chaises qui seraient parfaites pour un renard de taille moyenne, d'un comptoir-lunch, d'un frigo et de tout ce que requérait une cuisine, celle-ci n'était pourtant pas très grande.

En somme, toutes ses pièces n'en formaient qu'une seule, puisque la cuisine, le salon et le couloir n'étaient séparés d'aucun mur. Le papier peint des murs était d'un blanc cassé plutôt neutre, du genre à aller avec n'importe quel genre de mobilier. Deux fenêtres pas très grandes, dont la toile était fermée, perçaient le mur.

Sur la droite, deux portes faisaient face aux pièces de gauche. L'une des portes, entrouverte, laissait voir le mobilier propre à une chambre. L'autre cachait probablement une salle d'eau.

Pour finir, une dernière porte, au bout du couloir, faisait front au petit hall d'entrée. Cette porte, fermée, était équipée, comme l'entrée, d'un lecteur de carte. Vraiment, la technologie (et la sécurité) était omniprésente chez ce loup.

L'odorat des lapins n'était pas des plus puissants, mais ils pouvaient tout de même percevoir des flagrances subtiles. Et justement, Judy laissait aller son museau, qui frétillait. L'odeur du loup était très forte, comme si, en vivant ici, il avait inconsciemment marqué l'endroit, en faisant son territoire. Mais là où l'odeur était la plus forte, c'était proche de la porte au fond du couloir. Judy en déduisit donc que Dalféus passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette salle fermée à clé.

Dalféus, justement, se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouva un mot griffonné sur un post-it, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il le décolla avant de le lire à haute voix.

« _Suis partie chercher de la bouffe. Il y a rien de mangeable dans ton foutu frigo. Je reviens dans pas long. Larry._ »

Au même instant, le son d'un monstre énorme, probablement affamé, se fit entendre, en provenance de l'entrée. Le loup porta un regard ahuri, les yeux ronds comme des billes et les oreilles en alerte, vers la porte d'entrée pour y voir une lapine fourbue et rouge de honte.

Celle-ci, à l'audition du message laissé par ce Larry (un nom qui lui était familier pour le coup), s'était rendu compte, en même temps que son estomac, qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le midi et les émotions de la soirée lui avaient creusé l'appétit.

Sous le regard soutenu (et ahurie) du loup noir, Judy se sentie obligée d'expliquer un minimum la situation en traînant une patte sur le paillasson, les oreilles dans le dos, ce qui lui donnait un air des plus mignon. « J'ai pas mangé depuis ce midi… et puis là tu parles de bouffe… et ça m'a rappelé que je meure de faim... »

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remonta les yeux vers Dalféus, qui la fixait avec un air mélancolique dans les yeux. Il semblait… perdu dans un souvenir quelconque.

« Heu… Tu es toujours là? »

Dalféus secoua la tête de droite à gauche, semblant retrouver ses esprits. Il se retourna, de façon à regarder la note anodine qui avait enclenché cette situation, avant de s'expliquer.

« Hee... Oui oui… J'suis là. J'ai juste… juste vu un… souvenir quelconque. »

Dalféus s'ébroua mentalement avant de finalement exposer, de façon précise et calculée, presque froide, ce qu'ils allaient faire. Mais Judy ne fut pas dupe, c'était aussi une façon de changer de sujet, de fixer son esprit sur autre chose de plus terre à terre.

« Bon. Donc, je vais aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins, déjà, pour panser tes blessures. Ensuite, on se rafraîchit, parce que je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'sens pas la rose disons. Et puis après, un bon souper avant le dodo. »

Judy tiqua. Le loup avait oublié de parler des explications qu'ils lui devaient. Un simple oublie? Ou une façon de ce dérobé? Judy se décida à l'obliger, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à tout lui dire, car elle avait besoin de savoir.

Le loup de dirigea vers la porte fermée, qui cachait bel et bien une salle de bain. Il en ressortit, quelques instants plus tard avec une grosse malle rouge ornée d'une croix blanche. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Judy n'avait pas bougé du paillasson de l'entrée, il poussa un soupir de découragement.

« J'suis vraiment obligé de te dire de faire comme chez toi pour que tu le fasses c'est ça ? Tu sais, c'est le genre de chose qui risque d'me dérange justement. » grogna-t-il, bien qu'il n'en pensa pas un mot. D'ailleurs, ses yeux durent le trahir, car Judy accueille cette dernière phrase avec un sourire sincère.

« Si tu insistes autant. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui prit la malle des pattes et pénétra dans la salle d'eau avant de refermer la porte au museau du loup. Ce dernier grogna pour la forme, avant de lancer d'un air ironique. « Surtout, si t'as besoin, t'as qu'a appelé hein! Non mais! Soit elle a du toupet, soit elle se laisse marcher sur les pattes. Les lapins n'ont-ils pas de justes milieux ? »

Il tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers le frigo de la cuisine, les oreilles tournées en direction de la porte close, au cas ou Judy aurait un problème. De toute façon, il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour sa nuque. Mais pour l'instant, il pensait qu'elle avait surtout besoin de prendre du recul sur la situation. Sur cette pensée, il commença à farfouiller dans le frigo dans l'espoir de trouver un menu correct.

Dans la salle de bain, Judy se posa sur le bord du bain avant de retirer délicatement son jean, qui avait lui aussi souffert quelque peu de sa rencontre fracassante avec la brique. Elle jeta ensuite un coup oeil critique à ses jambes. Celles-ci étaient dans un piteux état. Elles avaient quelques plaies ouvertes, mais sans grande gravité. Par contre, des plaques violacées commençaient à apparaître sur ses genoux et tout le devant de ses jambes. Pour l'instant, elle ne ressentait rien, mais elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir à chaque pas le lendemain matin et cette seule pensée suffit à lui rabattre les oreilles dans le dos.

Après ce constat peu engageant, la lapine ouvrit la trousse de premiers soins et y dénicha le désinfectant. Elle passa les jambes dans le fond du bain avant de les arroser généreusement de solution désinfectante, de façon à ne pas souiller le plancher. Elle laissa échapper une petite plainte lorsque le liquide pénétra dans ses plaies, occasionnant une douleur brûlant, mais heureusement passagère. Lorsque les dernières piqûres du produit ne furent plus que de l'ordre des souvenirs, elle passa ses jambes sous l'eau pour les débarrassés du produit qui lui collait à la fourrure. Elle se sécha sommairement avec une serviette qui semblait propre, remit doucement, avec un certain dégoût, son jean troué, avant de se diriger vers le miroir qui trônait au-dessus du lavabo.

Elle se jucha sur un petit banc, qui étrangement, semblait avoir été laissé là à son attention. Ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir lui causa un certain choc, lui faisant porter une patte au niveau de son coeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu changer autant en seulement quelques heures. Ses oreilles, qui normalement se dressaient fièrement au-dessus de sa tête, droites comme des i, penchaient vers l'avant à la façon d'un sol pleureur, leur pointe noire arrivant juste au-dessus de ses yeux. La fourrure grisâtre de son visage était tout emmêlée et semblait plus sombre qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Son regard d'un violet aussi pur que l'améthyste paraissait éteint alors que même sa petite queue blanche semblait pointée vers le bas. En bref, elle avait une mine affreuse digne d'un mauvais film de lapin-zombie… la fourrure en putréfaction en moins.

Complètement abattue, elle sortit de la salle d'eau et repéra Dalféus, qui s'affairait devant les fourneaux. Poser sur la table, son téléphone diffusait à faible volume une playlist d'un groupe rock portant le nom de System of a Dawn. Le loup se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et afficha une mine inquiète.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, la lapine. Tu devrais vraiment prendre une douche chaude, ça ne peut que t'aider. Mais d'abord, on va s'occuper de ton cou. »

Ah oui… son cou. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle amorça un mouvement de recul, pour retourner dans la salle de bain lorsque Dalféus, plus rapide qu'il n'y paraissait, l'arrêta en posant une patte légère sur son épaule. Gentiment, il la conduisit dans la cuisine et la fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises, avant de retourner dans la salle d'eau pour y récupérer la malle rouge.

Judy, une fois assise, laissa son regard papillonner de droit à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque, posée sur le bout du comptoir, une collection de cadres. Malgré son état de fatigue avancé, elle concentra sa vision ainsi que ses pensées vers les cadres, qui étaient au nombre de trois. Sur la première, elle pouvait y voir une bonne dizaine de mammifères attroupés au-devant d'une demeure gigantesque. Sur la seconde, qu'elle détailla avec plus d'intérêt, elle y voyait le loup aux pattes blanches, bien que celles-ci aient des reflets roux très prononcé, par rapport à la réalité. À ses côtés se tenait une lapine qui semblait avoir le même âge que Dalféus ainsi qu'un jeune lapin d'à peine cinq ans. La lapine avait un pelage grisâtre sans trait particulier et était habillée comme à la campagne. Ses yeux pétillants de malice étaient d'un vert profond. Le plus jeune avait, quant à lui, un pelage complètement noir. Ses deux joues étaient marquées d'un trait blanc courbe, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus-saphir. Derrière eux s'étendait un champ de vigne qui semblait infini.

Elle porta alors son regard vers le dernier cadre qui lui sembla plutôt étrange vis-à-vis des deux autres. Sur la photo, elle percevait deux mammifères. Le premier était un grand loup à la fourrure noir, mais dont le pelage de la mâchoire inférieur était blanc. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé presque noir. En outre, il ressemblait beaucoup à Dalféus. Le second mammifère était une renarde à la fourrure roux foncé, fourrure qui pâlissait aux extrémités des pattes et des oreilles. Son regard, qui semblait glisser sur le loup, était d'un bleu glacial qui ressortait au milieu de son pelage foncé. Les deux canidés semblaient avoir chacun une trentaine d'années approximativement. Le regard que se lançaient les deux mammifères ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation.

Lorsque Judy détacha son regard des photos, elle remarqua que Dalféus s'était remis derrière les fourneaux. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, se retourna et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« J'ai rarement vu un blessé aussi docile ! J'ai dû te couper un bout de fourrure, qui s'était détachée et t'appliquer un pansement stérile. » dit le loup en désignant un bout de fourrure qui trainait dans un morceau de mouchoir. « Tu ne réagissais tellement pas que j'ai cru quelques instants que tu t'étais assoupie. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi tolérante à la douleur. Malgré ça, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, le temps que je finisse de préparer le goûter. Il y a des serviettes propres dans l'armoire du bas et un séchoir industriel à côté du miroir. »

Judy, maintenant parfaitement réveillée après l'analyse des cadres qui ornait le comptoir, se leva difficilement de sa chaise en hochant la tête, une patte explorant sa nuque, avant de reprendre la direction de la salle d'eau, les pattes traînantes et l'esprit en ébullition. C'est seulement là, en retraversant le couloir, qu'elle remarqua que les cadres étaient omniprésents dans l'appartement: ils y en avaient quelques un au mur et plusieurs autres dans le salon.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte. Elle se déshabille et partie l'eau de la douche, au niveau bouillant. Lorsque la température du liquide lui convint, elle se positionna sous le jet brûlant derrière le rideau de douche, ce qui lui fit un bien fou quasi immédiat. Pendant que l'eau aplatissait sa fourrure en frac et dénouait ses muscles endoloris, les photos lui revinrent en mémoire.

Qu'est-ce que des photos de lapins faisaient chez un loup ? Et qui était ce couple loup-renard ? Des amis ? Lorsqu'elle revoyait la photo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se projeter elle-même dedans, comme si cette réalité pouvait être la sienne. Les couples interrespèces n'étaient pas monnaie courante et étaient souvent mal vus par la majorité des mammifères, moins tolérants que la nouvelle génération.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit. Elle se figea et regarda l'ombre du loup qui semblait prendre quelques éléments dans la pièce, avant d'en laisser d'autres et de repartir comme il était venu. _Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il se gêne celui-là_. pensa la lapine, heureuse d'avoir un rideau de douche pour préserver son intimité.

Finalement, décidée à profiter pleinement de ce rafraîchissement bienvenu, ce qui était rare au Grand Pangolin puisque l'eau chaude était payante, elle mit de côté toutes ses questions et conjectures en sachant qu'elle aurait des réponses quelque part dans la nuit. Elle se laissa alors complètement aller, relaxant sous la chaleur brûlante du jet d'eau.

* * *

« Il n'y a aucun suspect. C'est fini depuis longtemps. »

Le loup gris qui venait de prendre la parole examinait le mur de brique couvert de tags. Son coéquipier, un loup blanc de pied en cap aux yeux bleu, furetait sur le sol à la recherche d'indice.

Ils avaient été appelés sur les lieux lorsque l'agent de permanence du poste principal avait reçu une multitude d'appels signalant des coups de feu multiples au même endroit.

Du coup, ils s'étaient détournés de leur chemin et s'étaient dirigés vers les lieux.

« Aha ! » s'extasia le loup gris en délogeant quelque chose du mur. « Fangmeyer ! Viens voir ça. »

Le loup blanc, vêtu de son gilet pare-balle en kevlar, se détourna de ses recherches pour regarder ce que lui montrait son coéquipier. Celui-ci désignait de la griffe un impact dans le mur duquel il venait de retirer une balle déformée. Quelques traces de sang et de fibres étaient visibles sur le haut du mur aux côtés de puissante marque de griffe.

« Et bien. À défaut d'arrêter les tireurs, au moins, on a des indices. Et aucun cadavre sur les bras. »

« Mouais… bon, j'vais renifler un peu tout ce bordel et tenter de savoir par où ils sont partis. »

« OK. Je vais continuer à chercher de mon côté. »

Les deux canidés n'avaient pas de lampe-torche, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Alors que Fangmeyer scrutait le mur de brique, tentant de reconstituer les événements, son attention fut attirée par un objet insolite. Sur le sol, à quelques mètres du mur, gisait un objet complètement éventré. Des composantes électroniques étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Manifestement, l'objet qu'était cet amas de plastique et de métal auparavant s'était fait piétiner par un mammifère en colère.

Alors qu'il allait appeler son coéquipier, qui avait plus d'expérience que lui dans la police, il fut devancé par celui-ci, qui se mit à hurler dans un mélange de peur et de douleur.

« BUTAIN DE BORDEL DE BERDE ! »

Le loup blanc se précipita vers son coéquipier, qui semblait être en mauvaise posture. Il le retrouva seul, au croisement des allées, assit au sol et les pattes sur le museau.

« Butain je suis sûre d'aboir le buseau en sang. » ronchonna le loup gris.

« Wolford ! Tout va bien ? » lui demande Fangmeyer en jetant un oeil aux alentours. Ne voyant rien de spécial, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour mettre son coéquipier dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Wolford ? »

« Ces balades ont tué mon blair. » tenta d'expliquer le canidé en parlant du museau.

« Ces balades ? Ton blair ? » ricana Fangmeyer, qui trouvait la situation très comique.

« Non ! Balades ! Comme fou ! Blair ! Ton buseau ! » s'énerva Wolford en se releva et en pointant son museau.

« Haaa, ok ok. Traduction: Balades égales malades et blair, c'est flair ! » ironisa le loup blanc, qui avait déjà compris depuis le début.

« Oui. Boilà. C'est ça ! » renifla le loup gris. « Je sens blus bien baintenant. »

« Je vais prendre le relais alors. »

« Non ! Ils ont foutu du boivre et du biment partout sur le sol. » expliqua le loup gris avant d'éternuer. « Si tu tentes de sentir leur trace, tu ba te retrouber comme boi. »

« Donc, pas de trace olfactive. »

« Non. »

« F'chier! » jura Fangmeyer entre ses crocs, les oreilles rabattues sur le crâne.

Ça, ce n'était pas bon. Ils n'avaient aucun indice sur l'endroit où auraient pu aller les tireurs. Ils ne connaissaient même pas leur espèce. Ils ne pouvaient donc que se rabattre sur les quelques indices qu'ils avaient déjà trouvés, à savoir les traces de sang laissées sur le mur, les marques de griffes qui les accompagnaient ainsi que les fibres. Ils avaient déjà pris des échantillons de sang, fait un moule de l'une des griffes et récupéré quelques morceaux de fibres. Sans oublier la dernière découverte de Fangmeyer, qui en informa son coéquipier. Celui-ci, intrigué, se rapprocha du lieu de mort du défunt appareil électronique.

Toujours en reniflant et en se tenant le museau d'une patte, Wolford, avec l'aide du loup blanc, rassembla toutes les pièces de l'appareil. Il observa le tas de plastique et de métal, en se disant qu'il avait déjà vu un truc semblable au poste, plus tôt dans la journée. Frustré de ne pouvoir se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait, il se tourna en maugréant vers Fangmeyer.

« Ça te rappelle pas quelque chose ce plastique noir ? » demanda-t-il, alors que son museau se remettait progressivement du traumatisme causé par le poivre et le piment.

« Ça semble être le même plastique que celui de l'appareil que l'agent Hopps à ramener d'une fausse fusillade non ? » fit remarquer Fangmeyer d'un air léger. « Par contre, je ne saurai dire si c'est vraiment le même type d'objet. »

« Comment tu sais que c'était une fausse fusillade ? » questionna l'aîné, surpris que le loup blanc en sache autant sur une affaire qui ne le concernait pas.

Fangmeyer se gratta l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné. « Il se pourrait… que je sois passé devant le bureau du chef au moment où Hopps faisait son rapport… Et puisque j'ai les oreilles longues… » explicita le loup immaculé en haussant les épaules.

Wolford se mit une patte devant les yeux, l'air décourager. Son équipier allait finir par s'attirer des ennuis, à fureter ainsi de droite à gauche. Ayant fini leur boulot de reconnaissance, ils repartirent d'un commun accord en direction du QG de la police, emportant les indices de cette seconde fusillade, mais ne sachant toujours pas à qui y avait affaire.

* * *

Quatre coups sourds se firent entendre. Judy, qui était en train de se sécher grâce au séchoir présent dans la salle d'eau, arrêta l'appareil et tandis l'oreille. Elle put de ce fait entendre les pas de Dalféus qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

« Alors Larry, tu as trouvé ton bonheur à c't'heure ? » demande le loup noir.

« Oui. Mais… tu n'étais pas censé être en surveillance chez la lapine ? » demanda l'interlocuteur de Dalféus.

Décidément, cette voix, ce nom. Judy était sûre maintenant qu'elle connaissait le mammifère qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Seulement, elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire ralentie par la fatigue, elle ne réussissait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Disons que la mission de surveillance a vite tourné au fiasco. Surveillance mon oeil! Ça s'est transformé en course-poursuite. Et je suis crevé. » répondit d'un air renfrogné Dalféus.

L'inconnu rit de bon coeur avant de reprendre la parole. « C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre de danger toi. Mais ce qui me sidère dans tout ça, c'est la façon de comment tu as réussi à tout prévoir et à tout trou… »

« Tais-toi ! » chuchota le loup aux pattes blanches. Judy dut se concentrer un peu plus sur la conversation pour entendre la voix du loup à l'oreille bagué. « Elle ne sait rien de tout ça et je préfère qu'elle l'apprenne venant de moi, si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des menottes aux poignets. »

« Mouais… » répondit l'ami de Dalféus, l'air peu convaincu. « Je vais aller mettre tout ça au frigo, ça va nous éviter de devoir manger tes horreurs orange. »

« C'est pas d'ma faute si mon régime alimentaire est différent de vous deux et tu le sais très bien! » ronchonna-t-il.

Voyant que la conversation ne portait plus que sur des banalités sans grands intérêts, Judy finit de se sécher grâce à une serviette. Elle lissa à l'aide de ses pattes sa fourrure, pour ne pas ressembler à une boule de poil sur patte, puis chercha des yeux ses anciens vêtements. Si elle ne les vit pas, elle remarqua néanmoins une pile de vêtements propres, poser sur le comptoir. Un jean bleu et un t-shirt bleu ciel, qui lui rappelait beaucoup les couleurs du ZPD. Étonnamment, lorsqu'elle les déplia, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient presque à sa taille.

Cela expliquait la courte visite de Dalféus dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci avait dû récupérer ses vêtements et placer les nouveaux sur le comptoir. Mais une question demeurait: comment cela se faisait-il qu'un loup possède des vêtements étant à sa taille ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Décidément, ce Dalféus lui cachait des choses, et pas seulement des petites. Toutefois, elle enfila avec bonheur ces habits propres. Elle avait horreur de devoir enfiler des vêtements sales alors qu'elle venait de se laver.

Avant de ressortir de la salle, elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Si la douche l'avait débarrassée de son air de zombie, gommant les saletés et lissant son pelage, elle n'avait tout de même pas réussi à lui enlever les cernes noirs qui paraissaient quelque peu sous son pelage grisâtre, preuve de son état de fatigue. Au moins, ses oreilles étaient de nouveau dressées vers le ciel, lui donnant un air moins pitoyable.

Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de son apparence, elle poussa la porte et fut accueillie par la chaude odeur du pain chaud, du fromage et… des carottes ? Poussée par la curiosité (et par son estomac qui était toujours désespérément vide), elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y découvrir Dalféus, sortant tout juste une plaque du four. À ses côtés, un grand loup gris tournait le dos à Judy, plié en deux, mettant un bordel pas possible dans le frigo, vu le son qu'il produisait en déplaçant des produits alimentaires divers et variés.

Entendant le pas léger de la lapine, malgré le boucan produit par son ami, Dalféus enleva ses maniques et lui lança un regard engageant où le bleu glacé côtoyait une certaine chaleur qui rendait son regard plus avenant.

« Bon, je vois que tu as trouvé les vêtements de mon frère que je t'ai laissés. Je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu le temps que ça refroidisse. Profitez-en donc pour faire plus ample connaissance tout les deux… même si vous vous connaissez déjà. »

Un sourire en coin, prévoyant déjà la surprise de la lapine lorsqu'elle découvrira l'identité du grand loup gris, Dalféus se dirigea à son tour vers la salle d'eau, sans oublier de poser son trench-coat sur un portemanteau montant la garde près de la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement, il avait mal jugé l'état d'esprit de son ami lupin.

Se retrouvant seule avec le loup gris, Judy se sentit de suite mal à l'aise. L'ami de Dalféus continuait de s'affairer, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit le loup aux pattes blanches, ce dont Judy doutait fortement.

« Vous savez ce que vous nous avez fait, agent Hopps ? » demande d'une voix neutre, trop neutre, le loup gris vêtu d'un chandail gris foncé, après avoir laissé passer un petit moment.

Judy resta sans voix, bouche bée. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'entrée en la matière à laquelle la lapine grise s'attendait. Elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus jovial, de moins… neutre. Car le loup en face d'elle ne semblait pas hostile, ni même bienveillant, mais il ne transpirait pas la bonté à son égard non plus.

Complètement larguer, Judy voulut tenter une approche interrogative, mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche que le loup gris tourna la tête de côté, de façon à offrir son profil, ce qui mit Judy en arrêt. Elle connaissait bien ce loup, comme elle s'en doutait.

Son gros museau noir jurait avec la blancheur du pelage de sa gueule, qui virait rapidement au gris brun sous les yeux avant de foncir jusqu'à devenir noir sur la pointe des oreilles. Son museau était plutôt long alors que ses oreilles, plus effilées que celles de Dalféus, étaient couchées sur les côtés, signe d'une certaine contrariété. L'intérieur de celles-ci était du même blanc que sa gueule. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui la frappèrent le plus. Des yeux d'un bleu pâle tirant sur le vert. Un regard qui exprimait l'exaspération et l'indignation, ainsi qu'une certaine honte dissimulée derrière ces deux autres sentiments, plus forts.

« Larry ? Larry Farowl ? À l'hôpital Cliffside ? » s'exclama finalement Judy.

« Savez-vous seulement ce que vous nous avez causé ? » la relança immédiatement le loup en ignorant complètement son intervention.

« Mais rien bon sang ! » tenta la lapine. « Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors, comment vous expliquer que l'on ait perdu notre boulot ? Comment vous expliquez que nous nous soyons retrouvés à la rue ? Comment vous expliquez que notre Meute se soit dissoute, sinon par votre faute ? » s'enflamma le Larry. « Et ce n'est pas tout! Après votre petit discours, on n'a jamais pu retrouver un travail honnête. On nous fuyait comme la peste ou l'on nous lançait des insultes comme les derniers des pestiférés ! Les Proies voulaient notre fourrure ! »

Judy se recroquevilla sous chaque argument assumé par le loup, les oreilles rabattues dans le dos, les muscles tendus, comme si elle attendait un simple mouvement du loup pour déguerpir, telle une proie face à un prédateur d'antan. Elle avait cru cette époque, ce moment, passé depuis plusieurs mois. Mais apparemment, ces erreurs de début de carrière la poursuivaient encore et toujours. Si elle ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de perte de travail et de dissolution de Meute, elle savait qu'elle avait joué un grand rôle dans les déboires de bien des Prédateurs et même de certaines Proies. Elle avait été égoïste, arrogante et n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir causer tous ces déboires avec une simple conférence de presse. Mais elle avait bien compris la leçon, d'où sa démission sur un coup de tête moins d'un mois après ce jour marqué d'une pierre noire.

Seulement, ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait. Même après l'arrestation de Bellwether, elle voyait encore le mal qu'elle avait causé autour d'elle. Et finalement, le tout s'était tassé et avait fini par disparaître, ainsi que sa culpabilité et sa honte, qui maintenant refaisait surface. La joie d'être réengagé, le bonheur d'avoir regagné la confiance de Nick, le soulagement d'avoir obtenu son pardon. Tout cela avait contribué à lui faire oublier ces mois de malheurs, où la ville avait plus que jamais ressemblé à une grande jungle sauvage. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait pour la première fois devant l'une de ses victimes, victime qui pointait du doigt son implication dans sa vie. Et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter, alors que ses yeux d'améthyste se remplissaient de larmes, conséquence des émotions et de la fatigue conjuguer.

« Non mais arrête ton char veux-tu ! »

Au son de cette voix, qui ne lui était pas inconnue non plus, Judy se força à jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Sur le pas de la porte, un loup entièrement blanc, posant un manteau noir sur le portemanteau, venait de faire son entrée. Elle n'avait pas entendu le canidé entré, tellement elle était monopolisée par les paroles de Larry. La fourrure de son visage était d'un blanc immaculé, excepté sur le contour du museau où elle devenait noire jusqu'à avoir la même coloration que sa truffe. Ses yeux d'un brun banal exprimaient une tolérance et une bonté en toute contradiction à la neutralité de ceux de Larry. Grand et mince, le canidé aux oreilles pointues avança vers elle jusqu'à s'arrêter à ses côtés.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est de ma faute si nous avons été renvoyés de chez WolfGuard. Pour ce qui est de la dissolution de la Meute, c'est de la faute à WolfGuard: l'entreprise n'aurait jamais dû signer ce contrat avec la ville. C'était louche depuis le début. » expliqua le loup blanc en regardant Larry avec un air de reproche, autant dans les yeux que dans la voix. « Et pour ce qui est de cette conférence de presse… il y avait plein de circonstances atténuantes. Tu le sais autant que moi. C'est Dalf qui a tout expliqué en plus ! »

Judy se sentit quelque peu réconfortée par ses propos, mais le mal était déjà fait. Cela avait suffi à rappeler à sa mémoire ses sentiments composés de honte, d'affectation et de malaise. Des sentiments avec lesquels elle devra composer et dont elle aura bien des misères à se départir.

Larry, quant à lui, vit ses yeux se couvrir d'une voile de honte et de gêne. Il n'aimait pas s'emporter ainsi. Ce n'était pas lui. Mais toute la frustration, la douleur, la peur et la misère des derniers mois l'avaient mis à bout. Voir celle qui avait longtemps considéré comme la responsable de tous ses déboires avait fini par faire craquer ses barrières mentales.

Il s'approcha de Judy et posa un genou en terre de façon à se retrouver à son niveau et posa une patte imposante sur l'épaule de la lapine. Celle-ci ne peut faire autrement que de reporter son regard embué vers les yeux du grand loup gris. Elle put y lire une sincérité désarmante voilée par la honte, beaucoup plus engageante que les sentiments qui caractérisaient son regard quelques instants auparavant.

« Je te présente mes excuses Judy. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions et mes ressentis injustifiés. Mais cela ne se reproduira pas, parole de loup. » promit Larry avec une voix affectée. Il porta ensuite son regard vers le loup blanc. « Merci de m'avoir rappelé à la raison Gary. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » bredouilla Judy, qui tentait de se refaire un visage avenant, reportant les yeux de Larry sur elle. « Il n'y a rien d'injustifié dans ce que tu as dit. J'ai… J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça. »

« Une part de responsabilité… qui a été truquée. Comme nous l'a expliqué Dalf justement. » lui répondit Larry, ce qui plongea Judy dans l'interrogation. Mais qu'est-ce que Dalféus pouvait bien savoir de tout ça ?

« Mais recommençons depuis le début, si tu le veux bien. » proposa Gary. « Je me présente, Gary Farowl et lui, c'est Larry Farowl. On travaillait pour WolfGuard en tant qu'agents de sécurité avant d'être renvoyés. »

« Et c'est quelques mois plus tard qu'ils ont atterri chez moi. » déclara Dalféus en sortant de la salle de bain, le pelage encore un peu humide. Il avait passé un chandail uniformément noir, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il ne portait rien et faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses pattes avec leurs reflets roux discrets. Il avait enfilé un jean propre et s'était lissé le pelage en vitesse.

« Je les ai trouvés dans la rue en train de se chamailler comme des gamins. » conta Dalféus en riant, n'aillant pas conscience de la scène à laquelle venait de se livrer Larry. « J'les ai ramenés chez moi et depuis, il travaille avec moi. Mais si ça vous dérange pas, moi, j'vais me mettre à table parce que là, j'ai les crocs ! »

Il montra lesdits crocs dans une mimique parodique d'un loup affamé, ce qui contribua à relâcher l'atmosphère tendue. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, même si les chaises semblaient un peu trop petites pour Gary et Larry, qui ne s'en plaignirent pas, alors que Dalféus amenait la plaque qu'il avait préalablement sortie du four. Judy fut surprise d'y retrouver une pizza dont la croûte était bien gonflée et le fromage, doré juste comme il faut. Pendant que Dalféus coupait la pizza en part égale, Larry poussa un soupir avant de maugréer.

« Tu n'es pas capable de faire de la bouffe sans mettre des carottes partout ? »

Judy y regarda de plus près et vit qu'en effet, il y avait des morceaux de carottes qui parsemaient la pizza.

« Tu sais très bien d'où me vient cette manie Larry. T'es allé chercher d'la bouffe ta'l'heure, alors sert toi. »

La lapine n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle avait cru être obligée de se nourrir d'insecte ou autres trucs que mangeaient les Prédateurs. Apparemment, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait expérimenter ce genre de nourriture. Au moment où Dalféus posa sa part devant elle, son estomac produit un bruit sourd qui fit lever les oreilles des deux amis du loup noir. Mais trop affamée pour l'avoir remarqué, Judy s'était jetée sur sa part comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois semaines. Larry et Gary s'entreregardèrent, interdits, avant de porter leurs regards vers Dalféus, qui avait adopté un comportement similaire. Si Larry esquissa un sourire, semblant trouver le spectacle assez drôle, Gary, lui, paraissait totalement estomaqué par la performance de la lapine.

« Mais comment une si petite lapine peut manger à ce point, à cette vitesse en plus ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Judy, qui venait de se rendre compte que son comportement à table n'était pas des plus poli, se figea, l'air gêné, mais lorsqu'elle vit le loup noir en face d'elle s'empiffrer comme un affamé, elle ne se fit pas prié pour chiper une nouvelle part au centre de la table.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence ne fut brisé que par les bruits de mastications des Prédateurs et du son produit par la patte de Judy qui tapait de contentement, à intervalle rapide et régulier, sur un pied de sa chaise.

Finalement, lorsque tous eurent fini leur souper plutôt tardif, Judy osa poser une question qui lui chicotait l'esprit depuis le début du souper.

« C'était délicieux, vraiment. Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs cette pizza aux carottes. Mais pourquoi des carottes au juste ? »

Les deux frères Farowl se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de porter leur regard vers Dalféus. Celui-ci remua légèrement les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Comme s'ils avaient reçu un signal quelconque, Larry et Gary se levèrent d'un même mouvement et débarrassèrent du même coup la table. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le vestibule, la queue figer, et sortir sans demander leur reste.

Surprise, une fois de plus, par ce comportement plus qu'étrange, Judy reporta son attention sur Dalféus, une mimique interrogative sur le visage.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Dalféus rouvrit les yeux. Dans ceux-ci, Judy put voir une certaine détermination, comme si le loup avait pris une décision. Finalement, ce dernier se lança.

« Je crois… qui est venu le temps d'avoir une conversation toi et moi. »

« D'accord... mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. » fit remarquer Judy.

Dalféus en resta bouche bée quelques instants, complètement déstabilisé. Il s'était attendu à ce que la lapine saute sur l'occasion et lui pose une myriade de questions, tous plus justifiées les unes que les autres d'ailleurs… mais non. Celle-ci voulait absolument savoir pourquoi il mettait des carottes partout, et elle semblait bien décidée à avoir sa réponse. Il n'imaginait pas que la conversation commencerait sur un tel sujet, et cela lui fit perdre l'éclat d'assurance qui brillait à ce moment-là dans ses yeux.

Voyant que Judy attendait toujours une réponse, il se leva, hésitant, et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour se saisir de deux cadres avant de revenir sur sa chaise. Il regarda longuement les photos, avant de poser les cadres sur la table, face à lui. Il sembla réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Après un moment, il retourna l'un des cadres vers Judy. Celui-ci représentait la première photo qu'elle avait observée, lorsque Dalféus s'occupait de son cou. On y voyait une bonne dizaine de lapins, certains gris, d'autres blancs, d'autres encore, complètement noirs. Ce cliché ressemblait beaucoup à une photo de famille par bien des aspects. Et c'est ce que vint confirmer Dalféus, les yeux fixés sur Judy.

« Voilà ma famille. Bon, elle n'est pas complète, puisque j'ai près de cent-soixante frères et soeur, mais c'est une partie de ma famille. J'ai vécu parmi eux pendants plusieurs années depuis… » le loup s'étrangla avec les mots suivants et prit quelques minutes avant de reprendre. « Depuis le décès de mes parents. Ça explique les carottes entre autres. »

Judy, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, ravala la question qui lui était venue à l'esprit dès le moment où Dalféus avait évoqué la mort de ses parents, à savoir, comment ils étaient décédés. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. D'un geste, il fit pivoter le deuxième cadre, révélant le cliché représentant le loup en compagnie de la renarde.

« Cette photo a été prise près d'une dizaine d'années avant leur mort. Le loup, mon père, s'appelait Jay Howler. Ma mère, la renarde, répondait au nom d'Amélia Refur, mais elle a pris le nom de Howler lorsqu'elle s'est éprise de mon père pour son plus grand bonheur… et son plus grand malheur. »

Judy comprit alors beaucoup de choses alors que divers éléments se mettaient en place. Dalféus était un hybride ! Un hybride de loup et de renard. Voilà pourquoi il était si petit par rapport aux autres loups, pourquoi ses oreilles étaient si larges et moins effilées que celles de Larry ou de Gary. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi son pelage blanc avait parfois des reflets roux, surtout lorsque la lumière venait y mettre son grain de sel. Judy avait toujours pensé que les hybrides étaient visibles et faciles à identifier. Mais elle avait devant elle un exemple parfait du fait que les hybrides ne sont pas toujours là où on les croyait. Mais finalement, elle ne savait plus s'il répondait au nom de loup ou à celui de renard, ou à un autre nom plus spécifique.

« Donc… » commença timidement Judy, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à entrer dans une telle conversation. « Donc finalement, tu es... quoi ? »

Dalféus lui renvoya un regard bleuté qui semblait sourire d'une façon amère.

« J'aime à me dire que je suis ce que l'on peut appeler un wox. Je ressemble plus à un loup qu'à un renard, mais je ne renierai pour rien au monde cette seconde part de moi-même. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autre hybride de loup et de renard comme moi… du coup, je ne sais pas s'il est approprié de donner un nom à l'espèce à laquelle j'appartiens.»

Le wox s'arrêta quelques instants, semblant rassembler son courage, puis se relança une nouvelle fois, la voix moins assurée.

« Tous deux sont décédés. Ma mère… ma mère a péri, un soir, sous les coups de mon père, dans des circonstances nébuleuses, quand j'avais huit ans. » commença Dalféus, sa voix se brisant à l'évocation de sa mère. Il porta une patte à son oreille gauche et maintint la bague d'or entre ses doigts, comme s'il y apportait une signification particulière. Ses oreilles étaient couchées en arrière alors que ses yeux se voilaient. « Quant à mon père… il est mort lorsqu'il a reçu quatre coups de couteau dans le torse. »

Judy n'en revenait pas. Dalféus, ce loup qui l'avait aidé et protégé, parlait maintenant du meurtre de ses deux parents, ni plus ni moins. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelques paroles de consolation, Dalféus repris, les yeux animés d'une nouvelle énergie, et même d'un espèce d'espoir que Judy ne fut pas en mesure de comprendre.

« Il est mort poignardé… ce qui a fait de moi… »

« Un orphelin recueilli par une famille de lapins ? » tenta d'une voix douce Judy.

Les paroles que prononça Dalféus sonnèrent alors comme le glas.

« Non… un meurtrier. »


	6. Chapitre 5 - Révélation

**Chapitre 5 - Révélation**

La lune éclairait faiblement la façade de la maison, la baignant dans une lumière blanche et froide qui se reflétait dans la neige et la glace.

À Tundraville, la neige était éternelle. Trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours par année, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'était la partie de la ville la plus froide et il était commun de voir des mammifères habillés chaudement, tout dépendamment de leur espèce. Certains même préféraient chausser des bottes, de façon à ne pas se geler les pattes ou pour ne pas prendre une débarque à cause des plaques de glace cachée par la neige. Précaution qu'il n'avait pas prise.

Son skidoo, louer chez Skidoos4U, était stationnée à quelques pattés de maison de là. Mieux valait avoir des skis plutôt que des roues lorsque l'on conduisait à Tundraville. Il avait marché une centaine de mètres et déjà, il sentait le froid s'insinuer insidieusement en lui, en passant par ses larges pattes nues, qui commençaient déjà à geler. Et dire que l' _autre, son émule,_ adorait ce genre de climat… mais voyons.

Maintenant qu'il était arrivé chez le guépard, il n'était plus sûr de bien vouloir rentrer chez lui. Tout semblait calme et paisible, mais il avait un pressentiment malheureux. Le genre de pressentiment qu'il avait déjà eu dans le passé… et qui lui avait évité bien des tracas… comme une mort prématurée par exemple. De plus, son regard exercer avait repéré de suite le carreau brisé de l'une des fenêtres de la porte du vestibule. Cela ne présageait rien de bon dans tous les cas.

Ayant noté cette image dans un coin de sa tête, il observa longuement la demeure et ses alentours tout en prenant des photos avec son appareil. Ce qui lui permit de recueillir une quantité d'information non négligeable malgré le manque d'éclairage. Il remarqua, par exemple, que toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, excepté celle de la chambre à coucher, au premier étage. La porte semblait abimer, en plus de sa vitre cassée. La neige au-devant de la porte avait été tassée de façon à ce que personne ne puisse distinguer quelque empreinte que ce soit. Finalement, il distingua le tracé parallèle d'une voiture qui s'était arrêtée là, devant la demeure. La neige qui tombait doucement n'avait pas encore réussi à effacer les traces de pneu, signe que le passage de la voiture était récent d'une heure ou deux.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, il se décida enfin à avancer vers la demeure du guépard. Il progressa en direction des traces parallèles et s'accroupit afin de repérer l'endroit exact où le véhicule s'était arrêté. Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il compara le tracé de l'arrivée et celui du départ. Ce qu'il remarqua lui donna froid dans le dos.

La neige étant éternelle à Tundraville, celle-ci recouvrait toujours les routes et formait une sorte de tapis dans lequel les roues et patins des véhicules s'enfonçaient selon leur poids. Un dix-roues pleins de marchandises ferait des traces bien plus profondes qu'une voiture de lemming par exemple. Mais ici, les empreintes de pneus étaient plus profondes lorsqu'elles repartaient que lorsqu'elles arrivaient. Et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose: ceux qui étaient venus ici étaient repartis avec un poids en plus. Restait à savoir si c'était un objet… ou un être vivant.

Il se releva, prit quelques clichés puis enfila des gants de façon à laisser le moins de traces possible de son passage, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la demeure. Il amorça un mouvement pour sortir le double de la clé de la maison, qu'il avait obtenu à l'insu de son client, mais s'arrêta dans son geste. La porte était déjà entrebâillée.

Des débris de verres jonchaient le sol et la neige. Le côté de la porte était égratigné et tordu, signe que l'on avait joué d'un pied de biche pour en forcer l'ouverture. Les oreilles tendues bien hautes, il écouta les sons et murmures que produisait la demeure alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Les craquements du plancher, le souffle des courants d'air, les grincements des escaliers… mais il n'entendit rien d'anormal à travers ce boucan discret. Il n'y avait personne dans cette baraque. Personne de vivant en tout cas.

Faisait bien attention à l'endroit où il posait ses larges pattes, il poussa la porte, dont la poigné était à la même hauteur que ses yeux. Celle-ci pivota sur ses gonds dans un faible chuintement à peine perceptible, même pour lui. Ces yeux n'étant pas encore accoutumée à la pénombre des lieux, il resta sur le palier et tenta de discerner ce qui était à portée de vu.

Le salon, sur sa droite, était équipé d'une chaise berçante renversée sur le côté. Plus loin, vers la cuisine, il décernait les ombres vagues du mobilier, mais ses yeux n'y voyaient pas grand-chose à cette distance dans la noirceur. Sur sa gauche, l'escalier semblait couvert de marques de griffures. Et ce n'était pas le marquage normal qui se fait avec le temps lorsqu'un mammifère pourvu de griffes emprunte des escaliers… non. C'était beaucoup trop profond et net pour pouvoir se contenter de cette simple explication.

Frémissant à la vue de ces marques qui réveillaient ses instincts primaires, il se força à prendre quelques clichés avant de se diriger vers le salon, prenant d'abord soin d'enlever la neige collée à ses pattes pour ne pas laisser de traces visibles. Il immortalisa encore une fois ce qu'il voyait. Mais le salon, excepté la chaise renversée, ne semblait pas avoir été le théâtre d'un quelconque événement fâcheux.

Les yeux furetant de tous les côtés, les oreilles dressées bien hautes, il traversa le salon d'un pas mesuré trahissant une certaine habitude. Il arriva à la cuisine, mais celle-ci, n'ayant aucune fenêtre, était plongée dans une noirceur à couper au couteau. D'un mouvement expert, il bascula l'optique de sa caméra en vision nocturne et en regarda le petit écran.

La cuisine était un vrai capharnaüm. Il vit, au travers du filtre vert de sa caméra, que la table était brisée en deux, l'une des parties ayant été projetée contre une petite télé qui gisait maintenant au sol, l'écran pulvérisé par l'un des pieds de la table. Du verre brisé parsemait le sol, provenant probablement d'un verre ou de l'écran de la télévision. Les chaises étaient tassées sur le mur, sinon renversées sur le carrelage, certaines intactes, d'autres en miette.

La scène de carnage le laissait muet de stupeur. Son client avait beau être un guépard, jamais il ne serait capable de faire une telle oeuvre de destruction. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Du moins, rien ne le laissait paraitre en tout cas.

Il avança doucement au milieu de la scène, criblant la scène de clichés. Son attention monopolisée par son appareil, il négligea de regarder où il posait les pattes. L'une d'elles, après un mouvement malencontreux, entra en contact avec une substance froide, poisseuse et collante avant de s'y enfoncer.

Quelques secondes après être entré en contact avec la substance poisseuse, son museau commença à frétiller. Une odeur métallique montait du sol, lui emplissant le museau et la gueule. Il se força à baisser et yeux pour voir la petite mare rouge, que le filtre de sa caméra rendait vert fluo. Du sang. En quantité non négligeable.

Il se frappa le front avec sa patte libre. _Idiot ! Tu viens de corrompre une scène de crime._ se flagella-t-il mentalement. Il leva la patte et enleva le sang de cette dernière avec un linge trouver dans l'une de ses poches. La substance ayant coagulé quelque peu, il lui fut facile d'essuyer sa patte, sans qu'il n'en reste des traces. Malheureusement, l'empreinte de sa patte allait rester estampée dans la marre rouge. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se sortirait bien de ce merdier, d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme toujours.

Il en avait assez vu pour reconstituer à peu près la scène. Des mammifères débarquent et forcent la porte. Son client entend du bruit et descend de sa chambre, voit les inconnus tenter de forcer sa porte. Il se précipite vers la cuisine, créant les profondes marques dans l'escalier, alors que ses agresseurs défoncent la porte et entre à leur tour. Le guépard ou l'un de ses poursuivants renverse la chaise berçante du salon au passage. Le Prédateur est rattrapé dans la cuisine et passé à tabac avant d'être assommé, d'où la mare de sang. Les mammifères l'emportent, le jettent dans leur véhicule et repartent.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il en avait assez vu pour l'instant. Assez pour en tirer des conclusions plutôt alarmistes. Il avait peu d'espoir de retrouver le vieux guépard à temps. Mais ne serait-ce que pour le contrat qui le liait à celui-ci, il se devait d'essayer. De toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à laisser un tel mystère sans éclaircissement.

Il sortit de la demeure du félin et se dirigea vers son skidoo. Il se mit et volant et manoeuvra de façon à se retrouver dans les traces du véhicule des kidnappeurs. Tant que ceux-ci restaient à Tundraville, il sera facile pour lui de les suivres. Mais s'ils sortaient du quartier…

 _J'aviserai._

* * *

Judy était effarée. Ces oreilles, qui étaient jusque là tombantes, se trouvaient maintenant plaquées dans son dos. La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre était complètement folle. Comment ça un meurtrier ? Où était le lien ? La fatigue ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir, mais au bout de quelques secondes d'incompréhension, elle lança d'une voix blanche.

« Tu veux dire… que c'est toi qui as tué ton père ? »

Le wox hocha la tête, l'air misérable. Sa voix et son esprit étaient redevenus ceux d'un louveteau de huit ans. La peur et l'angoisse étaient présentes dans ses yeux trop expressifs. Des yeux auxquels Judy ne pouvait se détacher.

« Je… j'ai… il s'approchait et… j'avais peur… je comprenais pas et… j'me suis défendu avec c'que j'avais sous la patte. » tenta d'expliquer Dalféus, en mimant l'action avec ses pattes, comme s'il avait besoin de justifier le geste du louveteau apeuré qu'il était à l'époque.

Il voyait encore la scène. Il sentait encore l'odeur du sang. Cela faisait près de dix-sept ans et pourtant… il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à oublier cette soirée macabre. Ce simple moment qui avait changé le cours normal de sa vie. Qui l'avait façonné tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Mais maintenant, il avait peur. Peur que sa franchise ne pousse Judy à le fuir. Peur que tout ce sombre passé ne lui retombe dessus. Peur que cette blessure, que bien des mammifères avaient pansée, ne se rouvre pour le replonger dans la noirceur des années qui avaient suivi le drame. Son drame. Une peur qui l'avait toujours habité lorsqu'il y réfléchissait bien. Mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir, à ne plus y penser, avec l'aide de sa famille d'adoption. Peut-être le seul véritable endroit où il se sentait réellement chez lui encore aujourd'hui.

Soudain, son regard changea, et il ferma les yeux en détournant la tête, le museau retroussé. Ces oreilles se couchèrent vers l'arrière alors que ces bras se crispaient et que ces griffes s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le bois de la table.

« Ensuite j'ai été envoyé en adoption et j'ai été adopté. Fin d'l'histoire. » conclut-il d'une traite sur un ton rapide et sans réplique.

Cette conversation n'avait absolument pas été prévue. Il avait été pris par surprise par l'innocente question de la lapine, et du coup, c'est son coeur qui avait répondu, qui avait pris le dessus. Cela lui avait fait mal… plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais ça lui avait aussi fait un bien immense. Pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un d'inconnu, qui n'est ni psychologue, ni enquêteur, ni rien du tout, l'avait aidé quelque peu et il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Trop de secrets… trop d'information. Il avait eu besoin de parler.

Judy, quant à elle, ne savait plus que pensé. Sa tête était emplie de questions concernant le mammifère aux pattes blanches, mais aussi concernant les événements de la soirée. Elle était toujours fatiguée, mais ses réflexes de policier lui imposaient de tenter d'éclaircir différents points de l'histoire que l'hybride venait de lui raconter. Mais son expression fermée, presque menaçante, et le fait que ces événements remontaient à plusieurs années déjà, la dissuada de poser quelques questions que ce soit sur le sujet, du moins pour cette soirée. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle, à un moment ou à un autre, quelques indices sur ce passé mouvementé.

Mais pour l'heure, d'autres questions, relativement plus urgentes, se devaient d'être posées. Peu importait l'état d'esprit du wox en ce moment. Il se devait de répondre à ses questions. Il l'avait promis. Elle avait assez attendu comme ça et elle avait hâte de pouvoir s'abandonner aux bras grands ouverts de Morphée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour changer de sujet lorsque Dalféus se leva, ramena les cadres à leur emplacement d'origine et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un bol de raisin.

Il expliqua ensuite, d'un air nerveux, chargés de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Quand j'suis nerveux, j'mange des raisins… comme tout bon loup en fait. »

Cette remarque, parfaitement anodine et en complète contradiction avec le début de la conversation, les fit sourire tous deux, ce qui contribua à alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Judy, un sourire en coin, ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser tout de même quelques paroles en lesquelles elle croyait sincèrement, même si elle savait ne pas avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle entre les pattes.

« Sache que tu n'as rien d'un meurtrier. » et elle enchaina d'une traite, de façon à ne pas rester sur le sujet. « Et si tu me disais comment tu as su pour… ce soir et tout ça. »

Si Dalféus retint la première phrase de la lapine, la seconde, qui avait été dite avec plus d'emphase attira beaucoup son attention et lui fit oublier la première. La conversation revenait donc sur des rails solides que Dalféus savait pouvoir manier à sa guise. Ce changement fut très perceptible par Judy. Les yeux glacés de l'hybride se mirent en mouvement, ses oreilles se redressèrent et il lui offrit un sourire tout en croc.

Pourtant, il ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il se contenta de récupérer son iPaw, qui était toujours posé sur la table, et de pianoter sur celui-ci, l'air de rien, en gobant quelques raisins au passage. Un instant plus tard, Judy sentit son propre appareil vibré dans sa poche. Elle le porta à ses yeux et vit que Nick lui avait envoyé un message texte… seulement, vu l'heure plutôt tardive, cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers Dalféus, qui la fixait avec un air rieur dans le regard. Mais il ne disait toujours rien. La meilleure façon de le décrire à ce moment-là aurait été: attente. C'est ce qu'il faisait. Il attendait.

Judy reporta son attention sur son appareil et ouvrir l'application qui permettait de lire les messages texte. Elle en parcourut rapidement les quelques mots.

 _Tout ce qui est connecté laisse une trace._

« Et alors ? » demanda la lapine, qui avait bien compris que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le wox piratait son iPaw ou celui de Nick.

« Et alors cela veut dire que ces traces peuvent être relevées, étudiées, décryptées et assemblées pour créer des schémas. » lui répondit Dalféus. Il reprit ensuite sur un ton interrogatif un brin joueur. « Sais-tu quel est mon job ? »

Judy, qui vit là une occasion d'user de ses qualités de policière, se prêta au jeu et commença à énumérer, avec un air faussement concentré, plusieurs indices qui s'étaient présentés à elle depuis sa rencontre… prévue… avec le loup.

« Vu ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone » commença-t-elle en agitant son appareil. « Tu es assez calée en informatique, surtout le côté sécurité… ou plutôt hacking dans ton cas. Ton appartement à l'air d'être assez high-tech et donc, avec ses deux faits, j'aurai dit que tu travailles dans la sécurité informatique. »

Dalféus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Judy leva la patte, un doigt en l'air, pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Mais… ton appartement ne semble pas correspondre au salaire d'un conseiller en sécurité informatique, qui ont un salaire plutôt élevé si je ne me trompe pas. Donc, tu en as les capacités, mais tu ne travailles pas là-dedans. »

Judy, qui voyait que l'hybride était plutôt satisfait de ce raisonnement, continua avec un air de certitude dans les yeux.

« De plus, lorsque l'on allait chez toi, tu voulais éviter les caméras sous prétexte que nos poursuivants avaient pu en prendre le contrôle. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu semblais savoir exactement où elles étaient et où elles pointaient. Ce qui trahit une connaissance accrue des systèmes de surveillances. » fit remarquer la lapine. « Je pourrai étiré mon raisonnement encore plus loin, mais ce serait un peu long et la nuit est déjà bien avancé... Le dernier point que je veux amener, c'est le fait que tu as l'air d'être au courant de tout, ou du moins, de plein de choses. » poursuivit Judy. « Conclusion, je crois que tu es… heu… une sorte de... fouineur ? Un genre… d'informateur en somme. Mais que ton terrain de chasse se trouve sur le Net principalement. »

Le sourire rieur qui étirait les lèvres du wox ne laissait pas place au doute par rapport à la validité de cette hypothèse.

« Et après on dit que les lapins ne sont pas faits pour être policier… c'est qui le simple d'esprit qui a dit ça en tout premier ? » lança Dalféus en riant. « Alors en fait, oui, j'suis une sorte d'informateur principalement, mais je fais tout ce qui touche à l'informatique aussi. Donc oui, j'ai déjà fait quelques tests de sécurités pour quelques organisations… douteuses, mais aussi pour des gens honnêtes. Ça explique que je ne sois pas riche. Certains mois sont moins rentables, et ceux qui le sont, je planque l'argent. On ne sait jamais quand ça peut servir. »

« Organisations douteuses ? » tiqua la lapine, dont la fibre policière la poussait à en savoir plus, alors même qu'elle avait des liens familiaux avec l'un des plus grands chefs mafieux de Zootopia..

« Ben oui. Vous savez, comme l'organisation de notre ami commun… le grand B. »

Judy en resta sans voix. Excepté Weaselton et Nick, personne ne savait qu'elle était liée à l'un des plus grands groupes mafieux de la ville. Si ça venait à se savoir, sa carrière (et très probablement sa vie) serait foutue. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Dalféus, qui jouait avec son téléphone, le faisant passer de la patte droite à la patte gauche et vice-versa d'un air nonchalant.

« Ce qui fait que je suis si… prolifique dans ce domaine, c'est le fait que j'utilise de façon excessive les médias électroniques. Je suis omniprésent sur le net ainsi que sur tout appareil connecté. Comme j'ai rarement rencontré des systèmes qui me résistent, il n'y a pas vraiment d'information à l'abri de mon regard. Et je sais être discret, ce qui est plus une règle de survie qu'autre chose dans ce milieu. »

Après avoir lâché ces mots, il se leva en faisait signe à Judy de le suivre. Celle-ci se leva et grimaça lorsque le poids de son corps se reposa sur ses pattes. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, mais elle avait connu pire. Elle appréhendait plutôt le lendemain, qui risquait d'être difficile. Elle suivit Dalféus vers la mystérieuse porte au fond du couloir. Le wox sortit une carte complètement noire de l'une des poches de son jean et la passa rapidement devant le lecteur. Un déclic se fit entendre et le prédateur poussa la porte, invitant Judy à entrer dans son antre.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, la première chose qui frappa la lapine fut l'odeur. Elle avait l'impression que Dalféus emplissait complètement l'espace, et ce, même si son odorat n'était pas très développé. Lors de ses cours à l'académie de police, elle avait appris, entre autres, que les loups sécrétaient plusieurs substances olfactives, surtout à la base des pattes. Un loup qui passait beaucoup de temps dans un endroit en particulier ou qui manipulait souvent un même objet laissait une marque de plus en plus forte, même s'il utilisait un atténuateur olfactif. Dans le cas présent, Dalféus avait passé tellement de temps dans la pièce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer une autre odeur. Elle pensa ensuite aux autres mammifères qui avaient un museau beaucoup plus développé que celui des lapins. Ils devaient probablement avoir l'impression de pénétrer dans la literie du wox… ce qui était presque le cas d'ailleurs, comme l'attestait le tas de couvertures entassé dans un coin de la pièce. Couverture que Judy ne pouvait pas voir, puisqu'il faisait noir comme dans un four. Elle resta immobile en entendant Dalféus se déplacer, puis une lumière crue éclaira la petite pièce, l'aveuglant quelques instants.

Lorsque sa vision se fût accoutumée au changement de luminosité, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir une pièce encombrée par divers équipements électroniques. Des ordinateurs, des portables, quelques tablettes, un entrelacs de fils divers et varié, une borne WiFi et même deux boîtes noires similaires à celle que Dalféus avait déjà utilisée à deux reprises. Elle détourna son regard de tout ce bazar composé de métal et de plastique pour remarquer une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Elle s'en approcha et observa les divers titres.

Le Croc de Fer, ZHERUB, La Guerre des Meutes, Le Saigneur des Agneaux, Le Disque-Monde et plusieurs autres titres qu'elle ne connaissait pas peuplaient les étagères. Elle n'était pas vraiment une grande lectrice. Ce qui la branchait, c'était surtout les films. Elle continua à observer les différents bouquins jusqu'à en trouver un qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans cette bibliothèque, vu son apparence. Complètement vierge, sans titre et sans auteur, la couverture ne donnait aucune information. Le livre semblait avoir été fait maison, les pages étant agrafé à la page couverture du livre.

Judy prit le roman et l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, un seul mot en caractère gras: KIREN. Dalféus, qui l'avait observé tout du long, prit la parole d'un air connaisseur et enjoué.

« Et bien, tu repères les perles à vu dit donc ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire. « C'est un simple roman écrit par un renard que je connais bien sur l'autre continent. Sérieusement, y'a pas mieux en termes d'aventure ! Je l'ai imprimé pour pouvoir le lire sans me détruire les yeux sur mes écrans. »

Mais Judy était sans voix. Elle avait levé son regard vers Dalféus lorsque celui-ci avait pris la parole, mais ses yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur un point derrière le wox. Elle reposa le roman et avança vers le mur. Celui-ci était couvert d'affiche de journal, de page internet imprimer, de conversation espionnée et de rapport de police. Il y avait aussi des photos d'elle et de Nick, du ZPD et même une photo anthropométrique de Ramses. Il y avait aussi des clichés de la conférence de presse qui avait tout fait basculer et même, fait extrêmement surprenant, des images de Bellwether se tenant devant le trou où elle et Nick s'étaient retrouvés piégés, dans le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle.

Judy se retourna vers l'hybride. Tout ça, c'était une mine d'information. Cela avait dû prendre des mois pour regrouper tout ça. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela l'une des paroles de Gary. _Une part de responsabilité… qui a été truquée. Comme nous l'a expliqué Dalf justement._ Le pseudo-loup avait fait des recherches ? Mais sur quelles bases ? Et surtout… pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » s'écria Judy, encore sous le choc. Les questions se bousculaient dans son crâne et elle ne savait où donner de la tête. « Et comment tu as fait pour te procurer tous ces clichés improbables ? Et les rapports de police ? Et pourquoi il y a des photos de moi et de Nick là dedans ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ton boulot d'informateur ? Ça, c'est l'oeuvre d'un enquêteur ! »

Dalféus leva ses pattes en face de lui, comme pour se protéger de cette avalanche de questions. Lorsqu'il vit que Judy reprenait son souffle après sa tirade, il se mit à expliquer le pourquoi du comment, en faisant des gestes vagues avec ses pattes.

« Tu sais, il y a un peu plus de six mois, lorsque les mammifères avaient commencé à disparaître, moi j'étais très intrigué par toute cette histoire. » commença Dalféus d'une voix calme. « J'ai commencé mes propres recherches lorsqu'une charmante petite lapine et son copain renard ont soudainement arrêté le maire de Zootopia pour séquestration et complot. »

Le visage de loup se fit alors plus dur alors qu'il poursuivait, alors que des images sensibles venaient s'imprimer devant ses yeux.

« Au moment ou vous avez fait votre conférence de presse, j'étais en visite au terrier de mes parents. J'ai vu la conférence en même temps qu'eux. Et j'ai eu peur. Peur de devenir sauvage. Peur de leur… leur faire du mal. J'étais un loup parmi des lapins, alors je te laisse imaginer le carnage que ça aurait été si… enfin tu vois quoi. »

À cette confidence, Judy baissa la tête… ça, c'était de sa faute, à elle et à elle seule. Mais Dalféus ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble ni ses oreilles tombantes, absorber comme il l'était par son récit.

« Du coup, j'me suis dit que c'était impossible. J'ai tout rejeté d'un bloc et j'me suis enfermé avec mes ordinateurs. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il y avait une pogne. »

Son regard se radoucit alors lorsqu'il porta son regard vers la lapine, qui ressassait encore ses erreurs, des erreurs bien trop lourdes pour de si frêles épaules.

« Et puis, il y avait toi. La première lapine policière de Zootopia. Un vrai modèle inspirant. J'y ai vu… un signe peut-être ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi, à ce que tu faisais, à ton travail. Je t'ai suivi dans toutes tes actions. Et je te jure, j'ai hurlé comme aucun loup ne l'a jamais fait lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais démissionnée. »

La stupéfaction avait remplacé la douleur dans les yeux de la lapine. L'hybride avait retracé la majorité de ses actions ? C'était vraiment fort dans tous les cas. Mais cet état de fait avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Savoir qu'un mammifère s'était immiscé dans son quotidien sans qu'elle n'en sache quoi que ce soit… c'était vraiment flippant. Mais une autre question lui tourmentait encore l'esprit.

« Mais… quand tu dis… que ma part de responsabilité… pour la conférence de presse… » sa voix se brisa sur ce mot, avant de reprendre avec un peu plus de force. « Que ma responsabilité avait été truquée. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par-là ? »

« Tout simplement que l'on t'a manipulé. Regarde bien cette photo. » expliqua Dalféus en pointa l'une des photos de la conférence de presse, là où un mouton était encerclé en rouge. « Tu vois le bélier cerclé de rouge ? Tu le reconnais j'en suis sûre. »

Judy focalisa son attention sur le cliché et se rendit compte que, oui, en effet, elle connaissait ce mouton. Celui-ci avait une laine épaisse et aucune corne, comme bien des moutons, mais son expression était on ne peut plus unique. C'était Ramses.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Judy se couvrir de honte, ce qui n'était absolument pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait, Dalféus s'agenouilla derrière elle, de façon à être à sa hauteur et posa une patte légère sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. C'était leur plan depuis le début. Tout le monde serait tombé dans le panneau. »

« Tous sauf toi. » répondit méchamment Judy, que la tristesse et la fatigue rendaient hargneuse.

« Pas du tout. » se défendit gentiment l'hybride. « ce lien, je l'ai trouver que depuis deux mois. Je serai tombé moi aussi dans le piège. Et je l'aurai même probablement empiré. »

Il se releva et se ménager une place sur la table encombrer avant d'y prendre place. Il avait répondu à une question, mais il y en avait tellement d'autres encore…

« Pour ce qui est des rapports de police, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai mes accès partout. Peu de systèmes me résistent, même ceux du ZPD. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je pirate les serveurs de la police. J'y ai installé quelques logiciels qui me permettent d'y accéder plus rapidement et facilement. »

Il porta le regard vers l'un des nombreux écrans d'ordinateur qui peuplaient les bureaux. Il sembla, encore une fois, chercher ses mots. Finalement, il redirigea son regard vers le mur couvert de rapports et de photos, ses yeux volant d'un article à un autre, alors même qu'il les connaissait déjà tous par coeur.

« En gros, oui… C'est le travail d'un enquêteur tout ça. Mais c'est normal puisque, au final, c'est bien ce que je faisais. J'enquêtais. Et sérieusement… j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui s'est passé avec Bellwether… n'était qu'une petite partie d'un plan gigantesque. Un plan que toi et Nick n'avez fait que retarder. »

Alors là, ça devenait intéressant ! Enfin, plus inquiétant surtout. Judy, qui commençait sérieusement à taper des clous, releva le museau vers Dalféus, les sens soudains parfaitement éveillés. La mention du nom de Bellwether ainsi que celle du simple retardement d'un complot la mit dans un état plutôt fébrile que sa fatigue ne semblait pas altérer outre mesure.

« Un plan ? » question Judy en portant un regard inquiet vers le wox. « Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ? »

Dalféus soupira avant de reposer ses pattes au sol. Il se rapprocha du mur et décrocha quelques feuilles qui ressemblaient à un article de ZNN trouver sur le web. Il les regarda quelques instants avant de les tendre en direction de la lapine, qui prit la liasse avec circonspection avant de jeter un oeil dubitatif aux parties mises en évidence par un surlignage jaune fluo. Le regard de la lapine se fit de plus en plus concentrer au fil de sa lecture alors que ses pattes tenaient fermement les quelques feuilles.

 _Le FLP, controverse et brimation des droits des mammifères: pensées protectrices ou spécistes extrémistes ?_

 _C'est la deuxième fois en quelques mois que le groupe du FLP fait la demande d'un nouveau projet de loi. Cependant, là où il demandait seulement plus de sécurité pour les Proies dans divers emplois et autres secteurs d'activités lors de leurs premières demandes, ce qui était louable, il demande maintenant de mettre purement et simplement les Prédateurs en laisse._

 _À noter ici que l'expression, "en laisse", n'est pas si éloignée de la réalité de leur proposition. En effet, Monsieur Ranis, le lièvre porte-parole du FLP, à demander, lors de la rencontre, à ce que soit votée une loi obligeant tout prédateur, des plus grands aux plus petits, à porte des colliers à choc autour du cou._

 _Bien sûr, la demande n'est même pas passée au vote, alors que les membres de la Mairie ont "cordialement" inviter les représentants du FLP à quitter la ville et à aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient._

 _Les partisans du FLP ont tenté de créer un mouvement de foule, mais le ZPD à réprimer tout sentiment de révolte grâce à une présence plutôt musclée._

 _Comment des mammifères peuvent venir à penser à de telles choses ? Comment arrivent-ils à de telles extrémités ? Selon certain, ce sont des mammifères courageux qui tente de protéger au mieux les Proies des Prédateurs comme les Prédateurs d'eux même, alors que pour d'autres, ce ne sont que des spécistes extrémistes qui portent une haine farouche envers tout ce qui porte des crocs et arbore des griffes._

 _Y a-t-il vraiment une réponse à tout ça ? On ne le sait pas vraiment. Mais tant que le FLP restera en dehors de ce genre de débat, nous serons tranquille au moins un minimum._

 _Un article de Kali Poillardie, pour ZNN Web_

Sur l'une des pages, l'on pouvait voir une photo très parlante d'un jeune lièvre au pelage grisâtre dans la trentaine qui faisait un doigt d'honneur au bâtiment de la Mairie. Il était accompagné d'une marmotte à la mine patibulaire qui semblait bien s'ennuyer.

À la fin, la biographie de la journaliste Kali Poillardie, une gazelle au visage avenant, était présente, comme d'ordinaire dans tous les articles de presse sur le web.

La date, inscrite en haut de la première page, indiquait que cet article avait été publié il y avait plus de cinq ans.

D'un air incertain, Judy désigna la liasse de papier avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu penses que c'est pour le compte de ce lièvre que Bellwether travaillait ? »

« Alex Ranis ? Non… mais le FLP, oui. » répondit le wox avant de prendre un air frustré. « Seulement, je n'ai que des soupçons. J'n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance. »

Judy commençait à se perdre dans toutes ces explications. Au final, Dalféus ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il faisait chez elle et pourquoi il l'avait suivi aujourd'hui.

« J'étais en train de me dire que c'était un peu facile de rejeter la faute sur un groupe spéciste. »

« Peut-être, mais n'empêche qu'il y a des événements assez étranges sur le net les concernant. »

« Étrange comment ? » demanda Judy, qui s'attendait maintenant à tout.

« Toutes les traces du FLP disparaissent au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que je trouve des articles. » répondit le loup d'un air préoccupé en s'installant devant l'un des nombreux écrans.

« C'est à dire ? » voulut savoir la lapine, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir le loup aux pattes blanches.

« C'est à dire que tous les articles que je trouve concernant le FLP disparaisse purement et simplement du net… ce qui est carrément impossible ! » explicita Dalféus, en faisait une recherche rapide sur le site web du ZNN dans la zone archive pour prouver ses dires… sans rien trouver. « Le plus étrange, c'est que parfois, j'ai détecter la présence d'un individu, toujours le même, juste avant la suppression de l'article ou de la page. Je n'y comprends absolument rien. »

Judy ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir le Dalféus. Elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre le FLP et les événements de la soirée. Elle se décida finalement à lui poser la question directement, le reste pouvait attendre. De toute façon, elle avait tellement sommeil qu'elle avait l'impression de dormir debout.

« Mais… quel est le rapport entre le fait que tu nous suivais, le FLP, et ta présence chez moi au moment de l'attaque ? Voilà la question à laquelle je voudrais que tu répondes vraiment. »

Suite à ce changement de sujet, Dalféus se retourna vers elle. La lapine semblait au bout du rouleau. Il discernait dans ses yeux d'améthyste une myriade de points d'interrogation, mais aussi, et surtout, une fatigue tenace qui obscurcissait son regard. Il soupira. Il avait toujours eux de la difficulté à se faire comprendre. Lorsqu'il expliquait quelque chose, il lui arrivait, comme en ce moment même, de se perdre dans des explications interreliées et qui pour lui, faisait sens, mais qui pour d'autre, n'était pas forcément lié. Du coup, ça partait dans tous les sens. Il se força donc à regrouper tous les éléments épars qu'il venait d'expliquer pour les ordonnées dans une explication unique et compréhensible.

« Le rapport, c'est que lorsque je collectais des informations sur toi, j'ai fini par tomber sur des gens qui ne semblaient pas te porter dans leur coeur. J'ai fait une recherche poussée pour finalement conclure qu'ils faisaient partie d'un groupe épars et très organisé qui se nommait le FLP. Donc, j'ai poussé ma recherche un peu plus loin et bizarrement, toutes les informations que je trouvais disparaissaient peu de temps après, comme si quelqu'un faisait le ménage. Pour finir, j'ai intercepté une conversation entre deux mammifères et dans cette conversation, j'ai trouvé l'adresse du Grand Pangolin ainsi qu'une date, soit aujourd'hui. La seule cible importante qui vit dans ce clapier, c'est toi. Du coup, je vous ai suivi, toi et Nick, dans l'espoir de vous prévenir de ce danger… » Dalféus jeta un coup d'oeil à Judy, dont le regard le fixait, semblant absorbée chacune de ses paroles. « Mais comme je ne savais pas où ils voulaient vous attaquer, j'ai décidé de vous suivre toute la journée. Ce qui a mené à la course poursuite de ce matin… Alors, Larry et Gary, qui ont plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine, on prit le relais. »

Dalféus arrêta de parler, le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle. Judy, les oreilles bien droites, s'était accoudée sur la bibliothèque, les bras croisés. Elle savait que le loup noir n'avait pas fini. Après quelques instants, Dalféus reprit son exposé.

« Il ne s'est rien passé durant la journée. Lorsque le soir est venu, Larry et Gary on surveiller la maison de Nick, au cas où, et moi, j'ai foncé chez toi. J'ai posé des caméras de souris dans l'escalier et le couloir et lorsque j'ai eu la confirmation qu'ils étaient là, je t'ai prévenu. Tu connais la suite… » termina Dalféus d'un mouvement vague de la patte, les yeux plissés par sa réflexion.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux mammifères. Judy en profita pour remettre tout ce casse-tête en place et dut se rendre à l'évidence: les agissements du loup étaient logiques, ainsi que ses raisons. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Ni pourquoi elle avait été la cible du FLP. Elle brisa donc le silence qui les isolait l'un l'autre pour tenter d'éclaircir encore un peu plus tout cela.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus tout simplement ? Pourquoi ne pas lâcher un simple coup de fil ? Et pourquoi le FLP m'aurait pris pour cible ? Je suis juste une policière, rien de plus ! »

Dalféus fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle est juste une policière, quelle blague ! C'était toujours autant marrant de voir comment les gens étaient parfaitement imperméables à l'opinion publique.

« Juste une policière hein ? » demanda Dalféus entre deux rires. « Mais tu es bien plus que ça Judy, que tu le veuilles ou pas. Ce simple état de fait répond à lui seul aux questions que tu viens de me poser. »

Sachant que sa réponse n'était pas très explicite et voyant que Judy le regardait d'un air insistant, semblant demander plus de précision, il se força à reprendre la parole, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose qui allait de soi, en faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos.

« Tu sais, l'arrestation de Bellwether et tous et le reste ? Aujourd'hui, tu représentes bien plus aux yeux de la populace. Pour certain, tu es un symbole de persévérance, pour d'autre, de tolérance. Et en plus, tu fais partie de leur protecteur. Beaucoup te voient presque comme le porte-parole du ZPD. Voilà pourquoi tu es une cible toute désignée: si tu te devais de disparaître, les gens paniqueraient… et ils auraient bien raison. »

Judy prit un air surpris. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était ainsi dépeinte par une partie de la population. Un modèle de tolérance ? Après sa conférence de presse désastreuse et les conséquences qui en ont découlé ? C'était surréaliste à ses yeux.

Dalféus reporta ses pattes devant lui et les regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Il sembla chercher une réponse en lui-même, avant de continuer.

« Quant à savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas prévenu, ou appeler, ou quoi que se soit d'autre, c'est probablement parce que t'appeler en disant : "Salut, ya des gens qui veulent s'attaquer à toi, j'ai aucune preuve, juste des impressions alors voilà salut !" n'aurai rien arrangé. » expliqua-t-il en mimant le geste d'un air comique. « C'est probablement aussi parce que, à ce moment-là… s'était la solution, ou l'idée, qui me parlait le plus… je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons à part celles-là lorsque je regarde bien. »

À ce moment, les hurlements d'un duo de loup se firent entendre au travers des murs de la pièce. Dalféus sembla surpris et porta une patte à sa gueule, les mâchoires verrouiller alors que ses oreilles se dressaient vers le plafond, à l'écoute du chant produit par le couple de loup.

Judy tendit elle aussi les oreilles, bien qu'elle se demanda ce qui pouvait pousser les deux canidés à hurler comme ça en pleine nuit. Elle jeta a coup d'oeil à Dalféus, qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ce chant qui, s'il ne regroupait que des hurlements, avait tout de même un certain charme. Le loup noir s'était enserré le museau dans sa patte au reflet roux de façon à ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir. Malgré cela, un petit geignement, qui se voulait un hurlement à la base, réussit à se faufiler au travers de ses crocs serrer.

Les hurlements des canidés s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé. Dalféus relâcha sa mâchoire, y laissant l'empreinte de sa patte imprimer dans sa fourrure. Il ouvrit grand la gueule dans un exercice destiner à échauffer les muscles tendus de sa puissante mâchoire.

Il jeta un oeil à Judy, qui tentait de réprimer un rire malvenu. Voir la mimique du wox alors que celui-ci tentait de ne pas hurler était très drôle du point de vue de Judy. Dalféus secoua le museau avant de lisser le pelage de celui-ci à l'aide de ses pattes blanches.

« Ils ont raison en fait… deux heures du matin… » dis le loup en regardant l'heure sur son mobile. « Des fois, j'ai l'impression que Larry et Gary ont une horloge à la place du coeur. Tout ça pour dire qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. J'en peux plus moi. »

Judy regarda Dalféus avec un regard circonspect. Le loup ne semblait pas plus fatigué que ça. Ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle malheureusement. C'était à peine si elle tenait sur ses jambes. Son corps et son esprit reprenant conscience de son état de fatigue avancé et de son besoin urgent de sommeil, ses oreilles recommencèrent à pencher vers l'avant alors que le tas de couvertures, où trônaient deux lapins en peluche, l'un gris, l'autre noir, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, lui semblait de plus en plus attirant.

D'un pas rappelant celui d'un somnambule, la lapine se dirigea vers la sortie de la petite salle avant de s'arrêter dans le couloir, ne sachant pas où aller. Dalféus la dépasse, tenant les deux peluches dans l'une de ses pattes et se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Il en poussa le battant avant d'inviter Judy à y entrer, ce qu'elle fit comme un automate. Elle tomba en arrêt après avoir fait quelques pas dans la pièce. Un lit simple, qui ne portait quasiment pas l'odeur du loup, lui ouvrait ses bras. Le reste de la chambre était occupé par une garde-robe, une commode ainsi qu'une bibliothèque à moitié vide. La seule décoration consistait en un vieil ocarina fait à la patte, posée sur la commode, ainsi qu'en un horrible masque en bois représentant un mouton accrocher au mur en face du lit que Judy ne remarqua pas réellement.

Dalféus, pour sa part, porta son regard immédiatement vers la pièce de bois taillé. Un frisson incontrôlable le parcourut de la pointe des oreilles jusqu'au bout des pattes. Ce masque représentait quelque chose, à une époque, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment su. Mais cela restait l'un des quelques souvenirs matériels qu'il avait de ses parents biologiques. Alors, même s'il le trouvait malsain de par son aspect, il l'avait toujours gardé, en espérant secrètement qu'un jour, il puisse lever le voile entourant l'histoire du masque.

Finalement, il déplaça son regard vers la lapine. En voyant dans quel état de fatigue elle était, il douta qu'elle puisse entendre, et encore moins comprendre, quelques paroles que ce soit. Dalféus s'approcha alors d'elle et la souleva de terre en la prenant sous les épaules pour ensuite la posée sur le lit, qui semblait trop haut pour qu'elle puisse y monter seul vu son état. Ensuite, il la couvrit pour découvrir qu'elle dormait déjà comme une marmotte. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre à pas de loup et referma la porte derrière lui. Il éteignit toutes les lumières, puisqu'il n'en avait plus besoin et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Il posa ensuite les deux peluches sur la table et il les fixa longuement, se demandant s'il allait réussir à dormir paisiblement cette nuit-là, ou s'il allait encore rester éveillé.

Finalement, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle de travail. Après seulement quelques pas, il se retourna pour récupérer les peluches avant de s'enfermer dans la petite salle aveugle. Le loup s'installa dans sa chaise de bureau et s'approcha de l'un des écrans. Il posa les peluches de chaque côté du carré lumineux puis fixa ce dernier. Il lui sembla observer l'écran de veille pendant un temps infini sans qu'il n'ait la force de toucher le pavé tactile… jusqu'à ce que la nuit engloutisse ses sens.

* * *

Il se trouvait dans une salle circulaire qui lui rappelait vaguement une forêt. Il savait que c'était une salle ronde… sans savoir pourquoi il avait cette impression. Son cou lui faisait un mal de chien et ses pattes crissaient sur quelques morceaux de verres très fins couverts d'une substance bleue familière. Il entendait des voix… mais il ne réussissait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. L'une lui semblait vaguement colérique et jubilatoire, alors que l'autre était plus interrogative et apeurée.

« C'est toi ? »

Qui lui parlait ? Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots. Il ne lui disait rien. Ses oreilles se tournèrent dans tous les sens pour localiser l'origine de ces sons incompréhensible. Ses pattes s'agitèrent pour le remettre sur patte. Sur quatre pattes. Ses yeux nyctalopes se fixèrent droit devant lui, alors que les plantes se refermaient sur un éclair blanc. Sa truffe s'agita, lui amenant une odeur reconnaissable.

 _Non… Pas encore._

Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il arrivait. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène des dizaines... non, des centaines de fois. Mais il ne s'en souvenait jamais. Il savait seulement que c'était horrible. Que c'était l'horreur ! Ses pattes commencèrent à avancer droit devant lui, sans qu'il le veuille. Il ne voulait pas avancer. Il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il allait arriver. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui-même et il se jeta en travers des herbes pour découvrir sa proie. Une lapine qui semblait proférer ces sons incompréhensibles, l'air faussement apeuré.

« Ho Nick… »

Toujours ces semblants de paroles. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Il savait que c'était important. Il voyait les événements arrivés. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait pas ce contrôle si cher à son coeur. Son museau s'était retroussé, dévoilant une rangée de crocs blancs. Ses yeux émeraude, grands ouverts, avaient verrouillé cette proie qu'il semblait connaître. Ses oreilles rabattues tentaient de ne rien entendre du charabia de la lapine, sans grand succès. Ses griffes raclaient et cliquetaient sur le sol de pierre.

« Non. »

Mais il approchait. Il voyait une peur feinte dans le regard de la lapine. Une aura de confiance qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne réussissait pas à concevoir, semblait auréoler sa fourrure grise. Il voulait tout arrêter. Revenir en arrière. Reculer devant ce visage qu'il reconnaissait peu à peu. Mais il savait qu'il ne la reconnaitrait pas à temps. Qu'il ne pourrait pas la sauver.

Il s'approcha encore et sa truffe heurta presque celle de la lapine. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur le bout de son museau. Ses yeux captèrent une once de doute dans le regard de la Proie. Puis, sans transition, sans aucun avertissement, comme s'il avait reçu un signal quelconque, il bondit en avant, les crocs découverts.

 _Du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang et… la mort._

Après quelques secondes, c'était fini. Le bout du museau rougit par le sang, il recula. Le liquide rouge s'écoulait lentement de la plaie béante au niveau du cou de sa victime. Ses yeux éteints, qui exprimaient auparavant une certaine confiance et une fausse peur étaient maintenant emplis de frayeur et d'incompréhension. Il la connaissait… il l'avait reconnu, mais il n'avait pas pu retenir son coup. Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez, il se rapprocha du macchabée encore chaud, mais, au moment où il allait toucher la fourrure soyeuse du bout du museau, il s'étouffa. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait l'impression que l'hémoglobine tentait de l'étouffer, de le noyer. La panique le prit et il perdit patte, s'effondrant au sol, tentant de retrouver un peu d'air. Le relief se déroba alors pour laisser place à une substance liquide qui le submergea tout entier. Retrouvant le contrôle de son corps au contact glacé de l'eau, il bâtit des pattes pour rejoindre la surface. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il creva les flots de l'eau alors que ses poumons semblaient explosés.

Il ouvrit les yeux et inspira goulûment l'air glacial qui se déplaçait au-dessus des vagues. Tout autour de lui, de la bruine produite par des chutes familières obstruait sa vision. Soudain, il se souvint. La lapine ! Où était-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Et c'est à ce moment que son nom lui revint des tréfonds de son âme charrié par des peurs qui lui étaient inconnues.

« Carotte ! »

Pas de réponse. Son regard fou fouilla la surface de l'eau crevée par les chutes. Normalement, elle devait remonter. Elle devait être indemne. Mais aucune forme ne venait troubler le clapotis de l'eau.

« Hopps ! JUDY ! »

Toujours rien. Elle était sous la surface ! Elle se noyait ! Rassemblant ses forces, il plongea. Il ouvrit ses yeux nyctalopes, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas capables de voir dans la noirceur des eaux. C'était un autre monde, ou la noirceur semblait omniprésente. L'eau entravait ses mouvements, le rendant lent et imprécis. Il porta son regard partout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un indice, d'une piste, d'une direction, n'importe quoi. Finalement, un filet de sang se présenta à lui. Il l'aspira par les naseaux et en reconnut l'odeur. Il se précipita dans la direction du sang, suivant celui-ci tel un fil d'Ariane.

Face à lui, reposant dans le fond, le corps de la lapine semblait sans vie. Une plaie béante rougissait l'eau et sa fourrure autour de son cou. Il se rapprocha et la secoua, hurla son nom sans l'entendre. Il était inutile. Elle n'était plus là. Son amie, sa coéquipière. Celle qui avait amené un peu de piquant dans sa vie. Parti. Plus là. Fini.

Soudain, il entendit très faiblement une espèce de plainte. Il ferma les yeux, tenant toujours le corps de la lapine devant lui. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien de plus. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut pris d'un mouvement de recul lorsque la lapine tourna vers lui un regard éteint et se mit à murmurer.

« Morte morte ! »

La peur lui noua l'estomac, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Morte morte ! »

Le volume de la voix de la lapine augmentait après chaque occurrence de sa rengaine, comme si elle se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Morte morte ! »

Il regarda autour de lui, s'éloigna, croyant devenir fou… et se perdit dans la noirceur des eaux alors que derrière lui, il l'entendit hurler une dernière fois, comme si elle était à ses côtés.

« MORTE MORTE ! »

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, un cri de pure horreur coincé dans sa gorge trop sèche. Redresser dans son divan, les yeux comme des billes, les bras tendus en face de lui, les oreilles rabaissées et le museau retroussé, il tentait de retrouver son souffle alors que son pelage roux était en pagaille.

Il resta immobile pendant un long moment, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans cette position, pourquoi il avait aussi peur. Il porta ses pattes rousses à son museau et força ses babines retroussées à venir recouvrir ses crocs découverts. Il tentait de se rappeler ce qui l'avait tant effrayé, mais sans succès, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans cet état. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire… il ne se souvenait de rien.

Après quelques instants, il prit conscience de son environnement. Sa télévision posée sur le mur était complètement noire. Une table de salon toute simple séparait le divan vert de l'appareil électronique. Une petite commode posée à côté du divan finissait de remplir l'espace du petit salon aux couleurs pâles. Sur celle-ci, son smartphone vibrait par à-coup, affichant l'image d'un badge de policier. C'était la centrale du ZPD qui l'appelait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Trois heures trente du matin. Ça allait le rendre de mauvais poil.

Encore à moitié endormie, malgré son réveil brutal, Nick tendit une patte fatiguer vers l'appareil mobile avant de le porter à son oreille maintenant dressée, se demandant ce qui pouvait amener l'agent de permanence du poste principal à l'appelé à cette heure.

« Belle aux pois mordant Wilde, j'écoute. » lança-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

« Nick ? C'est Clawhauser. » lui répondit la voix très professionnelle du guépard d'où perçait une pointe d'anxiété, faisant abstraction de son humour douteux.

Ça sentait les problèmes à pleine truffe. Nick avait souvent eu l'occasion de rencontrer Benjamin Clawhauser et bien que celui-ci ait une personnalité très expressive, presque caricaturale par moment tellement ses réactions étaient excessives, jamais il ne l'avait vu cédé à la panique ou à aucun autre sentiment négatif dans le cadre de son travail. Il l'avait même déjà observé alors qu'il rassurait une mère hérisson qui avait perdu ses petits sans se laisser aller à l'apitoiement et en faisant le nécessaire pour qu'une équipe se charge de s'occuper de ce cas. Mais il était resté avec la mère tout du long, lui apportant soutien et aide morale.

Alors, lorsqu'il ressentit cette pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix, il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Benji ? » lança d'une voix un peu plus alerte le renard dont la fourrure était toujours emmêlée en posant les pattes sur le sol.

« C'est… » commença le guépard lorsqu'une forte voix incompréhensible vint couvrir ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe au poste Benji ? » redemanda Nick.

« C'est le chef. Il vient de réquisitionner trois équipes de plus. » explicita le mammifère tacheté qui était au bout du fil.

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? »

« Non… C'est Judy. » répondit Clawhauser.

Carotte ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là dedans ? Avait-elle encore fait des remous en dehors des heures de services ? Remarque, cela ne l'étonnerait point. C'était même l'un des points charmants de la lapine à ses yeux. Toujours prête à faire son travail, peu importe l'heure, le lieu ou les embûches. Pourtant, le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres à ces pensers s'effaça très rapidement lorsqu'il entendit les prochains mots du guépard.

« Elle a disparu ! » lâcha enfin Benjamin.

« Comment ça disparut ? » s'écria le renard, les oreilles dressées bien hautes, les yeux écarquillés alors que sa patte libre enserrait le tissu du divan.

« Wolford et Fangmeyer ont trouvé du sang sur les lieux d'une fusillade. Les analyses ont révélé que c'était le sang de Judy. Du coup, on a essayé de l'appeler sur son portable, puis sur son communicateur de fonction, mais elle ne répond pas. » expliqua Clawhauser. « L'agent Wolford et son coéquipier sont allés à son domicile et ont retrouvé sa porte défoncée… Du coup… puisque je sais que vous êtes plutôt proche, je me suis demandé si elle ne serait pas avec toi par hasard. »

Sa porte défoncée ? Son sang sur les lieux d'une fusillade ? Injoignable ? Le renard se mit à imaginer le pire. La peur inexplicable qu'il avait éprouvée un peu plus tôt revint en force. Ses oreilles se couchèrent sur les côtés de son crâne, signe physique de sa peur contenue.

« Quoi ? Non ! Non elle n'est pas chez moi. »

« Ha… » fit d'une voix déçue Clawhauser. « Bon, écoute, ça chauffe beaucoup au poste, alors je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. »

« C'est pas la peine. » assura Nick. « Je me rends au poste le plus vite possible. »

« Non Nick. On s'en occupe déjà et… »

« Et puis rien ! » le coupa Nick d'une façon un peu brusque. « Je ne vais pas rester chez moi la queue entre les jambes alors que _ma_ coéquipière est portée disparue ! Peu importe si ça ne compte comme des heures de travail. Je me rends au poste et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. »

Un moment de silence ponctué par la respiration de Nick se présenta avant que Clawhauser ne reprenne la parole d'une voix incertaine.

« D'accord. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses te greffer ici. »

« Merci Benji. »

« Pas de quoi. » répondit le guépard avant de couper la communication.

Le renard, maintenant parfaitement réveiller, se précipita dans le couloir de son appartement qui reliait cuisine, salon, vestibule, chambre d'ami convertie en bureau et chambre à coucher. Il enfila en vitesse son uniforme bleu et accrocha son badge de travers, avant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa fourrure à l'aide de ses griffes, qu'il utilisa comme un peigne.

Nick se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de son appartement, sans oublier de chiper un pancake datant du matin dernier. Il ouvrit la porte, enfourna son déjeuner hâtif et dévala les quelques étages de son appartement en ajustant son badge. Arriver au-dehors, il se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche, le visage déterminé. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de retrouver sa coéquipière, sa Carotte… son amie.

Rien.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Sans griffe ni croc

**Chapitre 6 - Sans griffe ni croc**

Il était encore de retour chez lui. Non... pas chez lui. Plutôt, son ancien chez lui. Cette maison autrefois si fière et qui maintenant reposait dans un état de délabrement avancé. Cette demeure, qui était autrefois la sienne… et qui maintenant n'avait que Dame Nature comme seul résident. Dix-sept ans… Dix-sept ans maintenant qu'il revoyait les événements lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Dix-sept ans que sa vie avait basculés. Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire ? Jamais il n'avait véritablement trouvé de réponses à cette simple question. Peut-être que son existence n'était-elle qu'une suite de tableaux en ton de gris au final, sans réelle touche de blanc ou de noir. Une oeuvre plutôt banale au final, facilement oubliable.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était là. Encore. Dans cette maison si familière, qui lui rappelait bien des souvenirs d'enfance, et pourtant si étrangère de par son aspect délabré, de par le temps qui avait passé en y laissant sa marque.

Il se trouvait dans ce qui avait été une cuisine. Une table ronde, délavée et polie par le temps, trônait piteusement au milieu du décore, une patte en moins. Un comptoir dont certains tiroirs étaient ouverts semblait monter la garde du triste lieu abandonné par son propriétaire légitime. Le carrelage blanc et noir du sol, qu'il ne touchait pas de ses pattes, jucher comme il l'était sur l'une des trois chaises qui peuplaient la salle, était couvert d'une chape de poussière. Poussière qui était omniprésente puisqu'elle reposait autant sur le sol que sur la table ou le comptoir. Lorsqu'il passa la patte d'un geste lent sur la table, la poussière ne broncha pas, comme s'il n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement.

Il savait qu'il rêvait. Ou qu'il cauchemardait. Il ne le savait plus très bien en fait. Ces rêves faisaient partie de son quotidien maintenant, au même titre que ses griffes et ses crocs. Ces rêves étaient partie intégrante de lui, le définissaient en quelque sorte. Il fut un temps où il en avait une peur irrationnelle. Maintenant, il les acceptait, même s'il faisait tout pour les éviter. Car ils lui apportaient autant de bien que de mal au final. Mais surtout, ils l'empêchaient d'oublier.

Le décor le rendait toujours mal à l'aise dans sa façon de mélanger passé et présent, en plus d'être inconstant. Dans le couloir visible depuis sa position, quelques cadres étaient accrochés au mur dont les couleurs s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. Ces cadres n'étaient plus présents aujourd'hui, il le savait, mais son esprit semblait aimer lui jouer de tels tours. Cette fois-ci, les clichés le représentaient avec ses parents d'adoptions. Le tout était enseveli sous une épaisse couche de poussière bien entendu.

Alors qu'il regardait toujours ses décorations intemporelles, il entendit d'une oreille distraite la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, comme à chaque fois. Le jeune louveteau qu'il était redevenu tourna le regard vers son père, Jay Howler, qui venait de faire son entrée.

Grand et svelte, le loup avait un pelage noir de jais très fourni. La fourrure de la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire était d'un blanc éclatant. Son museau volontaire s'étirait longuement et ses yeux bruns, presque noirs, luisaient comme deux petites lumières dans la pénombre du vestibule. Ses oreilles noires étaient couchées vers l'arrière alors qu'il portait la patte vers l'arrière de son cou. Cette fois-ci, son paternel portait un manteau brun banal qui lui couvrait autant le torse que les cuisses ainsi qu'un jean bleu marin.

« Salut fiston. » s'exclama d'un air forcé Jay.

Dalféus supporta son regard quelques instants, avant de baisser les yeux, les oreilles rabattues en arrière. Il se trouvait devant l'Alpha de la famille. Jamais il n'avait réussi, même dans ses rêves, à supporter son regard noir. Et comme tout louveteau devant un aîné, il se devait de baisser les yeux, soumis. Mais jamais il n'en avait voulu à son père pour cela. C'était son instinct de loup Alpha qui le guidait dans ces moments-là.

Le fonctionnement de la Meute ne l'avait jamais dérangé lorsque cela restait entre ses parents et lui. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait détourné les yeux du regard de sa mère. Mais sa famille n'était pas la seule Meute à laquelle il faisait partie. Et dehors, il n'était plus qu'un wox parmi les loups. Un hybride parmi les pures. Ce pour quoi il s'était toujours entouré de peu d'amis, mais toujours des amis fidèles et n'appartenant jamais à la Meute. Très peu d'entre eux étaient des loups et cela avait contribué à l'éloigner encore plus de ce groupe, de ces usages, qu'il considérait le plus souvent comme une prison dorée.

« Salut p'pa. » répondit-il finalement, portant une patte à son oreille gauche qui bizarrement, était percée d'une seule bague d'argent, alors même qu'il n'en portait pas à ce moment de sa vie. « Ça va ? »

« J'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres aujourd'hui… » grogna le grand loup, se massant le cou d'une patte rageuse. « Ta mère est rentrée ? »

Il aurait voulu dire non. Hurler de ne pas faire ça. Changer ce qu'il avait été écrit en lettre de sang dans le grand livre de l'Histoire. Mais il ne pouvait défaire le passé… même dans ses rêves, alors que ceux-ci prenaient un malin plaisir à mêler passé, présent et espoir futur.

« Elle est dans votre chambre. » s'entendit-il dire.

Son père s'approcha et lui ébouriffa le pelage du crâne avec affection avant de s'engager dans le couloir, qui menait vers la chambre. Dalféus le suivit du regard. La démarche de son paternel ne lui semblait pas naturelle, pas normale. Les jambes légèrement fléchies, il avançait comme s'il allait sauter sur la première chose qui se présenterait devant lui. La poussière du couloir, témoin silencieux et immuable de la scène, ne broncha pas devant le passage du loup noir qui avait toujours une patte sur la nuque.

Le jeune louveteau tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien. Aucune conversation, aucun bruit. Ses parents étaient passés maîtres dans la communication corporelle et ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. La preuve d'un très grand amour et d'une connaissance de l'autre très poussé. Mais apparemment, ni l'amour ni la connaissance ne purent empêcher le désastre.

Dalféus porta son regard vers le salon en aussi piteux état que le reste de la maison, qui communiquait directement avec la cuisine. Le téléviseur, sale et allumé, diffusait une émission à caractère historique sur le comportement des mammifères et ce qui pouvait l'altérer. Pourtant, il n'entendait pas le son que devait forcément diffuser le téléviseur. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas que celui-ci soit resté allumé le soir de la catastrophe.

Soudain, il entendit un faible glapissement, qui fut couvert par un véritable grognement. Un grognement dont l'agressivité était presque palpable.

Aussitôt, le jeune loup aux pattes blanches sentit une bouffée de colère le submerger. L'Alpha d'une Meute était capable de partager ses sentiments fort avec les membres de la Meute. Cela ne se produisait pas souvent, mais lorsque l'instinct reprenait le dessus, ce phénomène se produisait parfois. Dalféus ressentait donc la colère de son paternel. Et cette colère, totalement injustifiée, parfaitement bestiale, le fit se figer sur place, les oreilles rabattues, la queue entre les jambes, les yeux écarquillés, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Il se sentait prêt à déguerpir ou à sauter sur toute menace potentielle.

Le silence qui régnait quelques instants plus tôt était maintenant brisé par des bruits de coup, le son d'une chute, les geignements d'incompréhension d'Amélia, sa mère, et des grognements brutaux de ce qui ne pouvait être autre que son père.

Totalement incapable de bouger tellement il était crispé, Dalféus ne pouvait qu'écouter. Ses oreilles entendaient malgré lui le tumulte provenant de la chambre malgré tous ses efforts pour en faire abstraction. C'était toujours la partie la plus difficile. Et chaque fois, il se devait de réécouter. C'était l'une des rares parties qui ne changeait jamais.

Cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, le bruit cessa, laissant place aux pleurs et geignement désarticulé d'Amélia, quelque peu couvert par le souffle rauque de Jay. Et ensuite, ces quelques mots, qui devinrent son leitmotiv après ces durs événements, furent prononcés dans un souffle douloureux par sa mère.

« _Jay…_ _Tu as oublié qui tu étais… Mais je te pardonne malgré tout… Car ce n'est pas toi._ »

Dans un cri, un dernier coup fut asséné, suivi d'un craquement sinistre, réduisant au silence les geignements d'Amélia.

La colère grondait toujours dans le ventre du jeune louveteau aux pattes blanches. Le souffle rauque de son paternel se faisait toujours entendre. Mais il finit par être entrecoupé de sanglots amers.

Mais après la colère vint la peine, la douleur… et ensuite la peur. Et là, ce n'était pas les sentiments de l'Alpha. C'était ses propres sentiments. Il savait sans le voir ce qui venait de se passer. Il était triste, il avait mal… mais la peur prit rapidement le dessus sur tout autre sentiment. Car il était sûr d'une chose à l'époque: il était le prochain.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son père. Il ne comprenait pas son geste, mais il pressentait que dans cette situation, il était en danger.

Sans réfléchir, il bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers l'un des coins de la cuisine, renversant au passage un range couteaux dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, déversant son contenu sur le sol.

À cet instant, Jay fit son apparition dans le couloir. Il ne semblait plus le même. La fourrure complètement ébouriffée, ses points noirs assombris par une substance poisseuse. Ses oreilles pointaient vers l'arrière alors que son museau, dressé plus haut, semblait humer l'air. Ses babines étaient retroussées, dévoilant des crocs impressionnants. Les jambes fléchies, il avançait difficilement, comme s'il résistait à quelque chose d'aussi fort que lui. Ses yeux noirs semblaient fous, car il exprimait une certaine fureur qui était occultée par une tristesse sans fond. De larges rigoles s'écoulaient de son regard, amenant un contraste saisissant avec son allure générale.

Dalféus, totalement terrorisé, se cantonnait le plus qui le pouvait dans son coin, se faisant plus petit encore qu'une sourie.

Son père se tourna soudain vers lui, les yeux luisants de larmes qui s'écoulaient dans son pelage noir. Il approcha difficilement de son fils, les poings serrés. C'est là que ce dernier porta son regard dans celui de son père. Mais Dalféus ne reconnut pas ces yeux noirs. Lorsqu'il les regardait, il voyait les yeux d'une créature sans fondement, sans souvenirs… sans personnalité. Il n'y percevait que l'instinct, la douleur, la tristesse… et une profonde rage. La rage de ne pas avoir su se souvenir, la rage de ne pas avoir pu résister. Une rage, tournée vers soi-même.

Le louveteau détourna le regard, incapable de le supporter. Jay lui agrippa le bras et le tira vers lui brutalement, le relevant sur ses pattes du même coup, avant de lui asséner une claque retentissante sur le bord du museau, le faisait basculer au sol.

Dalféus avait les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, même s'il savait la finalité des événements. Son instinct de loup lui dictait de rester au sol… de se soumettre. Mais autre chose lui disait de se relever, de se battre, de survivre.

Lorsque son père lui agrippa la fourrure du dos pour le relever, il se laissa faire, l'air totalement vaincu, complètement dépassé par les événements. Son paternel lui imprima un mouvement de rotation, pour qu'ils soient de nouveau face à face. Profitant de la brutalité du mouvement, le jeune loup tourna sur lui-même avant d'enfoncer l'un des couteaux retrouver au sol dans le sternum de son agresseur.

Celui-ci regarda avec stupéfaction l'élément étranger qui jaillissait de son torse. Sans pouvoir infléchir sur les événements, Dalféus regarda sa patte retirer le couteau avant de le replonger une autre fois… puis une autre… puis une autre encore. Enfin, il porta le regard vers les yeux noirs de son père. Ceux-ci semblaient sourire. Il avait retrouvé son père. Mais seulement pour le perdre une autre fois, de façon définitive.

Son corps bascula en arrière, entraînant le louveteau dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans la poussière immuable, silencieux témoin de l'acte mortifère.

Le jeune louveteau resta étendu au sol, aux côtés du corps de son père. Totalement épuisé, il ne pensait plus à rien, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à ce moment fatidique.

L'esprit vide, incapable de réfléchir, il se releva lentement, ses pattes blanches mouchetées de rouge. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la scène, comme il l'avait fait à l'époque, incapable d'appréhender la réalité. Finalement, son regard se porta vers le couloir et il pensa fugitivement à sa mère. Pris d'un faible espoir, il se précipita dans le couloir, les visages des cadres semblant le suivre des yeux.

Il entra dans la chambre noire, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Ses yeux nyctalopes virent Amélia étendue au sol, un bras tordu dans un angle improbable, une mare rouge s'élargissant peu à peu sous elle. Il ne voyait pas son visage, qui était tourné de l'autre côté. Sa fourrure rousse était en vrac et tachetée de rouge à quelques endroits.

Il se souvenait encore de la scène. Il s'était approché, avait retourné le corps de sa mère, de façon à pouvoir contempler son doux visage une dernière fois. Puis il avait pleuré comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pour finalement être pris en charge, emportant avec lui l'un des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle.

Finalement, s'extirpant de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers sa mère, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Il retourna son corps, s'attendant à revoir son visage pour le graver encore une fois dans son esprit. Mais en lieu et place de son regard bleu, de son visage avenant, de son museau volontaire, il trouva un masque de bois représentant un mouton. Tailler dans le bois, fait tous en angle, l'expression du masque était totalement neutre et éveillait en lui une gamme de sensation qu'il le laissa pantelant.

Cette apparition le fit sursauter. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Jamais ses rêves ne lui avaient montré une telle chose. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi cruels.

C'était comme si Amélia avait joué le rôle d'une proie. Pourquoi avait-elle cette horreur sur la tête ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Apeuré, il recula vers la sortie avant de basculer dans le vide alors que résonnaient encore ces quelques paroles, prononcées sur un ton doux, mais ferme.

« _N'oublie jamais qui tu es!_ »

* * *

Il se déplaçait rapidement, courant les rues en jetant des regards un peu partout. Il avait perdu leur trace! Il avait suivi le tracé de pneu du véhicule jusqu'au moment où celui-ci s'était engagé dans l'un des tunnels reliant les quartiers de Tundraville à ceux de Savannah Central.

En comparaison des quartiers de la zone glaciaire, qu'il trouvait magnifiques pour la plupart, même s'il détestait la température qui y régnait, la zone de Savannah Central où il se trouvait était des plus banale. Quelques vieux bâtiments ici, un lopin de duplex par là. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Pourtant, il avançait, se détachant de plus en plus du haut mur qui faisait la jonction entre les deux parties de la ville.

Il cherchait un indice, juste un. Il ne demandait que ça! Il voulait retrouver son client. Il devait trouver monsieur Farnham. Lorsqu'il était sorti du tunnel, la neige avait disparu et les traces avec elle. Il avait fouillé toute la zone sans grand succès, élargissant toujours plus sa zone de recherche.

Tout en parcourant les rues encore désertes, il tenta de se mettre à la place de ceux qu'il poursuivait. La première chose qu'il ferait, s'il devait accomplir un tel acte, serait de détruire les preuves. Et la meilleure façon de se débarrasser des preuves, c'est de les brûler. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il devait chercher une zone importante de chaleur. Et il savait comment y arriver.

D'un mouvement calme qui trahissait tout de même une certaine appréhension, il sortit son vieux téléphone de sa poche et y composa un numéro qu'il connaissait sur le bout des pattes. Après la deuxième sonnerie, une voix ensommeillée, clairement féminine, répondit.

« Salut Grandes Oreilles. »

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, la Blanche. » maugréa-t-il, avant d'enchaîner rapidement, voulant retrouver le guépard le plus rapidement possible. « Tu peux me rendre un service ? »

« Ce sera quoi cette fois-ci ? Un miracle ? » gloussa son interlocuteur.

« Presque. J'aurai besoin que tu me trouves une importante source de chaleur dans le quartier de Savannah Central. » expliqua-t-il, avant d'enchaîner. « La vie de mon client est en jeu. »

Un silence pesant se fit alors à l'autre bout du fil. Après quelques instants, la voix reprit, plus inquiète.

« Fais attention avec ce genre de cas s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on retrouver ton cadavre éventré dans un caniveau. »

« Hey! C'est moi. » fut sa seule réponse.

Nouveau silence, puis la voix reprit, plus sérieuse, cachant son inquiétude du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je vais réveiller Rathbone. C'est lui l'expert en électronique. Moi, je suis juste mécanicienne. »

« Fait comme tu veux, mais dépêches toi par pitié. » lâcha-t-il.

Il entendit du remous au bout du fil, puis des voix, et finalement, celle qui avait nommé la Blanche, se refit entendre dans le combiné.

« Rath a contacté un ancien ami à lui qui a accès aux images satellites. Celui-ci va regarder les images thermiques puis nous renvoyer les résultats. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. »

Il patienta donc quelques instants, tapant de la patte sur le sol de plus en plus vite, du fait de son stress grandissant. Quand il était obligé d'attendre, il détestait ça. Lui, il devait agir, toujours. Ses tapements de la patte devaient être assez forts, car son interlocutrice revint avec une voix amusée.

« Et bien, vu ce que j'entends, monsieur est nerveux. »

« C'est pas drôle. » se renfrogna-t-il. « Alors, c'est imagé ? »

Reprenant un ton sérieux, la voix lui expliqua qu'il y avait une importante source de chaleur dans une impasse. Il était impossible de distinguer ce qui produisait ce phénomène sur l'image thermique, mais il était sûr que c'était l'indice qu'il lui manquait.

« C'est loin de moi ? »

« D'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est à quelques kilomètres de toi, vers le nord. »

« Merci! Tu me sauves la vie. »

« Soit prudent surtout, Grandes Oreilles. » répliqua son interlocutrice.

« Je le serai. » la rassura-t-il avant de raccrocher. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans ses amis et contacts ? Il n'osait pas vraiment y penser.

Il se dirigea donc plein nord et, grâce aux indications de son amie, retrouva facilement la source de chaleur incongrue. Dans une impasse, un van banalisé finissait de se consumer. L'armature du van était noir de suie alors que les vitres avaient tous volés en éclat sous l'effet de la chaleur. Au premier coup d'oeil, il sut que la carcasse enflammée était irrécupérable. Aucun indice avait pu survivre à un tel enfer.

Il s'approcha tout de même du véhicule en perdition, redoutant les formes qu'il apercevait au travers des vitres fracassées. Lorsque sa fourrure commença à roussir, il jeta un oeil dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il ne distingua aucune forme pouvant faire penser à un mammifère. Il avait craint pendant quelques instants de retrouver le cadavre carbonisé de son client, monsieur Farnham. Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Reprenant confiance en son entreprise, il se mit à inspecter le sol au alentour du van incendier, se rappelant que son client était blessé. Il devait faire vite et se tirer rapidement avant que les pompiers ne rappliquent. Finalement, il trouva, au bout que de quelques minutes de recherche, une petite goutte de sang. Il la regarda attentivement et comprit, de par la forme de celle-ci, que les kidnappeurs s'étaient dirigés vers l'ouest, en direction du centre de Savannah Central.

Il prit donc la direction que lui indiquaient les multiples gouttes de sang, qui formait un étrange fil d'Ariane sanglant. Définitivement, il avait affaire à des amateurs. Des kidnappeurs entrainés auraient pansé les blessures de leur victime, de façon à ce qu'elle ne laisse pas de traces visibles derrière elle. Enfin, pas plus qu'eux. Mais apparemment, ceux qu'il traquait n'en avaient cure… ou alors, ils étaient seulement inconscients.

Il continua donc sa traque, se sachant sur la bonne voie, ayant bon espoir de retrouver son client en vie.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

Judy ouvrit les yeux, abrutie par le sommeil. Elle était désorientée, ne sachant plus où elle était. Son regard voltigea de droite à gauche dans la pièce. Elle remarqua les quelques meubles qui composaient la salle et sa mémoire lui revint peu à peu.

Elle était chez Dalféus. Dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle porta le regard devant elle puis sursauta à la vue du masque de bois accroché en face du lit. L'objet éveillait en elle des sentiments horrifiques dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine.

Encore groggy, elle détacha son regard de l'oeuvre puis passa lentement les jambes dans le vide, remarquant qu'elle avait dormi tout habillée. La lapine tendit l'oreille, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait dans le reste de l'appartement, mais aucun son, excepter les ronflements peu discrets qui provenait du salon, ne parvenait à ses longues oreilles.

Le cadran numérique du réveil indiquait six heures du matin. Elle n'avait donc dormi que cinq heures. Mais mine de rien, cela avait suffi à la remettre d'aplomb. Elle fit mine de poser les pattes au sol, mais se ravisa au dernier moment au souvenir de l'impact que ses jambes avaient subi la veille. Judy palpa ses membres et grimaça derechef.

Pour en avoir le coeur net, elle entreprit d'enlever son jean, ce qui ne se fit pas sans douleur. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle regarda ses jambes nue. Sous la fourrure grise et blanche, de grosses plaques d'un bleu foncé presque noir pour certaines constellaient le devant de ses membres.

Soupirant devant sa malchance, elle renfila son pantalon et entreprit courageusement de se lever. En se retenant à la table de chevet qui jouxtait le lit, elle posa une patte au sol, puis deux. Curieusement, elle ne ressentait pas de douleur, seulement un léger tiraillement. Il fallait savoir aussi qu'elle avait connue bien pire à l'académie de police. Elle s'était tellement donnée dans ces six mois d'entraînement que plus rien ne lui faisait peur en termes de blessure.

Elle fit donc quelques pas dans la chambre, mettant à l'épreuve la fiabilité de ses jambes. Satisfaite par les résultats, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce et se glissa à l'extérieur. Elle jeta un oeil dans le salon pour y découvrir Larry et Gary, avachis sur leur matelas respectif. La scène, quelque peu comique, afficha un sourire simple sur son visage. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la cuisine, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Dalféus, mais aucune trace de celui-ci. Le wox était-il sorti ?

Remarquant le filet de lumière produit par les écrans d'ordinateur qui sortait de la porte entrebâillée du bureau de Dalféus, Judy s'en approcha. Entre-temps, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. La poursuite du matin dont le suspect n'était autre que Dalféus, les inquiétudes de Bogo concernant le mystérieux dossier au poste, son propre sauvetage initié par l'hybride, suivi d'une fuite éperdue dans les rues de la ville, ou elle avait récolté ses blessures, et enfin, les révélations du wox. Avec tous ces éléments, que convenait-il de faire ? Comment devrait-elle agir ?

Mais tout cela avait pour avantage de lui montrer un des points faibles du ZPD: le manque d'informations. Comment se faisait-il qu'un civil tel que Dalféus en sache plus sur tous ces événements que la police ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ait fait tous ces rapprochements alors que le ZPD en a été incapable ? Elle n'avait eu aucun écho du FLP au poste… comme pour le cas de Ramses d'ailleurs. À moins qu'elle n'ai tout simplement pas eu accès à ses informations, auquel cas, le chef allait en entendre parler.

Posant une patte légère sur la porte, elle la poussa doucement. Dalféus était dans sa chaise de bureau, là où c'était endormi la veille. Sa tête reposait sur son clavier, alors que ses bras, repliés sous son museau, enserraient les deux lapins en peluches que Judy n'avait pas remarquées la veille. Outre le fait qu'elle trouvait cela plutôt mignon, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser le demi-loup à serrer si fort ses peluches. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'y accrochait tel un noyer s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage. Lorsqu'elle regarda son visage, elle remarqua que la fourrure autour de ses yeux était quelque peu humide.

Soudain, les muscles crispés de l'hybride se relâchèrent tout d'un coup. Sa respiration, qui était quelque peu saccadée, se stabilisa alors que ses oreilles se relevaient sur son crâne. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et Judy put voir dans son regard glacial, pendant quelques secondes, une douleur refoulée par l'habitude, cachée derrière un voile de surprise. Les yeux bleus du loup se fixèrent dans le vide, comme s'ils voyaient quelque chose qui n'y était pas. Après quelques instants de flottement, ses yeux froids papillonnèrent de droite à gauche pour venir se poser sur la lapine.

« T'as les oreilles d'travers la lapine… » marmonna-t-il d'un air groggy, la tête toujours posée sur le clavier.

« Et toi tu vas avoir ton clavier tatoué dans le pelage. » répondit la lapine, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas grave… J'suis habitué. »

La surprise et la douleur ayant disparu de son regard, le wox releva lentement la tête en jouant de la mâchoire. Il repoussa les peluches vers l'écran, s'en détachant comme si de rien n'était, avant de se lever de sa chaise.

« Les deux morfals sont réveillés ? » demanda Dalféus, faisant référence à Gary et Larry, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas spécialement goinfres.

« C'est sûr que si vous continuer à parler, ont va pas rester endormie bien longtemps! » s'écria Larry depuis le salon d'un air ensommeiller.

« T'inquiète pas. » dit Dalféus à l'adresse de Judy, pince-sans-rire. « Le matin, il aboie et grogne beaucoup, mais il ne mord pas. En fait, c'est un vrai toutou! »

« Je vais tant faire voir moi du toutou! »

Judy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cet échange de piques. Ça lui rappelait les échanges quotidiens qu'elle avait avec Nick. À cette pensée, une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. Nick allait s'inquiéter en ne la voyant pas au poste, elle qui était toujours à l'heure.

Cette pensée du transparaître sur son visage, car Dalféus pris un air soucieux avant de prendre la parole.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

« Il est dépassé six heures… normalement, je suis déjà au poste… Nick va s'inquiéter en ne me voyant pas lorsqu'il arrivera. » expliqua Judy, parfaitement réveillée maintenant.

Dalféus haussa les épaules, semblant faire peu de cas de cette problématique.

« Suffit de lui passer un coup de fil. » suggéra-t-il en montrant son téléphone de la patte.

Acquiesçant à cette idée, Judy extirpa de sa poche son propre appareil pour remarquer que celui-ci était à plat.

Dalféus, fatigué comme il l'était la veille, n'avait pas pensé à faire recharger son appareil, qui pour le coup, était lui aussi en panne. Impossible donc de contacter Nick.

Jetant un oeil à la lapine, il l'invita à le suivre dans le salon où se trouvaient les deux anciens agents de sécurité. Il leur expliqua en quelques mots la situation, mais c'était peine perdue. Larry ne possédait pas de cellulaire, et Gary avait perdu le sien dans le dernier bar où il était allé lors d'une échauffourée.

« Pas de chance… » souffla le wox. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à déjeuner et à… »

« On va au poste! On déjeunera sur le chemin. » s'exclama la lapine. Cette dernière s'était fait littéralement ballotté toute la soirée de droite à gauche sans rien pouvoir y faire. Maintenant, il était temps qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

« Au… au poste ? » répéta le mammifère aux pattes blanches, l'air hésitant. « Le poste de police ? »

Judy acquiesça. Le visage du wox se décomposa quelques secondes, puis il reprit rapidement.

« Mais j'veux pas aller au poste! » s'écria Dalféus. « C'est l'équivalent d'me jeter dans un roncier de mon plein gré. »

« Ho que si tu vas venir. J'ai besoin de toi pour mon enquête. Tu es une mine d'informations. » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu disais que tu voulais m'aider, et bien voilà ta chance. »

Pris entre son désir d'aider la lapine et celui de ne pas se faire coffrer pour ses actions illégales, Dalféus sembla perdu. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et était dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir correctement à son choix.

Voyant qu'elle était proche de l'emporter, Judy poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin.

« Si tu ne viens pas de ton plein gré, je me verrais forcé de t'amener au poste par les oreilles. » dit-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'image de cette possible scène fit pouffer les deux loups ainsi que Dalféus. C'était tellement ridicule, un lapin tirant un loup, que cela suffit à détendre l'atmosphère. Ces quelques instants furent suffisants cependant pour que l'hybride arrête son choix.

« Bon, d'accord. » commença-t-il. « Mais je veux que tu me promettes que je me ferai pas coffrer. »

« Nick est-il allé en prison lorsqu'il m'a aidé ? » demanda malicieusement la lapine grise.

L'hybride soupira de résignation. Elle l'avait eu. Mais ses oreilles couchées témoignaient encore de son inquiétude. Il ne restait plus qu'à le rassurer maintenant.

« Et si je te dis que j'étais trop fatigué hier et que j'ai loupé quelques moments de la conversation, qui n'a pas été enregistrée d'ailleurs. » s'exclama Judy d'un air léger.

Un sourire se dessina sur le museau du wox, qui prit la parole d'un air mi-soulagé, mi-joueur.

« On peut dire que Nick ne se trompe pas en tout cas. Tu es futé pour un lapin. »

Les deux loups, qui avaient perdu espoir concernant leur grasse matinée, s'entre-regardèrent.

« Et nous, on fait quoi ? » demande finalement Larry.

« Ce que vous voulez. J'suis pas Alpha moi. »

Les deux agents de sécurité se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant que Larry ne reprenne la parole.

« Désoler de te contredire Dalf, mais tu es un Alpha. Notre Alpha qui plus est. » expliqua-t-il en pesant ses mots.

Dalféus le regarda sans comprendre. Il n'avait plus vécu dans une Meute depuis plus de dix-sept ans. Si les notions de Meute et d'Alpha lui restaient en mémoire, il ne les appliquait plus depuis longtemps déjà. De plus, il détestait ça.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que nous faisons tout ce que tu nous demandes ? » intervint Gary.

« Par reconnaissance ou par amitié, j'sais pas moi. » répliqua Dalféus avec hargne, levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré. « Je ne veux pas être Alpha. C'est une prison! Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi. Ici, chacun est sur la même patte d'égalité. »

« Dalf… Là n'est pas la question. Bien sûr que l'on t'apprécie et que l'on t'est reconnaissant. Mais nous avons toujours vécu avec la Meute. Cela fait partie de nous. Tu ne peux pas nous l'enlever. Et puis, on te considère comme notre Alpha parce que tu le vaux bien. On te considère ainsi parce qu'on le veut. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Et je crois que Larry est d'accord avec moi. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête à cette dernière assertion, la queue battante. Dalféus porta sa patte à son oreille gauche puis verrouilla son regard sur les deux loups, levant le museau pour les regarder dans les yeux de son regard froid et résolu.

« Si vous tenez vraiment à me considérer comme tel… alors soit, voici mon ordre. »

Les deux loups se raidirent. Dalféus n'était pas du genre à donner des ordres. Il préférait demander de façon franche ou passée par des moyens détournés. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et ce n'était pas pour les rassurer.

« Considérez-moi comme votre Alpha si vous le voulez, mais dorénavant, ne m'obéissent plus aveuglément. Dans mon groupe, je veux compte des amis… pas des marionnettes. »

Dans cette simple phrase, il venait de mettre tout son ressentiment envers la Meute. Il voyait les loups de faibles pouvoirs comme des pions, des marionnettes que contrôlent les Alphas. Mais il ne voulait pas de ça. C'était l'une des principales raisons qui l'avait poussé à ce lié avec des mammifères autres que des loups lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Larry et Gary relâchèrent leurs muscles crispés, esquissant tous deux un sourire. Là, il retrouvait leur Dalféus. Ils hochèrent tous deux de la tête, montrant leur accord concernant cette simple condition.

Judy, qui était restée silencieuse et en retrait durant l'échange, sentait que quelque chose de spécial venait de se passer. Une sorte de pacte avait été conclu. Un pacte que seuls des loups étaient en mesure de comprendre. Mais au-delà de ce contrat qui liait les différents membres d'une Meute, c'était un pacte d'amitié et de confiance qui venait d'être scellé. Et cela lui mettait du baume au coeur.

« Bon, pour le déjeuner, on va où ? » demanda Dalféus à la lapine.

L'intervention du wox tira la lapine de ses pensées. Son estomac se rappela qu'il avait faim lui aussi, car il ne resta pas silencieux. Les loups fixèrent Judy avant de demander à Dalféus si tous les lapins étaient aussi voraces.

« Nan, ça, c'est juste Judy j'crois. » répliqua l'hybride en souriant. « Faut croire qu'ça va devenir un gag récurrent! »

« Ha ha, très drôle monsieur le comique. Personnellement, je pencherai pour du Snarlbuck Coffee. »

« Parfait! Allons-y alors. » s'exclama Dalféus en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avant de se retourner vers les deux loups. « Au fait, vous pensez pouvoir faire quelques recherches concernant Ramses et les autres trucs du genre ? J'ai l'impression que j'vais pas revenir ici d'sitôt. »

Le loup blanc leva un pouce en l'air, signifiant qu'ils allaient se mettre sur l'affaire. Rassuré, Dalféus sortit de l'appartement en compagnie de Judy, avec comme destination finale le poste principal du ZPD.

* * *

Nick se faisait un sang d'encre. Assis à son bureau, il compulsait les quelques rapports que les différentes équipes de terrain avaient écrits concernant l'enlèvement de Judy. Il attendait avec impatience les résultats des analyses des preuves qu'avaient rapportées les différentes équipes.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au poste, celui-ci était en effervescence. Tous les officiers semblaient inquiets. Judy était très appréciée de ses collègues et ceux-ci prenaient très à coeur l'affaire. La majorité ne pouvait pas participer à l'enquête puisqu'il était assigné à d'autres tâches, mais à chaque fois que de nouvelles informations arrivaient, celles-ci se répandaient dans le commissariat comme une traînée de poudre.

Le chef Bogo n'avait pas été très content de le voir arrivé en pleine nuit, mais il l'affecta tout de même à l'enquête, sachant, en regardant les yeux émeraude du renard, que celui-ci travaillerait sur l'enlèvement de Judy avec ou sans son aval. Alors, autant le lui donner pour éviter les bêtises.

Nick était donc en train de lire et relire les rapports des équipes, cherchant un lien qui sera passé inaperçu, lorsque Fangmeyer vint toquer à son bureau. Nick se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants dans l'espoir de recevoir de nouveaux éléments.

« Abi a fait des rapprochements entre diverses analyses. Elle voudrait te voir pour mieux d'expliquer tout ça. » commença le loup blanc surexcité. Les nouvelles semblaient plutôt bonnes. « Elle t'attend au labo des Services Techniques. »

Nick se releva d'un bond, les oreilles dressées et fonça dans la direction du labo, Fangmeyer sur les talons.

« Heu… Abi ? » demanda Nick, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait même pas de qui parlait le loup à la fourrure blanche.

« C'est vrai que tu n'es au poste que depuis deux jours. » commenta Fangmeyer. « Son nom est Abigaël Maple, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Abi. C'est une castor au look un peu… particulier, disons. »

« Particulier ? »

« Tu verras bien. » conclua le loup.

Pour se rendre au labo, ils durent traverser le hall, qui était occupé par plusieurs officiers, comme à chaque matin. Ils envoyèrent la main à plusieurs officiers, qui leur adressèrent des regards et des sourires de réconfort. C'était l'un des éléments qui avait poussé Nick à entrer dans la police. Toute cette camaraderie entre collègues se soutient que chaque officier lui apportait dans ce moment difficile… C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au labo, mais Fangmeyer arrêta le renard devant l'entrée. Il capta le regard de ce dernier, qui pour le coup, le fixait maintenant d'un air interrogatif.

« Nick. »

« Oui ? » lui répondit le renard, presser de rencontrer Abi.

« Tu crois que je pourrais être ton coéquipier pour cette enquête ? » demanda le loup.

« Tu n'as pas déjà Wolford comme coéquipier ? » avança Nick, un sourcil relevé.

« Normalement oui… mais c'est limite s'il n'a pas le pif en sang avec la quantité de poivre qu'il s'est envoyé. Pour le coup, il n'a pas la super forme. » tenta d'expliquer Fangmeyer d'un ton hésitant.

« Mais… ? » demanda Nick, qui pressentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Tu sais que j'ai fait l'académie de police avec Judy, non ? »

« Heu… oui. » affirma Nick, d'un air un peu perdu, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le loup immaculé.

« Et bien, disons que j'aimerai beaucoup t'aider à la retrouver. Mine de rien, l'académie, ça crée des liens. Tu es en situation de le comprendre, je crois. »

Nick hocha la tête. Lui aussi s'était lié d'amitié avec plusieurs recrues à l'académie. Lors de l'entraînement, les autres recrues l'avaient toutes traité comme n'importe quel autre mammifère, sans porter attention aux préjugés concernant son espèce. Car à l'académie, s'il y a bien une chose que les recrues se devaient d'apprendre, c'était l'entraide entre équipiers. C'était l'une des valeurs et l'une des meilleures forces du ZPD.

Du coup, Nick comprenait parfaitement les motivations du loup, bien que ce lien, qui unissait la lapine au canidé, le laissait avec une drôle d'impression.

« J'en serai très heureux. » répondit le renard avec franchise. « Et puis, une paire de pattes, ça ne se refuse pas. »

Fangmeyer, soulager, prit donc les devants et ouvrit la porte menant au labo du ZPD. Debout sur un tabouret à roulette, une castor de couleur brun foncé s'affairait devant un écran d'ordinateur. Sa silhouette courtaude était vêtue d'un grand manteau noir bardé de barre et de pique de métal, notamment sur les épaules et le dos. Sa grande queue plate épaisse, qui pendant depuis la chaise où elle était perchée, était elle-même percée de plusieurs piquants métalliques. Certaines écailles de sa queue étaient même couvertes de plaques métalliques épousant leur forme. Elle portait par-dessus tout cet attirail un tablier blanc.

Les deux canidés s'approchèrent donc de la castor, qui se retourna vers eux lorsqu'ils furent proches d'elle. Elle tenait dans une patte un morceau d'écorce à moitié grugé. Son visage volontaire au court museau rayonnait de satisfaction alors que ses yeux violets brillaient d'un éclat brillant, témoin de son entrain.

« Ha! Vous voilà enfin! J'ai failli attendre. » lança-t-elle sans gêne et sans introduction. « J'ai trouvé de belles perles, mais je crois que vous en ferez meilleur usage que moi. »

Nick, déstabilisé par cette entrée en la matière des plus inattendus, resta pendant quelques secondes sans voix.

« Accroche-toi. » lui souffla Fangmeyer, un sourire tout en croc. Lui aussi avait eu une réaction similaire la première fois qu'il avait eu à faire à Abigaël. Ça lui avait littéralement décroché la mâchoire.

« Donc, Simon, tu m'as amené notre rocky. Parfait, on pourra présenter les éléments. Mais d'abord… » commença-t-elle, un sourire bizarre sur le visage.

Elle se tourna vers Nick, le fixa droit dans les yeux, puis repris la parole.

« Nom de famille ? »

« Hein ? »

« Réponds à la question. » lui dit Abigaël sur un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Nick, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, décida de jouer le jeu. Après tout, c'était lui l'arnaqueur. Et sa langue était bien acérée.

« Wilde. »

« Couleur des yeux ? » questionna aussitôt la castor.

« Vert. »

« Couleur de fourrure ? »

« C'est assez voyant non ? »

« Couleur préférée ? »

Nick s'en alla répondre, un doigt en l'air, avant de se raviser afin de donner une réponse exacte.

« Violet. »

Un éclat brilla pendant une fraction de seconde dans les yeux de la castor, qui enchaîna immédiatement.

« Jour d'entrée en fonction au ZPD ? »

« Avant hier. »

Nick n'attendit pas la prochaine question et continua sur sa lancer.

« Les avancées des analyses ? »

« Complète. » lâcha Abi, qui souriait maintenant de ses deux dents proéminentes.

« Couleur préférée ? »

« Métallique. »

« Les liens entre les différents éléments de l'enquête ? »

« Bingo et c'est parti. J'adore déjà ce renard! » cria la castor en faisait taper sa large queue sur les tiges métalliques de sa chaise.

Fangmeyer, qui avait suivi toute la scène en retrait, avait la gueule à moitié ouverte. Ça lui avait pris deux semaines avant qu'Abi ne se mette à lui parler normalement alors que Nick avait réussi à retourner son propre jeu contre elle en moins de deux minutes. Et elle semblait apprécier énormément ce fait. D'ailleurs, Abigaël appelait rarement les gens par leur nom, leur préfèrent plutôt leur prénom. Même le chef Bogo y passait.

Nick avait décortiqué la stratégie de la castor assez rapidement, puisqu'il l'avait lui même employé dans le cadre de certaines arnaques. Le but étant de submerger l'interlocuteur de questions, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas réfléchir à autre chose. Très pratique dans les jeux de hasard truquer. Mais ici, Abigaël employait cette technique par simple amusement là où Nick l'avait perfectionné pour ne pas se faire prendre.

« Alors le bleu, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon labo ? » demanda la castor, avant de grignoter un petit morceau d'écorce.

« Les preuves que tu as analysées concernant Judy. »

« On en a plusieurs, mais seulement trois en valent la peine. Et les trois me laissent perplexe. » dit-elle en se retournant, les invitants à regarder ce sur quoi elle travaillait. « Mais ce qui rend perplexe, c'est génial! J'adore ce boulot! »

Il y avait deux stations de travail sur la table. Sur l'une d'elles, un moule blanc représentant un semblant de marque de griffes trônait seul, exposé aux regards. Sur l'autre plan de travail, un fatras de métal et de plastique était éparpillé, méconnaissable.

« D'après le moule que l'on m'a rapporté, je peux dire que c'est un canidé qui a laissé ces marques, vu la forme des marques. Par contre, elles ne sont pas très nettes. Je ne peux donc pas dire à quelle espèce elles appartiennent. » expliqua Maple sur un ton désappointé. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas les secrets d'une preuve. « Mais d'après leur grosseur, je dirai personnellement qu'elles appartiennent à un loup ou une espèce semblable. »

Nick hocha la tête sans rien dire, mettant ces informations dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ces faits ne l'avançaient pas beaucoup, mais peut-être que les deux prochaines preuves seraient plus concluantes.

Voyant que le renard semblait attendre la suite, Abigaël se tourna vers l'écran d'ordinateur sur lequel elle pianotait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ouvrit un onglet qui montra les résultats d'une analyse ADN auquel les deux canidés ne comprenaient pas grand-chose.

« J'ai tenté une analyse ADN sur les poils retrouvés dans l'impasse avec le reste de ces preuves. Le chef à envoyer d'autres agents qui ont réussi à récupérer ses poils de l'autre côté du mur après le passage de Simon et de son coéquipier. » relata la castor. « Malheureusement, l'individu à qui ils appartiennent n'est pas fiché dans notre base de données. Par contre, j'ai trouvé une similitude avec une affaire remontant à une soixantaine d'années. »

« Une soixantaine d'années ? » jappèrent de concert les deux canidés.

« Hmm hmm. » leur répondit Abi. « Le dossier de l'affaire reste assez vague sur les événements. Mais ce qui nous intéresse, c'est que l'ADN de notre inconnu à des similitudes avec celle d'un certain Phédéas Howler. Probablement l'un de ses ancêtres. »

« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait fait le coup ? » question Fangmeyer en jetant un coup d'oeil à Abi.

« Parce qu'il est mort après s'être dénoncé lui et ses complices. Je n'ai pas plus de détails sur le sujet. Comme dit, le rapport de l'époque n'est pas très parlant. »

Elle fit disparaître la fenêtre des analyses ADN pour ouvrir une fenêtre représentant un arbre généalogique.

« Howler était proche de la quarantaine lorsqu'il est décédé. Ça femme est morte quelques années avant et son fils, un certain Ranis Howler, est partie de son côté à la mort de sa mère. Il a lui-même eu un fils, Jay Howler, qui est décédé aujourd'hui. La progéniture de ce dernier est introuvable. L'arbre s'arrête là curieusement, mais dans le rapport concernant son décès, il est dit qu'il avait un fils, prénommé Dalféus. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, nous avons deux suspects potentiels, soit Ranis et Dalféus Howler, c'est ça ? »

« Négatif. » lâcha la castor. « Ranis était ouvrier. Il s'est fait écraser une patte sous une dalle de béton. Il s'est rongé lui-même la jambe pour se sortir de là. Il se déplace en chaise roulante depuis ce moment-là. »

« Cette famille à une vraie malédiction ma parole! » lança Simon Fangmeyer. « Donc, on n'a qu'à trouver ce Dalféus. »

« Mouais… mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne quand même. » répliqua la castor. « Si on suit la logique, notre suspect devrait être un loup, puisque ses ancêtres le sont tous. Seulement, mes analyses ne l'ont pas fiché comme telles. En fait, si je n'avais pas trouvé cette similitude avec Phédéas Howler, je n'aurai pas pu vous dire avec certitude à quelle espèce il appartient. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le renard aux yeux émeraudes.

« Mes analyses ne trouvent aucun résultat sur l'espèce. Comme si l'espèce en question n'existait pas. » lâcha Abi, tout excité. « Un autre grand mystère! Par contre, j'ai remarqué que les poils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux que Nick et Judy avaient ramenés hier matin. »

« Et laisse-moi deviner. Ces poils appartiennent au même mammifère. » devina Nick.

« Bingo! » lança la castor.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais pousser ta recherche plus loin concernant la famille ainsi que le domicile de ce mammifère ? » demanda le loup, qui gardait à l'esprit qu'ils n'avaient aucun indice sur l'endroit d'où il pouvait être.

« Bien entendu. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps, puisque je vais avoir besoin d'autorisation pour compulser les fichiers de la ville, des hôpitaux ou tout autre document soumis à la vie privée. »

« Donc, nous cherchons un loup de petite taille à la fourrure noire, aux pattes blanches et aux yeux bleus. » résuma Nick, qui était le seul avec Judy à avoir vu le suspect.

« Attendez, il me reste encore une chose à vous montrez. » leur dit la castor en se dirigea vers le deuxième plan de travail, traînant sa chaise avec elle.

Sur celui-ci, les morceaux de métal et de plastique étaient éparpillés sur toute la grandeur de la surface, regroupés par composant et matériaux. Sur le côté, un écran d'ordinateur semblait faire un puzzle à vitesse grand V.

Après quelques instants, la machine afficha sur son écran l'image 3D d'une boite noire, en tout point semblable à celle retrouvée par Nick et Judy le matin dernier.

« Maintenant, c'est clair. » lança Nick, hargneux. « C'est bien ce Dalféus qui a fait le coup. Il aura utilisé ce matériel pour piéger Judy… Comme il l'a fait hier matin. »

« Encore là, je vais devoir changer ton opinion sur la situation. » rétorqua Abi avant de reprendre d'un ton professionnel. « J'ai fait des analyses préliminaires sur les morceaux extérieurs du boîtier. J'y ai retrouvé deux traces ADN distinctes. Celle de notre suspect et celle de Judy. Et d'après la position de ses traces, j'en ai conclu que Judy a tenu la boite entre ses pattes, comme si elle avait voulu le lancer. En bref, c'est elle qui a utilisé cette petite merveille. Pas notre suspect. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur le trio. Cette information venait chambouler quelque peu leur théorie concernant leur suspect. Si Judy avait utilisé l'un de ses objets, c'est qu'elle avait pu l'approcher. Elle devait être libre de ses mouvements. Faisaient-ils fausse route ?

Nick se persuada que non. Mieux valait considérer le tableau tout noir plutôt que tout blanc pour éviter les erreurs fâcheuses.

« Il y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais nous dire Abi ? » demanda finalement le Fangmeyer, brisant le silence qui les enveloppaient.

« Une seule chose. » lança la castor, l'air soudainement sombre et limite suppliant. « Retrouvé-là saine et sauve. »

« C'est ma seule préoccupation. » la rassura Nick, une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux émeraude.

* * *

Les deux mammifères sortirent de la Station Central, chacun avec un breuvage à la patte après leur passage au Snarlbuck.

Celui de Dalféus contenant un simple chocolat chaud, confiant à Judy qu'il ne pouvait pas démarrer sa journée sans sa dose de sucre. Dans la même optique, il s'était acheté un bon gros muffin triple chocolat avec extra raisin, qui avait enfourné en trois bouchers, même s'il appréhendait quelque peu son entrée dans le commissariat.

Quant à Judy, elle s'était laissé tenter par un énorme biscuit carotte-chocolat-canneberge et par un milkshake chocolat-noisette-carotte. Si elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir faim, son estomac, lui, l'obligea à tout avaler, malgré son inquiétude concernant Nick, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre, ce qui lui faisait comme un poids dans le ventre.

Le trajet entre la demeure de l'hybride et la Station Central s'était déroulé dans un silence plutôt dérangeant. Judy n'avait pas osé démarrer une conversation et Dalféus ne faisait aucun effort pour en commencer une, semblant se plaire dans ce silence qui en disait long.

Mais Judy avait besoin de parler. Elle avait toujours vécu entourée de gens qui communiquaient sans cesse. Ça, c'était vrai lorsque vivait à Bunnyburrow, c'était vrai aussi depuis qu'elle travaillait au ZPD, car tous les agents communiquaient beaucoup en eux, formant presque une sorte de famille. Et enfin, c'était surtout vrai lorsqu'elle était en présence de Nick. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, le silence n'était jamais au rendez-vous. Toujours, ils communiquaient et elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de ça.

Un sujet de conversation lui vint alors tout naturellement, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient, lentement mais sûrement, vers le poste de police principal.

« Pourquoi m'avoir parlé de ta famille hier ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. « Rien ne t'y obligeait. »

Dalféus lui jeta un coup d'oeil, but une gorgée de son breuvage et continua à regarder devant lui, donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre.

Après quelques instants, Judy, qui voyait ses espoirs de conversations s'envoler, porta son regard devant elle. Finalement, la voix du demi-renard s'éleva, claire et limpide.

« Question de confiance et de connaissance, je suppose. » répondit-il simplement. « Tu m'as faite confiance hier. Tu auras pu réagir de mille façons différentes, mais tu ne l'as pas faite. Du coup, je voulais garder cette confiance. Et donc, je voulais être honnête sur qui je suis. »

Le wox soupira avant de continuer.

« Et puis… je n'aime pas mentir. De toute façon, je mens très mal alors… » sourit Dalféus d'un air quelque peu contrit, en pensant qu'il préférait les demi-vérités aux mensonges.

Judy, qui commençait à comprendre la logique particulière du canidé, ne demanda pas plus de précision sur le sujet. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, croisant des mammifères de toutes sortes. Plus ils approchaient du commissariat, plus Dalféus présentait des signes de nervosité. Sa queue battait le sol de plus en plus vite et ses oreilles n'arrêtaient pas de changer de position. Croyant à tort qu'il redoutait son entrée au poste, Judy tenta quelques paroles d'encouragement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien aller. Mes collègues peuvent faire peur, mais ils sont très gentils. »

Dalféus secoua la tête. Il semblait chercher quelques choses des yeux, mais ce n'était qu'une reproduction de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Plus il approchait du commissariat, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait manqué une information. Que quelques choses n'allaient pas.

Voyant que ses paroles étaient restées sans effet, Judy lui demanda ce qu'il clochait.

« J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un truc. Une information, je sais plus. Et ça me perturbe. » tenta de lui expliquer le wox, sans grand succès.

Judy lança un regard aux alentours, mais il n'y avait rien de suspect dans leur environnement. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris où voulait en venir le canidé. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue de son lieu de travail. À la vu du bâtiment, le demi-loup s'ébroua, comme pour se débarrasser de ses doutes puis jeta un autre coup d'oeil à la lapine. Celle-ci leva un pouce en l'air, une joie non feinte dans le regard à l'idée de revoir Nick après les péripéties de la veille. Ils prirent donc la direction de l'entrée principale d'un pas décidé en jetant leur contenant maintenant vide dans une poubelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes tournantes, l'hybride posa sa patte à plat sur la vitre, ne semblant pas se décider. Judy, le voyant hésité, poussa la porte, l'obligeant à la suivre dans le commissariat.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut le gros guépard qui accueillait les visiteurs potentiels. Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec un duo que Judy reconnut immédiatement comme étant Nick et Simon. Le visage du guépard semblait plus sérieux que d'habitude, alors que les oreilles des deux canidés qui lui faisaient face démontraient clairement leur impatience. Dalféus lui, portait son regard de droite à gauche, ne sachant où se mettre, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Judy, ravie de revoir Nick, ne se fit pas très discrète et le héla. Le renard se retourna, une surprise totale peinte sur le museau. Fangmeyer avait une expression similaire à celle de Nick. Ce dernier porta son regard vers Judy, puis nota la présence de l'hybride en arrière-plan. Il le reconnut dès le premier coup d'oeil comme étant celui qui avait enlevé Judy. L'expression de Dalféus, qui était très mal à l'aise, lui faisait montrer les crocs, ce que Nick prit pour une menace directement dirigée vers la lapine, qui tournait le dos au demi-loup.

Sans réfléchir, il porta la patte à son arme de service et mit en joue le wox.

« Les pattes en l'air! »

Dalféus, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver sous la menace d'une arme, leva doucement les pattes en l'air. Il jeta un coup d'oeil suppliant à la lapine, qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui le comportement de Nick.

Le crie de Nick avait attiré l'attention de quelques officiers, dont les agents McHorn et Rhinowhitz, deux rhinocéros qui arboraient des mines peut engageante, engoncer comme ils l'étaient dans leur uniforme. Judy se déplaça de façon à être entre le Dalféus et Nick, bloquant sa ligne de tir. Fangmeyer posa une patte sur l'épaule du renard, lui intimant de baisser son arme. Même Nick ne comprenait pas la nature de son geste. Il avait agi d'instinct lorsqu'il avait cru sa coéquipière en danger. Il ne savait pas quel sens donner à tout ça. Il se secoua la tête avant de ranger son arme, prenant un air désolé et inconfortable.

« Nick! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lança Judy, les oreilles rabattues en arrière.

Le renard garda le silence alors que les deux mammifères massifs encadraient le pauvre hybride, qui regardait maintenant d'un air paniqué les gens en présence.

« Content de vous voir saine et sauve Hopps. » lança McHorn en lançant un regard dur vers Dalféus, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules, les oreilles couchées.

« Saine et sauve ? » questionna la lapine, aussi perdue que le loup aux pattes blanches.

Les divers agents se regardèrent les uns les autres, troublés par le ton interrogatif de la lapine. Celle-ci se tourna vers Nick, son regard d'améthyste en disant long sur ses questionnements.

« Heu… vous… vous pouvez me lâcher s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Dalféus, très peu confortable dans cette situation hors de son contrôle.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » répliqua McHorn.

« Comment ça ? » s'écria Judy, les oreilles pointées vers le plafond, prenant une posture indignée.

« HOPPS! » s'écria une voix forte depuis les hauteurs du commissariat.

Tous se tournèrent vers le chef Bogo, qui descendait rejoindre le petit attroupement. D'un air dur, il fixa tour à tour ses agents, puis s'arrêta sur McHorn.

« McHorn, vous n'êtes pas censé être en patrouille ? »

« Oui chef. » confirma celui-ci.

« Alors, allez faire votre patrouille. » tonna-t-il.

Le rhinocéros acquiesça et entraina l'agent Rhinowhitz dans son sillage. Le chef Bogo porta alors son attention vers le reste du groupe.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda Bogo d'une voix dure en s'adressant à Judy.

« Si vous pouviez me dire pourquoi Nick veut arrêter mon sauveur, je pourrai peut-être éviter un malentendu. » répliqua la lapine.

« Ton sauveur ? » s'écria Nick. « C'est pas lui qui t'a enlevé ? »

Judy le regarda d'un air éberlué. Elle ne comprenait pas cette histoire d'enlèvement. Certes, elle avait failli se faire enlever, mais le ZPD ne pouvait pas déjà être au courant. Elle porta son regard vers le chef Bogo, des points d'interrogation dans le regard.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'enlèvement ? »

« J'aimerai savoir moi aussi. » aboya Dalféus, les muscles toujours crispés. « Si ça peut m'éviter un séjour derrière les barreaux… »

« Attends… Tu n'as pas été enlevé ? » demanda Fangmeyer.

« Non. » répondit Judy, avant de se corriger. « Enfin, presque... c'est un peu compliqué en fait. »

« En gros, ce que Judy veut dire, c'est que je l'ai aidé à échapper à des mammifères qui ont défoncé son appartement. Elle a été... blessée pendant notre fuite et donc je l'ai amené chez moi pour la soigner et passer la nuit. Fin de l'histoire. » débita à toute vitesse un Dalféus à cran.

Le coeur de Nick manqua un battement. Judy, sa coéquipière, son amie… sa Carotte, avait passé la nuit chez un autre mammifère, alors qu'elle avait refusé ses propres propositions lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait des soirées cinémas ? Cette seule pensée lui donna des démangeaisons sous le crâne, sa fourrure se hérissant imperceptiblement.

Fangmeyer et le chef Bogo tournèrent leur regard vers Judy, cherchant une confirmation. La lapine hocha la tête, se permettant un sourire.

« À peu de chose près, c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

« Attend attend attend! Tu as passé la nuit chez ce loup alors que tu as refusé de dormir chez moi lors de nos soirées films ? » s'écria Nick, rouge de jalousie.

« Tu es sérieux là ? » dit la lapine, rivant son regard d'améthyste vers le renard.

« Bah oui! Tu aurais pu venir chez moi plutôt que le suivre. »

« Tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville je te signale! »

Dalféus, qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette conversation, se déporta vers Fangeyer et continua à regarder le spectacle qu'offraient les deux coéquipiers.

« Heu… Ils sont en couple ? » chuchota-t-il au loup, ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux intéressés d'entre ses propos.

« Non! » répliquèrent-ils en choeur avant de recommencer à se chamailler.

Fangmeyer jeta un regard amusé à Dalféus. Il le regarda quelques instants, puis remarqua qu'il devait pencher la tête pour le regarder. Un peu comme pour Nick en fait. D'ailleurs, son odeur était étrange, ne collant pas tout à fait à celle d'un loup. Il se mit à l'analyser plus en profondeur: oreilles plus larges à la base, queue touffue, reflet roux sur le pelage blanc… Ce mammifère était un loup, il en était sûr à cent pour cent. Mais il était sûr aussi qu'il était _autre chose_.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de chamaillerie, le chef se racla la gorge de façon à attirer l'attention des deux coéquipiers.

« Donc, si je résume bien, Judy ne c'est pas fait enlever et monsieur Howler ici présent l'a aidé c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un air fatiguer.

« C'est cela. » confirma Judy.

« On a donc fait d'une pierre trois coups. Vous avez retrouvé votre suspect du matin dernier, vous êtes sauve et maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous donner ceci. » expliqua le chef en tendant le dossier que Judy et Nick n'avaient pue voir le contenu la journée précédente. « C'est une nouvelle enquête concernant un certain groupe portant le nom de FLP et qui serait possiblement lié à Ramses. »

À l'audition du nom du FLP, Dalféus sursauta et Judy ne put s'empêcher de porter son regard vers lui, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Le buffle se tourna vers l'hybride et le jaugea de la tête aux pattes.

« Vous savez quelque chose à propos de ce groupe ? » demande-t-il.

Dalféus soupira avant de relever les yeux vers le buffle.

« À la base, je venais ici pour aider Judy dans son enquête sur Ramses… maintenant, faut croire que c'est officiel et que j'en dirai plus. » répondit-il sans vraiment répondre à la question du buffle.

Le chef alla répliquer lorsqu'un hurlement d'horreur retentit à l'extérieur. Les membres du petit groupe se tournèrent vers la porte au moment où celle-ci livrait le passage à un guépard d'une soixantaine d'années. Son pelage était en vrac. Sa queue traînait au sol derrière lui alors que ses oreilles semblaient aussi molles que des feuilles. Mais ce qui frappa le groupe, ce fut la quantité de liquide de couleur écarlate qui s'écoulait de ses quatre pattes et de sa gueule. En fait, il bavait littéralement du sang. Ses yeux fous de douleur n'arrivaient pas à fixer un point précis. Ses pattes laissaient des empreintes carmin sur le sol. Il tenait entre ses pattes serré un appareil photo numérique poisseux.

Lorsque Dalféus le regarda, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il connaissait ce guépard! Il s'élança vers le félin au moment où celui-ci perdit patte et s'effondra dos au sol, les yeux dans le vague. Son pelage orange était taché de sang rouge sombre et avait arrêté de se soulever. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés du guépard et pris l'une de ses pattes. Son pelage blanc se couvrit instantanément d'écarlate. Fangmeyer fut prompt à réagir et agrippa le canidé par les épaules et le fit reculer, alors que les yeux du félin se voilèrent, un phénomène que Dalféus avait déjà auparavant. Le wox entendait vaguement Nick crier à Clawhauser d'appeler une ambulance alors que Judy se rapprochait du guépard ensanglanté, posant son regard sur les pattes de celui-ci, troublé par cette apparition soudaine.

Elle vit tout de suite ce que Dalféus avait ressenti en touchant la patte du félin. Il n'avait plus de griffes. Elle porta ses yeux vers sa gueule et fit le même constat pour ses crocs. Il n'en avait plus aucun. Cette vision la remplissait d'effroi. Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour infliger de pareilles blessures à un mammifère ? Dans quel but ? Cela faisait six mois qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs du ZPD, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant de telles blessures, devant un tel acte de barbarie. Le pauvre bougre s'était vidé de son sang. C'était même un miracle qu'il ait pu se traîner jusqu'au ZPD.

Nick, pour sa part, s'était rapproché de Fangmeyer, qui retenait toujours Dalféus, même si celui-ci semblait avoir perdu toute combativité. Il marmonnait des mots hachés et incohérents en regardant fixement ses pattes maintenant rouges. Nick ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état, mais il se devait de lui poser la question malgré le ressentiment qu'il ressentait encore envers le loup noir. Il se porta devant lui et posa ses pattes sur ses épaules de façon à attirer son attention.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Dalféus acquiesça avant de murmurer doucement, une larme perlant au coin de l'oeil. Ses yeux semblaient voir une scène que lui seul pouvait voir, même si pourtant, il semblait bien ancré dans sa propre réalité.

« C'est… c'est monsieur… monsieur Farnham… et… et j'aurai pu le sauver… »

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu _État Sauvage_ jusque là et qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou des commentaires sur ce support. Je suis extrêmement toucher et sérieusement, je ne saurai pas quoi dire de plus. Je ne savais pas attiré tant de personne sur ma fiction, mais ça fait toujours plaisir lorsque l'on surpasse ses propres attentes.**

 **Du coup, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos encouragement, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre.**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Une image vaut mille infos

**Chapitre 7 - Une image vaut mille infos**

Les gyrophares rouge et blanc des voitures cubiques des secours se reflétaient dans les fenêtres et les tourniquets de verre du poste de police principal de Zootopia, donnant une atmosphère lourde à l'endroit.

Lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent au chevet du guépard, il était déjà trop tard, malgré les manoeuvres des policiers pour tenter de sauver le mammifère gravement blessé. Monsieur Farnham avait rendu l'âme depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'ils furent sur place. Ils recouvrirent le cadavre d'un voile blanc, qui se souilla de rouge en entrant en contact avec le corps encore chaud, de façon à soulager un minimum les esprits sensibles. Lorsqu'il sera temps de déplacer le maccabée, ce sera pour l'envoyer à la morgue.

Fangmeyer avait voulu éloigner Dalféus de la scène macabre, mais celui-ci sortit de sa léthargie et se débattit, semblant vouloir rester dans le hall. En désespoir de cause, le loup le fit asseoir sur le sol, accoté sur le bureau de Clawhauser, où il retomba dans un silence obstiné. Les yeux rivés sur ses pattes sanglantes, il semblait perdu en lui-même.

Un observateur extérieur penserait probablement qu'il était en état de choc, qui avait été traumatisé par la scène… seulement, il ne l'était pas, loin de là d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà été confronté à de telles horreurs, et ce plusieurs fois.

Le sang qui souillait ses pattes lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. Il avait l'impression de les voir en double, une paire plus petite apparaissant en transparence par-dessus ses pattes bien réelles. Pourtant, si ses yeux voyaient des fantômes, son esprit, lui, était en ébullition. Ses pensées tournaient et retournaient en boucle toutes les informations acquises, créant des hypothèses, échafaudant des théories, mettant en place des plans, cherchant les différentes possibilités.

Il aurai pu le sauver… comme il avait sauvé Judy. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce guépard qu'ils faisaient référence. Il avait eu toutes les pièces en patte, et pourtant, il n'avait pas été assez malin pour empêcher ces événements.

Il connaissait monsieur Farnham depuis près de quelques mois déjà. S'il l'appréciait beaucoup par ses airs joviaux et avenants, il le redoutait aussi de par ses affiliations avec les diverses sphères de la Mairie. De plus, il avait été un guépard très cultivé et vif d'esprit. Malheureusement, ce fut assurément ces deux qualités qui causèrent sa mort. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Dalféus.

Il sentait à ses côtés la présence du policier qui l'avait éloigné de la vision cauchemardesque. Il appréciait beaucoup sa présence silencieuse, même s'il sentait que le loup allait bientôt craquer sous la pression de la myriade de questions qui semblaient tournoyer dans son esprit, mettant ainsi fin à son ataraxie passagère.

Il inspira un grand coup, laissant son odorat de loup détecter les différentes variations d'odeurs qui emplissaient l'air. Celle qui était la plus forte montait du drap blanc et de ses pattes ensanglantées. Les effluves du sang emplissaient l'air ambiant, comme pour rappeler les événements terribles que le mince drap taché de rouge carmin tentait de dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Si la fragrance de l'hémoglobine était la plus forte, celle des divers intervenants de la scène formait un mélange identitaire des plus reconnaissables pour le wox. Dans ce mélange, il percevait l'odeur du loup à ses côtés ainsi que celle du guépard qui faisait office de réceptionniste. Les remugles plus faibles, mais néanmoins présents du chef Bogo lui indiquaient que celui-ci ne devait pas être bien loin. D'ailleurs, il l'entendait s'époumoner à donner des ordres de tout bord tout côté. Pour finir, l'odeur aseptisée que dégageait l'un des ambulanciers couvrait fortement celle plus discrète de Judy, qui semblait s'opposer aux demandes de l'intervenant. Nick, qui était à leurs côtés, tentait apparemment de persuader la lapine.

« Laisse-le t'examiner Carotte. » lança le renard. Il avait remarqué quelques instants plus tôt le pansement qui recouvrait l'arrière du cou de Judy et apprenant que c'était Dalféus qui l'avait soigné, c'était empresser d'aller quérir l'aide de l'un des ambulanciers.

Ce dernier, un cerf élancé aux grands bois, semblait quelque peu indécis. Bien sûr, il voulait aider la lapine, mais celle-ci refusait obstinément, disant qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

« Carotte ! Ce loup n'est pas médecin. Comment savoir s'il a bien soigné ta blessure ? » s'écria Nick.

« Ma blessure va très bien merci ! N'importe qui peut faire des points de suture. »

« Judy… » grogna Nick. « Je n'ai pas confiance. Écoute, ça va prendre cinq minutes et c'est important pour ta santé ! Et sinon, je te jure que je te traîne jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche par les oreilles s'il le faut! »

Ho ho… il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il était vraiment sérieux. Elle allait répliquer lorsque la voix de Dalféus s'éleva au loin.

« Judy. Tu devrais de faire examiné. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais le bon matériel que j'ai fait un travail correct. Si ça se trouve, j'ai botché tes soins. Il serait préférable que tu te laisses examiner. C'est mieux pour toi. » lança le wox d'un ton neutre, les oreilles couchées.

Nick leva un regard soupçonneux vers Howler avant de finalement incliner la tête, le remerciant de son soutien. Le demi-loup supporta son regard quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur ses pattes rouges.

Judy, vaincue par les arguments des deux canidés, se laissa donc faire. Le cerf enleva d'un coup sec le pansement, arrachant une grimace d'inconfort à la lapine. L'ambulancier écarta la fourrure pour avoir une bonne vue sur la blessure avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Nick, pour qui cette réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue, tourna un regard inquiet vers le cerf, quêtant silencieusement des explications.

Mais le cerf ne sembla pas voir son inquiétude. Voyant que l'ambulancier n'avait pas remarqué son regard insistant, il décida de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Les points de suture sont mal faits ? » questionna le renard, inquiet.

« Non… ils sont même très bien. C'est la blessure en elle-même qui m'inquiète. » expliqua le cerf, tendu. « Cette blessure est volontaire… c'est une marque de crocs! »

Une marque de crocs ? Immédiatement, les yeux de Nick se tournèrent vers Dalféus. C'était le seul prédateur à l'avoir fréquenté durant son pseudo enlèvement d'après ce qu'il en savait. Les oreilles de la lapine s'étaient élevées toutes droites à l'audition de la remarque du cerf. Il fallait rectifier la situation au plus vite.

La lapine posa une patte sur le torse de Nick, l'empêchant ainsi de se précipiter sur le mammifère aux pattes sanglantes. Le cerf, déstabilisé par le mouvement le Judy, s'éloigna de ses deux mammifères manifestement trop grouillant, dans le but d'aller chercher un nouveau pansement, puisque la blessure de la policière n'avait pas besoin de soins particuliers.

Le renard baissa son regard émeraude vers la lapine, montrant les crocs avec colère. Si cette vision aurait faire peur à n'importe quel lapin, Judy savait que Nick ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Du moins, pas tant qu'il était pleinement conscient de ses actes.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? » questionna d'un air sombre le renard.

Judy soutint son regard, de façon à lui montrer qu'elle ne mentait pas, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Oui, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça. Mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. » commença la lapine avant de se faire interrompre par le renard.

« Pas intentionnel ?! Un coup de crocs ? Tu te fous de moi ? » s'écria Nick ses yeux émeraudes exprimant une indignation contenue. « Tu penses vraiment me faire gober ça ? »

« Écoute ce que j'ai à dire avant de faire n'importe quoi ! » répliqua Judy d'un ton ferme. « Par ce coup de croc, il m'a sauvé la vie ! C'était un mal pour un bien. Et je préfère souffrir plutôt que me faire kidnapper par je-ne-sais-qui. Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers lui. »

Suite à ces paroles, Nick ravala ses crocs et prit un air piteux. C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Judy était là grâce à Dalféus. Sinon, qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que…

« Bon, d'accord… tu as raison. Mais c'était vraiment nécessaire d'aller passer la nuit chez lui ? »

Judy, frustrée, commença à taper de la patte sur le sol à une vitesse moyenne, produisant un claquement audible par tous les intervenants. Par contre, ce mouvement produisit des vibrations dans ses jambes sensibles, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace.

« Non, mais je rêve ?! C'est pas bientôt fini cette crise de jalousie ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Jaloux ? » lança Nick, posant ses pattes sur son torse et prenant son sourire fendant d'arnaqueur. « Mais jamais de la vie voyons… pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la lapine.

« Pour Nick Piberius Wilde évidemment. » répondit-elle avant de se détourner de lui, des étoiles malicieuses dans les yeux.

Voyant que les deux coéquipiers avaient arrêté de se taper dessus, Dalféus passa à un autre cas. Il regarda ses mains rouges, puis leva les yeux vers Fangmeyer. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'il avait déclaré à Nick qu'il aurait été en mesure de sauver le guépard. Une affirmation véridique, selon son point de vue, mais néanmoins discutable.

« Où sont les toilettes ? » demanda le wox en montrant ses pattes rougit, l'air de nouveau dans le présent. « J'aimerai me débarrasser de… enfin… tu vois quoi. »

Oui, ça, il voyait. D'ailleurs, le loup se demandait comment Dalféus avait pu endurer, pendant tout ce temps, l'odeur métallique qui lui montait des pattes. Avoir tout ce sang, qui n'était pas le sien, mêlé au pelage pendant si longtemps l'aurait rendu à moitié fou dans son cas.

D'un mouvement de l'oreille, il l'invita à se lever et à le suivre en direction de la salle d'eau. Arriver devant la porte ornée d'un pictogramme masculin, Fangmeyer arrêta l'hybride. Il prit une grande inspiration, qui lui rappela que son interlocuteur n'était pas parfaitement un loup, avant de se lancer.

« Tu es quoi au juste ? »

Dalféus, surpris, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il s'attendait à ce que le loup lui demande des éléments liés à Farnham ou à ce qu'il avait dit… pas à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'il était. D'ailleurs, il était même plutôt rare que quelqu'un comprenne qu'il n'était pas un mammifère normal, puisqu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un loup, malgré ses différences notables. Déstabilisé, Dalféus se reprit rapidement et fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux plus foncés du policier.

« Dans quel sens j'dois l'prendre ? » questionna Howler, faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le loup qui le dépassait d'une tête et demie.

« Je veux savoir quelle est ton espèce. » répondit franchement Simon. « Tu es bien le premier mammifère dont je suis incapable de déterminer l'espèce à l'odeur. »

« Alors, utilise tes yeux. » lança le demi-renard contrarié, avant de pousser la porte des toilettes, laissant le loup blanc dehors.

Ce dernier, quelque peu irrité de ne pas avoir eu de réponse satisfaisante, se posa dos au mur et regarda le va et viens des agents de l'ordre qui veillait à leur travail. Il remarqua derechef une castor qui se précipitait vers le chef Bogo, une liasse de rapport entre les pattes, sa queue raclant le sol au rythme de son déplacement. Comme un louveteau curieux, Fangmeyer se rapprocha d'eux, tout en gardant un œil sur les toilettes pour guetter Howler.

* * *

À l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, ignorant complètement les cabines de différentes tailles, Dalféus se dirigea vers les lavabos surmontés d'une grande glace, dont une partie était fissurée. Probablement un suspect qui avait tenté de faire son mariole et qui s'était fait durement rembarrer. Après s'être posté devant l'un des lavabos, il amorça un mouvement pour ouvrir les robinets. Il suspendit son geste lorsque son regard accrocha son propre reflet dans le miroir.

La fourrure de sa tête était en pagaille, ses oreilles, couchées sur les côtés. Ses babines étaient quelque peu retroussées, laissant apparaître la pointe de ses crocs blancs. Lorsqu'il regarda ses yeux bleus, il y vit des restes de frayeur, occulté par une bonne dose de détermination et d'indignation.

Son regard descendit au niveau de ses pattes normalement blanches et rousses, maintenant encroûté de sang rouge foncé. Elles avaient la même apparence qu'il l'y a dix-sept ans. Le même rouge foncé tirant sur le noir. La même texture. La même démangeaison.

Pris d'un dégoût certain et soudain pour ses propres membres, il ouvrit en grand les robinets et passa ses pattes sous l'eau avant de se mettre à les frotter vigoureusement, de façon presque hargneuse, manquant de peu de se couper lui-même avec ses griffes à plusieurs reprises.

L'eau qui tourbillonnait dans le fond du lavabo vira rapidement au rouge carmin créant un semblant de tempête écarlate aux significations multiples. Après plusieurs minutes, qui semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini, les dernières traces de sang avaient disparu du pelage du wox. Pourtant, la fourrure blanche aux reflets roux de ses pattes gardait un fond de rouge. L'hémoglobine, ça tâche, surtout sur le blanc. Cela sonnait comme un cruel rappel à sa mémoire.

Après s'être copieusement séché les pattes, Dalféus reposa son regard sur son reflet. D'instinct, ses yeux se portèrent vers le sac rectangulaire qu'il portait toujours en bandoulière. S'il se faisait prendre, il serait cloué au poste pendant un bon moment. Mais tant pis. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Il plongea la patte dans l'une de ses poches et en retira un appareil photo entièrement ensanglanté. L'appareil que Farnham avait entre les pattes lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans le hall du commissariat. Il avait profité de la confusion générale pour récupérer l'appareil lorsqu'il avait pris la patte du guépard.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas agi de façon si précipitée, si risquée. Mais là, il avait trop de questions sans réponse. Dans sa tête les « pourquoi » et les « comment » n'avaient pas arrêté de tourbillonner comme une tempête. Il avait agi d'instinct (ce qui était plutôt rare venant de lui): l'information d'abord, les regrets ensuite. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait récupéré l'appareil photo, puis il s'était morfondu sur le sort de Farnham, tout en réfléchissant à toutes ses questions qui l'agressaient de toutes parts.

Il avait bon espoir de trouver ce qu'il recherchait dans l'appareil électronique. Tournant l'objet dans tous les sens, il finit par trouver le clapet qui camouflait habituellement les cartes mémoires. Malheureusement, celui-ci était recouvert d'hémoglobine séchée. Il y avait fort à parier que le liquide vital s'était écoulé à l'intérieur de l'appareil, rendant certaines composantes inopérantes.

Il sortit donc une petite brosse ressemblant fort à une brosse à croc, qu'il passa à l'eau. Puis, doucement, il commença à frotter l'appareil de sorte à libérer le compartiment mémoire ainsi que l'un des mini ports USB, qui représentaient sa dernière chance si la carte mémoire se révélait irrécupérable.

Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Dalféus réussit à dégager le compartiment qui devait contenir la carte mémoire de l'appareil. _Problement une carte SD_ songea le demi-loup au regard des dimensions du clapet. Il posa la caméra à plat sur le comptoir et ouvrit délicatement le boitier en veillant à ce qu'aucun morceau ne tombe dans la cavité. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil dans le compartiment, ce qui lui fit lâcher un grondement. Ce qu'il avait craint était arrivé: le sang avait infiltré le compartiment. S'il tentait de retirer la carte, il courrait le risque de perdre les données, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Cela allait être plus long que prévu. Il referma le clapet et tendit l'oreille vers la porte. Tout semblait normal de l'autre côté. Alors, d'un geste rendu machinal par l'habitude, le demi-loup sortit son ordinateur portable et le posa sur le rebord du comptoir. Il farfouilla un peu dans son sac jusqu'à en tirer un fil USB, qu'il brancha sur l'ordinateur, avant de l'allumer. Nerveux, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. La fourrure hérissée, il brancha l'appareil photo, en espérant qu'il soit toujours fonctionnel. Après quelques secondes d'appréhension, une notification le rassura. L'appareil était reconnu par son ordinateur.

Soulager, il pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier et commença le transfert de toutes les données de l'appareil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il copiait une quantité non négligeable de données. _Ça ? Des photos ? Mon œil oui !_ pensa-t-il en lui même.

La barre de transfert était désespérément longue. Plus les secondes s'égrainaient et plus il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire prendre. Il tendit l'oreille et se figea. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de lui. Catastrophe! Avec aucune échappatoire possible, il était coincé. Game Over.

* * *

« Chef Bogo! »

Le buffle se tourna pour remarquer la castor qui se précipitait vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

« Vous avez quelque chose pour moi Maple ? » demanda Bogo au moment où Nick et Judy, bras dessus bras dessous, se rapprochaient de lui, avec l'intention de faire le point sur la situation.

« Plusieurs choses en faite. » déclara Abi en notant la présence des deux coéquipiers. « J'ai trouvé des informations supplémentaires concernant l'aïeul de ce Dalféus. J'ai aussi découvert l'identité de sa mère ainsi qu'une quantité incroyable de lacunes concernant divers dossiers reliés entre eux. Cela pourrait intéresser les agents Wilde et Hopps aussi. »

« Hey! Et moi ? On m'oublie ? » ronchonna Fangmeyer en s'approchant.

« Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, tu aurais entendu quand même avec ta manie de toujours avoir les oreilles plus longues que le bras. » contra la castor en faisant suivre son commentaire d'un clin d'œil.

Le loup fit mine de ce renfrogné, mais son interlocutrice ne fut pas dupe et savait qu'il jouait la comédie, ses oreilles dressées bien hautes et sa queue battante le trahissant.

Bogo se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors, ces infos ? »

« Je commence par quoi ? »

« L'aïeul! » lancèrent de concert Nick et Simon.

« Attendez une minute. » lança Judy, qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. « Vous avez fait des recherches sur Dalféus ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Nick se tourna vers elle dans le but de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

« On a cru que c'était lui qui t'avait enlevé… d'où ma réaction un peu… exagérée lorsque vous êtes arrivés. » explicita le renard avec un regard penaud.

Judy acquiesça en lui souriant. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que ses collègues, et surtout son coéquipier, avaient tenté de la retrouver. Le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste lui donnait encore plus confiance en ses amis et en leur capacité.

« Mais… pourquoi continuer à chercher des informations sur lui ? » demanda légitimement Judy. « Vous savez tous qu'il ne m'a pas enlevé, qu'il m'a aidée. Il n'est plus un suspect. »

Le chef Bogo baissa son regard vers elle, surplombant la petite assemblée de sa haute stature. Son visage peu expressif laissait filtrer un peu d'inquiétude. Judy pouvait le comprendre sur ce point. L'enquête sur Ramses, son enlèvement puis finalement la mort de Farnham en plein milieu du commissariat. Tout cela l'avait probablement privé de sa nuit de sommeil en plus de l'ébranler au moins un minimum. Mais la fatigue n'était pas visible sur le visage du buffle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait une nuit blanche et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière.

« C'est sur ma demande que Maple a continué d'éplucher son dossier. » expliqua Bogo. « Elle m'a montré les incohérences présentes dans le dossier de sa famille et j'avoue ne pas trop aimer ça. On ne connaît pas son espèce, sa mère nous est inconnue, la majorité de ses aïeuls sont décédés et son arrière grand-père était impliqué dans une enquête pas claire. »

Le chef inspira brièvement avant de conclure en secouant la tête.« Bref, ça, c'était les infos que Maple m'avait amenées dernièrement. Apparemment, elle a du nouveau. »

Abi tapa de la queue sur le sol, produisant un tintement métallique pour montrer son enthousiasme.

« Oui. Et je peux vous dire que c'est assez bizarre. Son arrière grand-père, Phédéas Howler, a été impliqué dans une affaire assez louche. Mais j'ai découvert que cette affaire faisait écho à plusieurs autres cas de la même époque. » expliqua-t-elle en désignant les documents qu'elle avait en pattes. « Dix-huit pour être précise. Tous similaire. De jeunes mammifères, tous des Proies, qui disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. »

La castor arrêta son discours pour ménager son effet, puis reprit la parole d'une voix sûre. « Toutes ces affaires se sont arrêtées le jour où Phédéas Howler est mort, permettant l'arrestation de plusieurs autres criminels hautement dangereux. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les cinq mammifères. Après un temps de réflexion, Nick formula la conclusion à laquelle tout le monde était arrivé, après s'être massé la gorge de la patte.

« Ça vous rappelle pas l'affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes ? Des prédateurs… Tous disparues. Et ça s'arrête lors de l'arrestation d'une Proie. »

Ses paroles lâchèrent un froid sur le petit groupe, chacun étant plongé dans de sombres pensés, tentant de comprendre ce que pouvait signifier, ou pas, cette remarque de la part du renard. Bellwether aurait imité ce cas ancien en inversant les rôles des Proies et des Prédateurs ?

Au bout de quelques instants, Judy héla la castor, autant dans le but de reprendre la conversation que de la dévier vers des horizons moins inquiétants.

« D'accord. Mais tu as parlé d'anomalie aussi… Que voulais-tu dire par là ? »

Abi la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre d'une traite. « Il manque des parties dans chaque rapport d'enquête. Des morceaux de documents ont disparu. Je pensais avoir la berlue au début, mais non. »

« Quoi ? La berlue ? C'est contagieux ? » lança Nick en gesticulant, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

« Irrécupérable… » soupira Fangmeyer, avec une patte sur le front et un air réjoui.

Le chef Bogo, pour sa part, se tourna lentement vers le renard, son regard lançant des éclairs… du moins en apparence.

« Fermez votre petit clapet Wilde! » tonna le buffle. « À moins que ce ne soit pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent. »

« Mais tout ce que je dis est intelligent. » fanfaronna l'animal roux, alors que la lapine à ses côtés déployait des trésors de volonté pour ne pas pouffer devant son chef.

Bogo souffla des naseaux avant de se redresser, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux n'échappa à personne. Le chef semblait véritablement en colère, du moins physiquement, mais pourtant, pourtant, cet éclat semblait plutôt indiquer qu'il s'amusait autant que Nick. Se cachait-il un grand fanfaron sous ces airs de chef de la police sans pitié ? Fangmeyer se promit de le rendre bourré au prochain party du ZPD, juste pour voir ce que cela allait donner.

Le buffle reporta son attention sur la castor, ses yeux et son visage retrouvant leur inexpressivité habituelle.

« Vous savez que c'est très grave ce que vous insinuez Maple ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que plusieurs agents auraient falsifié leur rapport ? »

« Non chef. » répliqua derechef Abi. « Sinon, on aurait des policiers pourris dans la majorité des régions qui entoure Zootopia. Et si c'est le cas… on n'est pas sorties de l'auberge. »

« La majorité des régions ? » demanda Judy.

La castor acquiesça et reprit de plus belle. « Trois à Bonnyburrow, deux dans la région de la Plaine-aux-Loups, une à la périphérie des Meadowland, et le reste éparpillé dans des zones semblables. Tous des régions rurales en fait. »

« Mais quel est le rapport entre Phédéas Howler et ces enlèvements ? » questionna le loup blanc.

« C'est Howler lui-même qui a revendiqué ces enlèvements lorsqu'il s'est rendu à la police. Chose étrange, il faisait partie d'une troupe de théâtre… spéciale, selon les rapports. Mais le nom de cette troupe n'apparaît nulle part. Comme si nos agents avaient oublié de le préciser. »

« Et dans les Proie disparues, combien ont été retrouvées ? » demanda Bogo.

« Un seul. Un certain Ralph Bonterrier. Les autres ont tous été… assassinés d'après les rapports. Sans pour autant entrer dans les détails… encore. »

Judy tiqua à l'audition du nom de famille du mammifère qui avait été retrouvé. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part récemment. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus où.

Du petit groupe, seul Nick sembla remarquer le manque d'attention de la lapine. D'un mouvement doux, mais ferme, il amena Judy à l'écart. Si Fangmeyer leur jeta un regard surpris, il ne fit pas mine de les suivre et continua d'écouter la castor.

Nick se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la lapine, prenant un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si pensive Carotte ? »

« Bonterrier. » souffla Judy d'un air réflectif.

« Quoi Bonterrier ? »

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà vu, ou entendu, quelque part récemment… mais je ne me rappelle plus où. Et ça m'énerve. »

« Écoute Carotte. Si ça se trouve, nous n'avons pas tous les éléments en pattes. La preuve, Abi n'a toujours pas fini de parler. Allons écouter le reste. Peut-être que tu te souviendras ensuite. »

« Abi hein ? Tu l'appelles déjà par son diminutif ? » nota la lapine, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« D'après Fang, elle m'a adopté en cinq minutes. Il faut croire que rien ne peut résister au charme de... Nick Wilde! » répondit le renard en prenant une pose héroïque parfaitement ridicule.

Judy pouffa tout en songea qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir un tel coéquipier. Ces quelques heures incertaines passées en son absence, sans ses blagues et ses niaiseries, lui avaient fait comprendre que jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. Un ami comme lui, ça ne courrait pas les rues.

D'un commun accord, ils retournèrent vers le petit groupe que formait le buffle, la castor et le loup. De nouveau attentifs à ce qui se disait, ils purent reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« … les liens étaient effacés, les données éparpillées. Il a fallu que je remonte jusqu'au dossier de l'enquête sur son meurtre pour comprendre qui elle était. » disait Abigaël. « La conjointe de Jay Howler portait le nom d'Amélia Howler, anciennement Refur. C'était une renarde. »

« Attends! » s'écria Simon. « Tu veux dire que Dalféus… est leur fils ? »

La castor acquiesça doucement.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu découvrir l'espèce à laquelle appartiennent les marques de griffes et les poils. » expliqua-t-elle. « Simplement parce que c'était un hybride. C'est plutôt rare et les recherches n'aident pas, vu la faible part de la population qu'il représente. L'opinion publique non plus d'ailleurs, les gens préférant persécuté les minorités apparentes et ce qui est différent d'eux. »

Fangmeyer hocha lentement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait donc eu raison! Enfin, son museau avait eu raison. Son odorat avait su, avant même sa tête, que Dalféus était différent d'un loup. Car loup il était, mais pas que. Il avait aussi du sang de renard. Il se fit une image mentale du wox et releva derechef tous les éléments qui auraient pu le mettre sur la piste. Ses pattes aux reflets roux, ses oreilles à la large base, sa taille, trop petites pour être celle d'un loup, et bien d'autres encore.

Rapidement vint le remords. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il pouvait blesser l'hybride lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il était. Mais maintenant qu'il savait… Il pensait pouvoir l'aider à traverser ce qu'il semblait vivre tous les jours en tant qu'hybride, même si cela ne semblait pas vraiment l'affecter à première vue.

Pendant que Fangmeyer songeait à tout ça, Abigaël continuait son exposé, relatant ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

« D'après l'enquête, Amélia a succombé aux coups de son conjoint, qui s'en est pris ensuite à Dalféus, qui l'aurait tué en se défendant. Bref, il était en cas de légitime défense. Il avait huit ans. Selon les rapports, rien n'explique le soudain excès de violence de Jay Howler. Pas d'anomalie dans le sang, pas de trace de chantage, rien! Il était blanc comme neige. »

Encore une enquête incomplète et incompréhensible. Vraiment, tout ça, c'était assez louche. Mais Judy se posait maintenant une question très légitime et inquiétante: était-il possible que ce soit Dalféus qui est falsifié tous ses documents ? Elle savait qu'il en avait les capacités. Mais la voix de Bogo la ramena à la conversation.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce loup… heee renard… heee bref, vous avez compris, il est où ? J'aurai à lui parler. »

Fangmeyer se tourna vers la porte des toilettes. C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment que l'hybride avait passé la porte. Mais pourquoi ça lui prenait autant de temps pour seulement se laver les pattes ?

« Je vous le ramène tout de suite. » lança le loup.

« Je te suis. » s'exclama Judy alors que Nick lui lançait un regard de travers en lui emboîtant le pas. « Quoi ? »

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas nous suivre Carotte. » lança Nick, une étincelle dans le regard.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est réservé aux mâles cette section. »

Les oreilles de la lapine se baissèrent alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire, une mimique gêner peinte sur le visage.

« Hooo… Heee ben. J'attendrai derrière la porte alors. » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et je tendrai l'oreille. »

« Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant Miss Peluche ? » la taquina Nick, équipé de son masque de séducteur arnaqueur toujours de bonne humeur.

« Ce ne sera jamais pire que Fang ! » contra la lapine, les yeux brillants.

« Hey ! Ne m'embarquer pas dans vos chamailleries de couple ! » se récria le loup.

« On n'est pas en couple. » le contredit Nick, les oreilles pointant vers l'arrière, seul signe de sa gêne momentanée.

« C'est ça. À d'autres. » répondit Fangmeyer d'un geste nonchalant. « Vous croyez berner qui avec ça ? »

Le silence éloquent des deux coéquipiers arracha un sourire discret au loup blanc. _Qu'ils ne viennent pas me dire qu'ils le remarquent juste maintenant quand même ?!_ pensa-t-il.

« Bon, allons chercher Howler. »

La lapine hocha la tête puis se posta sur le côté du mur, là où s'était tenu le loup quelque instant plus tôt, alors que les deux canidés poussaient la porte des toilettes. Ils avaient un hybride à ramener.

* * *

Les pas se rapprochaient de la porte. La barre de chargement de l'ordinateur était désespérément lente. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout ranger, de tout cacher, avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Il allait se faire prendre la patte dans le sac.

Sa curiosité était un trait de caractère à double tranchant. Elle était sa meilleure qualité, qui lui permettait de faire son job comme nul autre, comme son pire défaut. Combien de fois s'était-il placé dans des situations fâcheuses à cause de ça ? Il ne comptait plus depuis quelques années déjà.

La poignée de la porte tourna sur elle-même. Les pensées du wox tourbillonnaient à une vitesse folle. Tenter de tout cacher quand même ? Inutile. S'enfuir ? Il était dans un centre de police… autant dire qu'une telle tentative serait vouée à l'échec. Cacher la caméra ? D'accord, mais il courait le risque de perdre des données cruciales en la débranchant ainsi. Des données trop volumineuses pour n'être que de simples photos. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Probablement la solution la moins dommageable. À moins que…

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Dalféus se positionna entre la porte et le matériel électronique, de façon à ce que les nouveaux venus ne le voient pas immédiatement. Il plongea la patte dans sa poche pour en retirer un boitier blanc rectangulaire gros comme la patte prenant la forme d'un ocarina et équipé de haut-parleur basse fréquence. Il posa l'objet sur le comptoir et l'activa, ce qui enclencha un léger bruit, en voyant les deux canidés entrés.

« Y'a un problème ? » lança-t-il, tout en faisant mine de se rincer les pattes.

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit Simon en s'approchant, Nick sur les talons. « C'est juste que le chef voudrait te parler. »

« Me parler ? À quel sujet ? » demanda Dalféus, même s'il en avait une petite idée. Mieux valait jouer les cruches pour le moment.

« Aucune idée. Probablement les questions d'usage sur ce qui s'est passé. » avança Nick, qui était resté en retrait.

Dalféus hocha la tête, l'air incertain, mais cette mimique n'abusa pas le renard, qui était passé maître depuis longtemps déjà dans les arts de la tromperie. Le semi-loup aux pattes blanches était nerveux. Et ce n'était pas les dernières paroles de Nick qui semblait l'énervé ainsi. Ses oreilles immobiles, sa queue touffue qui se balançait de gauche à droite de façon erratique, son regard fixé dans le sien, comme s'il ne voulait rien fixer d'autre. Tout cela lui semblait être le comportement d'un mammifère qui avait des choses à cacher. D'un mammifère qui se savait sur un fil de fer prêt à se rompre.

Nick contourna le loup blanc pour se placer devant lui. Se faisant, son angle de perception changea et il vit le matériel informatique posé sur le comptoir. Faisant le lien entre le matériel et la nervosité manifeste de l'hybride, le renard se tourna vers Fangmeyer.

« C'est quoi tout ce matériel ? »

« Hum... C'est… » commença le wox avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas avec des paroles qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Dalféus baissa la tête et s'effaça lentement pour montrer aux deux canidés de quoi il retournait. Nick et Simon reconnurent immédiatement la caméra encore rouge de sang, connecté à l'ordinateur qui affichait un pourcentage qui grimpait au fur et à mesure de l'opération. Finalement, ils notèrent la présence de l'objet blanc, qui semblait émettre quelque chose dans l'air.

Choquer par cette vision, Fangmeyer en resta bouche bée. Lui qui pensait que Dalféus était en état de choc. Il avait donc été si aveugle ? Ou alors, peut-être que l'hybride avait récupéré très rapidement. Il ne savait plus trop quoi en pensée. Et surtout, d'où venait tout ce matériel ? Il traînait toujours ça sur lui ou c'était prévu dès le début ?

Nick regardait d'un œil suspect le câble qui reliait la caméra à l'ordinateur portable. L'écran de ce dernier affichait soixante-quinze pour cent. Son regard se porta alors vers le rectangle blanc. Rattacher à rien, sans aucun trait distinctif excepté les mini haut-parleurs qui en ressortait, l'objet semblait incongrue dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait étrangement le mauvais tour que Dalféus leur avait joué, à lui et à Judy, lorsqu'ils le poursuivaient il y avait de ça à peine vingt-quatre heures.

Il pointa l'objet du bout de la griffe, prenant un air faussement inquiet. « Ça risque pas de se mettre à tirer ce truc quand même ? »

Dalféus se dérida quelque peu sous cette petite remarque humoristique. Cela lui rappela qu'il était chez des alliés de confiance, pas l'inverse.

« Non t'inquiètes pas. » répondit-il donc avec entrain. « C'est un générateur de bruit blanc. Personne ne peut écouter notre conversation tant qu'il n'est pas dans la même pièce que nous. »

Les deux policiers s'entre-regardèrent. Ça existait ce genre de truc ? Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas ce type de gadget à la police ? C'était eux les forces de l'ordre pourtant.

« Attends. Pourquoi on n'a pas ça nous ? » lança Nick d'un air faussement outré.

« Nick… » grommela Fangmeyer.

« Non, mais c'est vrai, pourquoi ont n'aurai pas droit d'être stylé et de jouer à l'agent secret avec ça ? » continua le renard de son air souriant et blagueur habituel.

« Nick… » grogna plus fortement le loup immaculé. « Retourne pas la griffe dans la plaie. »

« Ha ha! Toi aussi tu en veux… » recommença Nick.

« NON, MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER OUI ? » hurla Fangmeyer en pétant les plombs.

Le renard prit un air faussement effrayé. Puis, ses oreilles se ramenèrent vers l'arrière de son crâne alors qui affichait son sourire de vainqueur.

Fangmeyer, ayant compris que Nick le menait en bateau, tenta de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de dignité en se retournant, l'air boudeur, avant de sortir une paire de lunettes fumées qui vissa sur son museau.

« Tu sais… » commença Dalféus, qui n'avait pas loupé un seul morceau de la scène. « Les lunettes de soleil en intérieur… c'est pas super top en fait. Crédibilité zéro. » dit-il pour enfoncer le clou, mimant un zéro avec ses pattes.

Le loup lança un regard assassin vers l'hybride, avant de retirer ses lunettes. Nick, quant à lui, regarda le demi-loup d'un air ravi.

Finalement, le wox reprit son sérieux avant de dévisager ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Écoutez les gars… » commença Dalféus en revenu sur le sujet principal. « J'essaye juste d'aider. Farnham ne méritait pas ça. Et je veux savoir pourquoi. Mais… »

Fangmeyer releva la patte, faisant taire Dalféus du même coup.

« Tu sais que si l'on accepte ça, ça va rendre les preuves invalides face à un tribunal ? »

« Mais qui a parlé de preuves ? » s'exclame l'hybride en gesticulant. « J'essaye de découvrir où il a été tué, là où l'on pourra trouver de _vraies_ preuves! Je peux trouver cette information en un temps record en plus de ça. »

« Mais le fait que tu ais pris la caméra sans le consentement d'un officier sur une scène de crime compromet toutes les infos que tu pourrais avoir trouvées. » expliqua Nick.

« Alors faites de moi votre consultant informatique je sais pas moi… » s'exclama le semi-renard en jouant sa dernière carte. « Et dites-vous que je ne serai pas inutile. C'est même la raison de ma présence icitte à la base. »

« Consultant informatique ? »

« Eh ben ? Chaque officier peut demander à se voir attribuer un civil à titre de consultant lorsqu'une enquête l'exige non ? »

Fangmeyer acquiesça lentement du museau alors que Nick resta totalement stoïque.

« Bien. Alors on a qu'à faire ça alors. Et modifier un peu les faits. »

« Non, mais tu nous prends pour des flics corrompus ou quoi ? Si Judy te fait confiance, alors moi aussi, mais pas jusque là quand même ! » s'exclama Fangmeyer, outré par la proposition de l'hybride.

Soudain, ils entendirent des coups frapper à la porte derrière eux, puis la voix de Judy s'éleva avec des intonations inquiètes.

« Heu… ça va bien là-dedans ? Ça fait dix minutes que vous êtes là à rien dire. »

« On arrive ! » cria Nick, plus par réflexe que par réelle intention de répondre, avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa réaction.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la voix de la lapine se refit entendre au travers de la porte.

« C'est pas trop tôt! »

Nick jeta un œil à Dalféus avant de porter son attention sur le générateur de bruit blanc. Se mettant en mouvement, le wox se dirigea vers l'objet avec l'intention de le ranger.

« Ça marche pas quand on parle trop fort. » se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer aux deux policiers avant d'éteindre tout son matériel. Par chance, le transfert de données était terminé et le rangement de tous les éléments électroniques ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes à l'hybride, trahissant ainsi une certaine habitude dans les départs précipités.

« On peut y aller. » lança-t-il finalement en tendant la caméra à Fangmeyer, qui la prit avec un gant de latex qu'il avait sorti préalablement de l'une de ses poches. « Je ne peux prévoir la suite des événements… Je m'en remets donc entièrement à vous deux. »

Le visage du loup reprit un air professionnel alors qu'il tendait son autre patte.

« Je suis désolé, mais il va aussi falloir que tu me donnes ton ordinateur. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on est éclairci ton rôle dans tout ça. »

Les pattes de Dalféus se portèrent d'instinct vers le sac en bandoulière qui contenait son ordinateur et autres équipements informatiques. Se retrouver séparé de son ordinateur, c'était comme le séparer de l'un de ses bras. Cette machine, c'était son outil de travail, mais c'était aussi ce par quoi il s'exprimait le mieux. Sans équipement informatique, il se sentait démuni, nu… inutile.

Surmontant cette sensation, le wox passa lentement la bandoulière par-dessus ses oreilles avant de donner le sac à Fangmeyer, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête approbateur avant d'accrocher le sac à son épaule. Ils se dirigèrent tous alors vers la sortie.

« En fait, c'est au chef qu'il faudra tant remettre. » répondit Fangmeyer en poussant la porte de sortie. « Pas à nous. »

Cette dernière assertion fit frémir le wox d'appréhension alors qui passait la porte à son tour, suivi de Nick. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait spécialement peur du buffle, seulement, il le considérait comme un mammifère potentiellement imprévisible. Bien entendu, il avait déjà fait quelque recherche sur la personne de Bastien Bogo, mais cela ne lui donnait pas la possibilité de prévoir ses actions. Pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il était chef de police et qu'il réfléchissait comme tel. Une ligne de pensée que Dalféus n'avait encore jamais rencontrée ni confrontée jusqu'à lors.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le buffle, que la castor avait quitté, les oreilles de Fangmeyeur, qui se trouvait devant lui, frémir avant de se porter vers l'arrière. Curieux comme un louveteau, Dalféus fit de même et remarqua que Nick était en grande conversation avec la lapine. Et ça tombait bien, ils venaient juste de commencer. Ceci étant dit, il trouvait que le loup était bien indiscret pour un agent de police. Il remarqua par la suite qu'il n'avait pas à parler lui non plus, puisqu'il faisait pareil.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? » demandait Judy en chuchotant. « Ça vous a pris dix ans pour sortir et j'ai quasiment rien entendu. »

« Le truc de cet hybride marche plutôt bien. J'en veux un pareil! »

« Mais quoi ?! » tempêta la lapine, furieuse que son coéquipier élude la question ainsi.

Reprenant un air sérieux, Nick commença à lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert en entrant.

« Quoi! Dalféus était en train de copier les fichiers ?! » s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Maintenant que Nick le disait, elle se souvenait avoir vu Farnham entré avec une caméra, mais elle l'avait oublié, comme tout le monde, trop choquer par la scène. « Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait en faire ? »

« Nous aider apparemment. » lâcha le renard d'une voix incertaine.

« Remarque, ça ne me surprend même pas en fait, vu ses capacités. » songea tout haut Judy, en faisant référence au talent du wox concernant l'informatique.

« Ses capacités en quoi ? En sauvetage ? » demanda son coéquipier, qui en savait moins qu'elle concernant l'hybride de loup et de renard.

« Tu sais qu'il a réussi à m'appeler en se faisant passer pour toi ? Deux fois. »

« Attend… tu veux dire qu'il est genre… un hacker ? » chuchota Nick, surpris, alors qu'ils arrivaient près du chef Bogo.

La lapine hocha la tête silencieusement, agitant ses oreilles du même coup, avant de reporter son attention vers le chef du ZPD. Celui-ci regardait l'hybride d'un air analytique, semblant le jaugé de ce simple regard. Après deux minutes de lourd silence, Dalféus, qui ne pouvait plus supporter ce regard scrutateur, prit la parole.

« Hemm… Bonjour ? Vous… vous vouliez me parler, monsieur Bogo ? »

Bogo, semblant satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, s'adressa à Dalféus en affichant un visage digne d'un joueur de poker.

« Bonjour monsieur Howler. J'aurai quelques questions à vous posez en effet concernant les événements d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. »

Bogo se tourna ensuite vers Fangmeyer et Nick avant de s'adresser à eux.

« Retournez sur la scène et vérifiez que tout est fait dans les règles. Ramenez ensuite les preuves à Abi, puis venez me faire votre rapport… c'est quoi cette caméra et ce sac ? » s'interrompit le chef en posant les yeux sur les pattes de Fangmeyer.

Mais avant que le loup blanc ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Dalféus répondit d'une voix mi-assurée, mi-nerveuse.

« C'est la caméra de monsieur Farnham ainsi que mon matériel informatique. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix faible presque piteuse, les yeux rivés au sol, une patte traînant sur les dalles. « J'en ai extrait les données et je prévoyais les analyser pour trouver une piste. »

Bogo hocha la tête, comprenant les implications d'un tel cas. Il reporta son attention sur le duo de canidé, le visage dur.

« Vous attendez quoi pour vous bouger les miches ? » tonna-t-il.

Les deux canidés se mirent presque au garde-à-vous avant de déguerpir vers la scène de crime, Fangmeyer n'oubliant pas de laisser la caméra et le sac à Judy au passage, qui chancela sous ce poids imprévu.

« Si tu veux, j'peux t'aider à transporter mon PC. » offrit le wox. « Faudrait pas t'péter l'dos avec tout c'poids. »

Judy lui retourna un regard noir où brillait un avertissement sourd.

« OK OK… c'est bon. » soupira Dalféus, plaçant ses pattes devant lui, les paumes vers la lapine en signe de reddition. « Mais qui n'essaye rien à rien non ? »

« Allons dans mon bureau. » suggéra Bogo, sans tenir compte des paroles du wox. « On y sera plus tranquille. Hopps, vous venez avec nous. »

Judy hocha la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas, suivi de près par Dalféus.

* * *

Sitôt arrivé dans le bureau du chef, celui demanda à Judy de lui faire son rapport sur les vingt-quatre dernières heures.

La lapine s'activa donc, debout sur sa chaise trop grande, à raconter sa journée d'hier sans rien omettre. Le début du jour, en compagnie de Nick, sa course poursuite alors qu'ils poursuivaient Howler, son retour au poste puis à son appartement, son sauvetage par Dalféus, qui se déroula non sans heurt, les soins prodigués par celui-ci, les révélations qu'il lui avait faites puis finalement leur retour au poste le lendemain avec ce qui s'était passé de son point de vue.

Pendant tout le moment où Judy parla, Dalféus resta prostré sur sa chaise, la tête baissée, semblant plus gêné par les faits évoqués par la policière que par la présence de Bogo, qui lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil, semblant jauger s'il était vraiment capable de toutes ses choses que racontait sa subordonnée.

« … après on s'est approché de vous, moi et Nick. Vous connaissez le reste. » conclua la lapine, bien droite sur le rebord de sa chaise, attendant la réaction de son supérieur.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Dalféus avec un regard nouveau. À la base, il aurait été utile au ZPD pour les informations qu'il possédait, au même titre que n'importe quel informateur, mais les événements et les anomalies des dossiers le concernant lui dépeignaient une tout autre utilité.

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes hackeur ? » demanda-t-il, de façon à voir la réaction de son interlocuteur à croc, qui releva les yeux.

« Plutôt… informateur en fait. Un… informateur informatique, si l'on peut dire. » répondit Dalféus, mal à l'aise de discuter de ses actes répréhensibles avec le chef des représentants de l'ordre, ce qui était un comble en soi.

« Agent Hopps! Vous m'avez bien dit que les informations qu'il a trouvées étaient disséminées sur plusieurs serveurs sécurisés ? » demanda le buffle sans détourner son regard du wox.

« C'est bien sa Chef. Heu… dont les… » Judy jeta un coup d'œil à Dalféus, mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Devait-elle cacher cette information ? Elle décida rapidement que non. Plus vite la vérité sera sur la table, mieux ce sera pour le wox. Aussi, la lapine conclut-elle rapidement d'une voix neutre, mais ferme. « Dont les nôtres en fait. »

Si Bogo fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il continuait toujours à fixer le wox, qui soutenait péniblement son regard dur.

« Et que faisons-nous aux hackers qui rentre dans des serveurs ultras sécurisés, dont les nôtres ? » en pesant sur les derniers mots.

« Heee.. En fait, il n'était pas si sécur... »

« On les enferme ou on leur fait payer une amende, dépendamment de la gravité de l'acte et des conséquences de celui-ci. » récita Judy en coupant le wox, qui se raidit sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu des conséquences quelconques ou des preuves de ses intrusions ? »

« Sa parole est notre seule preuve. Aucune conséquence néfaste connue. »

« Et que faisons-nous avec ce genre de personne, agent Hopps ? » question finalement Bogo, qui semblait suivre un raisonnement bien précis qui échappait totalement à ses deux interlocuteurs, qui affichaient des visages sur lesquels se reflétaient une certaine incompréhension.

« Heu… même réponse que l'autre question non ? » répondit Judy, complètement perdue.

« Non agent Hopps. » lança le buffle avant de lâcher sa bombe. « On les engage. »

Un silence stupéfait tomba sur le trio. Se remettant rapidement de sa surprise, Dalféus secoua la tête, avant de s'insurger.

« Comment ça on les engage ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ni ce que je fais et puis… »

Bogo tapa du poing sur son bureau, réduisant au silence le jeune demi-loup.

« J'en sais beaucoup plus que ce que vous semblez croire, l'hybride. Je peux d'or et déjà vous dire que l'on c'est déjà parlé. Et à ce moment-là, vous nous avez aidés... Il faut dire aussi que depuis six mois, j'ai plus tendance à me fier aux actes des gens plutôt que sur leur passé. » commença Bogo en lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire en direction de la lapine. « Et pour l'instant, à part cette affaire de caméra, vous m'avez l'air plutôt correcte. »

Une légère surprise vint métamorphoser le visage du canidé noir. « C'est vrai que vous m'avez déjà parlé, monsieur Bogo. C'était il y a près de six mois justement. Je m'étais présenté sous le nom de… »

« Lupin Foxtrot. Oui je sais. »

Judy regarda tour à tour le canidé aux pattes blanches et son chef, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« On peut m'expliquer ? »

« En gros, lorsque Bellwether à appeler pour dire qu'un renard était devenu sauvage et que vous étiez seule avec lui, nous avons reçu un autre appel, quelques secondes après la fin de notre conversation avec Bellwether. » explicita Bogo d'une voix calme et posée. « Un certain Lupin Foxtrot nous à dit que ce n'était pas vrai, que vous n'étiez pas en danger et que ne devions pas intervenir, car vous aviez une chance d'arrêter la vraie coupable. Juste après, il nous a envoyé une vidéo provenant d'une caméra de surveillance où Nick interchangeait une balle de verre empli de sérum contre un bleuet. Ensuite, il coupa la communication. »

« C'est pour ça que personne parmi les policiers n'avait l'air surpris de voir Nick sur deux ses pattes et qu'ils ont arrêté Bellwether sur-le-champ. » renchérit Dalféus. « J'ai suivis toute la scène depuis les caméras. »

 _Ceci explique donc cela_ , pensa Judy en se remémorant ce moment où le ZPD avait entouré la brebis, la mettant aux arrêts par le même coup, avant de les tirer, elle et Nick, hors du trou où ils étaient tombés.

« Du coup, » reprit Dalféus, une mimique incertaine sur le museau, « Vous êtes sur pour cette histoire d'embauche ? J'veux dire, j'ai pas fait l'académie de police et si vous me donnez un flingue, j'ai plus de chance de me tirer dans la patte que de toucher ma cible. »

Bogo secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne veux pas que vous deveniez policier, mais plutôt que vous nous aidiez de votre mieux. Seulement, plutôt que de travailler pour monsieur madame tout le monde, vous travaillerez pour la police. On manque d'informateur et de spécialiste de l'information. Vous seriez un atout, autant pour l'enquête en cours que pour celles à venir. »

Le chef soupira avant de continuer. « Il faut dire aussi que votre dossier est vierge. Rien ne peux m'empêcher de vous embaucher… » expliqua Bogo avant d'inspirer. « Mais quand je dis vierge, c'est dans le sens où vous n'avez quasiment pas de dossier. Quelque chose me dit que vous n'y êtes pas pour rien. »

« Disont que… » commença le mammifère aux pattes blanches, « disont que c'est l'une des meilleures façons de disparaître, d'être un fantôme parmi les vivants… de ne pas exister. »

L'amertume et la pointe d'abattement que les deux Proies perçurent dans la voix du wox leur firent l'effet d'un coup de poing. Apparemment, disparaître semblait essentiel à son travail, mais cela ne le rendait pas heureux, comme si cet état de fait était une étape sur le chemin de la perte d'un rêve souhaité.

« Écouter. » repris le l'hybride, « Je n'accepte pas votre demande, du moins, pas pour l'instant. C'est… trop tôt… et inattendu. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

Judy afficha un sourire ravi. Elle approuvait parfaitement le choix de Dalféus. Dans ce genre de cas, il fallait prendre son temps. Bogo, pour sa part. hocha la tête, compréhensif. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait un, mais…

« Mais… ? »

« Mais je veux vous aider dans cette affaire. Je veux le faire maintenant. Mais j'ai besoin de mon ordinateur… et donc de votre autorisation pour ça. »

Le buffle massif sembla réfléchir, plus par habitude que par une réflexion réelle et posée. Finalement, il hocha de la tête, en poussant l'ordinateur vers Dalféus.

Celui-ci s'en empara comme un pirate s'emparerait d'un trésor. Prestement, il bondit sur le bureau du buffle, surpris par cette manœuvre inédite, et lui tourna le dos avant d'inviter Judy à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit, un sourire amusé peint sur le visage. Ainsi, il pourrait montrer à tout le monde ses découvertes.

« Je sais déjà quelle photo je vais traiter pour trouver ce que je veux. »

« Tu as eu le temps de les regarder sur ton ordinateur ? » demanda Judy.

Le wox montra son téléphone portable, un sourire malin dans les yeux.

« Sur mon ordinateur ? Nop! Mais j'ai tout synchronisé sur mon cellulaire. Du coup, pendant que tu blablatais ton rapport, moi, je regardais chaque photo. »

À ce souvenir, le wox frémit de façon bien visible. Ces photos n'étaient pas particulièrement atroces. Non. Ce n'était pas le problème. Mais elle reflétait les derniers instants de la vie du guépard et lorsque Dalféus y pensait… une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'appareil photo était réglé en mode « trente secondes », si je puis dire. En gros, elle prenait des photos à chaque intervalle de trente secondes. »

Sur ces mots, il afficha sur l'écran une image qui montrait le sol sous un angle improbable… ainsi qu'une grosse mare rouge. Trop grosse pour ne pas être sur les lieux originels du crime. Sur l'un des coins de l'image, le contour flou d'un doigt cachait une partie de la scène.

Immédiatement après, une série de fenêtres s'affichèrent et disparurent à un rythme fou, à mesure que l'hybride ouvrait et fermait des programmes. Alors qu'il faisait cela, il reprit la parole.

« Vous savez qui il était n'est-ce pas ? »

Bogo hocha doucement la tête, songeant aux implications que cela entraînait alors que Judy tournait la tête vers le semi-loup, les oreilles bien droite, curieuse.

« Non… qui était-il ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« C'est lui qui à découvert l'antidote au sérum de Ramses. » lâcha le canidé à l'oreille bagué d'une voix lointaine, totalement absorbée par son travail.

Les oreilles de Judy se rebattirent dans son dos à l'audition de cette nouvelle. Farnham était responsable de la guérison de tous les Prédateurs qui avaient été touchés par le sérum ? Mais alors… Ramses était-il impliqué dans son meurtre ? Il serait passé de simple tireur à tueur ? _Invraisemblable_ , pensa-t-elle. Ramses était calculateur et froid, mais cela ne le plaçait pas d'office dans la case des assassins. Mais le statut du guépard était possiblement l'un des mobiles de l'attaque. De fait, elle ne devait écarter aucune piste, même les plus invraisemblables.

« Il était professeur à l'Université de Savannah Central. » continua Dalféus, les yeux rivés sur son écran lumineux, ses pattes créant une danse hypnotique dont la chorégraphie n'était connue que d'elles seules. « Il était très apprécié et il travaillait aussi sur plusieurs projets de recherche contre les maladies réputées incurables par exemple. »

Judy promena son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, digérant les informations que lui avait révélées le wox. Un coup d'œil vers son supérieur lui permit de constater que lui aussi était surpris par l'étendue du savoir du canidé. Alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça, elle remarqua une image étrange dans l'un des coins de l'écran. Elle la montra du doigt à l'hybride, qui la mit en gros plan, stoppant ainsi son travail quelques minutes.

« Oui, cette image, ou plutôt, cet ensemble d'images m'est complètement incompréhensible. » s'exclama le wox. « Cet enchevêtrement de ligne et de truc de différence couleur… ça me dit quelque chose… on dirait un schéma 3D… en vue éclaté… ou un truc du genre. »

« Mais un schéma de quoi ? » grogna Bogo derrière eux.

« Alors là… pas la moindre idée monsieur Bogo. Je ne sais pas lire ce genre de truc. Je suis informateur, pas ingénieur. » répondit sincèrement le wox. « Par contre, j'ai des résultats. »

L'hybride de loup et de renard bascula de fenêtre pour arriver sur un document de traitement de texte rempli de point, de chiffre, de lettre et de caractères spéciaux, rendant le tout complètement illisible pour un néophyte.

« Ça, c'est l'information de l'image que je vous ai montrée. » expliqua Dalféus en commençant à mimer ses paroles avec ses pattes.

« En gros, ce sont des métadonnées. Et ces séries de chiffres là. » continua le wox en sélectionnant deux séries de chiffres séparés par un tiret. « Sont des coordonnées en longitude et en latitude. »

« Mais comment peux-tu trouver tout ça à partir d'une simple image ? » demanda la lapine, curieuse de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de là chose.

« N'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans l'ère de l' _Internet of thing_. Ce qui veut dire en gros, l'Internet des objets. De nos jours, tout est connecté, même des éléments du quotidien comme votre frigo par exemple. Et chaque objet collecte des informations. »

Dalféus prit une pose, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que les deux Proies suivaient ses explications, avant de continuer.

« Et donc, la caméra de Farnham était connectée à Internet justement. Et les informations que l'appareil enregistrait avec chaque image étaient aussi variés que la position GPS, l'altitude, l'orientation par rapport au nord, la température quand l'objet à l'équipement adapté, et cetera. »

Le wox, suite à ces paroles, ouvrit la page d'un navigateur web sans prendre le soin de copier la suite de chiffre. Il alla sur Zoogle Map et entra de mémoire la suite de caractère qu'il n'avait vu que pendant quelques secondes puis lança la recherche. Après quelques secondes de calcul, une carte de Zootopia s'afficha et zooma de plus en plus jusqu'à s'arrêter au-dessus d'un bâtiment gris anonyme.

« Le Game Over est proche pour ces bâtards… » marmonna hargneusement l'hybride de façon à ce que seule Judy puisse l'entendre. « Il a été édenté et dégriffé là-bas. À première vu, on dirait un vieil entrepôt désaffecté situé… hmmm… à Savannah Central. C'est à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici à vol d'oiseau. »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? » demanda le buffle, sceptique.

« Je parierai mon flair là-dessus. » lâcha Dalféus avec conviction en se tournant vers Bogo, le fixant de ses yeux glacés. « Les métadonnées, à moins d'être modifié, ça ne ment pas… et je sais si elles ont été modifiées ou pas. »

La force avec laquelle le canidé exprimait ses résultats convainquit le chef du ZPD de la véracité de ses propos. Et même, cela l'impressionna. S'il était passé par le laboratoire du ZPD, cela aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps pour trouver un quelconque résultat, pour la seule et unique raison que la police ne comptait aucun expert en sécurité informatique ni aucun expert en informatique tout court. Une lacune qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des technologies.

Du coup, cela le conforta dans sa décision d'embaucher Dalféus. Malgré son passé possiblement criminel encore nébuleux, il pouvait être un atout. Un peu comme Nick en fait.

Mettant fin à son introspection, le buffle se redressa.

« Bon. Pour commencer… débarquer de mon bureau… maintenant. » dit-il d'une voix faible, menaçante.

Si Judy retourna sur sa chaise en prenant son temps, connaissant le tempérament du chef Bogo. Dalféus, pour sa part, referma précipitamment son ordinateur avant de bondir au sol, où il s'écrasa pitoyablement.

Bogo se plaqua un sabot sur les yeux, grognant son indécision. Il voulait vraiment embaucher ce truc ?

« Donc! » lâche le buffle alors que le wox se relevait, un sourire gêné plaqué sur le visage. « Agent Hopps, vous allez faire un tour à cet entrepôt. Voyez ce que vous pouvez y trouver. S'il y a une piste, suivez là. Je veux être tenu informé de votre progression. »

La lapine hocha la tête. Normalement, elle aurait jubilé de se voir confier une nouvelle enquête. Mais là, ce n'était pas un vol ou une disparition. Là, elle cherchait un meurtrier, un tueur… c'était fini de jouer.

« Amenez Wilde avec vous après vous être assuré que la scène en bas est entre de bonnes pattes. » continua Bogo. « Je vais envoyer une équipe au domicile de Farnham pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à trouver là-bas. »

« Et moi ? »

Le buffle se tourna vers l'hybride, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Vous… comme vous n'êtes pas sous mes ordres, vous pourrez fai… »

« Ha ça non! » s'exclama le canidé aux pattes blanches et rousses. « J'ai commencé tout ça, je finirai tout ça! Je serai bien plus utile à Judy et Nick si je suis avec eux de toute façon. »

Bogo haussa un sourcil, curieux d'entendre la suite.

« Et pourquoi leur serais-tu aussi utile ? »

Dalféus sortit son téléphone et le lança lourdement sur la table. L'appareil produisit un son lourd en atterrissant sur le bureau du chef, l'écran vers le haut. L'image bizarre qui ressemblait à un schéma était bien visible.

Le chef Bogo regarda l'écran quelques instants, avant de reporter son attention sur le wox.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors cet appareil est potentiellement dangereux. Si Nick ou Judy devaient tomber là-dessus, vous croyez qu'ils pourront sans débarrasser sans dommage ? Moi je dis non. Ce schéma pourrait aussi bien représenter une bombe télécommandée tout comme une simple manette de diffusion. Et ça, y'a que moi qui peut contrer ce genre d'équipement. » expliqua Dalféus dans une longue tirade, avant de reprendre son souffle.

À la mention du mot _bombe_ , le chef de la police se crispa. Il pointa le téléphone de la patte, le visage soucieux.

« Vous croyez que ce document pourrait représenter une bombe ? »

« Possible… Là, » explica Dalféus en pointant une partie jaune, « on dirait un récepteur, un peu comme les téléphones… là, un émetteur et ici, on dirait un… un compartiment vide ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Surtout que plusieurs éléments ne me disent absolument rien. En gros, ça peut être n'importe quoi. »

« Et c'est quoi ton utilité là-dedans ? »

« Je peux, par exemple couper le signal et le produire moi-même, me donnant le contrôle de l'appareil et empêchant son utilisation par exemple. » explicita le wox.

Le chef sembla réfléchir quelques instants, bien qu'il est déjà pris sa décision. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur Judy.

« Vous tenterez de me le ramener en un seul morceau agent Hopps, d'accord ? Pas de cabrioles cette fois-ci. »

La lapine, qui était restée à l'écart durant tout l'échange, hocha de la tête, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. Son chef était sérieux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de voir le petit côté humoristique de ses paroles.

«Vous pouvez disposer. »

La lapine gratifia son chef d'un salut militaire puis descendit de sa chaise trop haute en poussant Dalféus vers la sortie alors que celui-ci commençait à ronchonner.

« J'espère que j'aurai pas tout ce protocole aux fesses si j'en viens à vous rejoindre. Je déteste les marques d'autorités. »

« T'inquiète pas. » lui répondit la lapine. « Tu feras partie du personnel civil si tu en viens à accepter son offre. Pas de salut pour toi donc. »

Ils rejoignirent Nick en bas. Pendant leur échange avec le chef du ZPD, les agents de police avaient bien fait leur travail. Déjà, un sac noir, informe, mais dont tous connaissaient l'utilité, était en train d'être acheminé vers les salles d'autopsie, transporté par deux médecins légistes en blouses blanches. L'équipe de nettoyage attendait le OK pour commencer leur boulot.

Nick, les voyants arrivés, les rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant. Mais une certaine raideur dans ses mouvements trahissait son malaise. Mais quoi de plus normal après tout ? Un mammifère était venu mourir dans les locaux de la police. Ce genre d'événements avait le chic de rendre la majorité des agents, même les plus aguerris, nerveux ou inquiets. Alors pour une nouvelle recrue…

« Alors ? » demanda le renard, qui haussa un sourcil en notant que Dalféus était de nouveau en possession de son ordinateur. « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On s'en va là-bas. » lui répondit le wox en lui montrant une carte avec son cellulaire.

« Parfait! » s'exclama Nick en amorçant un mouvement. « Je vais aller chercher Fang dans ce cas. »

« Pas la peine. » l'arrêta la lapine grise. « Je crois que le chef à d'autres choses pour lui. »

Nick hocha la tête avant de faire un mouvement de la patte en direction de l'hybride.

« Bon… Et bien, on te suit. »

Dalféus prit donc les devants, son téléphone coller sur le museau, se dirigeant vers la sortie pour se rendre, à terme, à cet endroit marqué par la douleur et le sang.

* * *

Gris sombre et froid, le petit bâtiment massif faisait tache parmi les hautes constructions de la zone. Plus colorés et vivants, les édifices semblaient présenter un va-et-vient continuel de mammifères de toutes sortes ainsi qu'une ambiance de travail des plus correct.

Les deux policiers et le wox observaient le bâtiment depuis l'autre côté de la chaussé. La façade, complètement grise, faisait peine à voir. La grande majorité des entrées étaient barricadées, montrant bien que l'édifice était à l'abandon depuis quelques années déjà. Les fenêtres, aveugles pour la plupart, étaient noires de crasse… du moins, pour les ouvertures possédant encore une vitre.

Si l'aspect de l'endroit ne semblait pas accueillant, cela ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde les deux mammifères en bleu. Le wox, quant à lui, ne paraissait pas vraiment intimidé par les lieux, même si sa queue touffue se balançait de droite à gauche, révélant un malaise latent, quoique léger.

Le wox reposa ses yeux sur son écran, avant de les relever vers le bâtiment. « C'est bien ici. »

Judy, qui avait revêtu un uniforme de rechange lorsqu'il était parti du poste, hocha la tête, pas inquiète pour deux sous. Des endroits comme celui-ci, elle en avait vu plusieurs déjà depuis son arrivée dans les forces de police. Il n'était pas rare que les jeunes délinquants, tout comme les groupes criminels organisés, se retrouvent dans ce genre de lieux, l'atmosphère y régnant leur garantissant, à défaut de confort, une quiétude plus que relative ainsi qu'un écran de taille vis-à-vis du regard des bons citoyens et des agents des forces de l'ordre.

L'air nonchalant de Nick achevait de prouver que l'atmosphère sombre et lourde de la bâtisse n'entamait en rien leur désir d'aller au fond des choses. Lui aussi avait une connaissance accrue de ce genre d'endroit… mais ces connaissances appartenaient à une autre époque. Il était passé à autre chose depuis l'arrivée d'une certaine lapine dans sa vie.

Sortant de sa contemplation du sombre bâtiment, Nick pointa l'une des portes du museau. Celle-ci se trouvait sur le côté du bâtiment, quasiment invisible depuis la rue pour un œil inexpérimenté.

« Je crois que l'on peut entrer par là. »

Ses paroles semblèrent tirer ses deux compagnons de leur analyse et ceux-ci dirigèrent leur regard vers l'entrée ainsi désignée.

« Allons voir ça de plus près. » lâcha la lapine d'un air sérieux. « Voyons ce que nous allons trouver… »

« Rien de joyeux, je le crains. » exprima Dalféus à voix basse, ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux amis de l'entendre.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la voie d'accès, ils remarquèrent que la porte était entrouverte. La barricade qui avait maintenu la porte close depuis tout ce temps avait été replacée grossièrement à son ancien emplacement, montrant clairement qu'elle avait été forcée.

« Je crois que… »

Nick fut interrompu lorsque le demi-loup lui enserra le museau d'une patte alors que Judy se tournait vers lui, un doigt devant la bouche. Si Dalféus avait seulement cru entendre quelque chose, Judy elle, avait clairement distinguer le bruit d'un objet métallique qui tombe au sol.

Méfiante, Judy entrouvrit la porte qui produisit un grincement des plus malvenus, faisant grincer des crocs les trois mammifères. Elle y passa la tête, mais ne distingua rien vu la noirceur des lieux. Elle sentit quelque chose poindre entre ses deux oreilles, les écartant sur le côté. Le museau de Nick apparu au-dessus de son champ de vision. Celui-ci se tourna à gauche, puis à droite.

« RAS. La voie est libre. » chuchota-t-il faiblement avant de reculer, remettant les oreilles de sa partenaire en place, qui leva les yeux au ciel, décourager pour le coup.

Suite à cela, la lapine se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, aussitôt suivit pas Nick. Dalféus les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, après avoir entrouvert la porte un peu plus, la faisant grincer au passage, car il été tout de même plus gros que le renard.

Dans la même foulée, il leur montra son téléphone et mima le silence, leur faisant comprendre qui devait mettre sur muet leur talkie-walkie ainsi que leur cellulaire. Il serait vraiment malvenu que l'un de ses éléments ne les fasse remarquer au mauvais moment.

Judy alluma la lumière d'une lampe torche de poche, car contrairement à ses deux compagnons, elle n'avait pas des yeux nyctalopes.

Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une zone de chargement… ou de déchargement, au choix. Sur la droite, une vieille camionnette rouillée reposait dans un coin, faisant face à une porte de garage dont le mécanisme était brisé. L'épaisse couche de poussière qui la recouvrait tel un drap gris lui conférait un air de fantôme. Sur la gauche, des palettes de chargement en bois à moitié pourri achevaient de se décomposer. Devant, une porte métallique s'ouvrait plus profondément dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Un vieux logo quasiment illisible blanchie par le temps ornait le devant de la porte.

Ne voyant rien de suspect ou d'intéressant dans les parages, ils passèrent un par un par la seconde porte. Dalféus, qui fermait la marche, s'arrêta brusquement dans l'encadrement de l'accès. Une odeur familière était accrochée au battant. Elle était ténue, comme si celui qui était passé par là ne l'avait que frôlé. Mais cette odeur… jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il n'aimait pas cette fragrance ni le mammifère à qui elle appartenait, même si au final, ils avaient réussi à s'entraider une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Ils auraient même pu être de bon ami, mais leur opinion et leur façon de penser différaient tellement que c'était impossible. Du moins à l'époque.

Mais était-ce réellement lui ? Cela faisait quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et les odeurs, tout comme les gens, avaient tendance à changer avec le temps. Les chances que ce soit vraiment lui étaient plutôt minces. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait le wox.

De l'autre côté de la porte donc, Judy et Nick évoluaient dans la partie la plus grande du bâtiment. De-ci de-là, des machines recouvertes de poussière semblaient monter la garde de l'endroit. Dans la noirceur ambiante, les ombres de métal auraient pu donner des frissons à n'importe qui… mais pas à deux agents du ZPD déterminés. Dalféus les rejoignit, frissonnant malgré lui. Ses pattes ressentaient le froid que le plancher de béton dégageait. Lorsqu'il regardait tout ce matériel… Ça lui faisait pensé à une usine de mise en boîte.

Alors que Judy et Nick avançaient, l'un voyant comme en plein jour, l'autre ayant allumé la lumière d'une lampe torche qu'elle pointait sur le sol, ils entendirent tous trois un petit « Clic ». Les deux policiers se figèrent, alors que Dalféus regardait partout autour de lui. Un deuxième « Clic » se fit entendre, suivit du flash vif d'une lumière entre les machines. Les deux mammifères en bleu se regardèrent, puis partir vers la source supposée du rayonnement, Judy ayant éteint sa lumière et se guidant au léger sont produits par les griffes de son coéquipier lorsqu'elles heurtaient le sol bétonné.

Pendant qu'il s'approchait, d'autres flashs survinrent, éclairant de façon inquiétante leur environnement, créant des ombres géantes avec les diverses machines et autres éléments qui traînaient un peu partout. Un endroit présentant donc de multiples cachettes. La prudence était de mise. Finalement, ils arrivèrent vers le milieu de la salle, qui avait apparemment été dégagée. Se cachant tous les trois derrière une table en stainless renverser ils virent qu'une unique ampoule éclairait que très faiblement l'endroit, ce pourquoi ils n'avaient pas vu de lumière depuis l'extérieur, ni lors de leur entrée dans la grande salle de production d'emballage cartonné. Au milieu de l'endroit, une chaise unique se dressait, alors que d'autres flashs éclairaient la scène de façon sporadique et aléatoire.

Tous trois jetèrent un coup d'œil en dehors de leur cachette et découvrirent que les flashs provenaient d'un appareil photo que tenait une petite silhouette qui leur tournait le dos. L'animal aux longues oreilles strié de noir portait une simple veste de couleur sombre. Si pour les deux policiers, ce n'était qu'un animal comme un autre, Dalféus lui, le reconnut immédiatement.

« Et merde… » lâcha-t-il entre ses crocs en se levant, une expression fermée sur le visage.

Judy tourna son regard vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

« Tu fous quoi ? » chuchota la lapine.

Dalféus sortit de sa cachette, faisant se retourner le petit mammifère au centre de la pièce.

« Howler ? » lâcha l'animal au bout de quelques instants de flottement.

Dalféus lui renvoya un regard glacial et dur, clairement hostile. Son rival de toujours croisait à nouveau son chemin.

Finalement, l'hybride prit la parole, crachant ses mots encore ses mâchoires serrées, comme s'il se retenait.

« Ça faisait longtemps… Jack. »

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui se sont rendus jusqu'ici. Ce chapitre à prit sont temps pour venir et j'en suis désolé... mais l'inspiration, tout comme le temps, ne viens pas toujours quand on le veut... ni de pair. J'espère seulement que le résultat vous aura plus et que cela vous donnera envie de continuer l'aventure.**

 **Je vous remercie, chacun et chacune, pour votre présence. N'oublier pas de laisser une review pour me dire se qui vous à plus, ou ce qui vous à déçu! Cela m'aide énormément dans l'écriture des autres chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre!**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Le Rival

**Chapitre 8 - Le rival**

La porte entrouverte, dont le côté était tordu ainsi que le verre brisé, lui semblait de mauvais augure. Un coup violent avait dû y être porté, probablement un coup de sabot, et l'on avait assurément joué du pied de biche, mais ça restait encore à vérifier.

Fangmeyer observait la demeure de Farnham, les deux pattes dans la neige froide. Deux de ses collèges déroulaient une banderole jaune très voyant portant la mention _POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS_ autour de la maison.

Le chef Bogo l'avait intégré à l'équipe de Delgato, un lion assez protocolaire, puis avait envoyé le groupe au domicile de la victime pour voir s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose là-bas en lien avec son décès. Le verre brisé de la porte était déjà une preuve suffisante pour soupçonner que certains événements malheureux se soient produits à cet endroit.

Il entendit son ventre grondé comme une bête sauvage, tentant de ne pas y faire attention. Avec tous les événements récents, il en avait complètement oublié de manger. Du coup, le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente, et lui ne s'était encore rien mis sous les crocs.

Quand il y repensait comme il faut, le loup blanc se rappelait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à avaler quoi que ce soit, même s'il l'avait voulu… tout comme la majorité des agents présents lors de l'irruption de Farnham dans le poste de police principal.

Lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Bogo, Judy et le reste de la bande, il avait eu un comportement normal, riant aux pitreries des uns ou asticotant les autres. Mais ça, c'était l'adrénaline… ainsi qu'une protection qu'il avait inconsciemment levée. Qu'ils avaient tous inconsciemment levé. Une façon comme une autre de rendre moins réelle, du moins pour un temps, l'atrocité du destin de Farnham. Une façon de rester sain d'esprit, de prendre de la distance avec le tragique événement.

Fangmeyer reporta son regard sur ses coéquipiers du moment, sortant de ses sombres pensées. Delgato, le meneur du groupe, était le plus âgé de l'équipe. C'était aussi l'agent qui avait le plus d'ancienneté au sein du groupe. Il se tenait tout comme lui en retrait, les bras croisés sur le torse et la mine soucieuse, portant son uniforme bleu. C'était un grand lion aux yeux brun doré et à la crinière très fournie. Il avait un pelage brun clair qui virait au blanc près de la gueule, agrémenter d'un museau rose. Son regard, sérieux et analytique, semblait capable de tout voir.

Il dirigea alors son regard dans la direction de celui de Delgato, qui observait le travail de leurs deux collègues. L'officier Pennington, une éléphante à la peau gris rosée et aux yeux vert-émeraude, déroulait les derniers mètres de ruban fluo qui délimitait la scène de crime. Elle portait son uniforme complet (composé entre autres de plaque de métal, plus solide que le kevlar) par-dessus un chaud pull bleu. Elle portait aussi un cache-trompe vert pomme, de façon à ne pas avoir froid. Fangmeyer avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec Francine. Des moments où il était souvent pris de fou rire, l'agent Pennington étant reconnue pour être quelque peu gaffeuse et maladroite dans ses mouvements, jugeant mal sa force. Elle avait réussi à briser des tasses dans la salle de repos du ZPD un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais excepté ça, elle était un très bon agent, apte à poser les bonnes questions au bon moment, même si l'on évitait de lui donner des tâches requérant de la précision.

Au côté de celle-ci se trouvait l'agent Jackson, que le loup blanc ne connaissait que de réputation. C'était un tigre au pelage orange strié de noir et aux yeux vert feuille. Jackson, très silencieux, faisait rarement des vagues aux postes de police. En fait, jamais Fangmeyer n'avait entendu sa voix. Le tigre avait intégré les forces de l'ordre plusieurs années plus tôt et avait été affecté au groupe de Delgato. Le canidé blanc avait su, au détour de quelques conversations avec des vétérans du ZPD, que Jackson avait joué de malchance lors d'une opération de terrain, il y avait de ça quelques années déjà, dans le cadre d'une affaire de meurtres. Il en avait proprement perdu la voix. Mais cet état de fait ne l'avait jamais empêché de bien faire son travail, loin de là.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il fixait Jackson d'une façon peu appropriée, Fangmeyer se secoua la tête avant de passer sous la banderole jaune pour s'approcher de la porte. S'équipant de gant de latex, il poussa le battant, qui s'ouvrit sans heurt malgré les dommages subis.

Faisant attention ou il mettait les pattes pour ne pas déplacer de bouts de verre, Simon se dirigea vers le salon, à droite de l'entrée, qui baignait dans la lumière du soleil déclinant. Une chaise berçante renversée indiquait qu'un événement mineur avait dû se passer dans cette pièce, mais le manque d'autres éléments penchant dans cette direction ne permettait d'affirmer la chose de façon sûre.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce qui lui semblait être la cuisine, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'agent Jackson entré à son tour pour s'arrêter devant les marches, le regard sombre. Il fut suivi peu après par Delgato, qui finissait de donner quelques directives à l'agent Pennington.

« Surveille la scène et inspecte la neige. Peut-être trouveras-tu quelque chose que nous aurions manqué. »

« Compris ! » répondit l'éléphante, avant de maugréer d'un air faussement abattu. « De toute façon c'est pas comme si je pouvais inspecter la maison… je rentre même pas dans l'encadrure de la porte. »

Cette réflexion bénigne fit sourire le lion, qui se dirigea vers l'agent Jackson. En l'apercevant, immobile devant les marches, son sourire disparut d'un coup.

Les marches étaient pleines de traces de griffes. Certaine étant dû à l'utilisation routinière des escaliers par un prédateur, alors que d'autre était le résultat d'une mêlée, d'une tentative pour s'échapper. Profondes et nettes, elles semblaient avoir été les témoins d'une scène violente, qui avait inspiré une peur assez grande pour que la victime plante ses griffes profondément dans le bois, avec peut-être l'espoir de s'en sortir.

Mais ce n'était pas les marques qui avaient fermé le visage du lion aux yeux dorés, mais bien l'agent Jackson. Celui-ci était immobile devant les marches, mais tout dans sa posture et son langage corporel représentait la peur. La fourrure hérissée tels les piquants d'un hérisson en colère, la queue fouettant l'air de façon saccadé, les oreilles ramener vers l'arrière aplatissant son crâne, les muscles tendu telle la corde d'un arc bandé près à se rompre, les pupilles écarquillées et les crocs à découvert. Cette posture ne voulait dire qu'une chose: peur. Il semblait prêt à détaler à la moindre alerte.

Delgato se rapprocha de lui et posa une patte sur son épaule, prenant une voix posée, mais ferme.

« Oui Raph… Il a probablement eu très peur à ce moment-là. Peut-être a-t-il été surpris ici d'ailleurs, ce qui expliquerait que seules les marches soient marquées de la sorte. »

Au moment où le lion commença à parler, Jackson se détendit d'un coup, reprenant un air normal et détendu, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu peur. Se retournant vers son supérieur, il pointa le haut de l'escalier du pouce et dirigea ses oreilles vers Delgato.

Fangmeyer contemplait la scène avec ahurissement alors que le lion hochait la tête, ce qui amorça la calme montée du tigre vers l'étage supérieur. Delgato se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et, remarquant l'expression interrogative du canidé, emmena ce dernier avec lui.

« Je vais t'expliquer… » commença Delgato, dont la voix mourut à la vue de ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

Devant le duo de policier se trouvait la cuisine dévastée. La lumière qui pénétrait par le salon venait éclairer la salle aveugle, révélant un véritable capharnaüm. La table, qui aurait dû se trouver au centre de la pièce, gisait maintenant au sol, brisée en deux morceaux. L'une des parties du meuble de cuisine avait été projetée contre une petite télé, qui reposait maintenant au sol, l'écran réduit en miettes par un pied de la table qui l'avait transpercé, éparpillant sur le plancher de dangereux morceaux de verre, qui était bizarrement regroupé dans un coin de la pièce. Le reste du mobilier, principalement constitué de chaises, était tassé sur les murs, certaines entières, d'autres bien abîmées. Un balai avait été laissé dans un coin de la salle, près du tas de verre tranchant. Sur le sol, une petite mare rouge détonnait dans le décor généralement blanc et noir de la cuisine.

S'avançant lentement dans la pièce, Fangmeyer releva la truffe, inspirant plusieurs fois, le visage fermé, tentant de discerner quelques odeurs que ce soit. Malheureusement, la fragrance de la victime camouflait toutes autres odeurs, l'empêchant de déterminer le nombre d'agresseurs ainsi que leur espèce.

Il lança un regard colérique vers son supérieur, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas être capable de discerner l'odeur des coupables. Delgato se rapprocha et pesa fermement sur ses épaules tendues.

« Calme-toi. Tu n'arriveras à rien dans ses conditions. Nous sommes tous à cran. » le lion prit une courte respiration avant de reprendre. « Revenons à ce que je voulais te dire. »

Fangmeyer hocha la tête, penaud. Il venait de se faire gentiment relevé les bretelles, mais son amertume disparue aussi rapidement que neige au soleil, remplacé par une forte curiosité.

« Jackson est muet. » lança tout d'une traite l'animal aux yeux dorés. « Il parlait comme toi et moi, mais il y a quelques années comprise entre trois et quatre ans, nous avons été chargés d'une mission de terrain… qui a mal tournée. Jackson a joué de malchance et a failli y rester. »

Delgato secoua la tête, semblant se remémorer des événements malheureux et gravissime.

« Heureusement, les médecins ont pu le sauver… mais ses cordes vocales ont trop été endommagé. Depuis il n'est plus capable de parler. »

Le canidé hocha lentement la tête, imaginant à peine les souffrances du pauvre tigre. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était si silencieux. Ceci expliquait cela. Mais une question demeurait encore…

« Mais… comment ce fait-il qu'il soit encore de la police ? » demande le loup, songeur. « Pas que je considère qu'il ne le devrait pas, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de faire son boulot correctement ? »

Delgato fit non de la tête, semblant très sûre de lui.

« Non… Il fait même un boulot formidable. Cela a pris six mois avant que le chef Bogo ne signe sa fiche de réhabilitation, mais il fut tout de même réhabilité. Et puis… il a beau être muet, cela ne l'empêche pas de communiquer. Il a toujours réussi à se faire comprendre. »

« Comme tout à l'heure ? Il n'avait pas peur c'est ça ? Il tentait plutôt d'exprimer la peur…? »

« C'est exactement ça. » répondit Delgato, une lueur heureuse dans le regard. « Son langage corporel c'est beaucoup amélioré depuis qu'il est devenu muet. Beaucoup de personnes réussissent à comprendre approximativement ce qu'il veut dire, car avant, nous parlions tout ce langage, qui reste dans nos instincts. Mais la majorité le comprend de travers. »

Il regarda autour de lui les débris éparpillés dans la salle, avant de ramener son regard vers Simon.

« Tout à l'heure, beaucoup aurait cru qu'il avait peur de quelque chose, ou qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur quelqu'un. C'est ce pour quoi il semble si inexpressif en public: il a peur que les gens se méprennent sur ses intentions. »

Fangmeyer, les yeux tristes pour le tigre, hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Finalement, il se reprit, se disant qu'il aimerait bien comprendre Jackson, ne serait-ce que pour que celui-ci soit moins seul.

« Je tâcherai de le comprendre de mon mieux. C'est un coéquipier et un membre du ZPD. Si une lapine comme Judy a pu se faire une place, un muet le peut aussi. »

Un sourire joyeux étira les livres de son supérieur, comme si celui-ci venait d'entendre exactement ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien! Et si l'on faisait ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ? » lâcha le lion, reprenant son sérieux. « Aller fainéant, renifle-moi tout ça et que ça saut! »

Hochant la tête, Fangmeyer se réavança vers le milieu de la pièce, s'intéressant à la mare rouge sombre qu'il n'avait pas remarquée de prime abord. Celle-ci était… étrange. Il lui semblait voir une empreinte dans la flaque de sang alors que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Si l'un des agresseurs avant marcher dans l'hémoglobine, il aurait laisser des traces partout et surtout, la mare n'aurai pas conserver cette empreinte, car le sang frais, même s'il est plus épais que l'eau, gardait les mêmes propriétés que cette dernière.

Or, quelqu'un avait foulé de la patte ce sang quelque temps après l'enlèvement, alors que l'hémoglobine était à moitié coagulée, ce qui avait empêché la mare de ce reformé.

Fangmeyer se gratta le dessous de la mâchoire, pensif. Si un mammifère quelconque était venu ici, pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé la police ? C'était un complice peut-être ? Ou une personne qui avait pris peur ? Dur de tirer des conclusions avec le peu qu'il savait.

S'intéressant à l'empreinte plus particulièrement, il détermina que cette patte devait appartenir à un membre de la famille des lagomorphes. Large et longue, l'empreinte pouvait facilement appartenir à un lapin ou un lièvre. Mais c'était difficile d'en être sûre, puisque la trace n'était pas complète.

Approchant son museau de la mare sombre, le loup immaculé inspira un petit coup… avant d'éternuer violemment, ce qui fit sursauter Delgato, qui s'intéressait plutôt au balai ainsi qu'au tas de débris tranchants.

« Ça va ? » demanda le lion en se retournant vers le canidé.

Simon renifla bruyamment deux trois coups, s'assurant qu'il n'éternuerait pas encore, avant de répondre au grand félin.

« Oui. Mais quelqu'un a foutu du poivre et du piment là où j'ai tenté de renifler. Juste l'odeur suffit à me faire réagir. »

Delgato hocha la tête doucement, rassuré, avant de poser une question qu'ils avaient tous deux en tête.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression… que nous ne sommes pas les premiers à venir ici ? Après l'agression je veux dire. » précisa-t-il.

Fangmeyer confirma son impression, lui montrant la trace de patte imprimée dans le liquide coagulé.

« De mon côté, on dirait que quelqu'un à tenter de faire le ménage. Il était ici il y a quelques heures tout au plus et n'a pas réussi à nettoyer grand-chose. » Continua le mammifère à crinière.

« Mouais… mais c'était assez pour compromettre la scène. Il a réussi à camoufler son odeur et j'ai beau regarder, je ne vois aucune touffe de poils ou autre dépôt qu'aurait pu laisser les agresseurs. » raisonna Fangmeyer.

« Mais… » releva Delgato. « Wolford n'est pas en congé maladie à cause d'un mélange du même type ? »

Se figeant, Fangmeyer se retourna vers le lion, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Mais oui! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était peut-être les mêmes mammifères. Ou des acolytes ? Plusieurs questions sans réponses qu'il allait devoir démêler avec l'aide de sa nouvelle équipe.

Soudainement, un petit voyant rouge commença à flasher par intermittence sur le torse du grand lion aux yeux dorés. Il pressa la lumière en levant le regard vers le plafond, là où devait probablement se trouver l'agent Jackson.

Tout dans la posture de Fangmeyer exprimait l'interrogation et la curiosité. Les oreilles dressées, le museau pointant en direction de Delgato, légèrement relevée ainsi que ses yeux bleus fixant le félin.

« C'est un système simple que nous avons développé moi et Jackson. » Expliqua le lion, qui avait remarqué l'intérêt de Simon. « Ainsi, lorsque nous ne sommes pas en vue l'un de l'autre, on peut communiquer selon certain code préétabli. »

Il reporta son regard vers le plafond, avant de reprendre son explication.

« Dans le cas présent, Jackson semble avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Je vais rester ici et continuer la recherche. Va le rejoindre et voit ce qu'il a trouvé. »

« J'y vais ! » lança Simon, avant de prendre la direction des escaliers alors que Delgato se repenchait sur les divers éléments qui jonchaient la pièce.

Arriver à l'escalier, la vu des profondes marques, toujours présentent dans le bois, le fit frémir. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du pauvre guépard. Montant les escaliers doucement, il fit attention à ne pas laisser ses propres griffes toucher le sol pour ne pas laisser de marques. Mais n'étant pas un félin, la tâche ne fut pas facile, même s'il arriva au sommet sans heurts.

Devant lui se trouvait un couloir orné de quelques cadres représentant des guépards, probablement des membres de la famille de Farnham, ainsi que trois portes. Il s'approcha de la première et y passa la tête.

S'imposa alors à sa vue une simple chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un lit de bonne facture, une commode, un petit bureau de travail accompagner de sa chaise ainsi qu'un coffre ouvert, dévoilant quelques bricoles sans réel intérêt pour le loup. Une grande fenêtre rectangulaire donnait sur la rue enneiger, offrant un cadre blanc du plus bel effet.

Mais pas de trace de l'agent Jackson. Retournant dans le couloir, il poussa la porte entrouverte de la salle de droite. Celle-ci contenait un gros bureau de travail sur lequel reposaient divers papiers, certains semblant soigneusement classés, alors que d'autres ne l'étaient pas. Un répondeur attendait sur le coin du meuble. Une petite table sur la gauche finissait de remplir le petit espace. Un ordinateur portable y était posé.

L'agent Jackson, qui se tenait devant le bureau, s'était retourné vers le loup lorsque celui-ci avait fait son entrée. Il affichait un regard grave, même si son visage, lui, était fendu d'un bon sourire franc.

Le loup ouvrit la bouche, mais resta figer pendant une demi-seconde, se demandant comment s'adresser à l'agent muet de façon à ne pas paraître supérieur ou condescendant. Finalement, il décida de lui parler comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui. Une façon, selon lui, de le faire se sentir semblable aux autres, comme si son mutisme n'était pas une barrière pour lui.

« Delgato m'a dit que tu avais trouver quelque chose. » expliqua Simon, se déplaçant vers le tigre.

Celui-ci, s'il avait détecté son trouble passager, n'en montra rien et se retourna vers le bureau. Sa queue était le seul indice de son état émotionnel actuel, puisqu'elle battait l'air tel un métronome, signe manifeste de son inquiétude.

Fangmeyer s'avança vers son coéquipier, qui tourna la tête vers lui, avant de porter l'une de ses pattes vers ses oreilles, prenant la forme d'un entonnoir. Comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait dire le tigre, Simon tendit bien l'oreille alors que Jackson pressait l'un des boutons du répondeur, qui se mit alors à cracher une voix apeurée, mais ferme.

« _Alph! C'est Jeff! Ils m'ont trouvé. Il faut a tout pris trouver ce que contiennent ces documents que nous a fait parvenir l'Anonyme…_

 _Et merde! Ils risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Lorsque je t'aurai tout envoyé, cache les documents dans un endroit où ils ne les trouveront pas. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que l'on sait. Ils ne doivent pas compromettre les preuves!_ »

La voix s'interrompit, semblant essoufflée, avant de reprendre avec une hargne non dissimulée.

« _On doit absolument trouver ce que ça signifie. Ensuite, on sera bien obligé de nous croire. L'Anonyme n'y a rien compris. Il faut trouver des experts de confiance..._

 _Mais surtout Alph… soyez prudent, car si ce n'est pas eux qui vous trouve, il se peut que ce soit l'autre camp qui vous fasse des misères. L'un comme dans l'autre, chercher une protection!_

 _Surtout, rester en vie, on compte sur vous._ »

Le répondeur s'arrêta là alors que Fangmeyer restait sans voix. Il se rendit compte qu'il en avait oublié de respirer et pris une bonne goulée d'air. Jackson lui, semblait choqué. Ses yeux verts expressifs pétillaient d'une révolte contenue par rapport à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Finalement, il se retourna vers Fangmeyer, quêtant un semblant de compréhension. Celui-ci finit par secouer la tête, avant de lâcher d'un air sombre et peu rassuré son ressenti.

« Un deuxième groupe est entré dans la partie… et nous n'en savons rien. »

* * *

Il descendait vers les sous-sols du bâtiment. Le chef Bogo, massif buffle au visage d'ordinaire fermé, laissait voir son inquiétude alors qu'il faisait route seul, en direction de la morgue du ZPD.

La fin de l'après-midi approchait et normalement, il aurait dû être en route vers son domicile pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait pertinemment que s'il tentait de dormir, il retournerait encore et toujours en boucle les divers éléments qui s'étaient passés dans la journée, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil réparateur souhaité. Alors, plutôt que de perdre son temps à se retourner dans son lit, il avait décidé de rester au travail et de continuer à plancher sur le cas de Farnham.

Après quelques instants de marche, il arriva devant un local fermé, nécessitant une carte d'accès. Sortant ladite carte, le buffle entra dans la salle d'autopsie.

Sur le mur du fond, une vingtaine de tiroirs métalliques, de toutes les tailles possibles, reflétaient les lumières crues de la salle. Sur l'un des tiroirs, une petite étiquette indiquait : _Farnham A._

Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient plusieurs tables de stainless. Sur l'une d'elles reposait, comme s'il dormait, le corps froid et dénué de vie du pauvre guépard. Au moment où Bogo se rapprochait, reprenant un visage dénué de tout sentiment, une porte au fond s'ouvrir, laissant le passage à un grand cerf au dos voûté, les pattes couvertes de grands gants chirurgicaux.

Le buffle respectait beaucoup ce mammifère vieux de plus de soixante-sept ans un peu… spécial. Le travail de médecin légiste était très demandant, mais c'était surtout les études qui faisaient défaut à la plupart des médecins. Pour enquête à partir des corps des victimes, un médecin légiste se devait de connaître leur anatomie quasiment par coeur. Mais pas seulement l'anatomie de quelques mammifères. Non, il devait connaître l'anatomie de la majorité des mammifères, surtout s'il travaillait à Zootopia. Malheureusement, la plupart des médecins se spécialisaient pour certains types de mammifères, ce qui les rendait d'office irrecevables pour ce poste. De plus, le commun des médecins préférait travailler sur les vivants plutôt que sur les morts. C'était ce pour quoi les médecins légistes étaient si précieux et rares.

« Ah ! Bogo ! » s'exclama d'une voix assurée, quoiqu'un peu faible, le cerf. « Vous venez prendre connaissance des dernières paroles muettes de mon patient ? »

« En effet Docteur Boistordu. » répondit le buffle, pas du tout perplexe par rapport aux paroles de son interlocuteur.

Le docteur s'approcha de la table d'autopsie, regarda quelques instants la dépouille, comme pour se rappeler ce qu'il devait expliquer par rapport à cette personne, puis il dirigea ses yeux vers le chef Bastien Bogo.

« Monsieur Farnham est décédé suite à une trop importante perte de sang. Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, je me suis demandé comment l'on pouvait se vider de son sang par les griffes et les crocs. Normalement, les plaies devraient être capables de se cicatriser et c'est ce qu'elles ont fait. » commença Boistordu.

« J'ai donc cherché une autre cause d'hémorragie. Et Monsieur Farnham a bien voulu me le montrer. » continua le docteur en s'approchant de la tête du mort. Il lui ouvrit la gueule, révélant sa mâchoire ravagée.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on lui a arraché les crocs qu'il est mort. Mais bien parce qu'il s'est lui-même tranché la langue. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du chef du ZPD. Il tapa du sabot sur le sol pour se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation, puis posa la question de circonstance.

« C'est arrivé comment ? »

« D'après les marques sur la langue, il se l'ai lui-même tranché. C'est très probablement arrivé sous le coup de la douleur. Et puisque la langue est un muscle, il y a beaucoup de sang qui y circule. Finalement, la perte d'hémoglobine due à la langue et aux griffes, sans oublier les crocs, lui fut fatale. »

Bogo hocha la tête, songeur. Peut-être que le but premier des agresseurs n'était pas le meurtre après tout. Mais il fallait tout de même est vraiment déranger pour faire un truc pareil. Reportant son attention vers le cerf, le Chef Bogo passa à autre chose.

« Sinon, il y a d'autres éléments à savoir ? »

« Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je n'ai pas pu récupérer de dépôt sous les griffes, vu leur absence. Le sang qui le recouvre est bien le sien et j'ai beau fouiller, je n'ai rien trouvé pouvant nous permettre de retrouver les agresseurs. »

Malik Boistordu se déplaça ensuite vers le bras droit du malheureux guépard. Écartant la fourrure, il montra au buffle une grosse ecchymose mauve-noir.

« Il a été sévèrement battu. Son bras droit est fracturé et il a des ecchymoses sur tous les avant-bras, le dos et le torse. Mais apparemment, ils ont épargné sa tête. »

Malik soupira, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus faible.

« Monsieur Farnham m'a dit tout ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Je ne peux plus rien en tirer. »

Le chef Bogo hocha la tête, dépitée. Il espérait que Malik trouverait quelque chose de gros, un indice, n'importe quoi d'utile… malheureusement, il repartirait avec seulement quelques éléments en plus qui ne faisait qu'apporter plus de questionnements. Si le but des agresseurs n'était pas de tuer alors, qu'elle était leur but, leur raison d'agir ainsi ? Par pur plaisir, comme certains psychopathes ? Mais ce genre d'hypothèse excluait totalement la première piste: le FLP.

Le buffle se posa une patte sur le visage, soupirant. Pensé à tout ça lui donnait un de c'est mal de crâne.

Alors que le bovin amorçait un mouvement pour s'en aller, sans même un remerciement, Malik le hélas de sa voix certes quelque peu vibrante, mais chaleureuse.

« Vous devriez vous reposer un peu Bastien. Vous êtes épuisé. Retournez chez vous et dormez un bon coup. Ou dans votre bureau si vous voulez absolument rester. Mais reposez-vous. Nous aurons besoin de vous frais et dispo dans les jours qui viennent. »

Bogo haussa les épaules, brisant par le fait même son visage inexpressif. Mais il se reprit très rapidement, comme à son habitude.

« Merci Docteur Boistordu. Je suivrais ce conseil avisé. »

Et il s'en fut, se dirigeant vers son bureau, là ou un lit de camp sommaire l'attendait. Car le chef Bogo était prévoyant. Toujours.

* * *

« Ça faisait longtemps… Jack. »

Les deux mammifères se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. La tension venait de monter de plusieurs crans alors que l'atmosphère devenait plus lourde.

Le lapin semblait assez contrarié. Ses oreilles striées de noir étaient bien relevées sur son crâne, comme pour défier son interlocuteur. Les traits noirs de ses joues, à moitié dissimulés derrière une poudre grisâtre, lui donnaient un air caractéristique difficilement oubliable. Les yeux bleus de Jack fixaient ceux encore plus pâles du wox.

« Pas assez longtemps. » répondit finalement le lapin.

« On est bien d'accord là-dessus alors. » se renfrogna Dalféus.

« C'est plutôt étrange non ? »

« Tu parles! »

Le duo de policier composé de Judy et de Nick s'entre-regardèrent avec consternation, toujours accroupie, cacher derrière la table métallique renversée. Les deux amis ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qui se passait présentement à seulement quelques mètres de leur position. Dalféus avait l'air de bien connaître le lapin, ce dénommé « Jack », et cela semblait réciproque, bien que leurs voix tendues sous-entendent qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas outre mesure.

Nick regarda la lapine, lui demandant, au moyen d'un signe de la patte, la marche à suivre. Judy lui répondit de la même manière. Elle voulait attendre. Peut-être que ce Jack avait des choses à dire. Il valait mieux que le lagomorphe aux oreilles striées de noir ne sache pas que deux policiers se trouvaient à quelques pas de lui seulement pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, l'hybride ? » demanda Jack d'une voix dure.

« Je te renvoie la question, le lapin. » répliqua vertement le wox noir.

Jack garda le silence, le regard sombre.

« C'est à propos de monsieur Farnham c'est ça ? » tenta Dalféus, tentant d'avoir l'air moins colérique, ce qui ne fut franchement pas une réussite.

Si le visage du lapin resta de marbre, ses oreilles eurent un soubresaut et ses yeux pétillèrent quelque peu. Oui, cela avait un rapport avec le guépard décédé, le mammifère mi-loup mi-renard en aurait mis sa patte à coupé.

« Tu sais très bien que l'on ne parle jamais des affaires en cours. Surtout avec un rival. » le sermonna le lapin, en avançant d'un pas. « Tu te souviens comment ça c'est terminé la dernière fois ? »

« Ce n'était pas du tout pareil! » s'enflamma aussitôt Howler. « T'as vu aussi pour qui tu travaillais ? Et ça fait presque quatre ans que c'est arrivé! La faute à qui d'après toi ? C'est quand même le nouveau venu que j'étais à l'époque qui a permis à ta fourrure grise de ne pas finir en tapis. »

Le lapin se renfrogna. Se faire rappeler ses erreurs par un rival, un jeunot de vingt-cinq ans en plus… ce n'était pas loin dans son top cinq des choses qu'il détestait.

Les deux policiers, quant à eux, étaient toujours complètement perdus. De quel événement parlaient les deux mammifères ? Quel était le lien qui les unissait ? N'y tenant plus, Judy émergea de sa cachette, aussitôt suivie par Nick, qui gardait sa patte précautionneusement sur la crosse de son arme de service. On ne sait jamais.

Les yeux du lagomorphe s'agrandirent de stupeur. Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les entendes arrivés ? Probablement était-il trop absorbé par son travail.

Par réflexe, Jack recula de quelques pas, ses yeux passant de Dalféus au duo de policiers. Son rival l'avait-il vendu ? Depuis quand travaillait-il avec la police ?

« Des flics ? » lâcha-t-il, les oreilles rabattues dans son dos. « Mais t'es complètement fou! »

« Pas du tout. » démenti le wox, en avançant vers le lapin à son tour, une pointe de hargne dans la voix. « Ce choix est parfaitement calculé. C'est simple Jack, je les aide. Je suis passé de l'autre côté. Fini les magouilles. Finis ma vie d'avant. »

Si le dénommé Jack sembla totalement consterné par ces paroles, Judy fut fière de les entendre. Elle avait senti une certaine conviction, une certaine détermination, dans la voix du wox hackeur. Celui semblait réellement pensé ce qu'il disait, comme s'il si était fait à l'idée depuis quelque temps déjà. La lapine fit glisser son regard vers Jack et vit que ce dernier semblait venir aux mêmes conclusions.

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi… Mais cela ne m'explique pas ce que tu fous ici avec deux policiers. Surtout avec ces deux-là en particulier! » réagit Jack laissant finalement pendre son appareil photo au bout de sa corde, qui s'enroulait autour de son cou.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de répondre à des questions pour le moment. » s'interposa Nick avant que Dalféus ne puisse répliquer.

Judy lança un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier. Celui-ci sembla comprendre ses intentions, mais ne laissa rien paraître aux deux autres mammifères.

« Dalféus ? C'est qui lui ? » demanda Judy en se tournant vers le wox.

Dalféus tourna la tête vers Judy, puis vers Jack, avant de la ramener encore sur la lapine. Finalement, il soupira, avant de s'exécuter.

« Ce… truc, s'appelle Jack Savage. Ça m'arrache la langue de dire un truc pareil, mais Jack est… comme moi. »

Jack fit non de la tête, fixant l'hybride de loup et de renard d'un regard noir, comme pour démentir ses propos.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est hackeur informateur comme toi ? » demanda la lapine.

Jack mit sa patte devant sa bouche, comme s'il allait vomir. Un hackeur, lui ? Plutôt mourir!

« Non. Pareil dans le sens où il fait le même boulot que moi. » répondit le wox, un regard froid posé sur le lapin. « Je suis informateur et lui c'est pareil. Nous sommes tous deux passés par la case de la criminalité. Seulement, nos opinions divergent sur beaucoup de sujets… ainsi que nos méthodes. »

Jack bouillait intérieurement. Dalféus, son premier ennemi, celui qui l'avait concurrencé grâce à un talent inné dès son arrivée à Zootopia, venait littéralement de révéler ses anciennes activités condamnables à deux policiers. Mais ce qui surprenait beaucoup plus Jack, c'était le fait que Dalféus parle de son passé criminel avec une facilité toute déconcertante, vu la présence des deux mammifères en bleu.

« Ces différents concernant nos méthodes et nos façons de penser nous ont monté l'un contre l'autre. Alors que moi je travaillais pour le comte de M. Big, lui travaillait pour son concurrent direct de l'époque : l'Equinox, un autre baron du crime. » expliqua sommairement le hackeur.

« Attend… tu as déjà travaillé pour M. Big ? » demanda Nick, qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu le visage du demi-renard chez le suricate.

Dalféus hocha la tête. Judy, elle ne sembla pas surprise. Quoi de plus normal, puisqu'il lui avait déjà fait mention du fait qu'il connaissait tous deux M. Big.

« Oui Nick. Je travaillais pour lui en tant que technicien de support et sécurité informatique. » répondit Dalféus avant d'hausser les épaules. « Enfin, ça, c'est la version officielle, que ses hommes et les clans rivaux connaissaient. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, je ne faisais pas que ça. J'étais son principal informateur. »

Savage était médusé. Son rival dévoilait sans pudeur ni peur tout son passé mafieux à deux policiers! Mais c'était de l'inconscience! Si Jack avait cure de savoir ce qui pouvait arrivé au wox, il avait peur que ce dernier ne l'entraîne avec lui dans sa haute chute.

« Mais bon, pour en revenir à notre cher Jack, disons qu'il est un… informateur dit classique. » expliqua sarcastiquement le wox. « Il est un mammifère de terrain et ses larges oreilles lui sont utiles. »

« Pfff… classique. » ronchonna Savage. « C'est toi qui es hors normes! Moi au moins je m'amuse pas à balancer mes semblables! »

« Te balancer ? » s'écria Dalféus, les crocs serrés. « Quoi ? Tu crois que je savais que tu étais ici ? Tu crois que nous sommes venus juste pour t'arrêter ? »

« Quel grand informateur tu fais alors… » ironisa le lapin, bien que celui-ci fut surpris par la révélation de son rival.

« Tu as beau parler toi! Tu savais même pas que l'on venait. Tu savais même pas que j'étais avec eux! » contra Howler.

Les deux policiers se jetèrent un regard. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ces deux zigotos allaient encore être là le lendemain matin à se tordre la fourrure à coup d'argument.

« Bon… Et bien puisque c'est pas moi que vous cherchez, je pense que je vais y aller. » dis le lapin d'un air supérieur, en amorçant une marche vers la sortie.

« Hop hop hop! Pas si vite la peluche. » lança Nick, qui lui barra la route. « Ce n'est peut-être pas après toi que l'on coure, mais le fait que tu sois à cet endroit précis, alors que nous nous y rendions, est pour le moins… intrigant. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Savage soupira, les oreilles tombantes. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas le laisser partir. Quelle malchance quand même.

« Dalf ? » demanda la lapine, qui s'était rapprochée. « Toi qui sembles le connaître, le crois-tu capable de commettre… »

Judy s'arrêta pour regarder le lapin, puis ramena son regard sur l'hybride.

« Un meurtre ? »

Dalféus hocha immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite, invalidant avec assurance la question de la lapine en bleu.

« Non. » répondit-il catégoriquement. « Je n'aime pas Savage et c'est réciproque je pense. Mais je sais qu'il ne serait pas capable de tuer de sang-froid et je ne suis pas du genre à accuser à tort et à travers. »

Le lagomorphe aux oreilles rayées sembla se détendre quelque peu, comme s'il avait craint que son rival ne l'accuse à tort.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? » s'écria Jack, exaspéré. « Vous parlez parlez parlez, mais moi j'y comprends que dalle! »

Dalféus jeta un regard à Nick, puis à Judy, quêtant leur approbation. Il ne savait pas comment ceux-ci voulaient procéder pour interroger Savage et il ne voulait pas trop en dire. Mais d'un autre côté, se tenait face à lui un compatriote, même s'il le détestait. Il ne pouvait décemment le laisser dans le noir.

Judy, lorsqu'elle comprit la question silencieuse du canidé, hocha la tête, lui donnant la permission de s'exprimer sur le sujet.

Dalféus soupira avant de rapporter son regard sur le lapin aux yeux bleus.

« Monsieur Alphonse Farnham, le créateur de l'antidote contre le sérum des Hurleurs Nocturnes, est décédé ce matin Jack… »

Ce dernier se crispa. Voilà… il avait échoué. Encore. Comme il y avait quatre ans. Son client, monsieur Farnham, était décédé. Tout le corps du lapin exprimait un profond dégoût. Ses oreilles basses étaient devenues flasques, ses poings serrés tremblaient sous la pression exercée. Son visage s'était fermé, comme s'il avait goûté un fruit acide.

S'il avait trouvé, ne serait-ce que quelques heures plus tôt le danger… peut-être… peut-être aurait-il pu changer les choses.

Rapidement, son abattement se changea en colère. Une colère qui tourna derechef vers Dalféus, comme un réflexe.

« Aller vas-y! Gausse-toi de mon échec tient, sale monstre impur! »

Ces paroles, bien que prononcées par son rival de toujours sur le coup de la colère, blessèrent profondément le wox, ce qui se vit clairement pendant une fraction de seconde sur son visage. Mais décidant de passer outre cette insulte qu'il avait longtemps cru vraie, il s'avança vers le lapin en manteau noir, se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Rire de toi ? Alors qu'il y a ut mort de mammifère ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Jack, malgré nos différents. » commença Dalféus avec une voix dénuée de toute haine, se qui eu pour effet de faire s'affaisser les épaules du lagomorphe, qui abandonna sa colère. « Si nous sommes ici, si JE suis ici, c'est pour trouver ceux qui ont commis cette atrocité, cette… barbarie. Car je ne te le cacherai pas, le pauvre n'a pas connu une belle mort. Nous avons, toi et moi, le même but. »

Dalféus se détourna un peu, semblant plonger dans ses pensées.

« Et dire que j'aurai pu changer la donne… pourquoi je ne peux pas être à deux endroits en même temps ? » se lamenta le wox.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet d'accrocher l'attention de Nick, qui n'était pas loin. Dalféus leur avait fait mention, à lui et à Fangmeyer, qu'il aurait pu sauver Farnham, mais sans donner d'explication. Il allait peut-être recevoir la réponse à cette question.

Quant à Savage, celui-ci releva la tête, fixant le semi-renard dans les yeux.

« Comment ça deux endroits ? »

Dalféus secoua la tête… rassemblant ses idées.

« J'ai eu des infos indiquant une attaque sur la personne de Judy, ici présente. Plus tard, j'ai reçu d'autres infos du même acabit, qui se déroulait à la même heure… J'ai… j'ai cru que c'était la même info ou plutôt, j'ai voulu croire que c'était la même info. » soupira le wox, les yeux dans le vague. « Je me suis trompé. Du coup, j'ai pu sauver Judy… mais pas la cible de l'autre attaque. »

Savage resta abasourdi quelques instants, avant de tiquer sur un détail qu'il ne connaissait pas au wox.

« Attend… tu veux dire… que tu es allé sur le terrain pour sauver quelqu'un ? Toi ? » demanda-t-il, ahuri.

« Surprenant pas vrai ? » sourit faiblement Dalféus.

Le lapin hocha la tête, compréhensif, même si une pointe de colère accusatrice perçait encore dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de l'avoir sauvé elle plutôt que lui… une vie reste une vie. Peu importe laquelle. » répondit finalement le lapin à la surprise de Howler, qui n'en attendait pas tant.

Alors que les deux rivaux discutaient sous l'oeil vigilant de Nick, Judy s'était éloignée et avait commencé à arpenter la pièce sombre.

Elle observait chaque élément et notait tout dans son esprit, ainsi que dans un petit carnet qu'elle amenait toujours avec elle. Elle sursauta et son coeur se serra à la vue d'objets sur le sol, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Ses oreilles étaient tournées vers le trio de mâle, qui continuait leur discussion. Judy ne voulait rien perdre de ce qui allait se dire.

« Du coup. » continua le lapin. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi aux finales ? »

« Que tu nous aides. Que tu nous dises ce que tu sais. Que… que tu cherches à nos côtés. Je… »

Dalféus se racla la gorge, avant de continuer, une moue mi-sérieuse mi-ironique sur le museau.

« Ça m'arrache le museau que de dire ça, mais, il y a quatre ans… nous avons fait une super équipe. On se déteste, pourtant nous sommes complémentaires. M. Big avait raison sur ce point. »

« Une super équipe ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ça s'est transformé en bain de sang! » s'écria le lapin, outré.

« Un bain de sang que ni toi, ni moi, ni M. Big, ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir et empêcher. Tu le sais comme moi: notre boulot comporte aussi une part de hasard. Et ça… personne ne peut le contrer. »

« Attendez. » les coupa Nick, en se rapprochant. « Vous parlez de quel événement au juste ? Un truc qui s'est passé il y a près de quatre ans ? »

« J'en ai entendu parler. » lança Judy au loin, qui revenait vers le trio de mammifères. « Dans le journal je crois. Une descente policière à Tundraville qui aurait mal tournée. »

Les deux informateurs s'entre-regardèrent, avant de pousser un soupir à l'unisson. Tant qu'à ressortir des dossiers sensibles, aussi bien vider son sac. De toute façon, selon Jack, s'ils avaient voulu l'arrêter, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Jack soupira et ouvrit la bouche, mais Dalféus le prit de vitesse, avec une voie certaine, sans accroc.

« En gros, il y a quatre ans, comme je le disais plus tôt, moi et Savage travaillons pour deux groupes mafieux distincts. » commença le wox aux pattes blanches et rousses. « Cela faisait près d'un an que j'étais au compte de M. Big et déjà, bien que je sois resté discret, le bruit courait que j'étais assez… informé. »

« Pour ma part. » continua Jack, qui jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique au wox concernant sa dernière affirmation. « J'étais à la solde de l'Equinox, ou Banis Noirbois de son vrai nom. Rapidement, j'ai découvert le rôle de Dalféus, et lui a fait de même me concernant. Nous sommes rapidement entrés en guerre l'un contre l'autre. Car l'information, une fois donnée, ne valait plus rien. Il fallait donc être le premier à l'avoir et à la transmettre. Tel est le lot des informateurs comme nous. »

« La où est le hic, c'est que l'Equinox, un cerf d'une cinquantaine d'années, était complètement fou et parano. Et il a pété un câble il y a quatre ans. » poursuivit Dalféus.

« Faut dire qu'il détestait les gens comme nous: ceux qui fouille… et qui trouve. »

« Parfaitement. Du coup, l'Equinox a décidé d'éliminer toute menace de type "informative". »

« Oui c'est ça. » le coupa Judy, qui se rappelait de mieux en mieux l'article de journal qu'elle avait lu à Bunnyburrow quatre ans plus tôt. « Il a décimé tous ses plus proches lieutenants! »

« Oui… et ensuite, voyant ce qu'il faisait, j'ai décidé de fuir, en emportant avec moi la liste des gens à éliminer. Bien entendu, j'étais dessus. » raconta Savage.

« Et c'est là qu'il est venu cogner à la porte de son rival: M. Big. » reprit Howler. « On avait remarqué déjà que plusieurs mammifères avaient perdu la vie. Certains de ces mammifères étaient même mes sources. Lorsque M. Big a vu mon nom et celui de Savage sur la liste, il a décidé d'arrêter le carnage. »

Savage hocha la tête, se rappelant cette importante conversation.

« Il m'a offert sa protection, en échange d'une chose: que je m'allie avec Dalféus pour que nous fassions tomber l'Equinox. »

« Mais… comment ? » s'interrogea Nick. « Vous êtes deux informateurs. Que pouviez-vous faire contre lui ? »

« Nick… » répondit le wox. « Nous sommes informateurs, mais pour bien faire notre boulot, il faut aussi savoir faire l'inverse: faire de la désinformation. »

« En gros, » continua le lapin. « On a commencé par mettre à l'abri tous les noms de la liste en les prévenants du danger. Quand ce fut fait, nous avons créé diverses fausses preuves sur les anciennes scènes de crimes… »

« Ainsi que dans les systèmes informatiques de la police aussi. » le coupa Dalféus, ce qui lui attira un regard noir. « Des informations apparaissaient comme par magie. Au final, un groupe de policiers ont réussi à le coincer grâce à nos indications. Mais… »

Les yeux de Dalféus commencèrent à fouiller le sol, comme s'il ne savait plus comment continuer leur récit commun. Jack, qui avait une mine toute ressemblante, finit par se lancer, une patte derrière la tête.

« Mais ils sont tombés dans un guet-apens. Ils ont tous réussi à s'en sortir… mais l'un d'entre eux s'en est tiré avec une balle dans la gorge… Les médecins ont fait un véritable miracle le concernant. »

« Vous connaissez l'identité de la victime ? » demanda Judy, curieuse.

« Non… Jack n'a jamais eu accès à cette information et moi… je l'ai délibérément mis de côté. Ne pas savoir… ça m'enlevait un certain poids, comme si ce n'était pas réel. Si le savoir est le pouvoir, l'ignorance est parfois une bénédiction... » soupira Dalféus.

Un court silence s'installa entre les quatre mammifères. Nick se détourna finalement, observant à son tour la salle.

« Et… ensuite ? » demanda finalement Judy au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ensuite ? » répondit le wox. « Ensuite nous nous sommes séparés. Je suis resté encore une semaine au service de M. Big avant de demander mon congé, ce qu'il m'accorda avec compréhension. Et cela nous mène à aujourd'hui: deux informateurs indépendants qui ne peuvent se blairer. »

Les quatre mammifères s'entre-regardèrent. Décidément, ce n'était pas la plus joyeuse des journées.

Judy se tourna vers Savage, voyant que finalement, lui et Dalféus se ressemblaient beaucoup, qu'ils ne le veulent le pas.

« Pour en revenir à ce que disait Dalf. » commença-t-elle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la grande salle. « Voudrais-tu nous aider à résoudre tout ça ? »

Jack sembla peser le pour et le contre. Ses oreilles, maintenant bien hautes, étaient statiques, tournées vers la lapine. L'une des pattes de l'informateur tapait au sol tel un métronome.

« Si je peux travailler selon ma façon, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » répondit le lapin aux oreilles rayées.

 _Les mêmes conditions que Dalféus._ nota Judy. Oui, vraiment, ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le croyaient, malgré leur rivalité.

Satisfaite, Judy se dirigea vers le milieu de la pièce, là où trônait la chaise faiblement éclairé par une faible ampoule. Le reste de l'équipe la suivit, chacun regardant de-ci de-là. Elle ressortit son carnet, mais alors qu'elle allait s'exprimer, Jack s'avança sur la scène, montrant le sol.

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, ça a été nettoyé en profondeur. » dit-il en montrant un cercle de propreté très perceptible sur le plancher. « Dans la zone entourant la chaise, le plancher est nickel, mais plus loin, c'est le royaume de la poussière. »

Judy hocha la tête. Oui, c'était une chose qu'elle avait remarquée elle aussi lorsqu'elle avec fait son tour sur la scène.

« J'ai fait un test au luminol, quand vous n'étiez pas là. » continua le lapin, la mine sombre. « C'est positif. Sur toute la surface. »

« Du lumiquoi ? » demanda Dalféus, perdu.

« Du lu-mi-nol, sac à puces. » expliqua Jack, en détachant chaque syllabe. « C'est un produit chimique qui présente une chimiluminescence. C'est utilisé dans la majorité des équipes scientifiques de la police, bien que des policiers de base en utilisent parfois. »

« Ok… mais d'un, j'ai pas d'puces. » commença le hackeur. « Et de deux, ça ne me dit toujours pas à quoi ça sert. »

« Ça sert à détecter les traces de sang. » intervint finalement Nick, qui ne voulait pas voir les deux rivaux dans une autre prise de bec. « Ça sert surtout pour détecter le sang invisible, ou celui qui a été nettoyer, comme c'est notre cas apparemment. »

Il observa alors drôlement Jack, avant de l'interroger plus avant.

« Mais où as-tu trouvé du luminol ? »

« Vous savez les espèces de bâtons que l'on craque pour faire de la lumière lors des fêtes par exemple ? Eh ben c'est rempli de luminol et de réactif. Il suffit d'ouvrir la baguette et d'en retirer le produit sans le faire entrer en contact avec le réactif pour avoir du luminol. » expliqua consciencieusement Jack, en se promenant autour de la scène jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une aiguille perdue sur le sol.

« Et ça, c'est un indice. »

« Apparemment, l'un des agresseurs peut être quelque peu piquant. » ironisa Nick, ce qui fit sourire la lapine.

Mais le sourire de Judy s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à un visage fermé et sombre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant deux objets blancs sur le sol. Dalféus, la voyant immobile, le regard au sol, s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule, avant de se reculer vivement.

« Par toutes les carottes du monde! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, la colère et l'effroi se disputant la place sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

Jack se rapprocha, ne comprenant pas la réaction des deux mammifères. Il regarda au sol à son tour pour découvrir une griffe ainsi qu'un croc.

« Oui… apparemment, l'un des agresseurs devait être un guépard lui aussi. Farnham ne s'est pas laissé faire. Mais je savais pas que tu avais par des crocs l'hybride. »

Mais les visages fermés des policiers et du hackeur ne lui disaient rien de bon. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas réagi à sa dernière provocation. Quelque chose clochait.

Nick, le visage de marbre, ayant perdu le sourire enjôleur qu'il gardait en toute circonstance, se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux émeraude brillants d'indignation.

« Ce ne sont pas les griffes et crocs d'un attaquant ça Savage… ce sont ceux d'Alphonse Farnham. Quand Dalféus disait qu'il n'avait pas eu une belle mort… »

Les oreilles de Savage s'abattirent dans son dos, produisant un son mat. Ses yeux bleus, d'ordinaire durs comme l'acier n'exprimaient plus qu'une profonde indignation accompagnée de dégoût, reflets quasi parfaits de ce qui était visible dans ceux de Nick, qui lui faisait toujours face.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut les trouver et les arrêtés! Car un truc du même acabit pourrait bien se reproduire. » tonna le renard, ses oreilles rousses couchées vers l'arrière.

« Je suppose qu'ils devaient être au minimum trois. » théorisa Judy, qui regardait la chaise. « Deux personnes pour le maintenir sur sa chaise et une troisième pour… faire la sale besogne. »

« En tout cas, je n'es rien trouver qu'il puisse me dire combien ils étaient. » lança mollement Jack.

« Et c'est mort pour les caméras de surveillance. » cria Dalféus depuis l'autre bout de la salle. « Le bâtiment n'en a pas et celles des bâtisses voisines ne sont pas tournée par ici. Autant dire que je suis aveugle sur le passé. »

« On perd notre temps il n'y a plus rien à trouver ici. » continua le lapin au manteau noir, qui s'était repris.

« Surtout qu'il commence à se faire tard. » renchéris le demi-loup en regardant la lumière orangée qui perçait difficilement les rares ouvertures du bâtiment. « Et je commence à avoir les crocs! »

Judy et Nick échangèrent un regard, avant d'acquiescer. C'était assez pour aujourd'hui, il était temps de se ressourcer et de penser à autre chose.

« Laissez-moi cinq minutes pour appeler au poste. On ne peut pas laisser une scène de crime sans surveillance. » prévint la lapine.

* * *

Le quatuor se retrouva devant l'entrepôt, attendant qu'une équipe vienne prendre la relève. Dalféus, après quelques instants, se rapprocha de Jack.

« Tu prévois quoi, Grandes Oreilles ? » demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard.

« Il n'y a qu' _elle_ qui peut m'appeler ainsi sans que je ne lui arrache la fourrure. Tiens-toi-le pour dit! » répondit avec véhémence le petit mammifère. « Et là, je prévois de rentrer chez moi. Ça va faire au-dessus de vingt-quatre heures que je suis debout et je commence à claquer. »

« Et toi Judy ? J'imagine qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de refus ? » s'interrogea le wox, en ignorant superbement le lapin aux oreilles rayées.

« Oui. Mais avant de rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de manger ! » répondit-elle avec enthousiasme, alors que son ventre recommençait à gargouiller.

Dalféus la regarda avec des yeux médusés. Mais elle n'avait pas de fond cette lapine ou quoi? Mais il reprit vite la suite de ses idées, en posant un petit problème.

« Et… tu prévois dormir où ? »

« Bah chez moi. » répondit innocemment Judy.

« T'as pas vu l'état de ta chambre hein ? Y'a rien a récupérer. Ou alors presque rien. Et la porte est toujours défoncée. D'ailleurs, je te conseille vivement de vendre ce clapier et de trouver un truc de mieux. Ça te permettra de changer d'adresse et donc de réduire les risques d'une nouvelle attaque sur ton appartement en plus d'avoir un lieu de vie de meilleure qualité. »

Judy resta sans voix alors qu'elle réalisait la portée des paroles de l'hybride. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

« Mais comment veux-tu que je trouve un autre appartement ? Ça coute la peau des oreilles! »

« Tu peux toujours venir chez moi Carotte, le temps que tu trouves autre chose. » proposa Nick, en brisant le fil de ses pensées, l'air de rien.

Judy se sentit vraiment touchée par cette proposition. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que Nick. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas déranger son ami dans ses habitudes, qui devaient très probablement être assez différentes des siennes. Il était tout de même un prédateur et bien qu'elle est eu un aperçu avec Dalféus, elle ne considérait pas celui-ci comme une référence, vu qu'il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie avec des proies.

« Merci Nick… » répondit la policière, gênée. « Mais je ne voudrais pas être de trop, tu sais. Je crois que je vais me contenter de la salle de repos du poste. »

« Pardon ? Être de trop ? Mais tu m'insultes là Carotte ! » tempêta gentiment le renard. « Si tu m'avais dérangé, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai fait cette proposition ? Et puis, je ne peux décemment pas laisser une si petite peluche dormir sur un vieux sofa dur comme la pierre non ? »

« Hey! Mais il est très confortable le sofa du poste! » réagis Judy.

« Oui… pour cinq minutes. Mais une nuit entière ? »

« C'est très confortable ! » soutint la lapine.

Quelque peu en retrait, Savage et Howler observaient la scène que leur offraient les deux amis. Outre le fait que c'était plutôt comique, cela les surprenait quelque peu. Enfin, surprenait surtout Savage, puisque Dalféus commençait doucement à s'y habituer.

« Dit sac à puces… ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

Dalféus le regarda d'un oeil mauvais. Si la lapine commençait chaque phrase avec une insulte, ça allait pas le faire. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Je crois que oui… peluche sur pattes. »

Le lapin lui renvoya un regard noir. _À bah oui on peut jouer à deux à ce jeu-là._ Pensa Dalféus, qui ignora parfaitement le lapin, qui commença à taper de la patte de frustration.

« Tu sais que mon sofa est beaucoup mieux ? » disait Nick lorsque Dalféus reporta son attention sur l'improbable duo.

« Bon ok ok… t'as gagné. » abandonna Judy, qui sommes toute, n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit au poste.

Nick se redressa fièrement. Elle allait passer la nuit chez lui! Puis il se rendit compte que son appartement n'était pas du tout rangé et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Heureuse, sa fourrure rousse cacha très bien son trouble. Mais il allait tout de même devoir trouver une nouvelle combine.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Howler, qui lui renvoya un clin d'oeil complice en retour. À croire que ce n'était que ça qu'il attendait.

« Bon! » s'exclama Jack. « C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à faire chez moi. Je vous retrouve où demain ? »

« Au poste de police principal. » lui répondit la lapine.

Jack hocha la tête, avant de se détourner, rentrant chez lui, les oreilles hautes et la démarche quelque peu fatiguée.

« Et toi Dalf ? Tu viens souper avec nous ? » proposa la lapine.

Dalféus porta son regard vers Nick, puis secoua la tête.

« Non merci. Moi aussi j'ai quelques trucs à régler de mon côté. » déclina le mammifère aux pattes blanches et rousses, un sourire joyeux sur le museau. « Je vais vous laissez entre amis. Personnellement, j'ai deux loups à nourrir alors… »

Cette dernière remarque, qui faisait référence à Larry et Gary, eut pour effet de faire briller d'amusement les yeux de chacun.

« On se revoit au poste alors! » lança Judy, avant de se tourner vers son ami roux. « Alors ? C'est par où ? »

« Ahhhh les Carottes de nos jours. Tu n'as pas oublié que l'on doit attendre l'équipe de relève ? » soupira faussement Nick, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Mais pas du tout. » répondit innocemment la lapine.

« Mouais mouais c'est ça. »

Heureux de voir ses deux nouveaux amis continuer à se disputer gentiment, malgré les événements, Dalféus partit discrètement, prenant la direction de son domicile. Ce soir, il avait une personne à contacter.

* * *

Après être passé par la supérette du coin, là où il acheta quelques provisions, Dalféus se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement.

Tendant l'oreille, il écouta quelques secondes les bruits provenant de son chez lui. Rien. Ses deux amis, Gary et Larry, ne semblaient pas présents. Ce silence, auquel il s'était peu à peu habitué, lui avait beaucoup pesé lorsqu'il avait quitté le terrier de ses parents adoptifs. Aujourd'hui, il considérait se manque de bruit comme une vieille amie qui l'aidait à réfléchir, malgré le vide qu'elle représentait.

Il glissa sa carte dans le lecteur et poussa le battant, humant à pleins naseaux le parfum réconfortant de son chez lui. Il frotta ses pattes sur le paillasson avant de poser son sac d'ordinateurs le divan du salon. La PreyStation ronronnait doucement, preuve qu'elle était encore en marche, malgré le fait que la télévision soit fermée. Larry était tellement négligent parfois.

Après avoir pris soin d'éteindre l'appareil, Dalféus se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Sur la table, une petite note manuscrite attendait. L'hybride de loup et de renard rangea ses courses avant de s'intéresser au petit document.

 _Avons peut-être trouvé un truc. On confirme avant de t'en parler._

 _Gary_

Haussant les épaules, le wox accrocha son grand manteau noir au dos d'une chaise, puis parti se débarbouiller un peu.

Mais quelle journée il avait eue aussi! Les éléments liés à l'enquête, la proposition du chef Bogo, les sentiments très forts qu'il avait éprouvés durant toute la journée, la surprise de voir Jack Savage sur les lieux du crime… tout cela tournait et tourbillonnait dans sa tête tel un véritable ouragan.

Devait-il vraiment faire confiance à Savage ? Son instinct lui disait que oui, mais sa rancoeur, bien ancré, lui hurlait que non, qu'il ne servirait à rien, qu'il n'était qu'un incapable.

Secouant la tête après s'être lavé le visage, il fit taire ces voix qui bataillaient pour le contrôle de son esprit, ne laissant plus que la raison.

Et celle-ci lui disait, bonne conseillère, de cesser de penser à tout ça. Que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain, qu'il était trop fatigué pour réellement peser le pour et le contre.

Ignorant donc les assauts de son esprit ralenti, Dalféus pénétra dans la salle du fond, celle qui contenait ses machines diverses et variées. Il brancha son téléphone, pour le faire recharger, avant de se connecter sur son ordinateur. Il fit quelques vérifications d'usage, avant d'accéder à sa boite mail protégée.

Une dizaine de publicités et de tentatives de fishing étaient présentes. Il fit le ménage, grognant contre les mammifères qui le croyait assez con pour cliquer sur leur lien viral, avant de finalement tomber sur le seul message un tant soit peu intéressant.

Celui-ci venait d'un de ces contacts, qu'il avait nommés la Blanche. Le courriel, assez court, semblait assez révélateur des activités de ses deux amis.

 _Salut Dalf, c'est moi!_

 _Gary est venu me voir cette après-midi. Il m'a rapport des genres de plans… il va falloir que je t'en parle. Dès que tu pourras. Je ne sais pas où Gary est allé pêcher ça, mais ça pourrait être important. Ça m'inquiète un peu, et le vieux aussi._

 _Fait vite,_

 _La Blanche_

Songeur, Dalféus se laissa aller sur sa chaise. La Blanche, une bonne amie, avait toujours été de bon conseil pour lui. Peut-être allait-elle lui donner, encore une fois, des réponses à ses questions. Enfin, ça lui donnait surtout une destination pour le lendemain.

Lentement, son regard dériva vers les deux peluches de lapins, posé à côté de l'écran, cote à cote. Une certaine nostalgie envahit son esprit fatigué. Il se prit à songer à sa famille et à espérer pouvoir les revoirs bientôt, malgré ses obligations. Les dix années passées en leur compagnie… étaient probablement ses dix meilleurs.

Un bip sonore le tira de sa rêverie. Reportant son attention sur l'écran, il vit qu'une nouvelle info bulle clignotait dans le coin inférieur droit de son écran. Il positionna sa souris dessus, puis cliqua.

Une fenêtre noire s'ouvrit. Tout en haut, une phrase était écrite blanc sur noir. Un sourire joyeux étira ses traits.

 _B. Catmul is now connected to the chat room._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **Salut tout le monde,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'ici. Sans vous, cette fiction n'existerait pas. Bon, oui, je sais, ça a été très long pour un chapitre pas si ouf que ça. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sortira... dans un moment, je ne sais pas quand. Je veux travailler sur ma propre fiction, qui se passe dans mon propre univers, mais ne vous en faites pas! Je n'abandonne PAS État Sauvage ! Jamais je le ferais.**

 **Donc voilà, n'hésiter pas à laisser une review et à partager la fic, ça aide beaucoup et c'est très valorisant.**

 **Merci à tous, vous êtes super!**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Pari Film

**Note de l'auteur:**

 **Salut tout le monde!**

 **Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Et non, ne vous inquiéter pas, État Sauvage est pas mort. Disons seulement que l'entrée à l'uni ainsi que le chapitre en lui-même m'ont donné un peu de fil à retordre.**

 **Mais c'est pas grave puisque le chapitre est là!**

 **Donc, comme toujours, n'hésiter pas à laisser une review, à voté pour la fic, etc, etc, vous connaissez la chanson.**

 **Je vous revois au prochain chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Pari Film**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, en silence, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle qu'offrait occasionnellement le ciel de Zootopia, aujourd'hui sans nuage, à ses habitants.

Le firmament présentait des couleurs fabuleuses. Orange, jaune, bleu, violet… le soleil, qui déjà n'était plus visible, continuait à faire son office, éclairant encore pendant quelques minutes la grande cité peuplée de mammifères.

Les deux policiers avaient été remplacés peu de temps auparavant par quelques collègues, qui allaient repasser la scène de crime au peigne fin et envoyer indices et preuves au poste de police principal.

Malgré qu'ils ne soient plus sur la scène de torture, les indices et les événements continuaient à tourbillonner dans leur tête, les empêchant de bien apprécier le spectacle du ciel. Les oreilles de la lapine étaient bien hautes, feignant la bonne humeur, mais Nick voyait sans mal l'inquiétude et l'indignation dans les yeux d'améthyste de sa partenaire. Il supposait que c'était visible dans son propre regard aussi, bien que de façon moins forte que dans celui de Judy, qui avait toujours été plus communicative que lui.

Bien entendu, avoir de telles idées dans le crâne durant la soirée n'allait pas les aider à s'évader. Nick se perdit donc dans ses pensées, prenant un mine réflective qui remplaça son sourire usuel, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu de la lapine. Curieuse, celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de briser le silence.

« À quoi penses-tu Nick ? »

Ce dernier jeta un regard plus bas, regardant la lapine.

« Je cherche une activité intéressante pour ce soir, histoire que l'on ait quelque chose à faire. »

Judy hocha la tête, faisant se balancer ses oreilles au passage, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi Nick pensait à ça. Elle aussi voulait se sortir de la tête, au moins pendant quelques heures, les horribles images qu'elle avait vues, ainsi que celles, imaginaires, qu'avait éveillé en elle la scène de crime.

« Et si on y allait pour un classique ? » demanda la lapine. « Un bon film avec un bon snack. »

La queue du renard se balança de droite à gauche, signe de son consentement. Un film, oui, c'était classique, mais c'était parfait pour oublier leurs soucis pour quelque temps. Mais cette idée lui en donna une autre.

« D'accord. Et pour choisir le film, on se fait une partie de cartes à pari et c'est celui qui gagne qui choisit. » lança Nick joyeusement.

La lapine lui lança un regard qui lui fit savoir immédiatement qu'il était percé à jour.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais risquer de jouer un pari avec toi _aux cartes_ ? » lui demanda la lapine, mi-sérieuse, mi-souriante.

« Même si je ne cache pas de cartes dans ma manche ? » rétorqua le renard avec un visage implorant, jouant la comédie comme seul lui savait le faire.

Mais la lapine, loin d'être dupe, soutient son regard sans rien dire, bien que son sourire en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait de la situation.

« J'ai une autre idée en fait. »

« Parce que les carottes, ça réfléchit ? »

« Mieux que les renards avec un horrible goût vestimentaire. D'ailleurs, c'est une chance que tu portes l'uniforme. Ça t'évite d'avoir à réfléchir trop longtemps à quoi porter. » répliqua Judy, alors que son ami et coéquipier prenait une pose faussement indignée, mais qui aurait très bien pu confondre n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas.

« Donc, pour en revenir à mon idée. Je parierais que je suis capable de te faire rire avant le film. »

Les yeux émeraude du renard brillèrent d'une lueur victorieuse prématurée. Il était sûr de gagner à ce jeu. Du moins le croyait-il fortement.

« Ah! Donc si je ris, tu choisis le film et si tu ris, je choisis ? C'est parfait! » s'exclama Nick en tapant ses pattes, les oreilles bien hautes. « Mais du coup, il nous faut des vivres! Un film sans popcorn n'est pas un film. »

La policière hocha la tête, faisant se balancer quelque peu ses longues oreilles grises.

« Du coup, la supérette, elle est… »

« Là. » devança le mammifère roux en pointant un petit commerce de la griffe, à quelque distance d'eux.

Ils se rapprochèrent donc de l'établissement et y entrèrent. Judy suivait Nick, qui semblait savoir parfaitement où aller. En quelques secondes à peine, Judy se voyait déjà chargée de snack à la carotte et de deux énormes sacs de popcorn. Soudain, Nick se tourna vers elle, un air énigmatique sur le visage.

« C'est l'histoire d'une fleur qui marche… et qui se plante. »

Incrédule, le visage de la lapine se marqua d'incompréhension. Mais il racontait quoi là ? C'était quoi cette phrase sortie de nulle part ?

Ses yeux violets fixaient le visage du renard, qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa déconfiture. Elle était pas bonne sa blague à base de jeux de mots ?

« Et en français dans un bon contexte ça donne quoi ? » demanda la lapine, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Eeeeeeh… une blague pourrie ? »

« Va falloir trouver mieux que ça pour espérer gagner Nick. » lança la lapine en le dépassant, jetant un oeil curieux sur les tablettes de la supérette.

Reprenant ses airs habituels, le renard la rejoignit, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« Ce n'était qu'un essai. J'ai mieux en réserve ne t'inquiète pas! »

« J'en suis sûre. »

Ils arrivèrent sur ces mots à la caisse, tenus par un hérisson aux airs revêches. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard bizarre, marmonnant des paroles peu flatteuses concernant le mélange social des espèces tout en scannant leur achat, provoquant un bip sonore au passage de chaque article. Mais nos deux héros ne portèrent aucune attention à ses marmonnements, trop occupés qu'ils fussent à discuter de leur préférence cinématographique. Ils n'allaient pas perdre leur temps avec un caissier ronchon.

Ils sortirent sitôt avoir payé le caissier. Nick prit alors les devants, les menants vers son repaire. Mais il remarqua en cours de route qu'il ne prenait pas un itinéraire direct. Ses pattes lui avaient fait faire des détours et, presque qu'immédiatement, il sut pourquoi. Parce qu'il avait peur pour Judy. Peur que ceux qui l'avaient attaqué ne retentent le coup. Peur que ceux-ci ne les observent en ce moment même. Mais cette frayeur était tellement enfouie qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. Enfin… pas consciemment. Son inconscient avait donc pris le relais.

Si Judy remarqua son manège, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il prolongeait le trajet pour se préparer mentalement à la recevoir chez lui ? Où alors elle n'avait tout simplement rien remarquer ?

Finalement, le duo arriva sur une rue familière au renard. Sans se presser, il trottina nonchalamment vers le milieu de la rue, jetant des coups d'oeil de-ci de-là, comme à son habitude.

Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna vers sa coéquipière, un sourire espiègle plaquer sur la figure.

« Où est-ce que j'habite ? »

La lapine leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression amusée.

« Tu te souviens que c'est moi qui ai donné ta demande d'habilitation à Clawhauser, qui l'a ensuite fait remonter jusqu'au Chef ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? » questionna le renard.

« Et bien ton adresse était écrite dessus, renard stupide. 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. » récita Judy.

Le regard que lui lança Nick lui fit presque perdre son pari. Celui-ci semblait avoir totalement oublié ce petit détail. C'était limite si sa mâchoire ne raclait pas le sol devant lui. Ses oreilles étaient devenues toutes molles alors que sa queue touffue traînait au sol. Cette réaction était tellement drôle et inattendue qu'elle dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

Mais l'expression de l'animal roux changea rapidement, faisant place à un grand sourire joueur. Ses yeux émeraude étincelèrent d'une façon espiègle, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une autre de ses farces.

« J'imagine que ça fait trop longtemps que tu me connais pour tomber dans le panneau. J'ai sous-estimé ce pari apparemment. Mais attention. Je ne ferai plus dans la dentelle maintenant. »

Comprenant que Nick avait tenté, et presque réussi, de la prendre au piège, les oreilles de la lapine s'affaissèrent quelque peu. Heureusement, elle avait eu assez de self-contrôle pour ne pas rire des pitreries de son coéquipier. Elle était un peu frustrée d'être tombée dans le panneau, et décida donc de prendre le renard à son propre piège.

Judy renvoya un sourire à son ami vulpin. Un sourire qui ressemblait fortement au sien en fait.

Nick secoua la tête, un sourire, un vrai cette fois, pas ce masque de comédien qu'il servait à toutes les sauces, sur les lèvres.

« Bien jouer. Mais ça ne marchera pas. On n'attrape pas un renard sur son propre terrain. » lança-t-il, un faux air supérieur dans les yeux, un poing vers le ciel, se tenant sur la pointe des pattes. Cette scène aurait pu paraître épique s'il n'avait tenu entre ses pattes des sacs d'épicerie vert pomme qui rendaient la tentative assez peu crédible.

La lapine se rapprocha du renard, se mettant sur la pointe des pattes pour se grandir le plus possible avant de pointer le torse du prédateur d'un doigt déterminé et combatif.

« C'est ce que nous verrons! »

Elle se reposa sur ses pattes, les oreilles bien droites, avant de contourner Nick, qui restait encore dans sa pose ridicule.

« Tu viens ou il faut que je te traîne jusqu'à chez toi ? »

Sachant fort bien que la lapine était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, le renard se dépêcha de reprendre contenance avant de l'amener vers un immeuble semblable aux deux bâtiments jumeaux qui le cernait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le renard poussa celle-ci, la retenant tout en prenant une pose de majordome, invitant la petite lapine à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Celle-ci lança un regard au renard. La vie semblait être une gigantesque pièce de théâtre pour Nick, qui changeait de rôle, de fourrure et de titre aussi facilement qu'il respirait. C'était clairement plus qu'un réflexe, ou une protection, comme il l'avait lui-même dit. C'était tout simplement lui. Personne ne pouvait faire pareil de façon si naturelle, si instinctive. C'était, aux yeux de la lapine, l'un des éléments qui rendu Nick si… Nick.

Celui-ci, totalement inconscient de la réflexion de Judy à son sujet, prit les devants, ignorant superbement l'ascenseur qui leur faisait face.

« Il est cassé. » expliqua le renard, qui avait suivi le regard de la jeune policière. « Ça doit faire quoi… 2 ans ? Mais les proprios n'ont jamais pris la peine de le réparer. »

La lapine haussa les épaules, faisant se balancer ses longues oreilles.

« Un peu d'exercice n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. » lança-t-elle, avant d'aviser le panneau affichant les noms des occupants des différents logis.

 _M. Wilde, 5e étage, porte 9._

« T'es sûre ? » lança le renard, une certaine appréhension dans le regard.

« J'ai rien dit. » répondit Judy, tout sourire. « Il y aura mort de mammifère. Toi en l'occurrence. »

« Sous-entends-tu que je suis incapable de monter cinq étages sans problème ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'au quatrième palier tu demanderas une pose. » lui lança-t-elle, tout sourire.

Wilde bomba le torse, posant une patte sur la première marche.

« Attends un peu de voir la célèbre machinerie Wilde! Des siècles de perfectionnement pour arriver à ce résultat sans égal. »

« Ça, je te l'accord Nick. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. » répliqua Judy, montant les marches juste derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent au quatrième palier, la langue pendante. Enfin, surtout pour Nick. Judy ne faisait que souffler un tout petit peu. L'académie de police lui en avait tellement fait baver que quasiment plus rien ne pouvait l'essouffler. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Nick, qui soufflait comme un boeuf, la comparaison n'étant pas très flatteuse pour ledit boeuf.

Judy lança un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier, les deux points sur les hanches.

« Tu veux une pause ? »

Le renard secoua la tête derechef. Sa fierté de mâle était en jeu, il n'était pas question d'abandonner là. Et puis… il avait fait pire à l'académie de police lui aussi.

Se redressant, il repartit à l'assaut des marches, Hopps sur les talons.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent au mi-palier. Wilde s'adossa au mur, les oreilles rabattues sur le côté.

« Une… une pause ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« À non! Il reste même pas un palier. Tu continues! Aller aller aller! »

« Sadique. » lâcha le renard, un sourire affaibli sur les lèvres.

« Oh oh… allez avance. »

Les dernières marches furent pénibles, mais ils arrivèrent finalement au cinquième étage.

« Enfin arrivé! Je peux maintenant mourir en paix! Monde cruel! » souffla le renard sur un ton faussement mélodramatique, une patte levée vers le ciel.

Judy croisa les bras, amuser.

« Nick… tu as beau être ridicule, ce n'est pas avec tes talents d'acteur que tu me feras rire. »

Le renard repris contenant en ronchonnant pour la forme. En fait, il s'était autant amusé que la lapine, si ce n'était pas plus. Même si ses cuisses lui hurlaient le contraire.

Il entraina Judy vers l'appartement numéro neuf. La porte de son logis était comme celle des autres paliers : impersonnel. Un simple "9" austère y figurait, sans autre fioriture. Nick plongea l'une de ses pattes dans sa poche pour en ressortir une clé, qu'il inséra dans la serrure d'un mouvement fluide, forgé par l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il vint pour tourner la poigné, il s'arrêta, comme hésitant. Judy lança un regard vers le renard, qui fixait, sans vraiment la voir, la poignée de la porte. Son chez lui, c'était une partie de lui. Faire entrer quelqu'un dans sa tanière, c'était se dévoiler, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, à cette personne.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé à Judy de venir chez lui, il savait pertinemment ce que cela impliquait. Maintenant qu'il y était, il n'était plus sûr de son coup. Il avait toujours vécu sous un masque ou des personnalités qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il avait toujours caché ses véritables pensées, ses véritables sentiments. Seule une poignée de privilégié pouvait se vanter de le connaître un tant soit peu.

Mais depuis qu'une certaine lapine l'avait emporté dans une enquête pleine de rebondissements, il avait envie de laisser tomber quelques fois ses masques. Maintenant, c'était le moment de faire le premier pas. Et puis… c'était Judy, pas le premier mammifère venu.

Entre-temps, la jeune policière avait posé une patte sur l'avant-bras de son ami. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir à peu près ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer chez lui.

« Écoute Nick… si tu n'es pas prêt… je peux toujours… »

« Non. » la coupa Nick, un air décidé, mais surtout confiant, dans le regard. « Je t'ai invité chez moi en toute connaissance de cause, Carotte. Je ne l'aurais pas fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il me fallait juste… quelques secondes pour me préparer. »

Le visage de Judy se fendit d'un sourire, alors que sa patte se serrait sur l'avant-bras de son ami. _Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour quelqu'un d'autre_. Cette simple phrase, qui aurait pu sembler anodine sortie de la bouche de n'importe quel mammifère, avait une tout autre portée, lorsque prononcé avec tant de conviction par Nick Wilde. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais le bout de ses oreilles se remplissait d'une chaleur aux origines inconnues.

« Mouais bon on rentre ? » demanda Nick tout en poussant la porte, se défaisant du même coup de la faible étreinte que la patte de la lagomorphe imprimait sur son bras.

Judy fut un peu déçue, bien que ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction. C'était du Nick tout craché ça. Évité un sujet en en amenant un autre ou en précipitant les événements.

Elle se rendit compte que le renard était déjà à l'intérieur alors qu'elle se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Elle l'entendait très bien remuer dans l'appartement, semblant courir de gauche à droite. Sa curiosité, plus forte que tout le reste, lui fit passer le pas de la porte, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts.

L'appartement était sans conteste celui d'un mâle. La cuisine, qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, était bondée. Une chemise comme celles que Nick portait tout le temps reposait, fripée, sur le dos d'une des deux chaises qui entouraient la petite table à manger. De la vaisselle sale reposait dans le fond de l'évier. La cuisine donnait directement sur le salon, qui était occupé par une causeuse et une télévision qui, si elle ne semblait pas très vieille, avaient tout de même connu des jours meilleurs. Aux côtés de la télévision se trouvait une bibliothèque bien fournie qui proposait une bonne quantité de choix en ce qui concernait films et séries. Judy entendait gigoter Nick dans le couloir qui partait de la cuisine, cacher à sa vue, qui devait très probablement amener vers la salle d'eau ainsi qu'à une chambre. Entre la causeuse et le mur du salon, Judy remarqua quelques bouts de vêtements qui dépassaient. Nick avait dû les cacher un peu avant qu'elle ne rentre. Cela lui rappelait comment certains de ses frères pouvaient être bordéliques. Peu importe l'espèce, un mâle restait un mâle.

Nick repassa devant elle et se figea, comme s'il prenait conscience qu'elle était entrée. Du bout de la patte, il envoya valser une pièce de vêtement indéterminée au fond du couloir, avant d'afficher un sourire fictif qui pourtant suait la gêne.

« C'est encore l'un de tes trucs pour essayer de me faire rire, c'est ça ? » questionna la lapine, levant les yeux au ciel.

Prenant la perche qu'elle lui tendait, Nick ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Oui oui c'est ça. Eh eh… hmm, bon aller, donne-moi les sacs, je vais aller ranger tout ça. »

Lentement, Judy avança de plus en plus loin dans l'appartement, ses yeux fouillant ici et là, ses longues oreilles dressées bien hautes, à l'affût du moindre son, alors que Nick rangeait les différents achats qu'ils avaient faits. Même son odorat, qui était loin d'être performant, s'activait à reconnaître les lieux, détectant l'odeur du renard qui reposait un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Soudain, quelque part, loin dans son esprit, une alarme se fit entendre. Elle était dans la tanière d'un renard, l'un des principaux prédateurs des lapins. Son corps se raidit d'un coup. Mais cette appréhension, ce besoin de prendre ses jambes à son cou, conditionné par des centaines d'années d'évolution, fut balayée par ses simples pensées rationnelles, ce qui détendit ses muscles tendus. Elle était chez Nick, son collègue, son coéquipier, son ami. Un être en qui elle avait confiance. Une confiance aveugle. Elle mettrait sa vie entre ses pattes sans la moindre appréhension. Et ce n'était pas de simples instincts qui allaient la faire changer d'avis sur ce point.

Comme pour rendre encore plus réelle cette résolution, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du salon d'un pas décidé, les oreilles bien hautes. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les divers titres qui y figuraient, s'arrêtant parfois sur l'un d'eux avant de passer rapidement aux suivants.

De son côté, Nick avait fini de ranger les courses et était revenu à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il rangea son arme de service dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé avant de mettre son communicateur sur un dock de rechargement. Maintenant, tout était rangé et en ordre. Enfin, ranger… plutôt caché, mais bon. L'appartement semblait plus propre tout simplement.

« Tu choisirais quoi si tu avais une chance de gagner ? » lança le renard d'un air vantard en se redirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Puisque je vais gagner, je choisirais… hmm… dur choix. Un vieux film gore, un film d'enquête ou un film d'aventure ? » hésita Judy, en pointant quelques films.

« Et bien tu as encore le temps d'y penser. Le pari est pas encore fini. Si tu veux utiliser ma salle de bain pour te rafraîchir, fait comme chez toi. Moi, je vais me mettre derrière les fourneaux. »

« Tu nous prépares quoi ? » demanda la lapine, gourmande.

« Quelque chose… » répondit évasivement le renard.

« C'est pas une réponse ça. » le taquina Judy, en prenant la direction de la salle d'eau d'un air naturel, dans le but de se rafraîchir.

« Mais c'est la seule que tu auras. » conclua le renard en lui jetant un clin d'oeil complice.

 _Surtout que je n'ai aucune idée du menu que je vais préparer…_ rajouta intérieurement Nick, qui ne savait pas quelle partie prendre entre la simplicité et l'extravagance.

De son côté, Judy avançait dans le court couloir, regardant les quelques cadres qui ornaient les lieux. Si les photos qu'elles contenaient ne semblaient pas dater d'hier, les cadres eux semblaient relativement neuf, comme si ceux-ci avaient été apposés sur le mur que depuis peu de temps.

Sur l'une d'elles, Nick, avec peut-être une dizaine d'années en moins, posait au côté d'une renarde plutôt grande qui semblaient avoir un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années de plus que Nick. Judy, en bonne policière, et d'après la ressemblance certaine entre les deux personnages de la photo, déduisit qu'elle contemplait la mère et le fils.

L'autre cadre qui attira fortement son attention fut celle où un Nick beaucoup plus jeune, posait, tout fier, dans son costume de scout. C'était, d'après ce que Judy pouvait voir, le cadre le plus récent.

Aux yeux de la lapine, ces photos anodines révélaient beaucoup de choses sur Nick, surtout concernant son évolution mentale depuis leur première rencontre. Il avait accroché une photo de lui-même, alors qu'il était optimiste et plein d'espoir. Peut-être avait-il l'impression de redevenir, petit à petit, ce renardeau fier, confiant et naïf qu'il était autrefois, sans pour autant perdre la maturité qu'il avait acquise au travers des épreuves que la vie lui avait imposées.

La jeune policière détacha difficilement son regard du mur, posant la patte sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement. N'étant pas assez grande pour se voir dans le miroir, qui était à la hauteur parfaite pour un renard, Judy renversa la poubelle, qui était heureusement vide, avant de grimper dessus. Elle se retrouva alors dans la même situation que vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

La même situation, mais dans un contexte complètement différent. Plutôt que d'avoir failli se faire tuer dans une course poursuite, elle avait été témoin d'un meurtre. Au lieu d'apprendre le passé d'un parfait inconnu, elle avait découvert les derniers instants d'un autre mammifère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Plutôt que d'avoir été invité dans un but pratique, elle l'avait été dans un élan de générosité, dans l'optique de se détendre avec un ami, sans penser à tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là.

 _Ne pas penser à tout ça… c'est raté, je crois._ pensa la lapine en contemplant son reflet, qui avait bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois où elle s'était admirée dans un miroir. Ses oreilles, qui se dressaient au-dessus de sa tête, avaient la pointe qui penchait légèrement vers l'avant, signe de fatigue manifeste. Ses yeux d'une couleur rappelant une améthyste semblaient encore comporter une trace de frayeur et d'indignation alors qu'elle repensait à Farnham et à son triste sort.

Profitant du miroir, Judy palpa le pansement qui recouvrait la blessure de son cou. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, ce qui voulait probablement dire que la blessure était sur la voie de la guérison. Ceci fait, la lapine entreprit d'enlever son pantalon, avant d'écarter la fourrure de ses jambes. Là aussi, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais la peau que cachait sa fourrure grise était couverte de bleus. Au moins, ces derniers n'étaient plus noirs, ce qui était bon signe.

La jeune lapine enleva le reste de ses vêtements, avant de se glisser sous un jet de douche brûlant. L'élément liquide lui délia les muscles en se mêlant à son pelage, tout en vidant son esprit de tous ses questionnements. Ses longues oreilles sensibles rabattues dans son dos ressentaient la moindre goutte qui les parcouraient. Le tourbillon de l'eau, à ses pattes, semblait aspirer ses pensées, lui laissant l'esprit vide et reposé. Rien ne valait un bon jet d'eau pour s'aérer les esprits, permettant de réfléchir plus clairement par la suite.

Après ce moment salvateur, Judy se sécha à l'aide du séchoir qui trônait près du miroir. Avec un dégoût certain, mais sans trop avoir le choix, elle renfila ses vêtements sales. Porter des habits usagers alors qu'elle venait de se laver n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. En fait, elle détestait ça. Mais mieux valait ça que se promener comme si elle était dans l'établissement de Yax.

Elle prit entre ses pattes son gilet pare-balle ainsi que sa ceinture, sur laquelle était accroché son communicateur ainsi que son arme de service, avant de revenir dans la cuisine, la fourrure encore un peu humide. Elle repassa dans le couloir, jetant un autre regard vers les cadres qui agrémentaient les lieux, semblant absorber l'émotion qui en émanait.

Le pas léger, elle entra dans la cuisine où Nick continuait à s'affairer. Elle se prit alors à l'observer d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Tout chez le renard n'appartenait qu'à lui. Sa façon de bouger, de tendre la patte pour saisir une casserole, de battre la queue sur un air que lui seul semblait entendre, au gré de ses propres mouvements. Ici, seul et sans spectateur, il restait le même que lorsqu'il était au travail, où au centre-ville. Les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes habitudes.

Judy s'était déjà demandé, quelquefois, si le Nick qu'elle côtoyait était le vrai Nick, et pas juste un masque fantasque servant de couverture à ses émotions comme il l'avait lui-même dit. Aujourd'hui, seule dans son intimité, elle voyait qu'elle avait toujours côtoyé le vrai Nick, peut-être avec quelques dérives lors de certains moments, comme tout le monde, mais le vrai Nick tout de même. Et inexplicablement, cette simple déduction, qui pouvait très bien être que le fait de son imagination, lui faisait monter une chaleur certaine jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

« J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle, Carotte. » lança Nick, se retournant avec un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. « Parce que je viens de finir et ça sent drôlement bon. »

Judy prit un air surpris. Elle pensait avoir été assez discrète pourtant.

« Depuis combien de temps tu sais que je suis là ? »

« Quelques secondes tout au plus. À vrai dire, j'ai failli ne pas te remarquer. » répondit sincèrement Nick.

« C'est vrai que nous, les lapins, avons le pas léger. »

Nick acquiesça en se retournant complètement, deux assiettes pleines entre les pattes.

« Si madame veut bien prendre place, le souper est servi. » déclara le renard, empruntant la voix d'un majordome tout en déposant sur la table ronde deux assiettes de lasagnes végétariennes d'un ample mouvement inutile, mais qui sied à merveille à son personnage.

L'odeur qui montait des assiettes était simplement divine. Le museau de la lapine n'était peut-être pas très développé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en apprécier les effluves. Apparemment, son coéquipier vulpin semblait capable de faire des plats sans les brûler… chose qu'elle réussissait à faire avec des plats au micro-ondes.

Cette réflexion la fit sourire, alors qu'elle piquait un morceau dans son assiette. Oui décidément, cette journée allait finir de bien meilleure façon qu'elle n'avait commencé.

* * *

Il referma sa porte lentement, posant son dos contre le battant, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses longues oreilles aux bouts marqués de noir pendaient lamentablement dans son dos, reflets de ses sombres réflexions. Ses yeux fermés empêchaient de voir la lueur qui y luisait.

Jack se secoua la tête dans une faible tentative pour échapper à ses pensées, sans grand succès, avant de pénétrer plus avant dans sa demeure. Ses yeux bleus, d'ordinaire vifs et alertes, ne semblaient ne plus se fixer sur rien, comme si rien ne valait la peine d'être observé.

Sa maison était petite, mais c'était, à son avis, bien mieux qu'un appartement, aussi luxueux que ce dernier pût être. Comme tout le monde, il avait déjà vécu quelque temps dans un appartement. Seulement, il avait détesté ça. Il était en permanence au courant de ce qui se passant dans la quasi-totalité de l'immeuble. Pas que ses anciens étaient spécialement bruyants non, en fait ils étaient même plutôt discrets, mais c'était surtout que ses oreilles étaient très sensibles. Presque un peu trop d'ailleurs. Heureusement, l'achat d'une maison régla le problème, bien que ça lui coûte maintenant la peau des oreilles.

Sa demeure était donc petite et meublée sans exubérance. Un salon rustique jouxtait la porte d'entrée. On pouvait voir plus loin une salle à manger, occupé par une table et quelques chaises de simple facture. Un peu plus loin, un escalier menait vers l'étage supérieur, ou Jack savait pouvoir trouver sa chambre ainsi que son bureau de travail. Un autre escalier, juste à côté du premier, menait vers son sous-sol, qui lui servait de chambre noire, éclairée faiblement par une lampe inactinique d'un rouge sombre.

Il traîna la patte jusqu'au divan de son salon, avant de ci-laissé tomber. Il chercha quelques secondes la télécommande qu'il pointa, lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, vers le téléviseur, avant de se figer. Avait-il vraiment envie d'entendre ces vautours de journalistes répéter inlassablement les quelques menus détails du meurtre de Farnham ? La question ne se posait même pas. Cela ne ferait que le mettre en colère.

De toute façon, il était complètement claqué. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était éveillé et cela ne l'aidait pas à voir clairement la situation. En fait, cela exacerbait la peur qu'il éprouvait déjà. Car oui, Savage avait peur. Mais pas du danger qu'il devinait derrière cette enquête, ni de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais bien des dommages qu'il pourrait causer. Car la situation ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait fait équipe avec Dalféus. Ils avaient fait des merveilles tous les deux, ça, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le bain de sang qui avait clôturé leur collaboration aurait pu être évité. Qu'ils auraient pu l'éviter. Jack avait peur de recréer les événements de jadis. Et il savait que cette peur l'empêcherait même de dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne.

Il était donc ainsi, assit sur son divan, en pleine introspection lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre, le tirant en sursaut de ses réflexions amères. Ses oreilles se redressèrent sur son crâne alors que ses yeux s'acéraient, comme si son moment d'abattement n'était jamais arrivé.

Soudainement alerte, il se redressa d'un bond, envoyant valdinguer la télécommande sur le divan alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un air sombre vers le téléphone, se maudissant pour s'être fait avoir dans un tel moment. S'apitoyer ne lui réussissait décidément pas. Il décrocha sèchement, avant de porter l'appareil à l'une de ses oreilles.

« Allo ? » marmonna-t-il avec méfiance.

« C'est moi. » répondit aussitôt une douce voix indéniablement féminine. « Je ne te réveille pas j'espère ? »

Reconnaissant son interlocutrice, Savage reprit contenance, laissant tomber le voile de méfiance qui caractérisait sa voix quelques instants plus tôt.

« Non non! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre, presser de rassurer le mammifère qui se trouvait au bout de la ligne. « En fait je viens de rentrer. »

« Dure journée ? »

Jack acquiesça d'un petit grognement. Malgré la voix compatissante de la Blanche, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler de sa journée. Du moins, pas au téléphone.

« Il va bien ? Je veux dire… ton client. » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu as regardé les infos, alors tu as surement ta réponse. »

Son interlocutrice lâcha un genre de geignement de gêne étouffé avant de reprendre la parole.

« Écoute Jack… je suis désolé... je vois que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu passes par chez moi. C'est important. »

« Ça te dérange si je dors un peu avant ? » demanda le lagomorphe en étouffant un bâillement.

« Écoute, j'ai reçu des documents de sources sûres. Il y en a auxquelles tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil. Tu serais mieux placé que moi pour en comprendre les implications. »

« De qui tiens-tu ses documents ? » interrogea Jack, ses réflexes d'informateurs prenant le dessus sur sa fatigue.

« De deux loups de confiance. Et si tu es si fatigué, tu pourras squatter chez moi après. »

« Hmm hmm... » lâcha le lapin. « C'est si important ? »

« Je ne t'appellerais pas si ce ne l'était pas, Grandes Oreilles. »

Jack hocha la tête, bien que son interlocutrice ne put le voir. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir, mais d'un autre côté, il était intrigué par ce que lui disait son amie. Finalement, il maudit sa trop grande curiosité avant de répondre à la Blanche.

« D'accord. Je me mets en route. Mais ton canapé a intérêt à être confortable. »

La Blanche lâcha un éclat de rire joyeux alors que quelqu'un hurlait d'un ton bourru en fond.

« C'est plutôt des bruits de Rath que tu devrais te méfier. » répondit-elle, occasionnant une nouvelle bordée d'injures parfaitement compréhensible par le lapin. « Allez, je t'attends. »

Et la ligne se coupa. Jack reposa son téléphone sur la table, se demandant encore dans quoi il s'embarquait. Une nouvelle aventure imaginée par son amie ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Haussant les épaules, il prit la direction de l'entrée et sortie de chez lui. La lune, parfaitement visible, l'accueillit de sa froide lumière blanche. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'un autre mammifère effectuait la même action au même moment, autre part dans la ville.

* * *

La lumière crue de la lune fit ressortir le roux de son pelage lorsqu'il sortit de son bloc-appartements. Dalféus était vêtu de son trench-coat noir et portait en bandoulière son sac contenant son matériel informatique.

La clarté de la lune attira son regard, faisant remonter en lui une envie que tout loup avait lorsqu'il voyait une lune aussi dégagée, entouré d'étoiles brillantes qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleu et froid. Mais il résista à cette envie primale, comme il avait appris à le faire au cours de sa vie. Tout cela par honte.

Mais lorsqu'il se détourna enfin de l'astre hypnotique, un semblant de hurlement trouva tout de même un chemin entre ses crocs serrés, avant de ses pattes ne viennent se plaquer sur son museau. Un son qui, même poussé faiblement, ne ressemblait pas aux hurlements des loups. Il était comme cassé, brisé. Il sonnait faux, en désaccord avec les voix d'autres loups. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se remettre en question, à remettre en question la Meute. Il n'était pas un loup, enfin… il ne l'était pas complètement. Son hurlement en avait toujours été la preuve et lorsque celui-ci devient un motif de moqueries, il le cacha profondément en lui, ne le laissant sortir que lorsqu'il était sûr de ne pas être entendu.

Et de là était né l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers: former une Meute dans laquelle il pourrait être qui il était vraiment. Cette Meute commençait avec Gary et Larry… mais il y manquait encore des membres. Des membres qui s'y grefferaient au fur et à mesure, il en était persuadé.

Sur ces pensées, Dalféus reprit sa route, ne portant plus attention à l'astre lunaire. Il marcha pendant quelque temps avant d'arriver devant l'une des nombreuses portes qui menaient aux stations de métro. Pour aller là où il allait, la majorité des gens utilisaient ce moyen de transport, mais lui connaissait quelques entrées qui lui permettaient d'arriver plus rapidement à destination, en plus d'être plus discret.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une porte de maintenance verrouillée à l'aide d'un lecteur électronique trônait sur le côté du bâtiment. L'hybride s'en approcha, l'air de rien, et y passa une carte à puce, qu'il avait préalablement sortie de son sac. Un déclic se fit entendre, lui indiquant que la porte était maintenant débloquée. Dalféus jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne l'observait, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma derrière lui, produisant un second déclic, signalant ce coup si que la porte était de nouveau verrouillée.

La petite salle était sombre, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour l'hybride. Une étagère sur un mur contenait quelques outils alors que dans un coin, une pile de lampes de poche prenait la poussière. Mais le point le plus intéressant était sans nul doute la grosse trappe de métal qui se trouvait en plein centre de l'endroit.

Avec effort, Dalféus souleva la trappe, dévoilant ainsi un long boyau qui descendait sous terre. Ce trou servait normalement au mammifère qui s'occupait de la maintenance du métro. Mais il avait aussi une tout autre utilité.

Sans plus attendre, le semi-renard posa ses pattes sur les premiers barreaux, puis referma la trappe par-dessus sa tête, créant un bruit sourd qui se répercuta dans le boyau. Ses oreilles se couchèrent derrière son crâne, le son ayant été plus fort qu'escompté. Lorsque les échos de la trappe se furent éteints, Dalféus entreprit la descente du boyau, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder en bas. La profondeur vertigineuse de ce trou le faisait toujours flipper lorsqu'il s'y attardait trop.

Rapidement, il arriva au niveau du métro, qu'il dépassa sans s'arrêter, descendant toujours plus bas. Il descendit encore pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver à un panneau éclairé par une faible lumière jaune.

 _Niveau -1_

Sous le panneau, un petit chemin s'ouvrait, débouchant sur une salle similaire, mais totalement vide, à celle où il était lorsqu'il était en haut. Il traversa rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la salle et repéra la porte qu'il cherchait. Sans autre façon, Dalféus tira la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, lui laissant le passage.

Il déboucha entre deux bâtiments, dans une atmosphère sombre qui ne l'incommodait pas outre mesure. Semblant savoir où il allait, Dalféus sortit de la ruelle dans laquelle il avait débouché, se dirigeant dans le noir comme en plein jour. Il croisa quelques mammifères sans leur porter la moindre attention, se dirigeant toujours vers la très faible lueur qui semblait pulser au-dessus des bâtiments.

Sur sa gauche, accolé à un mur auquel il ne s'intéressait nullement, un panneau informatif faiblement éclairé par une lumière jaunie affichait une carte de la ville. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait y lire:

 _Zootopia_

 _Quartier Nocturne_

 _Niveau -1_

* * *

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap…_

Les oreilles de Nick papillonnèrent à l'audition de ce doux bruit. Il n'avait même pas encore touché à son assiette, que le bruit avait commencée, le figeant sur place. Judy, qui pourtant avait une bien meilleure audition que lui, ne semblait pas l'entendre. En fait, cette dernière était déjà en train de s'empiffrer, faisant honneur à ses talents culinaires.

Le renard lança un regard vers le frigo, qui avait parfois tendance à se faire remarquer de la sorte, mais ses membres auditifs lui apprirent que ce n'était point le frigo qui produisait le son. Il ramena son regard vers Judy, cherchant toujours la cause de ce bruit qui, s'il n'était pas énervant pour autant, était tout de même anormal dans son appartement.

« Carrot ? »

« Oui ? » demanda celle-ci, levant les yeux vers le renard qui lui faisait face, un peu gêné en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait totalement ignoré.

Nick avait les oreilles bien droites sur son crâne, ne répondant pas à la lapine. Le bruit s'était arrêté.

« Nick ? »

Le renard reporta son attention sur son invité, se demandant s'il avait imaginé ça. Commençait-il à avoir des acouphènes ?

« Non… ce n'est rien. Oubli. » répondit finalement Nick, qui piocha dans son assiette à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas encore un truc pour tenter de me faire perdre le pari ? » lança Judy, soupçonneuse.

Nick leva les pattes en l'air avec une mimique d'innocence absolue greffée sur le visage.

« Non je le jure madame l'agent. S'il-vous plaît ne me passer par les menottes je suis innocent. »

« Mouais… ça va pour cette fois. » répliqua Judy en embarquant dans son jeu, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette, qui était déjà à moitié vide.

Haussant les épaules, Nick suivit son exemple, se reportant sur son assiette qu'il n'avait presque pas touchée encore.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence relatif de deux amis dégustant un repas simple, mais goûteux. Jusqu'à ce que les oreilles du renard recommencèrent à bourdonner.

Nick jeta encore un coup d'oeil à son invité, qui finissait son assiette. _Ce n'est quand même pas…_ sourit intérieurement le renard qui, pris d'un doute, recula doucement sa chaise, jetant un regard vers le plancher.

Bien entendu, ses propres pattes touchaient bel et bien le sol, puisqu'elles étaient faites de façon à ce qu'un renard de taille adulte soit confortable. Mais pour celles de Judy, c'était une autre histoire. Ses larges pattes de lagomorphes se balançaient dans le vide… enfin, l'une d'elles se balançait dans le vide, car l'autre semblait fort occupé à battre une cadence soutenue, dont elle seule semblait avoir le secret, contre l'un des pieds de la chaise.

Nick porta une patte à sa gueule de façon à camoufler son sourire naissant, ses oreilles se portant légèrement vers l'arrière, à leur position initiale. C'était donc Judy qui produisait ce son ? S'en rendait-elle seulement compte ?

Bien entendu, Nick ne pouvait résister à quelque chose d'aussi… mignon. Et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

« Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda la lapine, surprise pas la question.

« Ta patte tape comme un métronome accéléré sur ta chaise. » lâcha Nick, guettant la réaction de sa coéquipière.

Cette dernière baissa instinctivement son regard vers ses membres inférieures, prenant soudainement conscience du son qu'elle produisait. Rapidement, le rouge lui monta aux joues, comme si elle s'était fait prendre lors d'une pratique considérée honteuse.

« C'est ma cuisine qui te fait cet effet ? » la taquina quelque peu Nick, un large sourire sur le visage.

« J'imagine... » répondit timidement la lapine, les oreilles dans le dos. « Je ne suis pas habitué à manger en hauteur cela dit. »

Le renard hocha la tête, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rajouter autre chose.

« En tout cas, c'est très mignon. »

« Hey! Je ne suis pas mignonne! » se défendit la lapine, reprenant un peu du poil de la bête, sa gêne s'envolant devant ce qu'elle considérait comme une marque de préjugé. « On ne dit pas qu'un lapin est mignon! »

« Même si on le pense vraiment ? » répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Nick, qui rivait maintenant son regard sur le visage gris aux yeux d'améthyste de sa collègue.

Cette simple phrase rendit la jeune lapine totalement muette, ses oreilles, qui s'étaient redressées, retombants mollement dans son dos.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne dirais pas ça pour me taquiner ? »

« Ce serait tentant pour t'enquiquiner un peu en effet. » commença-t-il, « Mais dans le cas présent, je le pense vraiment. »

La lapine hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, fuyant le regard émeraude de son ami. Finalement, elle posa le regard sur les assiettes, vide pour la sienne, et avec quelques restes pour Nick.

« Aller! Je vais t'aider à laver tout ça. » proposa la lapine, dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention du renard vers un sujet moins gênant que la présente conversation.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer ça Carotte. » objecta le renard alors que Judy se levait avec son assiette entre les pattes. « Laisse donc. Je m'arrangerai avec ça un autre jour. »

« Peut-être, mais si on ne le fait pas ce soir, ça va coller et s'accumuler et lorsque tu viendras pour finalement faire ta vaisselle, ça te prendra trois heures plutôt que cinq minutes. »

Nick prit un faux air condescendant, abaissant quelque peu son museau vers la lapine alors qu'il desservait le reste de la table.

« C'est que madame est une experte en matière de vaisselle à ce que je vois. »

« C'est un peu normal lorsque tu es de corvée de vaisselle avec une famille comme la mienne. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Nick en relevant un sourcil, qui se demandait quel genre de famille pouvait élever l'art du lavage de vaisselle à un tel niveau.

« Je veux dire que j'ai deux-cent-soixante-quinze frères et soeurs, sans oublier mes parents. Et tout ce petit monde mange figure toi. »

« Hein… Quoi ?! Combien ?! » s'écria le renard, comme s'il avait mal entendu, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Deux-cent-soixante-quinze. »

« Je savais que les lapins avaient des familles nombreuses, mais là... »

« Bienvenue chez les Hopps. » conclua la lapine en posant son assiette sur le comptoir, ne ratant pas une seule miette de la mimique stupéfaite du renard, qui n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Finalement, ils s'y mirent donc tous les deux, Nick les deux pattes dans l'eau, et Judy essuyant la vaisselle propre. Ils échangèrent sur à peu près tout et rien durant ce laps de temps, tout en évitant soigneusement, d'un commun accord, d'aborder le sujet de l'enquête en cours. Mieux valait ne plus penser à ça pour la soirée.

Rapidement, ils eurent fini et c'est avec ses pattes noires encore humides que Nick se tourna vers la lapine.

« Et finalement ce pari ? C'est match nul ? »

Judy prit un air innocent, traînant une patte sur le sol.

« Puisque tu en parles, j'imagine que c'est le moment de fait pencher la balance non ? »

« Parce que tu crois gagner ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Le visage innocent de la lapine se transforma soudainement en rictus diabolique alors qu'elle jetait sa serviette mouiller au museau du pauvre renard, qui se retrouva momentanément aveugle. Au même moment, quelque chose le fit basculer alors qu'il pensait avec justesse: _Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite._

En effet, cela faisait un moment que Judy planifiait son coup. Maintenant que le renard était au sol, la lapine s'appliqua à lui chatouiller les côtes, le faisant immédiatement hurler de rire. À un tel point qu'il finit par demander grâce au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement atroce.

« Qui à gagner ce parie ? » demanda Hopps, un sourire rayonnant sur le museau, les pâtes prêtes à retourner à l'assaut.

« C'est toi c'est toi! T'as gagné. » lâcha le renard effondré, essoufflé par tout ce rire. Maintenant, il avait mal aux côtes.

Judy fit la moue, quelque peu déçue que sa victime abandonne aussi vite. Elle aurait bien aimé continuer à le torturer un peu.

Après avoir repris son souffle, le renard dirigea son regard vers Judy, qui était assise à côté de lui, reprenant elle aussi le peu de souffle qu'elle avait perdu.

Celle-ci lui retourna son regard, fier d'elle-même.

« Ça s'appelle une arnaque trésor. »

« Mignonne diablesse. » répliqua aussitôt le renard.

L'une des larges pattes de la lapine commença à taper sur le sol, produisant un léger boucan, signe évident de son agacement.

« Bon… on va régler ça de suite. À chaque fois que tu vas abuser de ce mot en ''M'', je m'arrangerai pour te donner un petit coup sur le bras. Compris Nicholas Piberius Wilde ? »

Houla. Elle avait employé le nom complet avec son second prénom. Elle devait être sérieuse. Et puis bon, Nick avait déjà eu un aperçu de la force insoupçonnée que pouvait cacher le corps de sa coéquipière. Il n'avait donc pas spécialement envie de se prendre des gnons.

Il hocha donc la tête, prenant un faux air paniqué, qui ne dupa pas la jeune policière pour autant. En fait il s'amusait autant qu'elle.

Finalement, ils se relevèrent tous les deux, se dirigeant vers le salon. Ils passèrent ainsi le restant de la soirée à écouter quelques vieux films d'enquête moche, mais qui leur permirent de bien rire et de passé un très bon moment, chacun récitant de fausses punch-line hilarantes au pire moment des films. Tout ceci dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous deux de fatigue, chacun à une extrémité de la causeuse. Le reste de la nuit ne fut plus dérangé que par la lumière pâle du téléviseur, qui veilla sur le sommeil de nos deux héros jusqu'au matin suivant.

Mais quelque part en ville, d'autres événements avaient eu lieu. Des murmures et des mots secrets s'échangeaient dans l'ombre de la lune. Des silhouettes se déplaçaient vivement, empresser de délivrer leurs messages. Des messages… aux lettres rouge sang.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Le duo blanc

**Chapitre 10 - Le duo blanc**

Dalféus se retrouvait donc dans le quartier Nocturne. Un endroit magnifique pour qui sait regarder. Un quartier noir et sans intérêt pour les autres.

On y retrouvait beaucoup d'espèces. Chauve-souris, taupe, loup, rat... Il y avait de tout, bien que la grande majorité soit des mammifères nocturnes. D'ailleurs, c'était la raison d'être du quartier: permettre à la population nocturne, qui était non-négligeable, de vivre de nuit, sans pour autant déranger les mammifères diurnes.

Ainsi, dans le quartier Nocturne, les magasins étaient fermés de jours et ouverts de nuit. Tout comme les établissements d'amusement, d'activité, ainsi que les services publics. Mais des installations souterraines de ce genre nécessitaient certaines mesures. Par exemple, tout le quartier avait un système de ventilation très performant et les automobiles étaient entièrement électriques. Les conduites de gaz étaient constamment sous surveillance et la qualité de l'air était testée tous les jours.

Pourtant, l'endroit ressemblait à n'importe quel quartier diurne, avec le ciel et la lumière du soleil en moins. Il se centrait sur Savannah Central. Il y avait même une version nocturne plus volumineuse de Little Rodentia, principalement habité par des rats.

Bien des mammifères croyaient que le quartier Nocturne était plongé dans une noirceur perpétuelle, ce qui, par définition, en faisait un lieu dangereux. Pourtant rien n'était aussi éloigné de la réalité. Le quartier était vivant et surtout, très lumineux à bien des endroits. Des panneaux colorés de couleur sombre et vive égayaient les rues et les enseignes des commerces. Bien sûr, il y avait des zones d'ombres, comme n'importe où ailleurs, mais cela ne rendait pas l'endroit plus dangereux pour autant. D'ailleurs, le quartier avait un poste de police qui lui était spécialement dédié, regroupant des agents nyctalopes et étant capable de vivre de nuit sans problème. Une sorte d'unité spéciale propre au quartier.

Quelque part, un canidé se frayait un chemin dans la petite foule d'un marché de minuit. Il marchait la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les pattes dans les poches de son trench-coat noir. Son sac en bandoulière se balançait doucement sur son côté. Sorti de la zone populeuse, le wox noir se dirigeait avec assurance entre les bâtiments, passant des zones d'ombres aux zones lumineuses sans sourciller, allant à une destination connue de lui seul.

Le seul indice de sa vigilance était ses oreilles qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes, se dirigeant instantanément en direction des bruits potentiellement suspects qui l'entouraient.

Dalféus avait un bizarre d'impression. Il avait la conviction d'avoir vu quelque chose dans le marché qui aurait dû l'alerter, mais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sur le coup. Sa patte droite jouait nerveusement avec un objet caché dans sa poche. Il n'était pas tranquille et plus le temps passait, plus son impression se transformait en appréhension.

Par réflexe, il bifurqua brusquement de son chemin. Il n'allait pas se rendre tout de suite là où il était attendu.

Malheureusement, son brusque mouvement du être perçu comme une tentative de fuite, car quelques secondes plus tard, le son de deux paires de pattes en pleine course se fit entendre, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

L'adrénaline fut comme un liquide brûlant se répandant dans son corps. Dalféus se mit lui aussi à courir. Cela fit penser à son esprit, pourtant à mille lieues de là, que la situation ressemblait ironiquement à sa première rencontre avec Judy et Nick. Malheureusement, contrairement à cet événement, il ne pensait pas que la fin serait heureuse.

Sa patte ripa sur une pierre mal placée, ce qui le fit trébucher quelque peu. Ce maudissant, il refocalisa ses pensées sur le moment présent, à savoir, courir tout en injuriant les cailloux ainsi que toute leur famille.

Après une course-poursuite éreintante, car après tout, Dalféus n'avait que très peu dormi ces derniers temps, il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle déserte. Au bout, la noire silhouette élancée d'un bouc se découpait sur la lumière derrière lui. Ses cornes en forme de lyre attestaient avec certitude de son espèce, mais malheureusement pas de ses intentions.

Le wox s'arrêta puis se retourna pour découvrir que ça retraire était elle aussi coupée par deux petites silhouettes.

Il n'aimait pas cette situation, mais alors pas du tout. Pourquoi ces mammifères le traquaient-ils ainsi ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il était resté plutôt discret. Certaines informations seraient-elles donc tombées dans de mauvaises oreilles ?

Des questions qui, au final, ne changeaient rien à la situation. Il était piégé et allait devoir jouer un jeu dangereux, auquel il n'était pas habitué, pour s'en tirer indemne. Restait à savoir pourquoi ils étaient là.

La silhouette aux longues oreilles resta de marbre alors que la plus large commença à s'avancer dans sa direction. De petite taille, l'animal ne semblait pas dangereux aux premiers abords, mais Dalféus avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Il sut immédiatement son espèce lorsqu'il avisa les nombreux piquants qui lui sortaient du dos et faisaient ressembler sa silhouette à un oursin géant.

L'image impromptue d'un oursin terrestre géant s'approchant de lui d'un air menaçant au possible était tellement incongrue et soudaine qu'elle fissura les barrières mentales de Dalféus, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire nerveux entre ses crocs découverts.

Malheureusement, son faible ricanement ne sembla pas être très bien perçu par le mammifère qui lui faisait face. Son visage marqué d'une petite balafre sur la joue gauche, déjà menaçant, se ferma encore plus alors qu'il gardait ses yeux noirs braqués sur l'hybride.

« Je ne rirais pas si j'étais dans ta situation actuelle, le loup. »

Encore quelqu'un qui le prenait pour ce qu'il n'était qu'à moitié. Ne pas être un hybride visible, c'était utile, mais parfois, c'était très frustrant.

Dalféus haussa donc les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il en faisait peu de cas. Mais dans sa tête, les alertes rouges n'arrêtaient pas de sonner. Son calme extérieur était une façade difficilement maintenue, car tout son être ne lui criait qu'une chose: courir se mettre à l'abri.

Pourtant, ses pattes, camouflées dans ses poches, n'étaient pas restées inactives. Et quelque part au-dessus de lui, une sonnerie se fit entendre.

* * *

Le chef Bogo était en train de se reposer sur son lit de camp, dans son bureau au poste de police. Il était fatigué et avait besoin de sommeil et de repos, mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Les éléments des enquêtes en cours tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Son sixième sens, développé durant toutes ses années en tant que chef de la police, lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela concernait l'enquête de ses deux jeunes agents ou si ça émanait d'autre chose.

Son regard divaguait vers le plafond à la couleur sombre alors qu'il forçait son esprit à se focaliser sur rien, histoire qu'il puisse dormir un peu en paix.

Mais c'était sans compter son téléphone portable qui se mit à vibrer sur le coin de son bureau avec un air mesquin. À croire que même les objets inanimés souhaitaient l'empêcher de dormir.

Il se redressa sur son lit en grognant, le visage fermé, avant de prendre l'appareil d'une patte lourde.

« Allo. » meugla Bogo d'une voix dure.

« … ta situation actuelle, le loup. » répondit immédiatement une voix qui semblait lointaine.

« Pardon ? »

Un froissement ainsi que des bruits parasites se firent entendre. Bogo n'avait qu'une envie, raccrocher au museau de ce qui semblait être une blague. Seulement, lorsqu'il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, il vit l'image de Dalféus, signifiant que c'était lui qui l'avait appelé.

Son mauvais pressentiment se raviva et son visage se tordit. Quel était le but de cet appel ? Son corps massif aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc, il sortit de son bureau un petit appareil d'enregistrement fréquemment utilisé par les policiers et le mit en marche.

« Où sont les documents ? » reprit durement la voix lointaine.

Quels documents ? se demanda Bogo en écho aux paroles de Dalféus, qui posa la même question d'une voix innocente.

« Je te conseille vivement de ne pas jouer aux idiots avec moi. » grésilla le téléphone d'un air menaçant chargé de sous-entendus.

Un grognement animal des plus convaincants se fit entendre, puis la voix de Dalféus répondit méchamment.

« Si tu te rapproches, tu risques très fortement de le regretter dans les prochains jours, la boule d'épines. Réfléchie bien à ce que tu vas faire. »

Bogo resta de marbre, même si son esprit, lui, venait de faire un bond de trois mètres. Voilà pourquoi l'hybride l'avait appelé! Il lui donnait des infos en direct! Il avait qualifié le mammifère qui l'interrogeait de boule d'épines. Il n'y avait pas trois cents espèces équipées d'un tel pelage.

« Mais vous savez… il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer. » poursuivit Howler d'une voix plus calme. « Vous n'avez qu'a... »

« Impossible. » cracha son interlocuteur. « Nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Et puis de toute façon, nous sommes déjà allés trop loin. Je le répète donc: où sont les documents ? »

« Je dirais plutôt que l'on cherche à vous faire croire que vous ne pouvez plus reculer. Vos idéaux agisse comme des chaînes! » contra Howler en appuyant bien sur le mot croire. « Mais bon… si votre souhait c'est de foutre vos trois vies en l'air... »

« C'est la tienne que l'on foutre en l'air si tu continues à éviter ma question ! »

« D'accord… de quels documents vous parlez ? Eh bien oui, je ne peux pas vous dire où ils sont si je ne sais pas de quels documents précis vous me parlez. Vous savez, il en passe beaucoup entre mes pattes, alors me rappeler de tout... » répondit calmement l'hybride, un air condescendant dans la voix.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le corps du chef de la police se raidit. Il imaginait bien le regard assassin que pouvait bien lancer l'interlocuteur de son consultant informatique nouvellement acquis.

Penser à l'hybride lui rappela que celui-ci devait avoir de bonnes oreilles en tant que canidé. Il souffla donc tranquillement quelques instructions dans le combiné.

« Howler… essayer de leur soutirer des noms ou quoi que ce soit. Mais retirez-vous s'ils deviennent trop menaçants. »

Il y eut un bruissement dans l'appareil, puis la voix du semi-loup s'éleva encore, ironique.

« Oui oui, prenez votre temps pour vous décider… c'est pas comme si le Chef du ZPD était au coin de la rue. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis des chuchotements que Bogo ne put interpréter avant que ceux-ci se transforment en juron. Le bruit d'une cavalcade s'éleva, suivit d'un cri de douleur précédée d'un coup sourd.

Bogo se rua sur son téléphone fixe, mais au moment où il prit le combiner entre ses pattes, la voix soudainement glacée et essoufflée de Dalféus se fit de nouveau entendre, bien qu'elle se brisa sur la fin.

« Le prochain qui s'approche, je l'électrocute… à mort. »

« Howler, où êtes-vous ?! » s'écria Bogo.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, excepter un froissement continue qui dura un bon cinq minutes.

« Monsieur Bogo ? » retentit finalement la voix chaude et essoufflée du semi-renard.

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« Sous vos pattes, dans le quartier Nocturne. »

Bogo tapa du poing sur son bureau assez fort pour que Clawhauser, qui faisait le chiffre de nuit à la réception, l'entende.

« Dans le quartier Nocturne ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! »

« Et moi j'vous demande pourquoi vous faites votre épicerie à Tundratown plutôt qu'au marché à trois pas de chez vous ?! » répliqua vertement l'hybride. « J'aurai été dans le quartier de la Forêt Tropical que ça n'aurait rien changé! Et pour répondre à votre question, je rendais visite à une amie. »

« En pleine nuit ? » demanda Bogo sur un ton sceptique, qui passa outre la première réplique de son interlocuteur.

Bogo entendit l'hybride soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Il finit tout de même par répondre.

« Je suis un hybride de loup et de renard, monsieur Bogo… je vis autant de nuit que de jour. »

Le Chef de la police se passa la patte sur le front. Il était soulagé, mais il devait encore parler avec l'hybride. Ce dernier, justement, haletait bruyamment et jurait à mi-voix.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« J'vais vous mettre une épine de porc-épic dans le bras pour voir si vous allez bien! » répondit Howler ironiquement. « Bordel que c'est solide en plus ces trucs! »

« Une épine ? »

« OUI! Non, mais vous avez que des questions à la bouche, ma parole! »

« Ferme ton clapet! » le semonça Bogo, qui cogna de nouveau sur son bureau pour marquer le coup. « Réfléchie un peu. L'équipe qui a pris votre relève là où a été torturé Farnham est revenue avec plusieurs indices, dont une épine. »

Un grognement de douleur lui répondit, rapidement suivi par une onomatopée de compréhension.

« Si je comprends bien, je garde cette épine-ci, on la compare avec l'autre et l'on découvre si elles viennent du même mammifère, c'est ça ? »

« Parfaitement. Et je veux un rapport détaillé demain matin lorsque vous viendrez porter la preuve. Compris ? »

« Ah… eh, mais fatigu… oui compris. » se résigna l'hybride lorsque Bogo se mit à grogner comme un vrai loup, ce qui était plutôt bizarre venant d'un buffle.

« J'm'en cogne! Ici, demain, à la première heure! Maintenant, va faire soigner ton bras, c'est un ordre! »

Suite à cela, il raccrocha et posa sa patte sur son téléphone fixe. Il lança un coup d'oeil à son lit, qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Il souffla des naseaux de dépit avant de finalement décrocher le combiné. Il aurait des analyses à faire faire en priorité, le repos viendrait donc plus tard… à son grand dam.

* * *

Il posa enfin les yeux sur son objectif: une maison simple, équipée d'un garage fermé et de deux portes d'entrée de tailles sensiblement différentes. L'une était assez grande pour faire passer un loup, alors que l'autre semblait prévue pour les mammifères de petite taille, tels que les souris ou les rats. Aux côtés de la porte de garage figurait une petite enseigne sur laquelle était écrit: Service de réparation mécanique et électronique, ainsi qu'un peu plus bas, Guide d'activité de plein air. Un martèlement continu traversait la porte du garage, ce qui couvrit le son de ses coups lorsqu'il frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Jack appuya sur la sonnette, qu'il ne put atteindre qu'en se mettant sur la pointe des pattes. Il entendit distinctement un carillon à l'intérieur quelques secondes avant que les coups ne s'arrêtent. Il jetait un regard discret autour de lui, vieille habitude qui ne le quittera jamais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Du moins, il l'entendit s'ouvrir, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, cette dernière était toujours fermée.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un raclement de gorge lui fit baisser les yeux. La petite porte s'était ouverte et un rat blanc d'un certain âge le fixait de sous son béret foncé. Ses yeux rouge sang le rendaient toujours mal à l'aise, mais Jack réussissait assez bien à cacher ce sentiment. Il était son ami après tout.

« Bonsoir Rathbone. Bonne soirée ? »

Le rat jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours avant d'inviter le lapin à entrer, ce que ce dernier ne fit pas lorsque le rongeur rentra à l'intérieur.

« Ah ah très drôle Rath! Mais je te rappelle que je ne passe pas par ta porte. »

Un juron bien senti se fit entendre du côté du rat. Patient, Jack croisa les bras en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses joues, qu'il avait encore recouvertes de matière grisâtre cendreuse de façon à dissimuler ses traits noirs caractéristiques.

Bientôt, un grognement d'effort suivi d'un déclic se fit entendre, entrouvrant la porte de quelques centimètres. Le lapin poussa le battant puis le referma tout en cherchant du regard le rat hors de vue. Il retrouva celui-ci accrocher à la poigner de la porte, son regard carmin toujours rivé sur lui. Rathbone lâcha prise et tomba pile sur un minuscule coussin censé amortir sa chute.

Il replaça son béret sur sa tête avant de désigner vaguement la direction du garage.

« Elle est là-bas. Elle t'attend depuis son appel. »

Jack le remercia malgré son caractère bougon et se dirigea vers le garage. Il connaissait bien l'endroit et finit par déboucher dans la salle désignée.

Bien entendu, comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pattes dans cet endroit, il en resta bouche bée. Ses oreilles, qui jusque-là pendaient un peu vers l'avant, se redressèrent sous l'effet de l'intérêt.

Le garage était en fait un grand bric-à-brac d'outils et de constructions en tout genre à l'utilité obscure. Plusieurs projets semblaient inachevés, au vu de leurs entrailles apparentes, et la majorité semblait utiliser autant de composantes mécaniques qu'électroniques.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une simple table de travail ainsi qu'un élévateur pour travailler sous les véhicules. Plusieurs établis longeaient les murs, alors qu'au fond de la salle se trouvaient pêle-mêle une clé à molette géante, probablement designer pour un ours, une paire de pneus dont le caoutchouc semblait à moitié rongé ainsi qu'un paquet d'écrous de tailles diverses et variées. L'un d'entre eux était aussi gros que la tête du lapin!

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un décor familier parmi tant d'autres pour le lagomorphe. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la haute silhouette à la fourrure blanche qui lui tournait le dos, attablé à l'un des établis. Sa queue touffue immaculée battait une mesure que seul son coeur semblait connaitre alors que ses oreilles triangulaires pointaient le plafond d'un air insistant, signe d'une grande concentration chez elle. Une sangle derrière sa tête semblait retenir quelque chose devant ses yeux, probablement des lunettes de protection. Elle était vêtue d'un simple t-shirt sous une tenue de travail à bretelle.

Combien de temps resta-t-il là, à la regarder silencieusement, il ne le sut pas vraiment. Mais après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité compressé en un court instant, une voix le fit revenir au moment présent.

« T'as fini de lui mater le cul ?! »

Les yeux exorbités par la surprise, Jack baissa les yeux sur Rathbone, qui le fixait de ses yeux carmin tout en entrant dans la pièce. Bien entendu, le rongeur avait parlé assez fort pour tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Quoi ?! Non, mais pas du tout ! » contredit Jack après être revenu de sa surprise initiale, les joues en feu. « Je regardais vos projets en cours. »

Rath lui lança un coup d'oeil, montrant bien au lapin qu'il était loin d'être dupe, mais il ne lâcha pas un mot de plus.

La silhouette blanche, quant à elle, s'était retournée et fusillait maintenant le rat du regard, bien que l'effet passe beaucoup moins bien au travers de lunette enveloppante. Son geste révéla un museau long à la truffe noire propre aux renards alors que sa queue suivait le mouvement, balayant l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit concernant les jurons en présence de clients, Rath ? » prononça la voix douce, mais ferme, de la renarde polaire.

« Skye… c'est pas un client ça. C'est ton ami là… Savage c'est ça! »

« Les deux statuts ne sont pas exclusifs, Rathbone. Un ami peut très bien être un client et vice-versa. »

La réponse se perdit dans un marmonnement dans lequel l'on pouvait deviner quelques jurons bien sentis. Vaincu, le rat battit en retraite hors de la salle de travail, replaçant son béret de ses petites pattes roses avec dignité.

La dénommer Skye soupira, avant d'enlever ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux d'un bleu lagon profond dans lesquelles l'on pouvait discerner sa joie de vivre, sa soif de découverte ainsi que son amour de la logique mécanique. Un regard expressif et attentionné qui se porta vers le lapin.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il est de mauvais poil cette nuit. Tu sais qu'il est grognon pour à peu près tous. » lança l'isatis d'un air enjoué.

Savage hocha les épaules, n'affirmant ni infirmant les dires de son amie, de peur que le rat ne l'entende. Le petit maudit serait bien capable de lui écrabouiller les pattes à coup de canne si l'envie lui en prenait.

« De toute façon, avec la journée que j'ai eue… il n'y a plus grand-chose qui peut m'atteindre. »

La mimique de l'isatis fondit instantanément à l'audition de ces paroles, se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Jack au téléphone. D'un coup, son inquiétude, qu'elle avait réussi à repousser en travaillant, refit surface, faisant briller son regard de peur contenue.

« Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes en venant ? » demanda Skye le plus calmement possible.

Secouant la tête dans un mouvement de négation, il se rapprocha d'elle, son visage prenant un air interrogateur.

« J'attends quelqu'un d'autre pour t'expliquer ce que j'ai trouvé. Un ami a moi. » répondit la Skye à la question silencieuse de son ami. « Seulement, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il est parti de chez lui pour venir ici… et avec ce que j'ai trouvé plus ton histoire… »

La renarde blanche soupira, laissant en suspens ses pensées. Sa détresse était réelle, mais tous dans sa posture montraient qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser submerger par la peur et l'appréhension.

« On peut en parler si tu veux. » prononça finalement le lapin, qui évitait le regard de son interlocutrice. « Ça ne peut qu'aider. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui ai le plus besoin de parler, Grandes Oreilles. » lâcha Skye avec justesse en donnant un coup de patte dans un écrou, qui vint rouler jusqu'aux larges pattes de Jack. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu la pire journée de nous deux. »

Le lagomorphe ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il avisa l'écrou, au sol, et le ramassa avant de le reposer sur l'un des établis à sa portée. À l'image de cet écrou, la balle était dans son camp. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Chose plutôt difficile, fut sa nature ainsi que celle de son travail. Mais toutes personnes avait besoin de partager son vécu, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer un trop plein d'émotions, qu'elles soient positives ou non.

Patiente, la renarde en bleu de travail à bretelle continuait à darder son regard sur le lapin, accouder à la table du centre de la pièce, attendant que celui-ci se lance.

Les oreilles plaquées dans le dos et une patte dans une poche, Jack dirigea finalement son regard bleu vers celui plus foncé de Skye. Il avala sa salive, indécis, puis ouvrit une seconde fois la bouche lorsque de lourds coups se firent entendre en provenance du hall d'entrée.

Des coups durs et secs, qui alertèrent les deux mammifères. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée sans se concerter pour découvrir que Rathbone était déjà en train de répondre. La patte du Jack sortie un peu de sa poche, révélant la crosse d'une arme de poing que Skye ne remarqua pas, trop focalisé sur Rath qui discutait avec l'inconnu. Le rat finit par reculer, faisant signe au duo d'ouvrir la porte.

Prenant l'initiative, le lagomorphe tira la poignée, sa patte tenant toujours son arme dissimulée dans sa poche. Son cri de surprise se mêla à celui du mammifère qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

« Jack ?! »

« Dalféus ?! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dirent-ils à l'unisson, à leur plus grand dam.

Les deux anciens ennemis se fixèrent l'un l'autre, les sourcils froncés, l'air méfiant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réagir, car ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à se voir là, dans cette situation. Eux qui aimaient garder le contrôle, qui aimaient savoir les choses d'avance, se retrouvaient dépassés par un simple événement sans grande incidence.

Après quelques secondes de flottement qui parurent durer un bon quart d'heure, Skye réagit en s'élançant vers l'hybride, la mine inquiète.

« Dalf! Mais tu es blessé! » s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle avisa les petites gouttes de sang qui s'écoulait de la patte gauche du canidé.

Jack, qui avait été trop surpris par leur rencontre, n'avait pas remarqué la blessure du wox aux premiers abords. Il lança un regard indéchiffrable à ce dernier, qui entra à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Il tenait à la patte une longue épine dont l'une des extrémités était teintée d'une couleur écarlate.

« Et bien qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda Rathbone depuis le sol, ses yeux exprimant autant la surprise que ceux du lapin.

Ignorant totalement le rongeur, Dalféus tourna son regard vers Skye, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait bien, puis dirigea son attention vers Jack, l'air grave.

« J'ai peut-être été suivie. » laissa-t-il tomber, sans émotion, comme s'il venait de dire que le ciel était bleu.

Comprenant instantanément le message, Jack amorça un mouvement pour sortir du bâtiment alors que Skye hoquetait, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Mais Dalféus rappela le lapin, qui se retourna juste attend pour attraper un morceau de métal ressemblant fort à un poing américain sur lequel on aurait branché une batterie.

« Tu as essayé mon poing électrifié ? » lança Skye, mi-surprise, mi-heureuse.

« J'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. » répondit le canidé aux pattes blanches et rousses avant de revenir sur le lapin. « Fais attention. Ils sont dangereux. »

Jack hocha la tête, avant de sortir d'un air furtif, équipé de son révolver, toujours caché dans sa poche, et de son poing américain nouvellement acquis.

« Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! »

« Chut. Ça va aller. Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Cette simple phrase sembla redonner à la renarde blanche son pragmatisme et sa logique habituelle. Elle connaissait Jack depuis longtemps et savait pertinemment de quoi il était capable. Elle se raisonna donc, obligeant son cerveau à se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, à savoir, la blessure du wox.

Pendant que l'isatis soignait un Dalféus geignard, Rathbone espionna la rue par la fenêtre. Lui non plus ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais connaissant Jack et Dalféus, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans quoi ceux-ci s'étaient embarqués. Encore.

Plus loin dans la maison, il entendait Skye harceler de questions le pauvre hybride qui tentait d'y répondre du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en gémissant sous la brûlure de l'alcool que la renarde aux yeux lagon appliquait sur sa blessure. Le rat haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il avait déjà tout vu. D'un autre côté, il vivait avec une pseudo hyperactive fanatique des aventures et qui ne ratait pas une occasion de sauter à pattes jointes dans les problèmes.

Un pli soucieux lui barra le front alors que ses moustaches frémissaient. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les problèmes qu'il voyait arriver ne soient pas aussi gros qu'il le craignait.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure d'attente sans nouvelle, le trio resté dans la maison entendit enfin les pas légers de Jack résonner faiblement dans le hall d'entrée. Les oreilles molles, mais le regard alerte, le lapin haussa les épaules face à la question silencieuse de Dalféus, qui le fixait avec insistance. Il n'avait trouvé personne de suspect.

Toute cette agitation avait repoussé la fatigue, qui suivait le lagomorphe comme son ombre depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui. Silencieux, il se rapprocha du trio attroupé autour d'une table en plein centre de l'atelier de réparation et construction.

« Personne. » lâcha Jack, son regard dirigé vers l'hybride à la fourrure noir. Il posa sur la table le poing américain modifié, n'en ayant plus l'utilité, avant de reprendre. « Et pour ton bras ? »

Le semi-loup bougea son bras blessé maintenant bandé, montrant à Savage le boulot de Skye.

« Ce n'était qu'une petite blessure au final. Rien de bien grave, même si ça fait un mal de chien, si vous me prêtez l'expression. »

« Ouais j'ai déjà vu pire en effet. » le nargua le lapin.

« Attendez. Stop. Stop! » coupa Skye, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, au même titre que Rathbone. Elle regarda Dalféus, puis Jack, tout en continuant. « Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? »

« Depuis trop longtemps. » répondit le wox, du tac au tac, avant d'ajouter avec hargne, « La question est plutôt : qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je croyais que tu devais me parler à propos des schémas. »

« La même chose que toi, grand con. » répondit Rathbone, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la par de Skye ainsi qu'un coup d'oeil amusé de Jack.

Debout sur la table de façon à participer à la conversation, le rat au béret tenait entre ses pattes une baguette télescopique, comme celle principalement utilisée par les enseignants.

« En parlant de ça, je crois qu'il serait temps de nous expliquer ce que vous avez trouvé. »

« Faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à comprendre ce que c'est. » lança l'hybride au lapin en face de lui.

« Parce que toi tu sais ? » demanda d'un air absolument pas convaincu le lapin.

« Parfaitement, puisque ce sont des documents qui sont aussi en ma possession. Des schémas plus ou moins incompréhensibles. »

« Incompréhensible pour toi ainsi que la majorité des gens en effet. » prononça Rath, qui donna un coup de baguette dans un rouleau de papier épais qui se mit à se dérouler sur la table, révélant plusieurs schémas. « Mais pas illisible pour deux cerveaux logique tels le mien et celui de notre charmante renarde blanche. »

« Et voilà qu'il se lance des fleurs maintenant... » maugréa Jack.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes à ça puisque j'ai raison. » contra habilement le rat, avant de glisser un clin d'oeil complice à la bricoleuse qui esquissa un sourire.

« Tout d'abord, » continua Rathbone, « il y avait près d'une dizaine de schémas et, tout comme l'a si bien dit notre ami hybride, la majorité d'entre eux sont incompréhensibles. »

« Seulement, ils ne sont pas incompréhensibles parce qu'ils sont compliqués. » poursuivit Skye, qui étalait les schémas de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous visibles. « Mais simplement parce qu'ils ne représentent rien. Ce sont seulement des lignes compliquées sur une feuille. Autant dire un plat de spaghetti. »

Une patte sous le menton, l'air songeur, Jack exprima tout haut ce que ça lui évoquait dans l'immédiat.

« Ils sont peut-être là pour brouiller les pistes et faire perdre du temps à ceux qui les analysent ? Peut-être sont-ils là de façon à ce que l'on se concentre sur une tâche impossible plutôt que sur les bons schémas. »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux bleus et froids de Dalféus, qui était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que le lapin. De faux schémas pour perdre les éventuelles personnes qui mettraient leur museau au mauvais endroit. Malin.

« Ce serait logique en effet. »

Skye déplaça ensuite les schémas de façon à en mettre deux bien en évidence au centre de la table. Ses yeux attentifs semblaient transpercer le papier pour y décoder le secret qui y était caché.

Quant à Dalféus, il repéra le schéma qu'il avait pu comprendre que très partiellement lorsqu'il était au poste de police. Il pencha la tête de côté, ne réussissant pas à trouver d'informations supplémentaires sur le document, même s'il y mettait tout sa volonté.

Pour sa part, Jack fixait durement le deuxième document, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. C'était brouiller et flou dans sa tête et il ne réussissait pas à trouve qu'est-ce que ça lui rappelait.

Finalement, après un petit moment de recherche, le lagomorphe avança sa patte sur le schéma, tapotant celui-ci de ses doigts gris.

« Ce schéma… n'est pas vraiment un schéma c'est ça ? » s'essaya-t-il doucement en lança un regard furtif vers l'isatis.

La réaction de Dalféus fut plutôt belle à voir. La gueule ouverte et les yeux ronds, il fixait son homologue comme s'il venait de sortir la pire des conneries.

« Comment ça pas un schéma ? » renifla-t-il après s'être rapidement repris, un air dédaigneux dans les yeux.

« C'est une carte. » répondit simplement Rathbone de sa petite voix rauque.

Le semi-loup porta son regard vers le document, puis revint vers Rathbone, puis retourna encore sur le papier. Il ne voyait absolument pas la prétendue carte et cela commençait doucement à l'irrité.

« Où ça une carte ? »

« Je… crois que j'ai compris. » marmonna Jack, l'air supérieur auquel s'attendait Dalféus totalement absent du visage du lapin, à sa grande surprise. Il était complètement absorbé par son analyse. « La carte est en trois dimensions et… elle est… de biais ? »

« Plus ou moins. » répondit Rathbone d'un air didactique. « Seuls les structures et les bâtiments sont en trois dimensions. Seulement, on a autant une

vue extérieure qu'intérieure. C'est ce qui rendait la compréhension si difficile. Reste à savoir l'endroit que ça représente… »

« Ainsi que ce que représentent ces cercles. » compléta Skye, en montrant l'un d'entre eux sur la carte. « Ils ne semblent pas faire partie des structures. »

« Des cibles ? Des endroits stratégiques ? Des points d'intérêts ? Ça peut-être n'importe quoi! Même de fausses pistes. » maugréa Dalféus, dont le cerveau marchait décidément au ralenti, probablement à cause de la fatigue accumulée durant toute la journée.

« Et la structure du milieu ? Celle qui forme un cercle. C'est quoi à votre avis ? » s'enquit Jack, le regard toujours rivé sur le plan.

« Une sorte d'estrade d'après moi. » répondit Skye.

Elle porta ensuite son attention vers le second schéma, mais elle fut immédiatement interrompue par Jack, qui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Mais… quel est le rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu que je voie ça ? »

« Parce que je pensais sincèrement que tu pourrais aider Dalf pour ça. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé les fichiers. »

« Tu m'avais dit que c'était deux loups qui te les avaient amenés... » souleva Jack, l'air dure dès que la mention de Dalféus fut faite.

« Deux amis à moi qui m'aide parfois pour les opérations de terrain. » expliqua Dalféus en portant son attention vers le lapin. « Deux amis de confiance. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de son appel, je crois, bien qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé. »

« Et quelle serait la raison de tout ça ? »

« Ces documents étaient en possession de Farnham lorsqu'il est décédé. Skye a du faire le lien entre toi et ton boulot le concernant. »

Pour le coup, Jack en resta bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avant de soupirer, ses yeux bleus se voilant d'une vague de découragement et d'incompréhension. Que faisait son ancien client avec de tels documents ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait en faire ?

Le lagomorphe aux yeux bleus avait de la difficulté à réfléchir clairement, ses émotions teintées de colère tournée vers lui-même prenant plus de place dans son esprit qu'elles ne devraient. Les poings crispés, les dents serrées et les oreilles frémissantes, Jack se flagellaient mentalement. Trop de questions sans réponses tourbillonnaient dans sa pauvre tête fatiguée.

Soudain, il sentit un contact ferme sur son bras tendu. Levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard scintillant de l'isatis qui lui renvoyait son propre reflet.

« Tu peux continuer ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment la réponse.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Jack, qui se reprit sur-le-champ, décontractant ses muscles. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses failles… surtout en présence de personnes qu'il n'affectionnait pas, comme Dalféus.

Rathbone s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, jetant un regard circonspect aux deux informateurs. Il sentait qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la cause de leur dissension. Ses moustaches frémirent, marquant sa suspicion, lorsqu'il pointa de sa baguette le deuxième schéma, plus incompréhensible encore que le premier.

« Si le plan ne présage rien d'inquiétant… ce schéma-ci, lui, m'inquiète beaucoup. » avertit-il ses deux interlocuteurs. « C'est clairement un schéma technique… mais d'un type que je ne connais pas. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Savage, coupant Dalféus qui s'en allait probablement posé la même question, et qui lui lança un regard noir pour le coup.

« Il est juste… bizarre. » tenta d'expliquer Skye, haussant les épaules. « Le schéma, tout comme le plan, n'est pas plat. Mais si je pense reconnaître certaines choses, l'ensemble m'échappe complètement. »

« En fait, si quelqu'un nous disait de quoi il en retourne, on le comprendrait sûrement. » enchaîna le rat.

Le wox s'agita, puis posa la seule question vraiment importante.

« Mais ça vous semble dangereux comme… truc ? »

Rathbone et Skye se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis redirigèrent leurs regards vers le schéma. Ils discutèrent quelques instants sous le regard attentif des deux informateurs avant de finalement se retourner vers eux.

« Oui et non. » répondirent-ils. « Il y a trop d'éléments inconnus pour que nous puissions en être sûres. »

« On a finalement plus de questions que de réponses... » se découragea Dalféus, alors qu'il massait son oreille baguée. « On ne sait même pas si les deux documents sont liés! Si ça se trouve, ils ne servent à rien. »

« Pas comme si tu aurais pu faire mieux. » l'attaque Jack, sans réelle raison.

« Parce que toi t'as fait mieux peut-être ? »

« Hey ho, du calme les garçons! » s'écria la renarde blanche. « Je ne sais pas d'où vous tirer cette inimitié, mais je ne veux pas de bagarre sous mon toit. Vous devez être fatigué, d'où ces paroles déplacées. Je vous sais plus calme d'habitude. »

« Je serais plus calme s'il n'était pas dans mes pattes! » grogna le semi-loup en désignant Jack.

« Je peux te faire la même réflexion. » cracha ce dernier.

Un éclair gris fouetta l'air au moment où le lagomorphe poussait un petit cri de douleur. Rathbone, avec une vitesse étonnante pour son âge, venait de frapper la patte de Jack du bout de sa baguette télescopique. Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers Dalféus, qui s'éloigna prudemment de la table, couvrant son bras blessé de peur de recevoir un coup mal placé.

« Et vous êtes censé travailler ensemble c'est ça ? » couina le rat gravement, ses yeux carmin ayant pris une couleur plus sombre. « Ce ne sera pas étonnant alors si cette histoire se finit de la même manière que la précédente. »

La corde sensible venait de vibrer. Il avait posé le doigt sur un point douloureux et l'expression des deux informateurs le lui dit clairement. Aucun des deux ne voulait qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Comment Rathbone était-il au courant de leur première collaboration ? C'était un mystère pour Jack alors que Dalféus lançait un regard chargé de sous-entendus à une Skye qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Ils allaient avoir une sérieuse discussion tous les deux.

« Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Vous en profiterez pour réfléchir à cela. » laissa tomber le rongeur avant de sortir de la salle comme si l'air lourd chargé d'électricité était aussi léger qu'un jour de printemps.

Un silence pesant s'installa, ponctué seulement par la respiration des trois mammifères. La fourrure des deux canidés était complètement hérissée et les oreilles du lagomorphe, droites comme des piquets. Aucun des trois ne semblaient vouloir réengager la conversation. Entre eux, les schémas étaient de simples observateurs d'une scène qui ne les concernaient manifestement plus.

Après plusieurs minutes à grincer des crocs, Dalféus se reprit quelque peu, tentant de lisser son pelage hérissé grâce à quelques coups de patte, sans réel résultat.

« J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui. » laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton las. « Trop… trop de choses. On rediscutera… demain. Je vais retourner... »

« Tu n'iras nulle part! » le coupa Skye, dont la fourrure blanche commençait doucement à se remettre en place. « Tu dors ici, même si tu dois dormir dans la même pièce que Jack. Vous en profiterez peut-être pour aplanir les choses, qui sait ? »

Jack ouvrit la gueule pour protester, mais l'isatis vu plus rapide et repris presque immédiatement.

« Et c'est non négociable. Ou je vous attache par les oreilles au plafonnier. »

Elle lança un regard amical vers l'hybride, puis prit la direction de la sortie en frôlant le pelage du lapin. Après un gentil 'bonne nuit', elle s'enfonça dans la maison, se dirigeant sans doute vers sa chambre à coucher, là où l'attendait un repos bien mérité.

« Elle est quelque chose hein ? »

« Ouais… tout un numéro. » répondit le lapin aux longues oreilles.

Les deux informateurs se fixèrent quelques instants. Cela ne leur faisait aucunement plaisir, mais tous deux pensaient la même chose. Oui, il était temps d'aplanir les choses… et de recommencer à neuf.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:**

 **Bonjour tout le monde, pour ceux qui suivent toujours État Sauvage. Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux chapitres. J'ai été pris par d'autres projets et, il faut ce l'avoué, j'ai eu quelques difficultés a avancer sur ce chapitre, que je trouve être l'un des moins bien réussi jusqu'à présent. Mais c'est surtout l'un des moins longs.**

 **M'enfin bref, au moins, on a rencontré deux nouveaux personnages importants dans ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il était court et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, mais sentez vous libre de laisser une petite review ainsi que vos trains de pensé concernant tout ceci. Ça fait toujours plaisir! :3**

 **Sur ce, je vous retrouve dans un prochain chapitre ^^**


End file.
